The Symbol of Peace and Justice
by TheGodfather93
Summary: Son Gohan is ripped from the world he knows and loves against his will, and brought to a different version of Earth that's inhabited by people with strange powers called Quirks. Stranded from his friends and family, and with no feasible way back home, Gohan finds the resolve to make the best out of this predicament, and aspires to become a hero his father would be proud of.
1. Saviour

**Preface: This story was partly inspired by the YouTuber JaxBlade, who made a video about what it would be like if Gohan went to U.A. Even though that idea was something I'd briefly thought about when watching/reading My Hero Academia, I wasn't exactly motivated to write about it until I saw how many people were genuinely excited about the concept. That, combined with how much I've grown to love MHA since I started following it, drove me to start writing this. Here's hoping it works out.**

 **The amazing cover art for this story has been done by athinachann. She has an Instagram account, so do check it out if you'd like to see more of her work.**

 **There is also a TV Tropes page for this fanfiction that can be accessed by googling it. If you'd like to contribute to it, feel free to do so. However, be wary of spoilers if you haven't caught up to the latest chapter.**

* * *

 **The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 1 – Saviour**

Thunder rumbled across the chilly night sky as a cloaked figure sped through the streets of the dilapidated city beneath it. The figure – a tall elderly man with a bushy white beard and sparkling blue eyes – ignored the rain pelting down upon his hidden form and paid no heed to his racing heartbeat, choosing instead to remain resolute in his journey as he tightly clutched a sack hanging over his shoulder.

He darted out of a dark alley onto a main road, only for the world around him to be set ablaze. Fires sprang up through cracks in the ground, and the already-decaying buildings in the vicinity collapsed with a ear-splitting boom. A savage bolt of lightning struck the empty road, splitting it in two as though it were a flimsy plastic toy.

The cloaked man breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, the cool but tasteless air giving him a brief moment of comfort. As though a switch had been flipped, the flames receded and the toppled buildings rose back to their normal heights. The man wiped the sweat off his brow, visibly gleaming even among the raindrops, and continued on his way.

Upon seeing an abandoned warehouse, he burst through the door and slammed it behind him. His keen eyes hurriedly scanned his surroundings for a barricade of some sort, eventually settling on a dusty metal workbench. With notable exertion on his wisened features, he dragged the workbench to the door and set it as a makeshift barrier, praying to any deity who would listen that it would hold strong.

The man puffed and wheezed, his aging body exhausted and weary, but he knew he had to keep moving. Exhaling deeply in an attempt to calm himself, he turned around and proceeded deeper into the warehouse, but was halted in his tracks when the roof collapsed in front of him, exposing him to the sight of a meteor shower assaulting the Earth.

The man blinked, and the meteors went away while the fallen roof righted itself. He grimaced, knowing that time was running out, and ran through the building until he reached a door at the very back. After rushing inside it, he found himself in another gigantic room, with the only difference to the previous one being a glass ceiling instead of a concrete one.

His chest then spasmed and he fell to his knees, the sack over his shoulder slipping from his grasp. It hit the ground with a thud, and the man could only watch as seven orange balls with red stars on them slid out, rolling across the floor. He tried rising to his feet, but his legs wouldn't budge, forcing him to let out a weary sigh.

With trembling hands, he moved the balls close together, momentarily admiring how mystical they looked when glowing in unison. Once that was done, he bowed his head and bellowed at the top of his voice, "Arise, dragon of legend! Arise, and grant my wish!"

The balls began flickering like lightbulbs and started emitting a strange pulsating sound that grew louder the longer it went on. The room turned dark, clouds that had come out of nowhere suddenly covering the already faint moon, and leaving the glowing balls as the only light source in the area. A pillar of radiant yellow energy then rose from the pulsing spheres, shooting towards the sky and cutting through the glass roof with ease.

The long, thin and cylindrical energy then coiled around in the shape of a snake as the light slowly faded to reveal menacing reptilian features. When the yellow had disappeared completely, it left in its place a colossal serpentine dragon, its scaly green skin glistening in the rain. Two brown antlers jutted from its lizardike head, while green hair flowed from its cheeks. A pair of thin green whiskers protruded from its long snout, and its mouth opened to reveal razor-sharp teeth which matched the dangerous-looking claws on its four feet. However, the creature's most menacing features were its glowing red eyes, gleaming ominously in the darkness of the night.

The cloaked man who had called forth this beast was rendered awestruck at the sight, and could do nothing but stare slack-jawed into its crimson orbs. A sudden pressure struck his body to the core, making him feel like an insignificant ant in the presence of a god.

"Why have you disturbed me from my slumber?" the dragon roared, its booming voice reverberating through the room despite its mouth remaining unmoving. Lightning flashed in the background, further punctuating its commanding aura. "State your wish so that I may go rest once more!"

That broke the man from his stupour, and with a deep breath he mustered all the courage he had remaining and matched the monster's ferocious glare. "I have seen the future, and it is grim!" he began as disturbing visions started playing through his head like a roll of film, making him choke up. "This world is full of hate, anguish and sorrow… and if left to fester, it will cast a dark shadow upon us all! Try as I might, I find myself powerless to stop this!"

Tears now streamed down his face, and he made no move to wipe them away. "But while there is darkness, there is also light! There are good people on this planet, and they don't deserve to go out in such a way! Innocent men, women, children who want to live their lives in peace… pro heroes, police officers, doctors who want to help others… why should their lives be cut short at the whim of the mad few?

"Mythical dragon of legend… I have spent the better part of my life searching for you, in the hope that you can help put a stop to what's to come!" His heartbeat quickened; now was the moment of truth. "My wish is for you to bring a hero to this world who will save us from the awful future that looms ahead – a shining beacon of hope who will act as a light in the darkness, and one whose heroism will inspire future generations for years to come!"

Silence reigned for a few seconds, and the man found his spirits sinking as he took this to mean the dragon had rejected his wish. Just as his heart was about to shatter completely, the magical being's scarlet eyes glowed even brighter before fading. "Your wish has been granted. Goodbye."

With those parting words, the dragon faded from existence in a glimmer of golden glitter, and the orange balls from whence it came flew into the sky before rocketing off into multiple directions, quickly disappearing over the horizon.

The cloaked man's heartbeat steadied, and he allowed a small smile to spread across his lips. He had done it. Now all he had left to do was wait for the inevitable.

As though fortune had been smiling upon him, he didn't have to wait long. An emphatic crash was heard as the barred door in the other room was knocked down, and a cacophony of thunderous footsteps signalled the arrival of a small army.

With a sudden surge of adrenaline, the grinning man shakily rose to his feet. "I may not have been able to choose my place of death, but I can sure as hell choose how I'm going out!" He threw off his black cloak, revealing a simple vest with multiple sticks of dynamite strapped to it. "You want my body? Then you can have it… if you can find it, that is! Go beyond! Plus Ultra!"

With the pull of a trigger, a deafening explosion was heard, and the large warehouse went up in flames. A gargantuan pillar of smoke, fire and ash spiralled into the air like an erupting volcano, and the pouring rain could do nothing to stop its ascent.

* * *

"Withstand him. Withstand him, Gohan!"

"Father…"

Son Gohan's teeth gritted in exertion and sweat ran down his bloody brows as he pushed against Cell's Kamehameha with his own, pouring whatever ki he could muster into the colossal energy beam. The planet trembled under the might of the two warriors, and the vicious winds from their titanic clash blew dust, dirt and shattered rock fragments into the air.

The scene at the ruins of the Cell Games arena truly was chaos incarnate, and it only gave further credence to the fact that the fate of the Earth truly was at stake in this battle.

"You still aren't using all of your power! Let your power erupt!" the voice of Son Goku screamed in his son's head. With those words, a tether snapped within Gohan, and he felt the warm, comforting presence of his father's spirit appear behind him.

"Farewell!" Cell laughed maniacally as his ki spiked, and his beam almost completely overwhelmed Gohan's. The young Super Saiyan groaned as he felt the flesh on his skin blister and tear from the heat of his adversary's attack, and numbness started to encompass his right hand.

Then, out of nowhere, Cell's Kamehameha faltered, and Gohan's eyes widened as he sensed a foreign ki blast of tremendous power strike the bio-android in the back.

"Vegeta?!" Cell stammered in shock as he tried to gather his bearings, but it was too late. The momentum had shifted.

"Now!" Goku shouted, his ghostly visage seeming to pour his own energy into his son's attack.

Gohan roared ferociously as he let go of his inhibitions and channelled all the ki he had left into his Kamehameha. The blue beam of energy swelled to incredible proportions and washed over Cell's beam like a tidal wave.

Gohan took one step forward, and then another. He could feel his opponent's ki signature dwindle as his body slowly disintegrated under the force of the Kamehameha – but he didn't relent. He kept moving, fuelled by the thought of all the innocent people who'd died due to Cell's villainous rampage. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as the smiling faces of Android 16 and his father flashed through his head, and he subconsciously channelled more energy into his blast.

However, Gohan was met with an unexpected source of resistance in the form of an invisible barrier of some sort. A black sphere of energy coalesced in the epicentre of the Kamehameha, halting its progress, and before the young Super Saiyan could ponder what it meant, the sphere had grown large enough to encompass his entire being.

When all he could see was blackness, Gohan felt himself get sucked into a void against his will, and was subsequently forced to let loose a bloodcurdling yell as he was racked with an incomprehensible pain that seemed to tear his body apart at the seams. His transformation promptly faded, and tears of agony and horror streaked down his face. The courage he'd felt before evaporated, and was quickly replaced by an abject terror of the unknown.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain quelled, and Gohan let out a sigh of relief. The darkness surrounding him disappeared, and he found himself floating above an unfamiliar city in the dead of the night. _'Wh-where am I?'_

That lone thought was the last one that sprung to mind before an unbearable fatigue overcame the boy and he found himself plummeting to ground, his eyes slowly closing.

* * *

A faint beeping awoke Gohan from his slumber. He groaned audibly, shuffling uncomfortably on his mattress as his body felt like it was being weighed down by a slab of lead. Not yet opening his eyes, he tried to go back to sleep in the hope that the aches would go away, but the beeping slowly started to gnaw on his nerves, making him grimace.

Gohan's eyes then shot open as his most recent memories came flooding back, and he sat up with a newfound sense of urgency. His onyx orbs hurriedly scanned his surroundings, making the boy realise that he was in a typical-looking hospital room: pristine white flooring, lime-green walls that were entirely bare, and a small window on one side that was covered by a cream-coloured curtain.

Looking down, he saw that he was clad in a light blue hospital gown exposed at the upper torso, and resting on a simple white bed with the covers pulled down to his hips. Various suction cups and other such wires were hooked to his chest and bare arms, and attached to a heart rate monitor situated next to the bed.

Gohan paused momentarily as various scenarios ran through his head, and the heart rate monitor started beeping even louder. Why was he in a hospital? If he was injured from his fight against Cell, either Dende would've healed him or someone would've fed him a senzu bean. There was no fathomable reason for him to be in a hospital.

The beeping was now at such a volume that Gohan found it unbearable, and with panic coursing through his being, he ripped the various wires off his body and leapt to his feet. The shrill noise assaulting his eardrums stopped instantly, but the boy paid it no heed as he rushed to the window and flung open the curtains.

Gohan hadn't spent much time in any big cities, but he had been at Capsule Corp enough to know what one looked like. This… was somewhat different. The architecture was still large and mildly imposing, and the streets below were still bustling with people going about their day, but somehow things just didn't seem as modern; the cars in particular were overly blocky, and none of them seemed capable of flight.

The loud pitter-patter of footsteps broke the startled demi-Saiyan from his musings, and he turned around to see three doctors run into the room.

"Thank heavens, you're awake!" the eldest of the three said. His face was old and wrinkled, and his hair was grey and frayed, but there was a kindly smile on his weathered features.

Despite that, Gohan's eyes darted suspiciously from one doctor to the other. "Where am I?"

The doctors shared puzzled looks before turning back to the boy. "You're in Tokyo," the only female of the group spoke.

Gohan's brows furrowed. That was a name he was unfamiliar with. "What region is that in?"

This time, the doctors' foreheads creased in worry, and the last of the trio, a clean-shaven young man, answered his question. "Tokyo is the capital city of Japan, which is one of the most prosperous countries in Asia."

Gohan's eyes widened, and his heart started racing. Breathing suddenly became difficult, but he used some meditative techniques Piccolo had taught him to calm himself down a tad. The doctors stared at him apprehensively, unsure what to say.

Try as he might, Gohan couldn't rationally justify his current predicament. Geography was one of the many subjects he had studied when he was younger, and he was pretty certain he had a good idea of what the world looked like despite having only visited a small part of it. At no point had he ever come across the words 'Tokyo', or 'Japan', or even 'Asia'. Just where in the world was he?

The Son boy gulped, his throat suddenly parched. "Could I please see a map of the world?" he asked, his voice low and meek.

The female doctor nodded and pulled a phone from her pocket. She typed a few things into it, then walked towards him and handed him the device. Gohan stared at the map on the small screen, confusion playing across his features. None of what he saw was familiar to him… this wasn't the world he had grown up in.

He reached out with his ki, trying to sense a familiar signature, but was beyond stunned to realise that he couldn't get a read of anyone's ki. The people milling about outside, the doctors trying to help him, the rest of the hospital's inhabitants… he couldn't sense any of them. Had it not been for the fact that he could read his own energy perfectly, he would assume that he'd lost the ability to do so. Somehow, for some reason, nobody in this world had ki.

For a brief moment, Gohan felt as though he was rendered blind. The loss of one of his primary senses was a shocking one, but he pushed that thought aside. He had more pressing matters to deal with right now. With trembling hands, he handed the doctor back her phone before he accidentally dropped it.

"Are you alright," she asked softly, her tone laced with concern.

"I… I don't know where I am," Gohan responded, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I don't know how I got here, and I don't know how to get back home."

A comforting hand on his shoulder caught the boy off guard, and he traced the source to find the warm green eyes of the elderly doctor meeting his own. "Come this way, young man," he said gently, guiding him along. "Let's get you back in bed and try to make sense of this whole mess. You've been through a very trying ordeal, so it's only natural that you're a bit discombobulated. You two may leave us," he added, motioning to his colleagues.

Gohan nodded and did what he was told, his bare feet plodding along the cold floor until he reached the bed and sat on the edge of it. He buried his face in his hands.

"Would you like some water?" the doctor offered.

"Yes please," Gohan replied, his words muffled by his palms. When he was given a plastic cup filled with the liquid, he removed his hands from his head and greedily gulped it down. After he was done, he handed it back to the doctor. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome," the doctor responded, a hint of amusement in his voice. He took out a clipboard from his lab coat and skimmed through it as if to double check the information. "Now, I suppose you're eager to be updated on the situation?"

"It'd be nice to not be completely in the dark," Gohan mumbled with a bit of uncharacteristic sarcasm. He wasn't in the best of moods right now.

The doctor merely chuckled. "Before we get started, do you have a name?"

"Son Gohan. I'm nine years old."

"Ahh, so you remember that much. I see. Most interesting," the doctor mused, jotting the name down on the piece of paper in front of him. "My name is Shuzenji Shigeaki."

"Pleased to meet you, Dr Shuzenji. Thank you for taking care of me," Gohan stated gratefully.

"Such a polite boy," Doctor Shuzenji remarked. "The pleasure is all mine, young man. That said, your case is a most unusual one. In fact, I daresay it's the most unusual case I've ever dealt with." Gohan's heart sank. That sounded foreboding, and did nothing to assuage his worries. As though sensing his fears, the doctor gently patted the boy's back. "No need to worry, though. It's nothing that can't be resolved. It just might take a little longer than normal, that's all."

Gohan still had his doubts, but so far Doctor Shuzenji hadn't done anything suspicious. Deciding to listen to what the man had to say, he nodded, beckoning him to continue.

"Three nights ago, we found your body in a large crater in the middle of the road." Gohan's eyes bulged at the startling revelation. Now that he thought about it, the last thing he could remember was falling to the ground immediately after being teleported to this strange world. "Honestly, my colleagues and I were amazed that you were still alive," the doctor continued. "Your clothes were in tatters and your body was heavily injured, with your left arm being worse off than anything else. On top of all that, it looked like you had fallen from a tremendous height. Your Quirk must be truly remarkable if it let you survive that."

Gohan looked at the man strangely. "What do you mean by Quirk?"

Doctor Shuzenji stared back at him with an equally befuddled expression. "I beg your pardon? Can you please repeat that?"

"You said something about my Quirk. I'm afraid I don't know what you meant by that," Gohan elaborated.

Doctor Shuzenji frowned, pausing for a few seconds before speaking. "Gohan, my boy, I'm inclined to believe you have a case of amnesia." The demi-Saiyan raised a brow at that. He could definitely see how the doctor would come to that conclusion. It was certainly the most viable explanation, even if it was wrong. Nevertheless, the man continued. "Quirks are special abilities that 80% of people are born with. They tend to manifest by the time a child is in kindergarten. If you want to find out more, you can read up on them later, but that's the basic gist of it."

Gohan nodded slowly, fascinated by this new piece of information. He figured that was why he couldn't sense anyone's ki; perhaps Quirks were this world's substitute for ki? Still, while it was a marvellous concept, he could see how problems would arise from it. The thought of maniacal villains in the mould of Freeza or Cell running around with unique superpowers was a horrifying one.

"In case you were curious, I have a Recovery Quirk, which runs in my family," Doctor Shuzenji explained. "It allows me to amplify and speed up the human body's healing process. It's quite handy in my line of work."

Gohan nodded once more, pleased to note that there were people in this world who used their powers for good. His mind began to wander, contemplating what different kinds of Quirks people had, and how they could be used. Furthermore, while he didn't have a quirk himself, he couldn't help but be curious as to how these Quirks would compare to his own powers.

The doctor then fixed Gohan with an inquisitive gaze, interrupting his musing. "I know this might be difficult with your amnesia, but tell me, Gohan, do you remember anything about your Quirk?"

The question made the Son boy pause. He pursed his lips, contemplating his answer. He knew he had to be extra cautious with what he said next. While he did trust Doctor Shuzenji, he was still a stranger to this world, and he had no idea how things ran. What if by telling them he had a completely different power to their Quirks – one that was far more accessible and could be taught to others – scientists would want to run tests on him and find out how to harness that power for themselves?

Gohan didn't like being paranoid, but Piccolo had always taught him to be vigilant of the world around him. In this instance, he knew it was wise advice to take on board. He swallowed thickly as his heartbeat quickened. "I can manipulate the energy inside my body to do things like increase my strength, shoot energy waves and even fly," he described.

There. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't entirely truthful either. His powers weren't exactly a Quirk, but no one else had to know that.

"Fascinating. Most fascinating," Doctor Shuzenji mumbled, furiously scribbling down the information. "A truly powerful Quirk. Should you decide to pursue that path, I can envision you become a fantastic pro hero." Gohan was about to ask the doctor what he meant by 'pro hero', but the man had already decided to move on with the conversation. "Well, that certainly explains a lot, but it doesn't account for everything."

The boy stiffened, knowing this was coming. He steeled his nerves and braced himself, preparing for the worst.

"When we took you in and ran all the necessary tests, we were surprised to see that your DNA didn't match any we have on record," Doctor Shuzenji stated in a businesslike tone. A bead of sweat ran down Gohan's temple. "That, combined with the way you seemingly appeared out of nowhere, raised a lot of questions. Some of my colleagues even joked that you were an alien that crash-landed on Earth."

Gohan chuckled uneasily. "Th-that's kind of extreme, don't you think?"

The doctor waved off his concerns. "Think nothing of it, my boy. It was just their overactive imaginations running wild. Besides, I doubt they were being entirely serious." Gohan resisted the urge to wipe the sweat off his brow. "While your situation is indeed a bizarre one, we live in a bizarre world where Quirks make even the most impossible things seem possible. I don't think it's worth getting so hung up on your origins when there's so little information to go on."

Gohan smiled inwardly, feeling a surge of respect for Doctor Shuzenji. So far, the man had shown himself to be an upstanding individual, and the demi-Saiyan was glad that he was the doctor assigned to his case.

"However, I can't help but be curious," Doctor Shuzenji began, immediately catching Gohan's attention. "What's the last thing you remember?"

The Son boy paused before answering. "The last thing I remember is showing up in the sky and falling to the ground while losing consciousness."

"Yes, I figured that much," the doctor mused, writing down his findings. "Is there anything you remember before that?"

This time, Gohan had to think harder about his next answer. Should he tell the truth about how he was in the process of finishing off Cell, only to get teleported to this strange world against his will? While doing that would be easier on his conscience, there was also the risk that he would be declared insane, and that would be a most unpleasant outcome.

Conversely, since the diagnosis had already been suggested, he could always claim to have complete amnesia. Despite being told he was still on Earth, he knew in his heart that he was a long way away from home, and with no feasible way to go back… yet. Telling someone else about his predicament, at least before properly analysing it himself, could potentially invite trouble – especially in a world populated by people with superpowers. Perhaps in time he could share the truth with a trusted confidant, but for now, it was best kept a secret.

With that in mind, Gohan shook his head sadly. "No."

The boy could've swore he saw an almost imperceptible glimmer of disappointment in the old man's eyes, but it was so fleeting he didn't know if it was his imagination playing tricks. "I see. This must be very hard for you," he remarked sombrely.

"Yeah," Gohan muttered. It was true. He was, for all intents and purposes, stranded.

Doctor Shuzenji took a seat beside him and fixed the boy with a pleasant smile. "I know you must be distraught and confused right now, but please, try not to worry," he spoke softly. "In this dangerous world of ours, children being orphaned after tragedies or misfortunes is unfortunately a common occurrence, so the government implemented measures to support them."

While hearing about the children who lost their homes and families caused Gohan immense sadness, the rest of what the doctor said piqued his curiosity. "What kind of measures?"

"While a homeless child would ordinarily be placed in an orphanage, if the child is of an appropriate age and maturity, they can choose to live on their own," Doctor Shuzenji clarified, his smile widening slightly. "If the child chooses this option, the government will provide them an apartment and a fortnightly allowance, which will be enough to pay for rent and other necessities such as food and clothing. The child will also be offered free schooling up until they graduate high school – of which attendance is compulsory, might I add," he finished with a chuckle.

Gohan's eyes were wide as he listened to the doctor's explanation, and his lips quirked into a tiny smile. It almost sounded too good to be true.

Doctor Shuzenji observed him with an amused expression. "I take it that option appeals to you?"

The boy blushed a bit at how obvious he was being. "It sounds perfect."

"Wonderful!" Doctor Shuzenji explained, clapping his hands jovially. "We'll have to keep you in overnight and run some tests in the morning, but you can leave in the afternoon! I'll even be your guide! You'll just have to fill out some paperwork beforehand, but after that you'll be good to go."

For the first time since he'd arrived on this world, a genuine smile spread across Gohan's youthful features. "I can't wait."

At that moment, a thunderous rumbling reminiscent of an earthquake reverberated through the room, making its two occupants freeze. When it ended, there were a few seconds of stunned silence before Doctor Shuzenji craned his neck to stare at a scarlet-faced Gohan, who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Good heavens!" he proclaimed in an awestruck tone. "I haven't heard a roar that mighty since Fat Gum went on a hunger strike!"

The Son boy clutched at his stomach and refused to meet the elderly man's gaze out of embarrassment. "Umm… do you guys have any food around here?"

* * *

The following afternoon saw Gohan walk out of the hospital with Doctor Shuzenji by his side, clad in a plain white t-shirt, jeans and basic sneakers – clothes the hospital had provided. He would've much rather worn a gi, as he found them a lot more comfortable, but he knew he had to wear these kinds of clothes if he wanted to fit in.

After pigging out at the hospital's cafeteria, much to the astonishment of the building's staff, he had spent the rest of the day brushing up on some of the world's early history through a book loaned to him by Doctor Shuzenji. It made for fascinating reading material, with the World Wars in particular being a captivating topic.

During this time, Gohan had come across a few other hospital workers and patients who had unusual, animal-like features, which Doctor Shuzenji had told him was due to their Mutant-type Quirks. The demi-Saiyan found them quite interesting, but didn't stare too much as he knew that was rude. Besides, he had grown up in a place where anthropomorphic animals were commonplace, so it wasn't too farfetched of a sight.

Gohan had also found out from conversing with his fellow patients that being a hero was a legitimate profession in this world, and that brought him no small amount of glee. He had always admired the superheroes he'd read about in comic books when he was younger, and was a huge fan of the Super Sentai shows that aired on TV. However, he was by no means naïve about the matter, and was well aware that the need for pro heroes had arisen as a means to combat dastardly villains, of which there were sure to be plenty.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Gohan followed Doctor Shuzenji down the steps from the hospital and onto the sidewalk. It wasn't a long walk to the apartment, but the Son boy found himself taking note of several sights and features that made Tokyo seem a lot different to West City. Now that he was seeing it first-hand, he realised he was right in his earlier assessment that this world wasn't as technically advanced as his own.

The buildings tended to be more rectangular as opposed to sleek and domed, and there weren't that many cars on the roads either. Instead, it looked like the majority of people preferred to walk or cycle to their destinations. Large advertisements were plastered across billboards and atop various structures, promoting bizarre products like the Facial Fitness Pao: a plug-like object with two long, floppy handles that was placed in the mouth, and was supposed to prevent facial sagging by flapping the handles up and down.

While Gohan was busy pondering the logistics of such a device, a sudden commotion caught his attention. What looked like hundreds of people were huddled at the foot of a tall building, staring up at a giant TV screen attached to it. Doctor Shuzenji stopped in his tracks and joined them, so Gohan did too, curious as to what had drawn such a crowd.

Two news reporters had just finished talking about something, so the camera cut to a massive, overly-muscular man in a form-fitting suit, sporting blond hair with two large bangs that stood up straight. His lips were pursed and his eyes were downcast, giving him a grim expression that just didn't seem to fit on his features. He was standing behind a podium, looking down at an expectant audience.

The crowd around Gohan cheered joyously when the blond man appeared on screen, making the boy wonder if he was a popular celebrity.

"Visionary was a good friend of mine, so to hear about his disappearance cut me deep," the muscular man began, his voice booming. The people watching him speak were rendered mute, latching onto his every word, and Gohan couldn't help but follow suit. "I have worked with Visionary many times in the past, and his Clairvoyance quirk has been a significant help in saving countless lives. Even when he was getting on in years, Visionary always put other people before himself, and that selfless nature of his is something we can all aspire to emulate."

The man then looked directly into the camera, and Gohan was mesmerised by the sheer amount of strength and determination visible in his deep blue irises even though the TV screen. "Visionary, my friend… I don't know what happened to you, but rest assured I will be working day and night with the police to find out. It's the least I… and all of us… can do to honour your memory. Your impact on the current generation of heroes will be felt for years to come, and you will be sorely missed. May you rest in peace." he finished, bowing his head solemnly.

The camera then cut to a picture of grinning man with a bushy beard and long white hair that flowed down his back. His face was wrinkly and weathered, showing his advanced age, but his blue eyes maintained a strong spark to them. Below the image were the words, 'Rest in Peace'.

Despite never knowing this Visionary person, Gohan felt himself shedding a tear. The charismatic blond man's heartfelt speech had already made him a tad emotional, and the picture was the final straw. He quickly wiped the tear away so as to not draw attention to himself, but was surprised to see that many of the people in the crowd were balling their eyes out.

When the crowd started to disperse, Gohan looked up at Doctor Shuzenji, whose face was uncharacteristically grave. "What happened? Who was that guy giving the eulogy?" he asked the elder.

The man wiped his eyes and gave the Son boy a sad smile. "That was All Might, the world's number one hero. A few days ago, another hero, Visionary, went missing. I don't know the exact story since the police are keeping it under wraps, but he was pronounced dead soon after."

Gohan frowned deeply. "That's so sad. Visionary sounded like a great guy."

"That he was," Doctor Shuzenji remarked. "But, such is the world we live in."

Gohan sighed. It was just another stark reminder that no matter where one went, there would always be evildoers running amuck. He would've clenched his fist in frustration, but then he remembered something from the day before. "Hey, Dr Shuzenji, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you may, my boy," the man responded, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yesterday you told me that with my Quirk I could be a fantastic pro hero." The doctor's eyes lit up in recognition, so Gohan continued. "How do I become a pro hero?"

Doctor Shuzenji stared at the boy for a moment before his face broke out into a wide grin, and he barked out a boisterous laugh. "While I'm overjoyed that you're eager to pursue such a noble cause, you have a long road ahead of you before you're ready to become a pro hero."

Gohan's mood soured at the rejection. That didn't sound good. "How long exactly?"

The doctor laughed once more and heartily clapped the demi-Saiyan on the back. "You can only get your provisional hero license in high school, but you'd have to graduate to get a full license."

Gohan's jaw dropped at the information and his arms hung dejectedly by his sides. "But that's so long!"

Doctor Shuzenji didn't laugh this time, but instead smiled warmly at Gohan. "You truly are a kind boy, and I know you'll become a great hero one day," he said comfortingly. "But you're still nine years old. Don't be in such a rush to end your childhood. The wonderful heroes we have now, like All Might, aren't going away any time soon. They'll still be out there patrolling the planet, fighting criminals and saving people. Before you get to join their ranks, you should try to enjoy being a kid first."

Gohan said nothing to that, choosing instead to contemplate the doctor's words as they continued walking to their destination. While he was initially prepared to argue, the man did have a point. He was still only nine years old, and the prospect of getting to have a normal childhood was an enticing one. After all, he'd been forced to fight for his life against some of the evilest beings imaginable ever since he was four years old, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't sick of it.

That thought caused a small feeling of disgust to well up in the pit of his stomach. He was blessed with extraordinary powers thanks to his heritage, whether he liked it or not, and it was only right that he put them to use saving people.

But then again… it wasn't like this world had a lack of heroes to pick up the slack. And Doctor Shuzenji did mention that a hero license was required to be a pro hero. Perhaps he had a point in saying that Gohan should enjoy being a kid before he dove into that world. In the meantime, it would also give him the opportunity to try and figure out why he was dropped into this world, and maybe try and figure out a way back home.

Still, the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but wonder about something. "Hey, Dr Shuzenji?"

"Yes, Gohan?"

"What happens if someone uses their quirk to save people without a hero license?" he questioned.

The doctor stopped walking and turned towards Gohan, a startlingly stern look on his face. "The use of quirks in public without a hero license is prohibited by law," he stated firmly. "While law enforcement tends to look the other way if you use your quirk for something harmless like travelling or helping an elderly person cross the road, using your quirk dangerously will be punished severely."

Gohan suppressed the urge to gulp, taken aback by Doctor Shuzenji's sudden change in demeanour. He couldn't help but wonder if the man knew what he was thinking when he posed the question. Nevertheless, he nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. I was just curious."

As thought a switch had been flipped, all the seriousness drained from Doctor Shuzenji's face, leaving the man smiling brightly. "No worries. If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask."

Gohan would _definitely_ keep that in mind.

* * *

It didn't take the pair much longer to reach the apartment building Gohan would be staying in. The Son boy stared up at the large structure, a blank expression across his features.

"It's not the most glamorous thing in the world," Doctor Shuzenji mumbled sheepishly.

"Ahh, that's not a problem. It's… fine. It'll do just fine," Gohan remarked. He wasn't lying; he was never the kind of person who put a lot of stock in superficiality or material goods. Still, even he couldn't refute that the apartment building wasn't the most aesthetically pleasing thing to look at.

It was big, rectangular, and very industrial in its construction. The walls were coloured a faded brown, while the balcony barriers were a drab white. As for the balconies themselves, he could see that there wasn't a lot of space on them, with there being maybe just enough room for a chair and tiny table. There was also a parking lot at the rear of the building, but Gohan didn't think he'd ever be needing that.

He followed Doctor Shuzenji through the door, noting that there was a wall of mailboxes near the entrance. There was also an elevator sitting beside the stairs, which the two males promptly entered.

"You'll be in room 7G," the elder of the pair explained, pressing the button for the seventh floor. "Your stuff is already set up, so you don't have to worry about any of that."

Gohan nodded his thanks and listened to the droning hum of the elevator as it took them higher. A pinging sound signified that they'd reached their destination, so they exited the enclosed area and found themselves in front of a door.

The demi-Saiyan's heart pounded in anticipation as Doctor Shuzenji unlocked it and moved aside, letting the boy be the first one to step inside the dwelling. With a deep breath, he did just that, and found himself standing on wooden floorboards in a small corridor with three other exit points.

Taking off his shoes, he entered the door on the right and stepped through, finding a modest bathroom with a toilet, shower, sink and washing machine – all the necessities. Leaving the bathroom, he walked through the door on the left, which led to a rather large room that functioned as the kitchen, dining room and living room all in one.

On the left wall, not far from the door, was a small wooden dining table with three chairs around it. Past that, in the top left corner of the room, was an entertainment stand upon which sat a reasonably-sized TV and home phone. Directly opposite this, on the right side of the wall, were an old-fashioned couch and armchair. The bottom right of the room housed a small kitchen which contained a stove, microwave, sink, fridge and benchtop.

The door on the wall opposite the entrance led to the balcony, letting Gohan know that he was right in his assumptions about its size. Still, at least the place had a balcony. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pleased to note that there was a good amount of food in there. Unfortunately, he could already tell that there wasn't enough to sate his Saiyan appetite, meaning he would have to hunt unless he wanted to go broke.

All in all, the room served its purpose well, so with that in mind, Gohan exited it and entered the only room remaining, which was directly opposite the front door. True to his expectations, this was the bedroom. It contained a simple bed on the left that was big enough to fit one person, a study table on the right that had a computer atop it, and a walk-in closet beside the door.

The demi-Saiyan nodded in satisfaction and left the area to find Doctor Shuzenji standing by the front door, looking expectantly at him. "So… what do you think?" the elder asked.

Gohan smiled brightly. "Honestly, it's more than I expected. I could definitely get used to this."

The doctor breathed out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "That's great! I'm thrilled that you like it!" A sudden beeping from his watch caught the man off guard and made him frown. His eyes crinkled apologetically in Gohan's direction. "I'm sorry, my boy, but work beckons. I'll swing by tomorrow to see how you're holding up, and we can get your school stuff sorted."

"Please don't apologise," Gohan said softly, bowing his head in gratitude. "You've been a tremendous help these last two days, and I can't thank you enough. I can take it from here."

A beaming smile spread across Doctor Shuzenji's lips. "It's been a pleasure, young Gohan. You're a remarkable young man, especially considering what you've been through. I look forward to working with you in the very near future."

With a wave, the doctor was gone, and Gohan was left alone. He walked aimlessly through his new apartment, not exactly sure how to feel. While he was satisfied with the layout of the place, something just felt… empty, and he couldn't place his finger on what, or why. He frowned, feeling an odd sensation well up in his chest, and sat down at his new computer. Maybe surfing the internet and trying to find out more about this world would make him feel better.

* * *

By the time it was eight in the evening, Gohan's eyes were getting droopy. He let out a wide yawn, figuring it was time to go to sleep, and shut down the computer. He rose from his chair and shuffled towards the closet, hoping to find some pyjamas. Doctor Shuzenji had told him there were enough clothes in there to last a while, so he hadn't felt the need to check earlier in the day.

With another yawn, Gohan yanked open the door, only for his eyes to bulge, and whatever weariness he was feeling to evaporate in an instant. His bottom lip quivered, and a shaky hand reached towards the object of his attention.

It was his gi.

The purple gi Piccolo had made for him, that he'd worn when he fought Cell, was resting on a coat hanger. It was frayed, tattered and in a dreadful state, but it was clean and still somewhat functional. Gohan had no idea his gi had been kept and preserved. Heck, he hadn't even thought about its whereabouts these past two days, having more pressing matters on his mind. But now… seeing it in his new home, among other clothes that he now owned, made something within him snap.

With trembling hands, Gohan took the damaged garment and placed it gently atop his mattress. He then knelt before his bed and stared at the outfit, remembering how he'd felt when Piccolo first materialised it over his body.

He was proud.

He was proud that Piccolo, his first mentor and best friend, had enough confidence in him to clothe him in garb of his own style. He fondly recalled the excited glimmer in the Namekian's eyes when he saw his pupil wearing the purple gi so much like his own.

He was also optimistic.

He was optimistic after the level of strength he'd attained while training in the Room of Spirit and Time with his father. He thought back to the moment Goku had called him to fight Cell in his place, citing that he'd reached a level of power even greater than his own. Knowing that his father had placed so much faith in him gave him a world of confidence, and he took all that on board when he stepped up to be Cell's next opponent.

Gohan missed both Goku and Piccolo, and the comforting warmth he felt whenever he was in their presence. He missed his mother, and how much she'd fuss over the smallest details when it came to him. It did get a little overbearing at times, but he knew she just wanted what was best for him, and he loved her deeply for it. He missed his grandfather, and how he'd always shower him with gifts whenever he came to visit despite Chi-Chi's protests about how it would spoil him.

He missed Bulma, who was always a voice of reason, and another ear to talk to. He missed Krillin and Yamcha, who were always good for a joke. He missed Tenshinhan, whose drive to keep improving despite his limitations was inspirational. He missed Muten Roshi, whose perverted antics were amusing, if a bit too much sometimes. He missed Trunks, who'd always regale him with stories of his future self's heroics. He even missed Vegeta, who'd finally put aside his pride to lend a helping hand against Cell, and be instrumental in the bio-androids defeat.

He missed Chiaotzu, and Turtle, and Dende, and Mr Popo, and the Briefs. He missed all his friends and family. He missed the house he'd lived in his whole life, and the serene environment around it that always put him at peace. He missed Capsule Corp, and the feeling of adventure he got whenever he explored its sprawling interior. He missed the Lookout, and how giddy it made him when he looked down at the world below from the heavenly tower, pretending to be its guardian.

Looking at his purple gi had triggered a tidal wave of memories amid a flood of tears, and it made Gohan realise just what was missing.

A sense of belonging.

He didn't belong here. This wasn't his world. These weren't his people.

Even though he lived here now, this apartment wasn't his home. It was too dreary and depressing. It was too cold and industrialised. It was full of strangers who he didn't know, and who didn't know him or what he'd been through.

His home was the rustic little house he lived in with his parents. His home was the sprawling forests and fauna of Mount Paozu, filled with enough birds and beasts to fill up an encyclopedia. His home was the pristine rivers and crystal-clear lakes that dotted the sprawling landscape, which were always good for a quick dip or a spot of fishing. His home was the monolithic mountains that overlooked the East District, acting as a natural ward to any who sought to disturb its peaceful existence.

Gohan crawled into his bed, not even bothering to change, and hugged his ruined gi to his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He didn't know who put him into this world. He didn't know what reason they had for doing such a thing. All he knew was that he wanted to go home.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap… for now. This chapter was a bit exposition heavy for my liking, but it needed to be done in order to set up the world, and subsequently the rest of the story. I apologise if anyone was upset with my portrayal of Gohan in this chapter, but I thought it made sense. Here you have a somewhat sheltered nine-year-old kid who's grown up around friends and family his entire life, suddenly get ripped from his home and stuck in an unfamiliar world, with no idea how to go back. Of course he'd be freaking the hell out when the gravity of the situation finally hit him.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Gohan learning to cope with his new environment. Don't worry, I won't have him wallow in self-pity for too long. I don't really enjoy writing that kind of drama. If all goes to plan, I should be able to start the really fun stuff – when Gohan goes to U.A. – in chapter 3.**

 **I decided to pair Gohan with Momo because I think they'd make an interesting couple. I don't currently know how big of a focus romance will play in this story, which is why I tagged it as Adventure/Friendship instead of Adventure/Romance, but if it becomes a major part of the narrative, I will change the genre.**

 **Honestly, I didn't plan to start any new stories while I was still working on my current major project, Rising to the Challenge – The Legacy of Son Gohan (TLOSG), as I didn't want to get distracted. But I just couldn't help myself with this one. I don't know how well I'll balance two stories at the same time, but I'm sure as hell going to try.** **That said, if you haven't read TLOSG, and enjoy what I've written so far for The Symbol of Peace and Justice, please consider checking it out.**

 **In the meantime, I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter. Whether it's positive or negative feedback, I'm always looking to improve, so if you have the time and are willing, please leave a review.**

 **Until next time!**

 **PS: Describing houses in writing is a real pain in the ass. For those who want to get a better picture of what it looks like, here's a picture of Gohan's apartment I made in Paint:** **ag1e5xd (type this at the end of im gur . com).**

 **PPS: Even a month after publishing this I still get people commenting about Gohan's age. Yes, I know he was said to be 11 in the original Funimation dub, but he was nine years old in the manga, which is what I'm using as my primary reference. If that bothers you, then take it up with Mr Toriyama, not me. The man's a genius on his day, but numbers and dates have never been his specialty.**


	2. Vigilante

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 2 – Vigilante**

Chi-Chi hummed a jaunty tune as she flipped a pan over the stove with practiced ease, watching with satisfaction as the wide variety of vegetables blended together. When she had deemed her task complete, she poured the finished stir fry onto a serving plate and brought it to the dining table, placing it amongst a plethora of different dishes.

Letting out a content sigh, she looked up at the clock and pursed her lips. She then walked over to the open window and looked outside, where she spotted her husband roasting a massive fish over a fire. "Goku, how's it coming along?" she called out. "It's almost time for lunch."

"Nearly there! Just give me a minute!" he shouted back.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over the windowsill and watched her husband work, a bright smile on her face. When Goku was finished with the fish, he lifted it off the spit and carried it to a large table, where he proceeded to expertly cut it up into edible pieces and stack it onto a gargantuan platter. With that done, he carefully balanced the oversized plate in his arms and hobbled towards the door, doing his best not drop it.

Chi-Chi giggled at the rather comical scene and hurried to the door, opening it wide so that Goku could enter. When he was in the house, he placed the plate of fish beside the veritable buffet of food and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"It looks great, dear," Chi-Chi remarked, smiling at the sight. "Now go and wash up. I'll get the cutlery sorted."

With a nod of affirmation, Goku set off towards the bathroom. Chi-Chi walked back into the kitchen and rummaged the cabinets for some plates, only to frown when she saw that a few of them were smudged. "That won't do at all," she murmured in mild annoyance.

Hauling the dirty plates out of the cabinet, Chi-Chi carried them to the sink and started washing them, going back to humming the same tune as before. She let out a small yelp when two large hands snaked around her waist to rest gently on her stomach, and then giggled when Goku placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Go sit down. I can take care of the dishes," he said softly. "You already have enough to deal with."

Chi-Chi smiled warmly and patted his cheek. "Thank you, Goku."

With her job taken over by her husband, Chi-Chi walked over to the couch and sat down, reclining elegantly against the cushions. After a few peaceful minutes, the sound of the doorbell reverberated through the house.

"I'll get it!" Goku called out from the kitchen, making his wife smile once more.

He walked towards the front door and swung it open, giving the visitor a cheerful grin. "Piccolo! You made it just in time!"

The Namekian chuckled in response. "Naturally. Is Chi-Chi around? I brought cake," he said, showing his friend a box he'd been carrying.

"Ooh, that's great!" Goku commented as he reached out to grab it greedily, only for Chi-Chi to swat his hand aside, making him yelp.

"Dessert comes at the end of the meal," she scolded good-naturedly before turning to smile at their guest. "It's good to see you, Piccolo. Come in and take a seat at the table; we were just about to get started on lunch."

The Namekian handed her the cake and did just that. Soon enough, the trio had dug into their meal.

"Your cooking is as delightful as always, Chi-Chi," Piccolo stated after swallowing a spoonful of fried rice.

"Yeah! Chi-Chi's cooking is the best!" Goku agreed, his cheeks bulging as he chomped down on a mouthful of meat.

The woman blushed lightly at the praise. "Oh! You two flatter me!"

Piccolo chuckled amusedly and wiped a bit of soy sauce off his chin with a napkin. He then turned to regard Chi-Chi with an inquisitive look. "How are you coming along?"

Her eyes seemed to light up at the question. "It's certainly been an adventure! Luckily for me, Goku's been very helpful."

The Namekian gave the man in question a curious raise of his eyebrows. "Is that so? Son, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Goku just grinned sheepishly and a response and gave his friend a thumbs up before going back to his food.

"Honestly, we were caught completely off guard by the news," Chi-Chi began, staring at her stomach with warmth in her eyes. "But after we got over the shock, we were overjoyed. I've always wanted a child, and Goku quickly warmed up to the idea."

"You got that right," Goku said with a wide grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm going to train the kid to be even stronger than me!"

"Oh hush, you," Chi-Chi admonished, although her tone held no hint of malice. "Our child will be getting a proper education first and foremost. I don't want our son or daughter growing up to be a jobless delinquent like you and your buddies."

Goku pouted at the verbal jab, only for his wife to break out into a small giggling fit. "Although, I wouldn't mind you training him or her every now and then. It'll be good for our child to know how to defend themselves if the need arises."

At that, Goku's grin returned full force. "You're the best, Chi-Chi! I can't wait!"

Piccolo just laughed at the couple's interactions and took a sip of water. "Don't I get a say in this?" When they turned their gaze to him, he smirked. "I'd like to be involved somehow too. I can help Goku with training, or if you want, I could teach the kid meditation techniques to help improve their focus with, uh, studying."

Chi-Chi smiled fondly at the Namekian. "That'd be lovely, Piccolo. Thank you."

She reached across the table and clasped a dainty hand around one of Goku's, while her other hand latched onto the Namekian's green one. Her eyes shifted between the two males before her, glimmering with unshed tears of happiness. "We're really going to make this work, guys. We're going to be one big, happy family."

* * *

Gohan awoke in a cold sweat, panting as though he'd run multiple marathons of the planet. He clutched at his beating heart, his eyes darting frantically in the dark as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

When he was cognizant enough to recognise that he was in his bedroom, he let out an exhausted breath and plopped back onto his mattress, trying to get his breathing under control.

It was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. _'No… not a dream,'_ he quickly reasoned. _'A nightmare.'_

He'd had his fair share of those when he was left alone in the wilderness for six months as a young child, and because of that he knew better than to try and go back to sleep. He needed a shower… and a distraction.

With a strained groan, Gohan rolled out of his bed and turned on the lights. Upon seeing the tattered remains of his purple gi by the pillow, he frowned at the reminder that he'd literally cried himself to sleep the night before. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table only made his frown deepen, as it revealed that it was two in the morning.

Gohan sighed and plodded morosely towards the bathroom, annoyed that he'd fallen asleep in his regular clothes, which were now gross and sticky. Upon reaching the room he quickly disrobed, threw his clothes in the hamper, and stepped into the shower, turning on the cold water.

Another sigh left his lips, and his body shivered briefly as it tried to adjust to the sudden chill that racked it. Cold showers didn't bother Gohan, as he'd been exposed to much harsher conditions throughout his life. Instead, he found them the be opportune moments to clear his head and reflect on troubling thoughts.

As the frigid droplets of water pelted upon his muscular figure, his thoughts turned to the devastating dream he'd just had. He knew it wasn't real, but the mere concept of his parents and Piccolo forgetting about him completely and replacing him with another child chilled him to the bone far more than any ice-cold shower did. Even now, just the thought of it was enough to make his heart race.

He shook those worrying feelings from his head. It was foolish to think that the dream had any basis in reality; he knew his father, mother and Piccolo well enough to realise that they would never forget him. If anything, they'd be hard at work figuring out a way to bring him back. That was a far more logical outcome.

But still, a small part of Gohan couldn't help but wonder… what if the power that had ripped him from his own world and thrust him into this one didn't stop there? What if that very same power wiped his existence from the memories of his friends and family, and the dream he'd just had was a vision of them going about their lives without him?

No… that didn't make sense either. As much as Gohan loved his father, he knew the man wasn't the most physically affectionate person. Furthermore, while his mother had softened her stance towards Piccolo over the years, she'd never willingly hold his hand and pretty much treat him as part of the family. As for the Namekian himself… while he had indeed mellowed out significantly, he would _never_ in a million years bring cake to a luncheon he was invited to.

That last thought was humorous enough to lift Gohan's spirits slightly, and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips. If- no, _when_ he saw Piccolo again, he would bring up this dream, as he was genuinely curious to see his mentor's reaction. With that in mind, the boy finished up his shower and dried himself off with a quick flare of ki.

Stepping out of the shower, Gohan went into his room and threw on a dark blue tracksuit. While he was feeling a bit better, the prospect of going back to bed wasn't an appealing one. Besides that, being startled awake in the middle of the night had shaken all the tiredness from his body. In the past, whenever he was feeling down about something, going out to explore nature usually brightened his mood. Despite this not being Mount Paozu, surely there were some nice sights to see here and there. The Earth was massive after all.

Once he'd slipped on his sneakers, Gohan exited his apartment and locked the door behind. He then sprinted up the stairs, making sure to keep his footsteps muffled, and stepped through the door that led to the roof. Immediately, his skin was assaulted by the chilly night winds, making his eyelids flutter, but he paid it no heed, and simply cloaked himself with a thin ki barrier.

Without any dramatics, Gohan rocketed into the sky and kept ascending until he was just below the clouds. From this elevated position, he could see the city of Tokyo almost in its entirety, and the sight made his breath catch in his throat.

Tokyo was big – very, very big, and even now, in the early hours of the morning, it was alive and breathing. A smorgasbord of lights from far-off buildings and vibrant advertisements dotted the more active city districts, with the taller structures towering high above others. Cars and other such vehicles were lined along the distant highways, making the busiest roads appear as though they were being traversed by giant caterpillars. The stars sparkling in the clear night sky, contrasting heavily against the manmade lights below, made for a breathtakingly beautiful picture.

Gohan felt his eyes simmer from staring so much, forcing him to blink and snap out of his stupour. Tokyo from above was indeed a spectacular sight, but there nothing overly unique about it that set it apart from a place like West City. Pretty thought it may be, this wasn't the kind of place Gohan could take solace in. The world he wanted to see lay past the borders of Japan, across the vast oceans, and away from any bustling metropolises.

Driven by the need to escape to nature, Gohan set off towards the south. If what the internet had told him earlier in the day rung through, he was on course to reach a large country called Australia. Wind swirled around the boy's speeding form as he accelerated, and before long his features were completely invisible to the untrained eye as a trail of white blaze behind him. Were any hapless denizen to look towards the sky at that moment, they would think he was a shooting star hurtling through the cosmos.

Within seconds, the sparkling surface of the ocean came into a view, and Gohan felt a ghost of a smile spread across his lips.

This was the world he sought to see.

This was the feeling of freedom he so cherished.

* * *

Gohan's impromptu journey around the world had taken him to him to many weird and wonderful places, each leaving their own distinct impression on the boy. He had seen the more natural side of this version of Earth, and as such could say with certainty that it had its own unique charm and beauty. It bore a few similarities to his home, but the differences were numerous.

 _'For one, this world doesn't have anywhere near as many barren plains with large rocks that often end up serving as battlegrounds for superpowered warriors,'_ he mused with a chuckle.

It was also incredibly diverse in terms of culture and architecture, and while Gohan stayed well away from people so he could have his privacy, he'd seen enough of the planet to come to this realisation. It was a somewhat of a foreign feeling, as his own world was a lot more homogeneous, but that was by no means a bad thing.

Gohan now found himself flying back to his home in Japan, his mind at peace and his heart at ease. As he soared along at a steady pace, his thoughts trailed to the sights and landmarks that stood out most.

Australia's glowing sands and crystalline beaches were a thing of wonder, so much so that the boy couldn't help diving beneath the waves to swim with the diverse marine life. It was an eye-opening, if not truly magical experience.

South America was quite similar to Mount Paozu in its terrain, and was home to a staggeringly remarkable rainforest that was gargantuan in size. A quick expedition through its vibrant interior revealed a prosperous ecosystem brimming with flora and fauna just begging to be sketched, documented and shown off to the world.

North America was significantly more urbanised than its southern counterpart, but nevertheless it had some incredible natural wonders to see, with the most notable being a colossal canyon spanning hundreds of kilometres. Gohan made a mental note to come back here someday so he could fly directly through the canyon, at a time when he wasn't trying to be stay hidden.

Europe was a melting pot of different countries, cultures and people, and Gohan was amazed that a continent so small could house so much diversity. Russia was the outlier because of its immense size, but it too had a certain charm to it. The Son boy took particular solace in the snow-covered plains of Siberia, and took advantage of the solitude they provided to reflect upon his situation.

Africa's sprawling deserts were beautiful to behold, and its savannahs were home to a wide array of wildlife. While the more vicious beasts that roamed the sun-kissed grasslands couldn't begin to compare to the hulking dinosaurs present in Diablo Desert, they were still majestic and imposing creatures worthy of their status.

Antarctica was a marvellous place that perfectly encapsulated just how distinct each continent was, its towering glaciers and ice-covered lands giving credence to the fact that even in a world ruled by humans, there were spots of nature that remained untouched.

Asia was gigantic, housed architecture not unlike Gohan's own world, and was home to a monolithic behemoth of mountain so grand it pierced the clouds like a spire. Unable to help himself, the boy flew to the summit of the colossus and expelled his doubts, frustrations and fears by screaming at the world below.

A faint tinge of pink coloured Gohan's cheeks at the reminder that he'd literally shouted off a mountain at the top of his lungs. Thinking back on it now, it was a mildly embarrassing thing to do, and he hoped that no one heard him, but it was definitely cathartic.

A pillar of smoke in the distance interrupted Gohan from his musing, and with a newfound frown on his face, he altered his trajectory and set a course for the disturbance. Upon reaching the destination, his eyes bulged and his heartbeat quickened.

The reason for the smoke was a large mansion that had been set alight, and was now spewing the thick black fumes into the atmosphere. Gohan's eyes hurriedly surveyed the surroundings, and he noted with much horror that the enflamed mansion was located smack dab in the middle of a forest. If the fire ended up spreading, the result would be catastrophic.

From his elevated vantage point, Gohan couldn't see what exactly was going on down below, but he knew there were nefarious matters at play; nothing about this screamed a natural occurrence. Cursing under his breath, he shifted his head from left to right, hoping to see a hero of some sort about to leap onto the scene and save the day, but there was no luck on that front.

His body was screaming at him to do something, but Doctor Shuzenji's warning from the day before made him freeze, the man's words acting as a rope that kept him tethered. His heart was now pounding, and he clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood. What if he went down to help and was spotted by a pro hero? He had read up on the consequences of unlawful use of Quirks in public, and being sent to a juvenile hall for reformation would set him back tremendously.

 _'Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!'_ he screamed in his head, his mind warring with his heart on what to do.

The roaring fire below burned into his brain, triggering an image of a smiling Son Goku with one hand on a bulbous Cell and two fingers on his forehead. A tear slid down Gohan's cheek at the awful reminder that his inaction and hesitation to do what was right had cost his father his life.

Wind swirled around the conflicted demi-Saiyan, and the air around his shaking form simmered from a sudden influx of heat. The memory of his past failures gnawed away at the restraints holding him back before the tether finally snapped, and an array of pulsating energy sprang to life around him, bathing the boy in a cloak of golden flames. His onyx eyes morphed into a dazzling teal, and his spiky black locks jutted out even further and turned a solid gold.

Consequences be damned, Son Gohan was _not_ going to let another innocent soul die on his watch.

Fuelled by the thoughts of those he'd failed, the Super Saiyan shot towards the ground with the force of a sonic boom, and slammed his feet into the hard earth before the burning mansion. The ground shook upon impact and a crater formed beneath him, but the enraged boy paid it no heed as he glared menacingly at the perpetrators of this horrific crime.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? A human flashlight?"

Gohan's narrowed eyes snapped to the source of the voice, which belonged to a slim woman with a thin waist and curly blue hair. She was clad in a revealing outfit that showed off a curvaceous figure, including a black bikini top that drew attention to her sizable chest, but that was the last thing on the boy's mind.

"Who are you people?" he fired back. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're in no position to be asking questions, brat," another criminal sneered in a condescending tone. The time, the voice belonged to a tall, broad-shouldered man who dressed in a style reminiscent of a mafia boss. This image was further punctuated by the stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that ran across his cheeks, as well as the cigar hanging from his mouth. In place of his left hand rested a large golden hook that glimmered dangerously in the night, giving the man a most threatening visage. "Daz, gut him so we can be on our way," he ordered.

A hulking brute with tanned skin and the kanji for 'one' tattooed across his muscular chest nodded at the instruction and rushed at Gohan. Upon reaching his target, his right arm transformed into a blade that he lifted into the air and swung down in an attempt to bifurcate the boy.

To Gohan, the man was moving in slow motion, and as such he had plenty of time to grab the blade with one hand, stopping it mid-swing. Before the attacker could even process what had happened, the Super Saiyan had struck him in the chest with his free palm, launching his bulky form into the distance like a cannonball.

Despite himself, Gohan winced as the sound of snapping trees permeated his senses, heard even after the tattooed man had disappeared from view. He had severely overestimated his opposition. Unless he wanted to downright kill the crooks – which he didn't – he needed to hold back the bulk of his power. In the meantime, he could only hope that the tanned man's Quirk was sturdy enough to keep him alive.

The man's allies were stunned at his swift defeat if their slack-jawed gazes were any indication, but the boss managed to compose himself enough to issue another order. "Paula, Bentham, Galdino… kill him now!"

A male dressed like a female ballerina dashed towards Gohan with his leg pulled back for an acrobatic kick, but the boy was able to catch the flying foot with one hand and slam the man into the ground. Spittle flew from the cross-dresser's mouth upon collision with the rough dirt and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, signifying his unconsciousness.

Gohan then had to tilt his head to avoid being hit by a grey and sticky projectile. Tracing the trajectory of the attack led him to a frail-looking man with hair shaped into the number 3, his arm extended in the boy's direction. The man was trembling in apparent fright, so the Super Saiyan saw fit to put him out of his misery by sticking out his hand and channelling a tiny bit of energy into a kiai wave, slamming him harshly against a tree trunk and promptly knocking him out.

The blue-haired woman – Paula, if Gohan heard correctly – curled her body into a ball as needle-like spikes sprung from her pores and covered her like a blanket. With her attack prepped, she rolled menacingly towards the boy at great speed, but he simply stuck out a foot in her path to make the human wrecking ball rebound towards her boss.

The hook-handed man's eyes widened imperceptibly at the unexpected projectile, but much to Gohan's shock, he didn't move out of the way. Instead, he let Paula's ball-like form strike his torso, which turned into sand upon impact. As a result, the woman's body went sailing through the air and collided with a distant tree, rendering her as unconscious as her allies.

"Desert Spada!"

A momentary bout of stunned hesitation from Gohan allowed the villain to thrust his right hand forward and send forth a blade of sharpened sand that split the ground like an earthquake. The Super Saiyan nimbly leapt to the side, easily avoiding the attack, and launched himself forward with a burst of speed. Once he got within range of his assailant, he drilled his finger into the man's shoulder, but was met with resistance in the form of more sand, leaving the criminal unscathed.

Still moving at a speed untraceable by his adversary, the dumbfounded Super Saiyan retracted his finger and unleashed a vicious barrage of punches at the hook-handed man, all of which ultimately amounted to nothing.

Gohan leapt back before the criminal could retaliate and glared at the man, trying to mask his astonishment. "What in the world are you?" he growled. "How are you able to nullify my attacks?"

The fist-shaped holes marring the man's torso repaired themselves, making it appear as though nothing had happened. His body shivered, and a brief look of bewildered panic flashed across his face, but it was quickly suppressed, leaving him with a menacing glare. "I don't know who the hell you are, or how you're able to move so fast, but I'm through playing around! Ground Sec-"

A sudden kiai wave obliterated the man, interrupting him mid-attack. However, just as Gohan expected, the dispersed particles of sand quickly swirled together and began morphing into a human shape, reaffirming his belief that this man was somehow made out of sand. He could work with that.

Imbuing a good amount of ki into his right fist, Gohan dashed forward just as the man's features started to fully form, and drove a punch into his left kidney. Like before, he hit a barrier of sand, but this time, he kept his fist where it was, opened it, and charged a compact ball of energy in his palm that steadily grew hotter.

The criminal clasped a bony hand around Gohan's wrist, and the Super Saiyan felt the uncomfortable sensation of moisture leaving his body. However, before the boy's arm could shrivel up like a prune, the dastardly man's face turned gaunt, and he let loose a shrill scream of unbridled agony as two bulging eyes shot to his waist, where what looked like a glowing lightbulb was burning a hole into his body.

Gohan winced at the piercing shriek that flooded his ears, but ignored it as best he could in favour of concentrating to make sure he didn't go overboard with his attack. When the criminal's screaming had become deafening, and the boy felt nothing but his own energy, he ceased the flow of ki to his hand and wrenched it from his adversary's body.

The man's screams died down and he slumped to his knees, sweat streaming down his face and a gaping hole in his left side that was fortunately cauterised. "H-h-how?" he whispered feebly, coughing up a glob of blood.

"Your entire body is made of sand," Gohan replied sternly, unaffected by the gruesome sight. "A strong enough heat will turn ordinary sand into glass, so I figured it was the same with you. I just had to regulate how much heat I put out so I your entire body wouldn't disintegrate. It was the only way to take you out without killing you."

"Monster…" the man spat before collapsing.

Gohan sighed and gingerly rubbed his right wrist, noticing that it had started to flake. Somehow, the criminal he'd just defeated had the power to absorb water from people's bodies. Had the man kept a hold of his arm just a little bit longer, the aftermath would've been dire. For all his Super Saiyan strength, he'd almost been mutilated by a single attack.

The boy shook that disturbing thought from his head and turned towards the burning mansion. His frown narrowed, the possibility that there were still people trapped inside flitting through his mind. Growling at the implication, Gohan flared his aura and sped into the enflamed building, cursing his inability to sense ki.

Time seemed to slow as the Super Saiyan searched through the mansion with as much speed as he could muster in his transformed state. His surroundings passed him by in a blur of red, brown and orange, but his highly honed perception and depth of field ensured his vision was clear as glass. Flames licked at his body from every angle, but the golden cloak of pure energy that covered his muscular form shielded him from harm. All the while, his ears remained primed for any sound of struggle. High and low the boy looked, his panic level rising with every second that passed, until he eventually stumbled across a large wardrobe in what looked to be the games room.

Praying to whatever deity was listening that his search wouldn't be in vain, Gohan flung the door open, and let out a sigh of relief when he spotted two young children huddling together beneath a bunch of hanging clothes.

Upon having their hiding place discovered, the children screamed in terror, so Gohan crouched down to their level and gave them his most pleasant smile. "Please, there's no need to scream," he pleaded, trying to keep his tone as soft and gentle as possible. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help you get out of here."

The children looked at each other, then back at him, allowing the Super Saiyan to see that they were a pair of dark-haired twins – a boy and a girl, perhaps about five years of age. His heart went out to them, but he kept that sadness at bay lest he distress the kids even further.

Gohan held out his hands invitingly. "Please grab on. It'll just take me a second to get you guys out of the house." When the children didn't move, his smile faded, and desperation seeped into his tone. "Please… you have to trust me. You don't have to worry about the bad guys anymore; I beat them all up! It's perfectly safe!"

The children's eyes widened at the revelation, but the hesitation was still there. "Wh-who are you?" the girl asked shakily.

"I'm one of the good guys," Gohan responded warmly. "I'm your friend."

"You're too little to be a hero," the boy spoke, his voice trembling. "What's your name?"

A bead of sweat trailed down Gohan's temple at the question. He couldn't give the children his real name lest they rat him out to the authorities, but he couldn't refuse them either. He needed to gain their trust. The boy sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks. After some deliberation, he decided to just be honest.

"You're right," he admitted, surprising the kids. "I'm not a hero yet. I'm just a guy who's trying to do the right thing even though it's against the rules. I was in the area when I saw your burning house, but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." He swallowed thickly. "I don't want to lie to you two, but I can't tell you my name either because I can't risk getting caught. I know it's hard, but you have to trust me... I just want to help."

The twins glanced at each other for a few seconds, before finally reaching out and grabbing a hold of their saviour's offered hands. Gohan's smile returned and he hugged the kids close to his body. "Thank you. I'll take it from here."

With that, he shifted his position so that he was facing a side of the room that wasn't on fire, tightened his grip around the children, and bulldozed through the wall at blinding speed. Unable to withstand the brunt of the Super Saiyan battering ram, the brick splintered as though it were made of deadwood, and the trio found themselves at the rear of the house by the edge of the encompassing forest, safe from the flames.

Gohan wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled at the children once more. "See? I told you guys I would get you out of there!" However, much to his surprise, they didn't look happy. Instead, they seemed to be on the verge of tears. That was worrying. "What's wrong?"

"M-M-Mummy an-and Daddy are s-still in the house," blubbered the boy.

"Ye-yeah! Save them t-too!" added his sister.

Gohan's heart sank at the request. He'd hoped the kids wouldn't ask this of him. While searching the mansion for survivors, the first place he looked was the bedrooms, one of which contained the grisly scene of a man and woman lying in bed with their throats slit. Whatever the crooks he'd taken out had wanted, it involved killing the parents.

Gohan didn't know how to respond, nor did he have a clue about what to do. He briefly considered lying to the kids so they wouldn't find out the gruesome truth, but immediately cursed himself for even toying with such a though. It was the coward's way out, and neither the children nor their deceased parents deserved that.

With a resigned sigh, the boy nodded at the twins. "Alright. Wait here."

It took only a few seconds for Gohan to zip back into the burning mansion and find the room with the murdered husband and wife. He wrapped them tightly in a clean blanket so that they were completely covered, and took them outside with haste. After laying the bundle gently on the ground, the children's' eyes widened as they put the pieces together, and the waterworks started.

Gohan said nothing, choosing to let them express their grief as there was nothing else he could do. This went on until a sudden boom was heard from the house, and the fire swelled in size. That was cause for concern.

Moving quickly, Gohan shielded the terrified children from any errant flames with his body and furrowed his brows at the sight. That was definitely cause for concern. The blaze had now spread beyond the boundaries of the mansion and was encroaching towards the surrounding trees, and a potential forest fire was the last thing he needed right now.

Gohan's face remained steely as he realised what he had to do. When he was younger, his father had regaled him with tales of adventures from his childhood. Now, a particular story came to mind – one which detailed the day Son Goku learnt his signature technique, and taught Gohan that the Kamehameha was more than a mere weapon of mass destruction.

"You kids might want to step back for this," he said, his tone strong and confident. "I apologise for what I'm about to do to your house… but I can't let this fire spread and burn down the forest."

The children nodded and allowed Gohan some space. He gave them a small smile in thanks before his expression turned serious. He shifted his feet into a square stance, his right foot pointing to the side while his left foot faced forward. He then lowered his body and cupped his hands at his right hip, joined at the wrists.

"Kaaa meee…" His palms opened ever so slightly to compensate for the small ball of simmering white ki that had had formed.

"Haaa meee…" More ki was summoned from his centre and forced into his cupped hands, where it was moulded into a spherical shape. The miniscule ball of energy ballooned to the size of a basketball, now pulsating with a dazzling amount of burning energy and shooting out rays of light in the dark of the night, much like a miniature sun.

He then thrust his cupped hands at the inflamed building. "HAAAA!"

From the ball of ki shot a cylindrical blue beam of searing hot energy that sped towards the devastating flames at blinding speed, and struck the mansion with the force of a tsunami. Before it could drill a hole through the burning structure, Gohan expertly manoeuvred his hands upwards, and sent the Kamehameha spiralling through the roof of the building and rocketing into space.

Vibrations emanating from the targeted structure ran along the ground, creating the effect of a small earthquake. The blazing fires in and around the mansion were quelled, giving birth to a billowing pillar of smoke that rose into the atmosphere.

With the danger extinguished, Gohan relaxed his hands and stood up straight. He then glanced at the twins, only to see that they were staring up at him with awestruck expressions, dried tears smudging their cherubic faces. He smiled softly, pleased that he was at least able to take their minds off the tragic fate of their parents, even if only briefly.

Before he could do anything else, the sound of sirens reached his ears, and his eyes narrowed slightly. That was his cue to leave. Before he could take off, though, two small hands clutched at the sleeve of his jacket, making him stop in his tracks. He cast his gaze towards the kids, whose eyes were once again brimming with tears.

Sighing, Gohan gently pried off their hands. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I can't stay here or else I'll get in trouble," he said dejectedly.

The twins paused momentarily, but eventually nodded and stepped away from the Super Saiyan. "We understand," the boy said, sniffling a bit. "We won't get in your way or tell on you."

"Thank you for helping us," the girl remarked, looking just as forlorn as her brother.

Gohan grinned brightly. "It was my absolute pleasure, guys!"

"I'm Jasper," the boy then stated.

"And I'm Amethyst," his sister added.

"You both have lovely names," Gohan exclaimed with a hint of sadness as his smile wavered. "I'm sorry I can't tell you my own name right now… but maybe one day I won't have to hide who I really am. In any case, I definitely won't forget you two."

The children burst into tears at the admission just as the sirens nearby intensified, and faint voices could be heard in the distance. With one final wave at Jasper and Amethyst, Gohan flared his golden aura and sprinted through the forest, not stopping until he reached its outskirts. Upon bursting from the woodland, he deactivated his transformation and let out a weary yawn, his tiredness finally having caught up to him

Deactivating his transformation, Gohan took to the sky and flew home, taking care not to be spotted by anyone. After reaching his apartment, he took a quick shower to clean himself of all the soot and sweat from being around a burning building, and collapsed onto his bed. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The sound of flesh pounding against wood awoke Gohan from his slumber, making the boy groan in frustration. He briefly contemplated covering his ears and going back to sleep, but another rattling at the front door told him that wasn't an option. With a sigh, he rolled himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a bit! Just please stop knocking!" he called out, grumbling under his breath. He stumbled towards the door, yawning as he did so, and unlocked it. After seeing who his visitor was, he raised an eyebrow. "Dr Shuzenji?"

"Indeed it is!" the elderly doctor greeted jovially. "Good morning, Gohan… or rather, good afternoon!"

Gohan stared blankly at the man, rubbing his eyes one more to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Huh?"

Doctor Shuzenji chuckled and showed Gohan his watch, revealing that it was just past midday. The boy's eyes widened dramatically at the revelation.

"Sleeping in so late is a bad habit, son," the elder chided gently. "If you keep this up, the next thing you know, you'll have slept half your life away."

Gohan frowned and scratched the back of his head, now wide awake. "Sorry, I had trouble sleeping last night. I don't know when I eventually managed to fall asleep."

None of that was a lie. By the time he returned from his… trip, he was so exhausted he didn't even care to register what the time was. That aside, waking up so late was a completely foreign concept to him, as he'd always been conditioned to have a relatively normal sleep schedule. His mother would've blown a gasket if she found out what he'd done.

Doctor Shuzenji smiled sympathetically at Gohan's explanation and patted the boy on the shoulder. "I apologise for my hasty assumptions," he said sadly. "I know it must be hard trying to adjust to your new living conditions, especially after everything you've been through."

Gohan shook his head and forced a shaky smile to his face. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, would you like to come inside?"

"If you insist," Doctor Shuzenji replied kindly, stepping foot inside the apartment once Gohan moved out of the way. "The reason for my visit is that you've just been enrolled in a nearby elementary school. I offered to show you the way there, as well as help you get your school supplies sorted."

"Oh," Gohan mouthed, a bit taken aback by the news. "That was quick."

"Yeah, the guys in charge of this program are adamant about getting kids in school as early as possible," Doctor Shuzenji explained, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry to spring it on you so soon."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Gohan admitted truthfully. He had always enjoyed learning, and after being homeschooled his entire life, was genuinely curious about what going to a regular school was like. Perhaps he'd also be able to make some friends to stave off the crippling loneliness he felt.

Before Gohan could say something else, his stomach rumbled ferociously, reminding him of the fact that he hadn't had breakfast yet. He scratched the back of his head, a crimson tint on his cheeks, and averted his eyes from the grinning doctor. "Sorry about that."

Doctor Shuzenji barked out a boisterous laugh. "Gohan my boy, if your enthusiasm for learning is anything like your appetite, I think you're going to do just fine!"

* * *

"No matter how many times I see it, I still can't wrap my head around just how much you can eat," Doctor Shuzenji remarked as he and Gohan walked down the street, shortly after the latter's late breakfast.

"Yeah…" Gohan mumbled in slight embarrassment. He had always chalked up his voracious appetite to being a 'Saiyan thing', and as a result none of his friends and family thought much of it. But here, in this strange world where Saiyans didn't exist as far as he was aware, it wasn't surprising that people would make a big deal out of it, much to his annoyance.

The two walked in pleasant silence for the most part, breaking it only to make small talk, until Gohan spotted a crowd of people huddling before a large monitor, much like with Visionary's eulogy. He looked towards his companion with a worried frown. "Umm, Dr Shuzenji… did someone else die?"

"Oh, heavens no!" the doctor replied, startled by the question. "We actually have good news for a change! Come, let me show you!"

His curiosity piqued, Gohan followed Doctor Shuzenji into the crowd. Soon enough, a woman with red skin and pointy ears appeared on the screen, sitting behind a desk that showed her to be a news anchor.

"We are delighted to announce that early this morning, law enforcement apprehended the notorious Gator Gang, which has been at large for almost a decade," she spoke in a businesslike tone.

Five familiar faces then flashed across the screen, making Gohan's jaw drop. _'No way… those guys were that big of a deal?'_

Indeed, the five criminals whose names were being displayed on the giant monitor were the very same arsonists who he'd beaten up just mere hours ago. A surge of pride coursed through him at the information, reaffirming his belief that he'd done the right thing in getting involved.

"The villains were found unconscious at the scene of a burned mansion belonging to a wealthy family," the news anchor continued, drawing Gohan's attention once again. "Three of the members had sustained minor injuries, their boss had a moderate injury, and Daz Bones, the chief henchman, was in critical condition. Upon medical examination, he was revealed to have severe internal bleeding and is currently in a coma. Doctors are unsure if he's going to recover."

Gohan's mood suddenly dropped at the revelation and a feeling of guilt welled up inside him. He never liked hurting people, and even though these criminals were horrible human beings who deserved to be punished, he had no right to dish out their punishment. After all, it wasn't like these guys were guys were galactic level threats like Cell or Freeza; they were just small-time crooks in comparison.

"Unfortunately, the two custodians of the destroyed residence were found dead, but their two children are thankfully safe," the news anchor added, eliciting a slight cheer from the observing public. "It is not yet known who took down the Gator Gang and saved the children, but police and pro heroes arriving on the scene revealed they saw a giant blue beam of some sort shoot into the sky, followed by a golden flash of light leaving the area at tremendous speed."

Gohan's heart skipped a beat at that, then began racing at how close he came to being caught. He just had to hope that his Super Saiyan form was an adequate enough disguise to keep his identity a secret.

"However, the children refused to reveal anything about the person who saved them, and the Gator Gang have yet to give their testimonies," the news anchor said, making the boy breathe a sigh of relief. "The police would like to extend their thanks to this mystery person, but they implore whoever it is to come forth and reveal themselves."

Gohan stepped away from the crowd just as the news anchor started speaking about the Gator Gang's past crimes and their rise to infamy. He wiped some sweat off his brow, then jumped when a hand clasped his shoulder.

"Gohan? Is everything alright? You looked a bit out of it."

The alarmed boy recovered quickly and turned his attention to Doctor Shuzenji, who was responsible for startling him in the first place. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… crazy news, huh?"

"Indeed it is!" the doctor replied with a small chuckle. "I suppose we should count ourselves fortunate that someone was in the right place at the right time. I just hope this mysterious golden person doesn't go making a habit of breaking the law."

That comment made Gohan frown. He understood the need to regulate a power as potentially dangerous as Quirks, but the way the law was now left little wiggle room for perilous situations. Heck, if he'd blindly followed the established rules, Jasper and Amethyst would've been burned alive, and the Gator Gang would've gotten away to hurt even more people.

"Speaking of which, I must say, our mysterious saviour has a truly fascinating Quirk," Doctor Shuzenji stated, breaking Gohan from his train of thought. "A giant blue beam that can be shot into the sky? I wonder if it's anything like your energy manipulation."

Gohan froze at the casual observation, and his eyes widened. However, after a deep exhalation he was able to get his spiralling emotions under control, and chuckled uneasily at the doctor while scratching the back of his head. "Huh, how about that? I guess we'll never know unless this person reveals themselves…"

Doctor Shuzenji gave him an odd look that seemed to linger for a moment too long, before breaking eye contact and smiling. "True, true. Still, I imagine this new power, as well as the ability to generate a golden light, will be a hot topic of discussion for a long time to come."

Gohan gulped and adjusted the collar of his button-up shirt. He'd wasn't exactly keen on being the centre of the media's attention, but thinking back on it, it was naïve of him to assume otherwise. After all, it was only natural that an unlicensed hero who burst onto the scene out of nowhere and took down an infamous gang of criminals would be the subject of a good deal of speculation.

The two continued on their journey to the school, with the younger of the pair deep in thought about his predicament. As they walked, Gohan could sense a buzz in the atmosphere, and the bits and pieces of various conversations he'd overheard made his heart race.

"Just what this world needs," was a comment from one woman.

"A breath of fresh air," said another.

"A good way to shake up the monotony of life," added a well-spoken man.

"Maybe this'll be the kick up the ass the rest of the pro heroes sorely need."

"I wonder if All Might finally got himself a rival?"

"I can't wait to find out more!"

"Do you think the golden hero will show up again, dear?"

"Laser beams are cool!"

The adulation kept pouring in, much to Gohan's astonishment; people seemed genuinely excited about the prospect of a new hero on the block. Try as he might, he couldn't stop his lip from quirking ever so slightly at the praise. Even though he hated being the centre of attention, it felt great to have people appreciate his good deeds instead of reprimanding him for violating the law.

He passed by a tall gentleman walking around with a newspaper in hand, and caught a glimpse of the cover page which read: 'New Vigilante Appears! Just who is the Golden Blur?'

He blanched at the name. _'The Golden Blur? That's what they're calling me? Sounds a bit unoriginal,'_ he mused inwardly before his attention turned to the other part of the heading. _'Vigilante, huh?'_

It wasn't a title he was particularly fond of, as he honestly meant no disrespect to the police and pro heroes who made it their job to help people. But if that was the route he had to go to be able to put his powers to good use, he would accept it. While his mother wouldn't necessarily approve, he was positive Piccolo and his father would give him their blessing. They would want him to make the best of a bad situation and use his gifts to help those in need.

The thought made him smile fondly, but it also steeled his resolve. If Crocodile's ability to absorb moisture from bodies was anything to by, this world was incredibly dangerous, and the villains running rampant in it weren't to be taken lightly. If he truly wanted to find a way back home while being a hero that people looked up to, he couldn't allow himself to be caught off guard like that again.

"Well, here we are!"

At the sound of Doctor Shuzenji's voice, Gohan fixed his gaze on the building before him, and couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the sight. Whatever he was expecting from a public school, it certainly wasn't something so… dreary looking.

The school he would be attending was a flat, multiple-storey structure in the shape of a giant rectangle. Windows dotted the sides of the grey-coloured building in an orderly fashion, making it look like some dystopian establishment that would surely have a negative impact on student morale. At the foot of the school were a few basketball courts and a football field, but the brutalist architecture of the building that loomed above it didn't inspire much confidence.

Gohan turned to Doctor Shuzenji with a shaky smile. "It's… something."

"Yeah, it's not the prettiest thing out there, but it does its job well enough," the doctor responded, albeit with some uncertainty in his voice.

Gohan gave the man a blank stare, but quickly relaxed his gaze and let out a sigh. Despite not feeling all too enthusiastic right now, it wouldn't be right of him to complain. He had already been given a home on top of being allowed to receive free education, and it was honestly more than he expected. His mother had always taught him to be respectful and gracious if the situation called for it.

With that in mind, he gave the doctor a genuine, heartfelt smile. "I'm sure it does. I look forward to starting."

Doctor Shuzenji beamed at the boy, and with a hand on his shoulder, led him towards the sliding double doors at the front of the building. After stepping inside, they found themselves in a long, rather wide corridor with a puke-coloured floor and drab yellow walls. Rows of rusty lockers lined the walls, separated by doors to various classrooms, as well as the occasional staircase.

Gohan followed his guide down the hall and up a set of stairs, eventually reaching a room that the door revealed was the principal's office.

"Are you ready?" Doctor Shuzenji asked, one hand on the knob.

Pushing down the slight amount of nervousness he was feeling, Gohan nodded in affirmation. Giving the boy a small smile, the doctor opened the door and stepped inside.

Following suit, the first thing Gohan saw was a bald, overweight man in a suit sitting behind a messy desk covered by papers, folders and a computer. Across from the desk were four chairs, one of which was occupied by a burly boy with large lips and spiky brown hair, who was clad in a simple grey uniform.

At the sound of the door opening, the two occupants of the room cast their attention to Gohan and the doctor, and the overweight man grinned. "Ahh, Dr Shuzenji! It's good to see you again, my friend!" he exclaimed, standing up and bowing. He then turned to Gohan and his grin widened. "And you must be our newest student, Son Gohan! Welcome! I am Tsuda Ken, the principal of this fine establishment!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Gohan replied, bowing to the man.

Principal Tsuda's grin widened. "A child with manners? How refreshing!"

Gohan found that comment slightly ominous, but still found it in himself to smile. The principal's enthusiasm was rather infectious; it didn't surprise him that the man was friends with Doctor Shuzenji, who was quite boisterous himself.

Principal Tsuda motioned towards the other boy in the room. "This is Sato Rikido, one of your soon-to-be classmates. He's going to show you around the school while Doctor Shuzenji and I finalise your transfer."

"O-oh. Thank you for that," Gohan stammered, somewhat taken aback. He didn't expect the school to be so accommodating to him.

Sato merely nodded and stood up, beckoning Gohan to follow him out of the room. With one final bow to Doctor Shuzenji and Principal Tsuda, the Son boy did just that.

"So, your name is Son Gohan, huh?" Sato asked as he led Gohan down the hallway.

"Y-yeah," Gohan responded, still unsure what to make of the other boy.

"Interesting name," Sato remarked.

The pair walked in silence for a few moments, until Gohan decided to break it. "Thank you for showing me around. Sorry for inconveniencing you with this."

A grin spread across Sato's lips. "No problem. Thanks for giving me a reason to get out of class."

Gohan chuckled lightly at that, and found himself getting a bit more comfortable. "So… ahh… interesting school you've got here," he commented.

Sato scoffed mirthfully. "Interesting, huh? I guess I never thought too much about that. I'm just waiting until I can get out of this dump and go to U.A."

"U.A.?" Gohan repeated.

"Yeah, U.A. You know – the best hero high school in the country?"

Gohan's eyes widened. "Oh, that's neat! So you want to be a pro hero too?"

"Damn straight!" Sato boasted confidently, flexing his arm and patting his bicep. "It's been my dream ever since I was a little kid." He then looked Gohan up and down and raised a brow. "You look pretty strong yourself, Son. What's your Quirk?"

Gohan blushed lightly at the praise and scratched the back of his head. "I can manipulate the energy inside my body to do things like increase my strength, shoot energy beams and fly."

Sato whistled, impressed. "Damn, that's a nice set of powers. I can definitely see why you'd want to be a hero. My quirk allows me to increase my strength by consuming sugar; the more I eat, the stronger I become! It's one of the reasons I like baking so much."

Against his will, Gohan's stomach rumbled thunderously, reverberating through the school corridor like an earthquake. His cheeks turned a fierce shade of crimson and he looked away in embarrassment. "S-sorry about that. I didn't get to eat much for breakfast. My Q-Quirk uses up a lot of en-energy, so I have to consume a large amount of food," he mumbled.

Having grown tired and self-conscious of people making a huge fuss over his appetite, Gohan had decided to come up with this reasoning to explain it. He didn't know exactly how Saiyan biology worked – and he sure as hell didn't want to ask Vegeta about it – but it seemed like the most legitimate explanation, so he went with it.

Sato simply chuckled at the scene. "Man, that was impressive! Your stomach puts mine to shame!" Upon seeing Gohan's abashed expression, he grinned toothily. "Seriously though, if you're ever craving sugar, just let me know and I'll bake up a cake or two. It'll be good practice."

"Th-thanks, I really appreciate it," Gohan admitted sincerely, the flush draining from face. As though agreeing with him, the boy's stomach let out another rumbling roar, and his blush returned full force.

Sato laughed uproariously and clapped Gohan on the shoulder. "Son… I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

* * *

 **AN: This took a lot longer to come out than I originally envisioned, but I got side-tracked by the World Cup starting, as well as the new World Cup mode in FIFA 18. Work was also being a pain in the ass, and often left me too tired to write. Next chapter will be a timeskip up until the point where Gohan starts going to UA, so hopefully things should pick up by then, as I'm a lot more excited to write that part of the story than all this worldbuilding.**

 **I contemplated turning the dream Gohan had into something of a parody of the steamed hams scene from The Simpsons, like I've seen another writer do (look up 12AngryMen's fic, Steamed Hams, but it's a My Hero Academia Fanfic – it's hilarious), but ultimately decided against it, as I felt it wouldn't match the tone I was going for. I wanted to make the dream seem realistic enough to sound like it could actually be happening, yet subtly suggest that something strange was up given how weird Goku, Ch-Chi and Piccolo were acting.**

 **I also used Baroque Works from One Piece as villains to introduce Gohan to the darker aspects of this world, as I felt their powers could easily pass as Quirks in the MHA world, and I really like them as characters. I highly doubt they'll show up again, though, as they've already served their purpose.**

 **I took inspiration for the Golden Blur name from Smallville, which is a show I enjoyed when I was younger. I felt it was rather fitting, as Gohan moves so fast in his transformed state that the only thing onlookers can pick up on is the golden streak left behind by his Super Saiyan aura.**

 **Anyway, to finish off this author's note, I'd like to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed this story from the bottom of my heart. The sheer amount of feedback I've received was far beyond anything I expected, and I can't thank you guys enough. Knowing that there are people reading and enjoying my work is one of my biggest motivational factors. I'd especially like to thank the anonymous reviewer who suggested I try to pass off Gohan's large appetite as a side effect of his Quirk.**

 **As always, I'd love to keep hearing from you guys, so if you have the time, please consider leaving a review.**


	3. First Steps

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 3 – First Steps**

The bell chimed at Giuseppe's Bakery, and in walked a tall teenager dressed in brown khakis, sneakers and a simple blue t-shirt. Upon stepping foot inside the building, the teenager was blasted with a burst of air-conditioned wind that made his spiky black hair rustle like swaying grass, and caused the lone bang in front of his forehead to sway from side to side.

Paying the air conditioner no heed, the teenager strolled down the isles in a familiar manner, stacking an assortment of baked goods onto a tray. Once he had amassed a sizable amount of food, he carried it to the counter and placed it beside the register.

The pudgy man behind the counter quirked his bushy moustache in amusement and started piling the food into a plastic bag. "I see your appetite is as monstrous as always, Gohan," he remarked with a chuckle.

Gohan's cheeks reddened at the comment and he scratched the back of his head. "You know how it is, Giuseppe. I have to keep my strength up."

"As any growing boy should," Giuseppe exclaimed, grinning at his customer. "But enough about that. How's my favourite customer going? Have you started high school yet?"

"Not yet," Gohan replied, shaking his head. "I took the written portion of the entrance exam at school few days ago, but I still need to pass the practical exam tomorrow to get accepted into U.A."

Giuseppe whistled, impressed. "Those are some big goals you've set yourself, Gohan. But if anyone can reach them, it's you." He stared wistfully into space. "Maybe if I'd come to this country earlier, I could've gone to U.A. too instead of being stuck in this old place."

Gohan frowned as the atmosphere turned a tad sour. "Geez, Giuseppe, I don't know what to say…"

Then, much to the boy's shock, Giuseppe burst out into a fit of animated laugher. "I'm just messing with you, Gohan! I have no interest in being a hero." He fondly patted the giant oven behind him. "I'm already living my dream of being a baker, like my father before me, and his father before him, and his father before him…"

Gohan chuckled to himself as Giuseppe rambled on about his family history. Ever since he started going to school, he had been a frequent customer at Giuseppe's Bakery, as it was quite close to his apartment. Over time, he'd gotten to know the boisterous Italian owner quite well, and they eventually became good friends. Giuseppe was always supportive of Gohan's dream, and was just a joy to be around in general. Granted, part of that might have been due to Gohan being a steady source of income for the baker, but he was a nice man regardless.

"…all the way back to the Renaissance, when he was the personal baker of Leonardo da Vinci. Can you believe that?" Giuseppe finally finished, looking expectantly at the boy.

"With how enthusiastically you speak about it, I can't help but believe it," Gohan responded in his trademark friendly manner, eliciting a chuckle from the baker.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Gohan," Giuseppe commented good-naturedly, handing the boy three plastic bags filled with baked goods.

Gohan took the offered bags and bowed graciously. "Thanks. I'll see you around, Giuseppe."

The baker waved at his customer, who promptly left the building. After breathing in a mouthful fresh air, Gohan was about to head off home, until a faint commotion in the distance caught his attention. Frowning, he proceeded down the sidewalk towards the source of the noise, tracing it to an alley beside a theatre not too far away. Upon seeing what the disturbance was, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

A scruffy-looking man was holding a well-dressed family of three at gunpoint. The wife was scrambling to unhook a pearl necklace from her neck, while her husband was standing in front of her protectively, his hands raised in a placating gesture. Behind them, their young son was utterly terrified if the tears rolling down his cheeks were any indication.

Gohan sighed and placed his bags down by the road. He looked left and right, making sure there was no one in the vicinity. After confirming that the coast was clear, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and vanished from view at the very moment a gunshot sounded.

With the world around him moving in super slow motion, Gohan sped towards the scene of the crime, whereupon he saw a bullet sailing towards the husband. Keeping a cool head, he dashed in front of the projectile and swatted it to the side. He then darted in front of the armed assailant, smacked the pistol out of his hand, and flicked him in the chest with a pinkie finger.

After double checking to make sure no one else was harmed, Gohan breathed out a sigh of relief and flashed away from the alley, reappearing at the side of the road where he'd left his food. His hair faded to black as the world resumed moving at a normal speed.

As though a switch had been flipped, the criminal went flying back several metres before crashing into the ground, unconscious. At the same time, the handgun he was holding shattered into fragments, and the deflected bullet fired from it embedded itself harmlessly into the side of a building.

Before the rescued family could even begin to register what happened, Gohan was well on his way home, a half-eaten muffin in his hand.

Food always tasted better after a heroic deed.

* * *

After reaching his apartment, Gohan left the bag containing what was left of the baked goods on the kitchen counter and plopped down onto his bed. He then rested his hands behind his head and stared pensively at the ceiling.

Although he was never the bragging type, Gohan was confident in his strength and intellect, and fully expected to pass U.A.'s entrance exam no matter what it ended up being. However, he couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of nervousness at the thought of not knowing what to expect. U.A. had incredibly high standards, with only one in three hundred applicants being accepted each year. It was a downright brutal statistic, and he'd seen first-hand how distraught the older kids at his school were when they failed to get into U.A.

Gohan sighed and shook his head, hoping to clear those annoying thoughts from his mind. Dwelling on the negatives before an important exam would do him no favours. He had to clear his head.

Thankfully, he spotted his school uniform in the periphery of his vision, the drab grey outfit resting on a coat hanger in his wardrobe, and a content smile spread across his lips at the sight. Despite a somewhat rocky start, his time in public school had been mostly pleasant. It was also wholly unadventurous, which was a welcome change.

A few bullies had tried to corner Gohan on his first day at elementary school, but he responded to their threats with polite indifference. While they might have been intimidating to his peers, they couldn't begin to compare to some of the monstrous villains he'd faced in his time, who were living embodiments of terror. Thankfully, the bullies took his nonchalance as a sign that he wasn't to be trifled with and backed off. Of course, the incident in gym class when he'd accidentally thrown a dodgeball through a brick wall might have played a part.

When it came to education, Gohan was a silent overachiever, topping all his classes with consummate ease. It turned out his mother's home tutoring had prepared him more than adequately for the rigours of public schooling, which he was thankful for. While he admired his father's strength, courage and compassion, Son Goku wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

Other than that, Gohan mostly kept to himself, associating only with Sato Rikido, who he'd come to consider his best friend. The two boys got along swimmingly, bonding over their love of food and shared interest in becoming heroes. Sato even made good on his promise to bake Gohan cakes, which catapulted him into the Son boy's good books. Their friendship remained strong through both elementary school and junior high, whereupon they promised each other they would take on U.A. together.

The sudden buzzing of his phone alerted Gohan to the fact that he'd received a notification, so he whipped out the electronic device and checked the lock screen. It was an alert from one of the news apps he'd downloaded, letting him know that a new article had been published. His eyes narrowed at the title.

"Golden Blur strikes again – wealthy family saved from mugging," he read to himself before clicking on the article and skimming through it.

A small frown found its way to his face after finishing. While the article did make note of his heroism, it didn't exactly paint him in a positive light. A sigh slipped from his mouth as he put his phone away and leaned into the mattress. Even though he was used to such treatment, it didn't mean he liked it.

While the general public had been firmly on his side ever since he first started masquerading as the Golden Blur several years ago, the media had never fully supported him. To them, he was nothing more than an attention seeker. A tease. Someone who was stringing the people along like puppets while skulking around in the shadows, plotting his own machinations.

It was all slander.

Gohan never had any ulterior motives. The only reason he became a vigilante in the first place was to circumvent the law about unlicensed Quirk use in public being illegal. While he definitely understood why such a law was necessary, he couldn't just sit back and let people get hurt when he had the means to stop it from happening. It simply wasn't in his nature. Thankfully, no one had even come close to catching him in the act thus far. Even his gender remained a mystery.

If he were being completely honest, Gohan wasn't a fan of this whole cloak-and-dagger act. While he certainly appreciated the privacy to a degree, another aspect of being a hero was acting as a beacon of hope to the innocent masses; being someone young children could look up to and aspire to be like. He couldn't do such a thing while hiding behind the guise of a near-invisible vigilante.

That was why he needed to go to U.A. and get a pro hero license, which would allow him to fight crime without having to cower behind a mask. If he ever wanted to emulate All Might – the ideal definition of what a hero should be, in his opinion – he needed to graduate from what was essentially high school for superheroes.

A sudden rumbling broke Gohan from his musing, making the Son boy sigh in frustration. Tending to his needy Saiyan stomach was a monotonous task, especially now that he was living alone and didn't have constant access to his mother's delectable cooking. He didn't have the luxury of being surrounded by a forest teeming with game either, as was the case with his father as a child.

Grumbling to himself, Gohan slid out of his bed and trudged towards the kitchen, hoping there was still a cake or two left in the fridge. Sato really knew his stuff when it came to baking.

* * *

Gohan woke up gasping for breath, rivulets of sweat rolling off him like rain and his blanket bunched up at his feet. After inhaling and exhaling deeply to gather his bearings, he glanced at the clock and groaned when it revealed that it was just past midnight.

He sank back into his slightly damn mattress and muttered a curse under his breath. "Not again…"

Unfortunately, waking up in the middle of a night was a rather common, albeit inconsistent occurrence that had been plaguing him ever since he arrived in this world. Sometimes it would happen at least once a week, while other times it would happen every couple of months. What was a constant, however, was that each time he was unceremoniously awoken from slumber was the direct consequence of a nightmare.

Sometimes the nightmares would build upon the horrific dream he'd just after moving into his apartment, and would detail Goku, Chi-Chi and Piccolo raising a faceless child without any trace that he had ever existed. Other times, the dreams would show his friends and family mocking him behind his back, throwing around words like 'coward', 'disappointment', 'crybaby' and 'failure' among others.

The first few times he'd experienced these kinds of dreams had hit him hard and almost brought him to tears, but the longer it went on, the more he got used to them and was able to shut them out. During the day, he simply chose to focus on what was happening in the present instead of dwelling on the past. It was a similar approach to the one he'd taken when he was thrown into the wilderness as a four-year-old by Piccolo and told to survive on his own for six months.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Gohan took a quick shower, threw on some warm clothes, and climbed to the roof of the apartment building before taking off into the chilly night sky. It was another routine he had come up with over time to help take his mind off the nightmares, while allowing him to do something productive to boot.

Within a few minutes, Gohan had arrived at his destination and touched down on the hard gravel surface with a gentle tap of his feet. He took a deep breath and scanned his surroundings with a sorrowful gaze. Such sights were always tragic on the eyes.

Decaying buildings close to collapsing, cracked and crumbling roads rendered unusable, and abandoned cars rusting away were the first things that came into view. Looking deeper into the dilapidated city revealed crude graffiti intermixed with faint smudges of dried blood plastered all over the walls and alleyways.

It was a dark and tragic reminder of what humanity could stoop to without anyone there to enforce the law, and another example of why the world needed heroes.

Gohan walked further into the abandoned city, guided only by the faint light of the moon, and eventually came to halt in the epicentre of a gigantic crater. He stood ramrod straight and stared straight ahead unflinchingly, wondering not for the first time whether he was clutching at straws by coming here.

In the days following his arrival to this world, Gohan had made a habit of trying to find out just what had brought him here in the first place. That involved scouring the internet for answers of any sort, as well as exploring the planet for clues. It initially proved a fruitless endeavour, but the Son boy never gave up, and his persistence eventually led him to a weird message board populated by people who had a fascination for exploring scary or supposedly haunted places, and recording their experiences.

One such poster revealed that he'd heard a booming explosion in this exact city – a popular attraction for horror aficionados – late one evening, and when he went to check it out a few days later, there was a massive crater in the ground. Strangely enough, the explosion happened at the exact time Gohan appeared out of thin air in the skies above Tokyo.

Gohan had experienced enough absurd occurrences in his life to realise that can't have been a coincidence. Unfortunately, that was the only thing he had to go on, and subsequent visits to this place had revealed nothing of note. Each time he came here, he ultimately found himself standing in the middle of the crater, staring longingly in the distance while waiting for a sign to let him know he was right.

That sign never showed, and each fruitless trip was more demoralising than the last.

Still, Gohan kept on coming. He wasn't raised to be a quitter, and he'd be damned if he started now. He knew this place was connected to his arrival in one way or another… he just didn't know exactly how.

In any case, he didn't plan on giving up, and hoped to one day find the answer he was looking for through sheer perseverance. In the meantime, he just had to make the best of his current predicament.

* * *

Gohan cut a sullen figure as he trudged down the street across from the train station the following morning, hands dug firmly in his pockets and a frown adorning his features. He avoided making eye contact with any bystanders, as he wasn't exactly in the mood to draw attention to himself or strike up a conversation.

"Yo! Son! Over here!"

At the sound of his name being called, Gohan traced the source of the noise to a grinning Sato, who was waving enthusiastically at him. The sight of his friend perked him up a bit and he returned the wave, but his mood remained gloomy.

"Damn, you look like crap," Sato observed after running up to the Son boy and falling in step beside him.

"I feel like crap," Gohan admitted.

Sato frowned at the remark. "Trouble sleeping again?"

"Unfortunately," Gohan replied. "I only got like three hours of sleep in the end."

Sato pursed his lips in concern. "That's not good. Think you'll be alright for the exam?"

"I think so," Gohan said resolutely, some steel finding its way into his voice. "I've waited all these years to finally get a crack at U.A., and there's no way I'm going to waste this opportunity."

Sato cracked a grin at that. "Good to hear. I knew you wouldn't give up so easily and leave me without a sidekick."

A small grin found its way to Gohan's face at the comment. He could always count on Sato to brighten his mood with a simple joke like that.

When he first started going to school, it took him a while to get used to normal adolescent social customs. He was self-aware enough to admit that being homeschooled in a secluded mountain region his entire life hadn't exactly made the most adept conversationalist. Thankfully, over time and with Sato's help, he got used to the concept of schoolyard banter, and even became quite fond of it.

He still wasn't the biggest fan of some of the crude language routinely used by his peers, but it didn't bother him as much as it used to. He inwardly chuckled at the thought of how his mother would react if she found out.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to mention…" Sato started, digging into his bag and pulling out a plastic container that made Gohan's eyes light up. "In my excitement this morning I made way too much food. You hungry?"

The rumbling of the Son boy's stomach answered the question for him, and Sato barked out a boisterous laugh while Gohan scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze. He was so tired when he woke up earlier today that he hastily slapped together an incredibly underwhelming breakfast, and now that lethargy had returned to bite him in the backside.

The two friends chatted cheerfully as they continued walking to U.A., Gohan happily munching on a handful of blueberry muffins along the way. Upon reaching their destination, the pair stopped in their tracks and stared at the sprawling educational institution with a sense of wonderment.

"You know, I've seen this place on TV a bunch of times, but somehow it just doesn't compare to being here in person," Sato remarked breathlessly.

"I know what you mean," Gohan added, equally as enthralled. "Our school looks like a dump by comparison."

"Our school _is_ a dump by comparison," Sato corrected, eliciting a chuckle from the other boy.

The main building of U.A. was made to look like the letter 'H', and its sides were blanketed entirely by windows, giving it a sleek and modern look. Leading up to the three marked doors at the base of the building was a set of marble stairs, which were preceded by a wide, orange-bricked pathway. Odd but mildly imposing stone statues flanked the pathway, while a row of white, blocky, U-shaped arches rested above it, adding to the overall grandeur of the place.

The grass encompassing the pathway, and by extension the U.A. building, was neatly trimmed and sparkled a vivid green. Adding to the look were majestic trees of varying shapes and sizes dotted all over the lawn, making for a pleasant ambience that was kept contained within the school grounds by a sturdy concrete wall of the same colour as the arches.

Similarly-aged students milled about the pathway, many of them displaying nervous tics as they approached the imposing trio of doors. While a curious Sato took in the scene around him, Gohan couldn't help but take note of the assortment of school uniforms on display.

"I see people from Correli, Endoru, Rodia, Mandaluru… there's even a guy from Soumei Junior High. That's one of the most prestigious private schools in the country," he exclaimed with a slight hint of intrigue. "Wow. I knew U.A. was popular, but I didn't think this many people would be applying."

Sato snorted good-naturedly. "Doesn't surprise me that you can tell who goes where, Son. You're such a dork sometimes," he teased, punctuating his joke with a gentle nudge of his elbow, which Gohan instinctually dodged, much to the large-lipped teen's amusement. "You have a point, though; there's a lot of competition here. And their uniforms look so much nicer than ours. Hopefully that doesn't count against us."

Gohan looked down at the clothes he was wearing. His and Sato's school uniform consisted of grey slacks, a bland white shirt, a maroon jacket and a mustard-coloured tie. It wasn't the most aesthetically pleasing bit of clothing out there, but its looks never bothered him too much, which Sato claimed was down to his horrendous taste in fashion. Gohan vehemently disagreed, of course, but he didn't think it was worth the hassle arguing over it.

Still, unable to pass up the opportunity to get one over his friend, Gohan turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Sato, I think you should be more concerned about how much sugar you ingested beforehand, and whether you have enough mental fortitude to not pass out during the exam," he retorted in jest, making the taller boy pout. "Now come on. I don't want to be late."

The pair followed the rest of the crowd into the school, and then into a sizable auditorium large enough to comfortably fit all the examinees. They took a seat at the back row and waited for the room to fill up, which took a few minutes.

Suddenly, the lights cut out, leaving everyone basking in darkness. Confused murmurs reverberated through the auditorium, until one of the surrounding spotlights sprang to life and cast a bright glow on the centre of the stage. Several more spotlights soon followed, illuminating the stage entirely and revealing a tall man standing atop a small podium, posing flamboyantly to the crowd. Behind him, at the far end of the auditorium, was a gigantic monitor that projected a flashing U.A. symbol to the awestruck audience.

The man's upturned black jacket, leather pants and matching boots made him look like a rocker, and that image was only compounded by the studs adorning his collar and belt. A pair of orange sunglasses covered his eyes and a shock of spiky blond hair rose towards the ceiling like a tower. Fingerless black gloves were worn on his hands, and a thin moustache was situated above his beaming grin.

Gohan quickly recognised the man as Present Mic, a pro hero who doubled as a radio host. He took a particular interest in the boisterous hero because his hair was somewhat reminiscent of a Super Saiyan's, amusingly enough.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" Present Mic bellowed enthusiastically, his voice amplified by a large speaker hanging around his neck. "Everybody say, 'hey!'"

Following his exuberant introduction, he cupped an ear towards his listeners as if expecting a response, but was ultimately met with stunned silence.

If this bothered Present Mic, he didn't let it show, and instead shrugged helplessly at his observers. "What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam!" He raised his right hand as though he was about to drop a microphone and his grin widened. "Are you ready?! YEAH!"

Yet again, the crowd responded with silence, and Gohan found himself feeling a bit sorry for Present Mic. Nevertheless, the pro hero appeared unfazed and persisted with his explanation.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" he began, just as a matching diagram appeared on the monitor behind him, showing seven blocks marked from A to G. "You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle centre, okay?!"

Another round of silence was heard, so Gohan took this time to look at the exam ticket he was assigned earlier, which revealed that he was to be in Battle Centre A.

"It looks like they won't let people from the same school be in the same test location," Sato observed, peering over at Gohan's ticket. "I'm in Battle Centre C."

Gohan was a bit disheartened by that fact, but he quickly accepted the stipulation. After all, it wouldn't be a fair assessment of an individual's abilities if they were allowed to team up with a friend. He quirked a lip in Sato's direction. "In that case, you better not let me down."

"I was about to tell you the same thing, Son," Sato scoffed, a light smirk creeping onto his face.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centre," Present Mic continued, interrupting the boys. Three blacked out yet familiar silhouettes appeared on the monitor, numbered from 1 to 3, and surrounding a small model of a city. "You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilising the faux villains."

As Present Mic spoke, the picture on the monitor morphed to show Super Mario – who Gohan recognised from his frequent trips to the arcade – walking around and stomping on the previously shown faux villains.

"Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic warned, pointing a finger at the audience and wagging it as though scolding a small child.

"May I ask a question?" a stern voice inquired, belonging to a boy who had stood up and raised his hand. His beige uniform revealed him to be the Soumei Junior High student Gohan had seen earlier.

"Okay!" Present Mic replied as a spotlight shone on the boy, who Gohan could now see was tall and reasonably muscular. He had slick black hair and wore a pair of rectangular half-rim glasses which, when combined with his demeanour, gave him something of a disciplinarian appearance.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains," he stated firmly, prompting Gohan to take a glance at the sheet of paper on his desk. "If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be moulded into exemplary heroes."

As he talked, his hands moved around in an almost robotic fashion, giving a certain emphasis to his words. He then pointed at another section of the audience and glared in that direction. "In addition, you over there with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Gohan heard a muffled "sorry" as a few snickers broke out in the audience, making him frown slightly. While he respected the bespectacled boy's drive, he could've gone about asking his question in a politer way, and he certainly didn't have to humiliate another student in the process. Even if they were all technically competing against one another, they were still learning to be heroes.

"Okay, okay, Examinee 7111," Present Mic began in a placating manner, drawing everyone's attention to himself once more. "Thanks for the great message! But the fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle! Have you all played Super Mario Brothers?"

At the mention of the retro video game, a fourth silhouette appeared on the monitor, only this one was of a colossal size. Upon reaching it, the figure of Mario bolted in the opposite direction.

"It's kind of like a thwomp!" Present Mic continued. "Only one at each site! A gimmick that'll rampage around in close quarters!"

"So, it's like a stage gimmick to be avoided," the Soumei student remarked, bowing low. "Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" As soon as he sat down, the spotlight left him.

"This whole exam is basically like a video game," Sato whispered, stroking his chin. "That's cool."

"Yeah… cool, "Gohan added in a subdued tone, catching his friend's attention. "Notice how Present Mic never explicitly said we _had_ to avoid the fourth villain. He just implied that we should."

Sato chuckled lightly. "Well, if the fourth villain is anything like the video games, anyone attacking it must have a rock for a brain." At Gohan's lack of response, the large-lipped boy raised an amused eyebrow. "You're not seriously considering attacking this thing, are you?"

That caught Gohan off guard. "What? No! Of course not!" he sputtered. "I could do without the extra attention, thank you very much. I just hope there isn't anyone thick-headed enough to actually try and pull that off."

"Finally, I'll give you listeners a present – our school motto!" Present Mic explained sagely, spreading his hands to address the entire audience. "The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" Those two words then flashed across the screen behind him in blindingly bright colours. "Now, everyone, good luck suffering!" the pro hero added as a concerning afterthought.

* * *

As he waited outside the giant steel gate that led to his battle centre, Gohan occupied himself by stretching out his joints. As he lowered himself near the ground in a deep thigh stretch, he took the time to scout his competition. One of the things Piccolo had taught him was to always be observant of his surroundings, and if he could, to always approach a fight with a plan in hand.

As his onyx eyes scanned through the large crowd of examinees around him, he paused on a muscular boy with spiky blond hair, clad in cargo shorts and a black singlet, who was shuffling his feet irritably and muttering unintelligible words under his breath. His fists clenched and unclenched over and over, and Gohan could've sworn he heard a faint crackling coming from them.

As though sensing a pair of foreign eyes on him, the boy swivelled his head in Gohan's direction, and his already menacing glare turned even harsher. "What the fuck are you looking at, you gym teacher wannabe?" he spat venomously.

Gohan was so taken aback by the sudden insult that he almost fell on his backside, but had enough composure to stay on his feet and stare at the angry boy with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you goddamn dork!" the blond all but screamed. "I don't know what you're playing at with that retarded outfit, but if you're here to try coach me through the exam, you can just piss off! I don't need your shitty help!"

Gohan frowned as he glanced down at his green tracksuit, then narrowed his eyes at the infuriated boy. He could accept Sato making fun of his clothing because he knew his friend was _mostly_ joking, but he didn't take too kindly to rude strangers doing it too. "That was unnecessarily harsh, and your crude language is uncalled for," he retorted firmly. "I'm here to take the practical exam, just like you."

The blond snorted mockingly. "Is that so? Could've fooled me. Well then, I have some friendly advice for you." His vicious scowl morphed into a bloodthirsty grin. "Unless you want me to torch your sorry ass, stay the hell out of my way! And if you like looking at me so much, take a fucking picture! It'll last longer! Freaking pervert."

Gohan's frown deepened as the volatile boy turned away, and he ignored the dumbfounded stares of the onlooking students who had caught on to the spectacle, choosing instead to try and comprehend what had just happened.

Whoever this guy was, he had a severe attitude problem. His aggressive tone partly reminded Gohan of Vegeta, but his crude manner of speaking was something even the battle-hardened Saiyan price rarely resorted to. How in the world was someone like that fit enough to try and become a hero? It was downright baffling.

Before he could ponder this further, Present Mic's booming voice sounded from atop a tall tower. "Okay, start!"

The gates swung open, and Gohan and the volatile blond dashed away from the crowd, which had remained unmoving. Present Mic addressed the examinees once more, but the demi-Saiyan paid the pro hero no heed as he moved further into the cityscape.

He kept his speed low enough to keep pace with the blond who ran beside him, as it was unnecessary to reveal all his cards straight away. However, that that seemed to annoy the other boy even more, as he cast a brief glare in Gohan's direction before altering his path and sprinting down another road.

Now that he was alone, Gohan halted his run and listened to the environment, trying to pinpoint the location of any faux villains. As though the heavens had been paying attention, a nearby brick wall shattered like feeble glass, and two large green robots with bludgeons for arms jumped out, aiming to clobber him into the ground.

Gohan was briefly taken aback by the size of the robots, but was agile enough to hop over their heavy swings, which left small craters in the road. When he was above the mechanical monstrosities, he slammed his sneaker-clad feet into their heads, driving their bodies into the concrete.

After landing, he checked the robots' crackling carcasses, and saw that the number 2 was painted on their metallic torsos. He nodded approvingly. Four points right off the bat was a good start.

By now, a handful of other examinees had caught up to him, and were staring uneasily at the downed robots. Gohan simply ignored them and continued running down the road; if they wanted to hang around and waste time, that was on them.

As he ran, he heard the clanging of metal coming from behind him, and turned around to see a short green robot rolling towards him on a single wheel, its red eye gleaming dangerously in his direction. At the same time, another robot of the same make leapt down at him from a building, intending to squish him like a grape.

Seeing an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, Gohan lifted his hands and caught the falling robot with ease. He then spun it like a discus and hurled it towards the onrushing robot, and watched with satisfaction as the two machines exploded upon collision.

At the same time, several other explosions were heard across the city, letting Gohan know that the other examinees had joined in on the destruction. A quick glance at his watch told him that only a minute had passed. He still had plenty of time.

Before he could be on his way, the ground beneath him split in half, forcing him to hop out of the way lest he want to fall into the abyss. From the resulting hole crawled another green robot that was slightly larger than the two-pointers he'd taken out earlier, and looked a lot deadlier. Aside from its sturdier frame and thicker forearms, it also had two turrets atop its shoulders, adding to its intimidating appearance.

The red marking on its side revealed this robot to be the three-pointer. To Gohan, it somewhat resembled a mecha tank he had seen in an anime a while back. Maybe that was where the makers got their inspiration from?

Suddenly, the turrets pointed in his direction and spewed forth a handful of homing rockets, making Gohan raise an eyebrow in curiosity. He had expected blunt objects and non-lethal pellets to be among the weapons used by the robots, but actual rockets were a different proposition entirely. He then shrugged; they probably contained sleeping gas, or other debilitating vapours.

Keeping that in mind, he dashed forward and weaved past the rockets. Then, when he came within range of the three-pointer, he rammed his right fist into its torso with such force it drilled a hole clean through. However, the robot wasn't out of commission yet, and clasped its hands above its head in preparation for a double hammerfist.

Not wanting to let the machine get that far, Gohan thrust his other hand into its torso, and then ripped the robot in half like a flimsy piece of paper. It was child's play.

After finishing off his latest adversary, Gohan moved towards where he heard the most commotion, and found himself in a large open space brimming with action. Smoking robot corpses of various shapes and sizes were strewn across the road, while examinees darted to and fro in hurried panic. Among them was an extremely short boy with grape-like hair, who was sprinting through the area while bawling his eyes out. As he fled, the was hurling small balls he had plucked from his head at a pack of robots running after him.

The strange balls were slowing the robots down slightly, but the boy's efforts to escape were rendered useless when his foot struck a crack in the ground and sent him tumbling face-first into the pavement. The unfortunate fall allowed the robots that were chasing him to quickly catch up to his downed from, whereupon they started circling him ominously.

His body moving on autopilot, Gohan vanished from view and reappeared before the distraught boy. He then planted one hand on the ground and spun his body as though it were a top, his outstretched legs whirring like a destructive pair of helicopter rotors and hewing through the encroaching robots with ease.

When they were all in pieces, Gohan landed on his feet and held out a hand to the grape-haired boy. "Are you alright?"

The sniffling boy raised a trembling hand and clasped it around Gohan's, and was easily pulled feet. "Th-thank you. You s-s-saved me," he stammered.

Gohan smiled warmly. "Glad I could be of help. I know this place is really chaotic right now, but try and stay safe, okay?"

The boy wiped his nose and nodded. "O-okay."

"Great!" Gohan exclaimed with a wide grin. "I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you around later. Good luck!"

With a quick wave, which was promptly returned, Gohan turned around and sped towards another part of the city. As he ran, a frown found its way to his face. The sheer brutality of the faux villains meant this was an incredibly dangerous exam, and it was only natural that people would get hurt as a result… and yet, the purpose of the exam was to rack up as many points as possibly by immobilising the robots.

Now that he thought about it deeper, it didn't make much sense that a practical exam for U.A. of all places wouldn't have a component that involved saving people. After all, was that not the main reason for heroism becoming a legitimate profession? Was U.A. not the school that stood on a pedestal as the definitive example of what an institution for budding heroes should be?

Gohan's eyes took on a determined sheen. A hidden layer to a seemingly straightforward practical exam like this was quite sneaky of the prestigious U.A., but he could definitely see the benefit of it, as it was a clever way to help separate those who wanted to be proper heroes from the glory hunters.

Of course, he could always be wrong, and this conclusion could just be a result of overthinking things… but somehow, Gohan doubted that. He grinned with a newfound enthusiasm. Now he had another reason to go out of his way to help people.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur for Gohan, as it consisted mainly of him zipping from one area to another, swiftly disposing of any robots he came across. Along the way, he made sure to stop and check if anyone needed help, whether it be from being trapped under rubble, cornered by the robots, or in too much pain to move. He'd even discarded his tracksuit jacket, having kindly donated it to a vivacious girl with an orange ponytail, whose own outfit was almost in tatters and at risk of leaving her body exposed.

Now, clad only in his green trackpants and a form-fitting white singlet, he found himself side by side with the angry blond boy from earlier. The two males glared heatedly at each other as they carved through a veritable army of robots with practiced ease, and despite his normally tranquil nature, Gohan found himself really wanting to outshine this guy.

"Stop stealing my kills, you cheap Spirit Squad bastard!" the volatile boy growled as he smacked away a robot with an explosive backhand. "Go get your own!"

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Blasty McSplode!" Gohan fired back, cleaving through several robots with a devastating hurricane kick – a move he'd picked up from Street Fighter. "I was here first!"

The blond swore under his breath and doubled his efforts, a flurry of large explosions bursting from his outstretched hands and blowing away numerous mechanical menaces. Gohan didn't like the guy, but he had to admit that as far as Quirks went, he had won the genetic lottery. He wasn't sure as to the specifics of how it worked, but the ability to generate explosions from the body was incredibly versatile.

As such, he felt it was only appropriate to dub him 'Blasty McSplode', a name which came to him in the heat of the moment. Inwardly, he was quite proud of himself for thinking it up.

A sudden tremor running through the ground made both boys come to a screeching halt. Their eyes met briefly before they both turned away and started surveying their immediate surroundings, trying to pinpoint where the tremor had come from, and what was the cause of it.

Another rumble ran through the ground, and then a third, and before Gohan knew it the city was shaking as though hit by an earthquake. Several buildings in the distance crumbled like a stack of dominos, giving birth to multiple plumes of smoke that quickly polluted the atmosphere. A multitude of screams sounded throughout the area as a monstrous silhouette of gigantic proportions appeared within the smoke cloud.

Gohan and Blasty McSplode remained unflinching, and stared into the smoke with no visible hints of trepidation. In doing so, they saw the hidden being take a mighty step forward, splitting the ground once more and blowing away the smoke clouding its terrifying form. Another round of screams reverberated through the ruined city, this time higher in both volume and intensity.

Gohan's eyes widened imperceptibly, while Blasty McSplode spat out a crude curse beside him. The source of the chaos was a monolithic robot that towered over even the tallest building in the cityscape.

Quickly identifying it as the zero-pointer Present Mic had warned them about, Gohan could now see that the robotic behemoth was an abominable amalgamation of the three faux villains they'd been facing up until now, and one that was swelled to an unbelievable size.

"Less than two minutes left!" boomed Present Mic's voice through speakers scattered across the city.

A mental calculation of the robots he'd defeated revealed to Gohan that he had accrued a good amount of points, and given what he'd seen from his fellow examinees, he was certain it was enough to pass the exam. Despite a small part of him briefly wondering about how strong the titanic zero-pointer was, he knew there was no real benefit to attacking the thing. Now that the majority of one to three-pointers were taken out, a far more pressing concern was making sure everyone else could escape the city unharmed.

With that plan in mind, Gohan turned around and set off towards where he'd heard the screaming students. However, upon realising that Blasty McSplode was nowhere to be seen, he stopped in his tracks and looked the other way. A sickening feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the short-tempered boy sprinting towards the zero-pointer with reckless abandon.

"Blasty, wait!" he cried out with an outstretched arm, but his warning went unheeded. Instead, the blond propelled himself into the air by using his hands as makeshift jetpacks, and rocketed towards the zero-pointer's metallic facepiece while spewing a string of curses.

Gohan could only watch with horrified bemusement as Blasty McSplode's explosive onslaught failed to dent the colossal robot, and then had to facepalm when it caught the blond in a crushing grip and started squeezing. "Of course it had to be him," he muttered to himself with a resigned shake of the head. "That absolute dumbass."

With a groan of annoyance, Gohan took to the sky and reappeared before the behemoth with a burst of blinding speed. He severed the robot's arm with a simple knifehand strike, then made sure to grab Blasty McSplode by the scruff of his singlet before the volatile boy could plummet to the ground. Ignoring the vile swear words being screamed into his ear, Gohan thrust an open palm towards the torso of the zero-pointer and let loose a debilitating kiai wave.

The mechanical monstrosity's upper half instantly disintegrated after being struck by the invisible burst of ki, and the wind generated from the cataclysmic attack shattered the numerous windows of the buildings behind it. With its central processor now eviscerated, the bottom half of the robot's body toppled to the road below with a thunderous crash.

Hovering backwards to avoid the newly-formed plumes of smoke, Gohan lowered himself to the ground and let go of Blasty McSplode, who instantly fell on his backside and didn't get back up.

Alarmed at the reaction, Gohan held out a hand to the rescued boy and gave him a shaky smile. "You okay?"

Blasty McSplode didn't respond to Gohan's question. Instead, he stared wide-eyed into the distance, his mouth set in a firm frown. A few seconds passed in which nothing was said, and the Son boy grew concerned. However, before anything could come of this, the blond slapped away the offered hand and sprang to his feet. Without even looking back or saying a word to his rescuer, he briskly strode away.

Surprised at the abrupt dismissal, Gohan retracted his hand and scratched the back of his head with it. "I guess that's as good of a thanks as I'm ever going to get from that guy," he mused dryly.

"Time's up!" roared the seemingly omnipresent voice of Present Mic, drawing a series of relieved sighs from the examinees.

Never a fan of being the centre of attention, Gohan did his best to ignore the stunned stares of his peers as he set off for the exit at a quickened pace. While he by no means regretted his decision to save Blasty McSplode from the zero-pointer, he couldn't help but feel a slight surge of annoyance at the blond for his recklessness.

A part of him hoped to never see the blond again, as he didn't fancy having to deal with his unpleasant attitude… but something told him that wasn't likely to happen.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after the practical exam ended, Gohan met up with Sato at the front gate of U.A. One look at the wide grin on his friend's face told the Son boy all he needed to know. "I'm guessing you did well?"

"Aced it!" Sato beamed, giving Gohan a thumbs up. "You?"

Gohan chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure I did enough to pass."

Sato eyed the Son boy suspiciously and stroked his chin. "I don't doubt that… but something tells me there's more to this story."

Gohan averted his gaze and whistled a jaunty tune. "Maybe."

Sato let out a hearty laugh. "Knew it! I can read you like a book, Son. You're not as discreet as you think you are." He leaned closer and grin widened. "Come on then! Let's hear it!"

"Another time," Gohan responded, making his friend pout. "I'm too tired right now."

"Ahh, that blows," Sato groaned, gently kicking the concrete. "I was going to ask if you wanted to check out the arcade near here, since we have the rest of the day off."

"Sorry, Sato," Gohan apologised, shaking his head sadly. "Right now, I just want to go home and catch up on sleep. We can go to the arcade tomorrow."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Sato exclaimed, perking up again. He clapped Gohan on the back. "Get as much rest as you need, bro! It'll be a week before we get our U.A. acceptance letters, so we have plenty of time to hang out!"

Gohan smiled warmly at the large-lipped boy. "Thanks for understanding. I really appreciate it."

With a parting fist bump, the two friends went their separate ways: Sato to the Musutafu arcade, and Gohan to his dreary Tokyo apartment.

* * *

The following week passed by in a pleasant blur for Gohan, and exactly seven days after the practical exam, he found himself staring excitedly at a small envelope that had been delivered to him earlier that morning. A shaky thumb traced over the famous U.A. symbol left by the stamp before stopping at the flap.

Gohan frowned. He knew he had done extremely well in the exam, so why did he feel a tinge of nervousness? His frown deepened and he shook his head, trying to compose himself. There was absolutely no reason to worry, and if Piccolo found out he was stressing out over something so trivial, he'd feel compelled to hurl his student into another mountain. It wouldn't hurt or anything of the sort, but it'd definitely be a wakeup call.

The sudden reminder of his mentor's unorthodox teaching methods brought a smile to Gohan's face, but with it came an uncomfortable sensation of longing that he he'd become so adept at suppressing. Focusing on positive thoughts, he ripped open the envelope from U.A., and watched with a curious gaze as a small disk slid out onto the dining table.

In a most surprising event, a holographic projection of All Might in a striped yellow suit sprang to life, startling Gohan to such a degree that it made his jaw drop.

"Never fear, for I am here!" All Might bellowed, his booming voice carrying with it a charisma that was present even through the projection. "As a new teacher at U.A., I felt it appropriate to personally congratulate you, young Son, on your exemplary performance in the practical exam a week ago!"

By now Gohan had recovered sufficiently to pay rapt attention to the message, but the news that All Might of all people was going to be a teacher at U.A. was almost enough to floor him. However, he managed to keep his wits about him, and the monumental revelation caused a bright grin to slide onto his face.

"As you've probably noticed, there was a hidden component to the practical exam!" All Might continued, a sparkling smile adorning his proud features. "You see, we weren't just watching to see who could take down the most villains and amass the most points! While that was indeed a factor in who passed and who didn't, we were also keeping track of each examinee's rescue points!"

Gohan's grin widened. _'I knew it!'_

"A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing… is no hero course at all!" the Number One Hero roared, spiritedly clenching his fist. "Another fundamental way for U.A. to evaluate its prospective students is to see which ones go out of their way to help others, even in a competitive setting! After all, the main reason we strive to be heroes to help those in need!

"You, young Son, have set a U.A. record with your spectacular score in the practical exam, narrowly beating my own, might I add," All Might remarked with a chuckle. "With 56 villain points and a whopping 90 rescue points, you have cemented your place at the very pinnacle of the first-year rankings!"

Gohan's eyes bulged at the information. He knew had done well in the exam, but hearing that he had set the U.A. record in the process came as a massive shock.

"However, while you should take immense pride in your wonderful achievement, you mustn't allow yourself to get complacent!" All Might added, wagging his finger. "The school year is yet to begin, and when it does, you'll have many more trials and tribulations to face; ones that make the entrance exam look like child's play! However, from what I've seen, I have no doubt that you will continue to shine, and I look forward to helping you on your journey to become a splendid hero!"

With one final thumbs up from the legendary hero, the projection cut out, and Gohan was left starting at a blank wall. His heart was beating like a drum from the excitement, so he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

He didn't know what to expect from U.A.'s acceptance later, but seeing All Might welcome him personally was a most pleasant surprise. The Number One Hero's words resonated with him, and reaffirmed his belief that he made the right choice in aspiring to become a pro hero.

The Golden Blur was great, but there was only so much good he could do as a vigilante who kept his identity a secret. No… he needed to become a proper hero, and going to U.A. was the best way to make that happen.

Gohan leaned back in his chair and let a serene smile cross his lips. He wondered what Piccolo and his parents would say if they found out he was going to become a professional hero.

Piccolo probably wouldn't show any outward emotion, but Gohan had no doubt his mentor would be sending him proud smiles when he thought he wasn't looking. He'd already managed to catch the Namekian in the act a few times, and his reflexes had only gotten better since then.

His father would be overjoyed that he'd kept up his training, and would undoubtedly support his career path because it involved fighting. Heck, he might even consider becoming a pro hero himself if it meant he got to fight strong opponents. The prospect of Son Goku donning a Piccolo-esque cape and Vegeta's Saiyan armour while posing like All Might was a hilarious one, and Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

His mother would likely be aghast that such a dangerous profession existed, but once she got over her shock, she would be happy for him… probably more so because he'd get to study at the top educational institution in the country than anything, but it still counted.

Gohan sighed sombrely. Try as he might, there were times when he couldn't help but contemplate what his friends and family were up to. How were they coping with him being gone? How long did it take them to get over his disappearance, if they even did at all? What were they doing right now? He was out there most nights trying to find a way back… but were they doing the same?

Gohan loved his friends and family deeply, and he had no doubt they were doing everything in their power to try and get him back home. But even he couldn't deny that it had been over six years since he'd arrived in this world, and he was no closer to finding a way back now than when he started. That was cause for concern.

What if there wasn't a way back, and he was stuck in this world forever?

The sudden vibrating of his phone provided a welcome distraction, and he quickly grabbed it while blinking a few times to clear away the faint wetness in his eyes. His spirits lifted slightly after seeing that he'd received a text message from Sato.

 _I got in, and I know you did too, so come round mine in the next 30 minutes to celebrate! I got a bunch of cakes baking in the oven, and I still owe you an ass kicking in Fatal Fury 2 for the crap you pulled last time we played! Don't be late!_

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at his friend's bluntness, nor could he stop the rumbling of his stomach at the mention of cakes. With his mood now sufficiently brightened, he stood up from his chair and went to get dressed.

Today was indeed a worthy occasion to celebrate.

* * *

 **AN: Well, we're finally at U.A. I hope you all enjoyed Gohan's first meeting with Bakugo – that was something I've been looking forward to writing ever since I first decided to do this crossover. Next chapter should also be a lot of fun, as it will have Gohan meeting the rest of Class 1-A, so I hope you guys are looking forward to it.**

 **An interesting challenge I had with this chapter was trying to write a version of Gohan that was still very much the Gohan we all know from the manga/anime… but also a Gohan who had a vastly different upbringing. Instead of spending his adolescence under Chi-Chi's watchful eye, he spent his teenage years in a dingy, run-down school, with no parental supervision. While he would still grow up with the same values instilled in him by his friends and family back in the Dragon Ball world, the influence of people like Sato, his teachers and the other students at the school would play a part in shaping his personality. Hopefully I managed to pull it off well.**

 **Moving on, I should also mention that I've been absolutely floored by how much positive attention this story has received. Those of you who have favourited, followed, and especially those of you who have left reviews… I can't thank you guys enough. I'm thrilled to know that there are so many people out there enjoying my writing, and I'll try to do my absolute best to keep on delivering.**

 **As always, any further reviews would be very much appreciated, as they give me the best motivation to keep on writing. So, if you have the time and want to let me know what you think of the story, please consider doing so.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Top Dog

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 4 – Top Dog**

The sun shone brightly above U.A. High School, its gleaming rays reflecting off the building's windows and bathing it in a welcoming light. A scare few clouds floated across the sky, making for a pretty picture that added to the wholly pleasant atmosphere in the air.

That atmosphere was promptly ignored by two bickering high school students as they hurried down the sidewalk towards U.A, expertly weaving through a crowd of people.

"Come on, Sato, hurry it up! We're going to be late!" Gohan grumbled to his friend, speed walking around a corner and stamping his foot impatiently.

Sato raised an eyebrow in response and maintained his steady pace, unfazed by Gohan's words. "And whose fault is that exactly?"

Gohan mumbled something under his breath and looked away sheepishly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Sato grinned at the sight.

"Ha! That's what I thought!" he exclaimed haughtily.

"Well… you didn't have to wait for me to buy those waffles when you saw how big the line was," Gohan protested, swivelling his head back to glare lightly at the large-lipped boy. "If you'd gone ahead of me you'd probably be in class by now."

Sato shrugged. "Meh. It wouldn't have felt right to make an entrance without my sidekick by my side."

"I'm touched that you think so highly of me," Gohan deadpanned, sweatdropping at the remark.

"Don't mention it," Sato chirped jauntily. "I'd clap you on the back but I don't want to ruffle that school uniform of yours. Can you believe it? We actually have nice uniforms for once!"

"I never understood your fascination with school uniforms," Gohan replied, eyeing Sato with a weary gaze. "They're just clothes."

"Is it a crime to want to look nice after years of looking like crap?" Sato fired back, pouting at the Son boy. "Just because you have the fashion sense of a dinosaur doesn't mean I should too."

"Dinosaurs don't wear clothes, Sato," Gohan responded in a level tone.

Sato facepalmed at the remark. "That's not what I- you know what? Forget I said anything."

Gohan chuckled inwardly, basking in a brief feeling of triumph. It wasn't often that he got under Sato's skin, as the large-lipped boy was a lot more banter-savvy than he was, so he made sure to relish the few times it did happen.

Truth be told, Gohan did agree that the U.A. school uniforms looked nice. The white dress shirt contrasted nicely with the light grey jacket, and the dress pants were a nice shade of dark green – a colour he'd always liked. The red necktie topped off the ensemble by giving it a classy look befitting U.A.'s high standards, without looking overly formal.

The uniform really was pleasing on the eye, and it was a welcome change from the ghastly outfit they were forced to wear in middle school. Gohan just didn't want to give Sato the gratification of knowing he was right.

Having finally reached their destination, Gohan and Sato stepped through the giant white arches that led into the campus, only for the former of the two to come to a sudden stop when something slammed into his back.

Surprised, Gohan turned to face the source of the disturbance, and his eyes widened when he saw a frail-looking boy sitting on the ground, a pained grimace on his freckled face as he rubbed his curly green hair.

Quickly putting the pieces together, Gohan panicked and held out his hand to the downed boy. "Hey, you okay down there?" he asked worriedly.

The green-haired boy clasped the offered hand and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. He gave Gohan a shaky smile and bowed gratefully. "I'm f-fine. This is nothing. Sorry for running into you."

"Ahh, don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're alright," Gohan exclaimed, scratching the back of his head and gazing uneasily at the other boy, unsure whether to believe him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The green-haired boy chuckled nervously and looked away. "Ye-yeah, I am. I admit that hurt a bit, but I've taken much worse."

Sato whistled appreciatively. "Damn, that's impressive for a guy your size. Son here is as sturdy as a tank," he explained, patting Gohan on the shoulder. "He's been known to put people in the hospital just by running into them, so you got off lucky."

"Hey, don't make up stories about me!" Gohan protested, angrily crossing his arms. "That only happened once, way back in the fifth grade, and it was a complete accident! I'd never played rugby before! Besides, Suguru said he had no hard feelings since he got to miss a week of school."

"Still counts," Sato retorted, flashing a wide grin at the green-haired boy, who looked distraught at the revelation. "Anyway, where are my manners. I'm Sato Rikido, and this here is my sidekick, Son Gohan!"

The green-haired boy ignored Gohan's indignant sputtering and bowed once more. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Midoriya Izuku." He raised his head and gave the two boys a nervous smile. "I'm sorry. I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to get to class. It's my first day of high school."

"Oh, so you're a first year like us," Gohan stated, smiling warmly. Midoriya certainly looked the part. "That's neat. What class are you in?"

"Ahh, I'm in Class 1-A," Midoriya revealed.

"Just like us," Sato exclaimed, his grin widening. "Talk about a coincidence. Why don't you stick with us while we find our room?"

"Oh! You sure? That's really nice of you guys! Thanks!" Midoriya bowed once more before falling in step beside Gohan and Sato.

The trio of teenage boys strode down the orange-bricked pathway and entered the main U.A. building through the middle of the three giant doors at the entrance. They then set off down the giant corridor, continuing their conversation from earlier.

"So, do you guys know anyone else who might be in our class?" Midoriya inquired, his tone carrying both a hint of curiosity and a tinge of apprehension.

Sato shook his head. "I didn't get to know anyone during the entrance exam, but Son here made a new friend."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. That was the first he was hearing about it. "I did? If you're talking about that girl I helped, I didn't get her name."

"I'm not talking about her; I'm talking about your buddy, Blasty McSplode!"

Gohan's face quickly morphed into a scowl. "Oh. That guy. Yeah, we became real chummy," he muttered sarcastically.

Midoriya recoiled at the sudden change in Gohan's tone. "Umm… who's Blasty McSplode?"

"Just some guy who was in the same battle centre as me," Gohan revealed, calming his features. "He had a major attitude problem."

"Not to mention an explosive temper!" Sato added jokingly.

"Yeah, that too," Gohan reaffirmed with a sigh. "Unfortunately, he did pretty well in the exam, so I have no doubt he passed. I just hope he isn't in our class."

Midoriya nervously adjusted his necktie and eyed Gohan warily. "Y-yeah… I'm with you on that."

Before the conversation could continue any further, the three boys found themselves in front of a comically oversized sliding wooden door, which had a red '1-A' painted on it.

"This seems a bit excessive," Sato commented, visibly stunned at the sight.

"Maybe it's for accessibility?" Midoriya pondered out loud, equally as surprised. "There are a huge variety of Quirks out there, after all."

"Good observation," Gohan admitted, smiling at the green-haired boy who flushed at the praise. "Well then, are you guys ready to meet our new classmates?"

After receiving two nods of confirmation, Gohan slid open the door, and was instantly treated to the sight of two students arguing about table etiquette of all things. After hearing the door open, the squabbling duo stopped their bickering and turned their attention to the trio who had just entered the classroom.

A momentary silence engulfed the room as Gohan locked eyes with a familiar head of blond hair, who matched his stare with a furious gaze. When it finally dawned on him who he was looking at, his eyes bulged in shock and he pointed a finger at the boy, who mirrored his exact actions.

"YOU!" they shouted in unison.

"Me!" Sato chimed in randomly.

Gohan groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Of course I end up in the same class as Blasty…"

"W-wait!" came Midoriya's stunned voice. "Kacchan is Blasty McSplode?!"

Gohan lifted his head and stared at the green-haired boy with a gaping mouth. "Blasty's name is Kacchan?!"

Sato erupted in a fit of laughter, but Gohan ignored his friend in favour of gaping at the volatile blond now identified as Kacchan, who was trembling with so much rage that it seemed like steam was wafting off him.

"Deku, you worthless shit! Why the fuck are you with that gym teacher bastard?!" Kacchan roared at a trembling Midoriya, shooting to his feet so vigorously that he almost flipped over his desk. "And my name is not Kacchan, you fucking retards!"

"G-g-gym teacher? Wha-what?" Midoriya sputtered in confusion, turning to face Gohan. "Is he referring to you?"

"Alright, alright, settle down, everyone!" the tall boy who was arguing with Kacchan boomed, waving his arms as though directing traffic. "Such crude vocabulary has no place in the hallowed halls of this prestigious institution, which has been a bastion of hero education for decades! Just what would the distinguished alumni who had sat in these very rooms say if they heard you speaking in such a horrendous manner?"

The boy's robotic hand movements, as well as the glasses he was wearing, allowed Gohan to identify him as the stern Soumei student who had chewed out another examinee during Present Mic's presentation at the entrance exam. The Son boy could do nothing but sigh in exasperation. At least the class was unlikely to be boring with such _colourful_ characters in it.

Gohan rubbed his temples wearily as the Soumei student jogged confidently towards them. Somehow, miraculously, his words had an effect on Kacchan, who kept his mouth shut in favour of fuming silently in his seat. He definitely didn't look pleased about it, though.

"I am from Soumei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya," the bespectacled boy announced with aplomb.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you, Iida," Midoriya greeted in return, his voice quivering slightly.

"I'm Son Gohan," the demi-Saiyan stated, giving Iida a nod.

"Sato Rikido," his friend added with a small wave.

Iida bowed his head slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He then turned to face Midoriya and stood ramrod straight. "Midoriya, you realised there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow at that. So Midoriya realised the truth about the entrance exam too? That was impressive. The green-haired boy didn't exactly exude the aura of a confident hero, but Gohan could already tell his intellect was nothing to scoff at. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly his classmate's Quirk was.

"I had no idea," Iida continued, shifting his hands into an unusual position and grimacing like he was in pain. "I misjudged you. I hate to admit it, but you are better than me!"

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one!" a bright and cheerful voice called from behind Midoriya, interrupting the conversation.

The four boys turned towards the source of the noise, where they saw a short girl dressed in the female version of their school uniform. She had shoulder-length brown hair with two locks framing her face and big, round, expressive brown eyes that exuded happiness. She was definitely pretty, Gohan had to admit, and she seemed quite nice as well. She also looked to have taken a shine to Midoriya, which caught the Son boy off guard.

"You passed, just like Present Mic said! Your punch was amazing!" she exclaimed to the green-haired boy, punctuating her words with an admittedly cute punching gesture.

"Come on, Son, let's go sit down," Sato said softly, having sufficiently recovered from his earlier outburst of hysterical laughter.

Gohan nodded his agreement and started moving, ignoring the vicious glare Kacchan was sending his way. Class was about to start anyway. They ended up finding two seats in the back row, with Gohan's being in the corner.

As he watched Midoriya blush and stutter his way through a conversation with the bubbly brown-haired girl, Gohan couldn't help but wonder once more about what the green-haired boy's Quirk was. He had initially assumed it had something to do with boosting his intelligence; perhaps in the analytical sense. However, the mention that he had an 'amazing punch' suggested otherwise.

Midoriya didn't look the part of a powerful fighter, but Gohan knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving when it came to strength. Furthermore, the green-haired boy had already shown an impressive amount of durability.

Gohan was never the kind of person to toot his own horn, but he had enough self-awareness to accept that his Saiyan DNA gave him a fair few biological advantages over regular humans, one of which was a much sturdier body composition. If Midoriya managed to _mostly_ shrug off running into him face-first, then that was something to take note of.

When the commotion at the front of the room ceased, Gohan was broken from his musing, and craned his neck so that he could see what had drawn everyone's attention. His eyes then widened when he made out what looked like a human caterpillar resting before the doorway.

Gohan blinked, then rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him. Upon closer inspection, the human caterpillar was actually a man in a yellow sleeping bag, which was thankfully nowhere near as disturbing, but still incredibly bizarre.

"This is the hero course," the man spoke in a drab, uninterested manner.

He wiggled his sleeping bag and brought a juice packet to his lips, which he quickly drained. He then stood up and started unzipping his sleeping bag.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet," he droned, emerging from the bag as though exiting a cocoon. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

Now that he was able to get a proper look at this person, Gohan could make out a tall and slender man with messy, shoulder-length black hair and an unkempt goatee, as well as a giant grey scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a pale face and half-lidded black eyes that made him look like he barely slept, and his ragged black outfit only contributed to his exhausted, world-weary appearance.

 _'Yeah… he's got to be a teacher,'_ Gohan surmised with a frown.

Having gone to a lower-end elementary and middle school, he had borne witness to several teachers who were so consistently stressed by the day to day rigours of dealing with ungrateful, unruly children, they simply stopped caring about their job and personal appearance. It was quite tragic, and Gohan sympathised with their plight.

The dark-haired man cast his tired eyes over the class. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you."

 _'Nailed it,'_ Gohan thought, unamused.

Aizawa withdrew from his sleeping bag a blue shirt with a red trim and white stripes made to resemble the letters 'U.A.', and held it out to the class. "It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field."

"That is one sexy looking gym uniform," Sato whispered beside Gohan, making the Son boy roll his eyes in minor annoyance.

"You have issues," Gohan grumbled to his friend, who simply smirked in response.

* * *

After everyone had gotten changed, Aizawa led the class to a large athletics field located between the main school building and a similarly gigantic gymnasium, and proceeded to explain what was on the agenda for the day.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" was the unified shout from Class 1-A at the revelation, many of the students taken aback by the news.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" the cheerful girl who had greeted Midoriya earlier questioned.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events," Aizawa explained stiffly, turning to face the girl. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how teachers run their classes.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, right?" he asked, pulling out a smartphone-like device that listed numerous physical activities. "Softball throwing; the standing long jump; the fifty-metre dash; endurance running; grip strength, side-to-side stepping; upper body training; seated toe touch – physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks." He paused momentarily as though expecting a reaction, but all he received was silence. "The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

Aizawa then stepped back and cast his gaze on Gohan, catching the boy off guard. "Son, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?"

Gohan blushed lightly when his classmates turned their eyes on him and scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, I guess," he mumbled reservedly. Truth be told, he didn't care too much that he'd finished at the top of the rankings. He was just relieved that he and Sato both passed.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" Aizawa continued.

Gohan averted his gaze and his blush deepened. "One hundred and thirty-six metres."

Aizawa stared at him unflinchingly, while the other students gasped in shock. The teacher narrowed his beady eyes ever so slightly. "And that's without using your Quirk?" he pressed, a hint of scepticism seeping through in his tone.

"Yes, sensei," Gohan responded stiffly.

He remembered being tested on his softball throw in junior high school, and he did _try_ and hold back as best he could. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it too obvious that he was holding back as that would've raised further questions, so his resulting throw was a tad further than he would've liked, much to his chagrin. He figured it would come back to bite him in the ass one day.

Aizawa held his gaze for a few moments longer before his expression returned to its neutral state. "Very well. Try using your Quirk this time," he ordered, throwing a softball to Gohan.

The Son boy caught the ball and let out a relieved sigh, then shuffled towards a painted circle on the ground, much like the ones he'd seen in Olympic throwing events. As he walked, he kept his eyes facing forward, ignoring the stunned stares of his peers.

Although he'd managed to stay under the radar in elementary school and junior high, save for a few minor slip-ups, he knew he couldn't keep that act up forever. While he still wasn't the biggest fan of being the centre of attention, and doubted he ever would be, he understood he'd have to get used to being in the public eye if he wanted to be a pro hero.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle," Aizawa explained once Gohan reached his destination. "Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

Gohan did a few basic arm stretches and scanned over the vast field before him. If he really gave it all he had, he could probably hurl the softball into orbit… but that would be overkill. Fortunately, now that he was allowed to use his 'Quirk', he could make more of a spectacle of it while still holding back most of his strength.

With that thought in mind, Gohan wound his arm back and flared his ki ever so slightly, generating a light wind around his figure. His hair swayed from side to side in the breeze, and the dirt on the ground was blown away by the force. A faint white glow sprang to life around his right hand, which housed the softball, and the collective breaths of everyone in the vicinity seemed to hitch.

Then, with a mighty heave, Gohan flung the ball into the distance with the force of a rocket, watching with bated breath as it whizzed into the sky and out of sight.

Another round of gasps resonated among the other students, but Gohan paid them no heed, and stared resolutely at the spot where the ball disappeared. He pursed his lips. _'I hope I didn't overdo it…'_

"Know your own maximum first," Aizawa stated after a few seconds of silence, just as the measuring device he was holding beeped. "This is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero," he added, showing the class the number displayed on the screen.

3205 metres.

The students' jaws dropped, and Gohan couldn't help but wince. On the bright side, at least the ball didn't fly past the boundaries of the school grounds. That would've been dangerous.

"S-seriously? That's crazy!" a spiky-haired blond boy mumbled breathlessly.

"That's all? I thought it'd be a lot higher," Sato teased cheekily.

"Wow! This looks fun!" a pink-skinned girl chirped enthusiastically.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" a boy with strangely-shaped elbows cheered.

Much to Gohan's surprise, that was the catalyst for the mood on the athletics field to shift dramatically. The gaping, awestruck expressions on the faces of his peers were gone, and in their place were eager, excited grins. Despite his initial worries, he couldn't help but be swept into the jovial atmosphere, and even registered a small smile.

"This looks fun, huh?" Aizawa muttered darkly to the pink-skinned girl, his stern tone of voice putting a sudden halt to the jubilance. "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

Gohan could see where Aizawa was coming from. From an early age he'd witnessed some of the very worst evil had to offer, and he knew the depths of depravity some villains could sink to. Even in a world without nightmarish beings like Freeza and Cell, who were capable of genocidal destruction on an intergalactic scale, the hero profession was not one to be taken lightly.

Aizawa then grinned menacingly. "Alright. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential… and will be punished with an expulsion."

Gohan faltered where he stood, and the rest of the class gasped in unison. He furrowed his brows. Aizawa wasn't being serious, was he? High standards of U.A. notwithstanding, to expel someone on the first day of school after they'd worked so hard to get accepted just seemed unnecessarily cruel.

Gohan cast a sympathetic eye over his peers, surveying their reactions. Some of the students had recovered from the shock announcement and were staring determinedly in Aizawa's direction. Others – notably Midoriya – looked downright distraught.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students," Aizawa continued, lifting his bang to show his forehead – a strange intimidation tactic of some sort, Gohan figured. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

"But it's the first day of school!" Midoriya's female friend protested frantically. "No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents and selfish villains… calamities whose time and place can't be predicted," Aizawa droned sagely, catching the class' attention. "Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at McDonald's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another." He paused for what seemed like dramatic effect, then smiled while waggling his index finger unsettlingly. "Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got."

Gohan let out a deep breath. Despite his monotone manner of speaking, Aizawa certainly raised some good points in his monologue. Hopefully it would fire up the rest of the class.

"Alright. Demonstration's over. The real thing starts now," Aizawa stated, beckoning everyone to the running track.

Gohan walked up to Midoriya, who was trembling and sweating profusely, and clasped a gentle hand on the green-haired boy's shoulder. Midoriya jumped in fright, but quickly calmed down when he saw who it was.

"O-oh! It's you, S-Son!" he stammered shakily. "Th-that was an awesome throw!"

"Thanks," Gohan replied with a kind smile. "Are you okay? You look really freaked out."

Midoriya chuckled nervously. "That obvious, huh?" When Gohan nodded, he continued. "The t-truth is, I'm not that good at controlling my Q-Q-Quirk yet! That's why I'm worried about what Aizawa-sensei said! I don't want to get ex-expelled! I have people I can't let down!"

Gohan sighed. "Believe me, I know the feeling." At Midoriya's raised eyebrow, Gohan shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, I don't consider myself an expert on the topic, but the best advice I can give you is to not dwell on the thought that you _might_ fail. Think about the people you'd let down _if_ you fail and try to use those fears as motivation to succeed. From what I've seen, I can tell you're a smart guy, Midoriya. I have faith in you."

Midoriya looked contemplative, then flashed Gohan a small but still shaky smile. "Th-thanks for the pep talk, Son. I'll try and keep what you said in mind."

Gohan grinned. "No problem! I'm happy I could be of help."

Truth be told, Gohan didn't know whether the advice he gave was any good or not. He based it off his own experiences, and what worked for him. He wasn't exactly friends with Midoriya – yet – but he found the quirky green-haired boy rather endearing and couldn't stand to see him in such a sorry state.

Excited chatter drew Gohan's attention to the rest of his classmates, who were being directed by Aizawa to line up in pairs before the running track. He cast another glance at Midoriya and nodded approvingly when he saw the determined gleam in the green-haired boy's eyes. His hands were still a bit twitchy, but Gohan was sure the nerves would go away once the activities got underway.

He genuinely hoped Midoriya passed Aizawa's test; it would be a real shame if his journey had such a premature ending.

* * *

The fifty-metre dash was a fascinating experience for Gohan. The usage of Quirks among the students was against the rules in elementary and junior high school, and the vast majority of villains he faced as the Golden Blur were neutralised within mere seconds. As such, he'd never had the opportunity to see such a wide variety of unique Quirks first-hand.

Some Quirks, like Iida's calf engines and Blasty's explosions, were quite handy in a running race, and it showed in their results. Other Quirks, like the posh blond Aoyama's goofy-looking Navel Laser, gave the rest of the students a good laugh. Then there was Todoroki, whose frosty exterior was perfectly complimented by the formidable ability to actually generate ice.

As luck would have it, Gohan was paired up with Sato for the fifty-metre dash, and his friend couldn't pass up the chance to trash talk before the buzzer sounded.

"Son, you may be a genetic freak, but you don't stand a chance against ninety-five kilos of raw awesomeness," he declared, punctuating his boast by proudly puffing his chest out. "I suggest you give up now and spare yourself the embarrassment."

Gohan smirked at the verbal jab and decided to play along. "Since you're so confident, care to make a wager? If you win, I'll gladly accept a role as your sidekick. I'll even wear that ridiculous outfit you thought up, too. But if I win, you treat me to an all you can eat buffet the next time we hang out. You down?" Sato sputtered indignantly and looked away, muttering something under his breath. Gohan chuckled. "Thought so."

The buzzer then sounded, and Gohan darted down the track like a bullet, crossing the finish line in the blink of an eye and skidding to a screeching halt.

"2.92 seconds!" the mechanical voice of the nearby timing machine beeped.

Gohan nodded. That was a reasonable number. His onyx orbs scanned over his classmates, many of whom looked impressed by his feat. However, the main thing that caught his eye was the odd, somewhat unsettling look Aizawa was giving him. Unfortunately, because of the man's perpetually neutral expression, Gohan didn't have a clue what to make of it, or whether he should be concerned.

Before he could ponder this further, Sato came bundling past the finish line as well, huffing lightly.

"7.20 seconds!" the timing machine chimed.

"Damn, Son! You're on a whole other level," Sato grumbled, albeit with a slight smile.

Gohan had the decency to look bashful and scratched the back of his head. Even though it was technically true, he didn't like dwelling on the thought as he had an unfair advantage in the form of Saiyan genes.

"I must concur," the booming voice of Iida announced from behind him, startling the Son boy.

Gohan turned around and met Iida's gaze, the tall teenager staring at him with something akin to respect. "Iida?"

"At the risk of sounding stuck-up, I thought I wouldn't have an equal in the speed department, as that is what my Quirk specialises in," Iida admitted, sighing pensively. "However, your exemplary performance in the fifty-metre dash shattered my expectations, and your time of 2.92 seconds is significantly better than my time of 3.04! As such, I humbly admit your superiority in this regard. However," he added, clenching his fist determinedly, "I must implore you to not rest on your laurels, for I will be working extra hard to surpass you, and such an achievement will be worthless if you are not at your best!"

Gohan was shell-shocked by the spirited speech and couldn't help but back away slightly, finding the bespectacled boy's enthusiasm a bit overwhelming. "Th-that's nice. Good luck, Iida," was all he could mumble in response.

"If you guys are done chatting, can you get a move on?" Aizawa called out, his eyes narrowing disapprovingly. "You're holding up the students who haven't ran yet."

"My deepest apologies, Aizawa-sensei!" Iida exclaimed sorrowfully, bowing in the direction of their teacher. "Come, Son! We can converse later!"

"Sorry, sensei," Gohan added before following Iida to the rest of the spectators, Sato trailing behind them.

"Not even an hour into the first class, and you've already found yourself a rival," Sato whispered in Gohan's ear, the amusement in his tone almost tangible. "You sure work fast."

Gohan didn't know how to respond to that, so he kept his mouth shut. Something told him to expect a lot more of this kind of thing as he gradually revealed the scope of his powers to his peers…

* * *

The next seven activities were all adventurous in their own right and allowed Gohan to learn a good deal more about his classmates. On top of that, he became genuinely curious to see just what else they were all capable of, because Quirks as a concept allowed for a lot more diversity than the ki manipulation he and his friends from home were so adept at.

For the grip strength test, he scored slightly above the six-armed Shoji, whose hulking size, muscular physique and multiple hands made him an imposing figure. However, after exchanging a few complimentary words with Shoji, Gohan found him to be quite friendly and approachable, and looked forward to getting to know him better.

The standing long jump was the perfect stage for people like Aoyama and Blasty to shine, as their Quirks gave them the ability to temporarily hover above the ground. Were Gohan to equate it to anything it'd be an extremely impractical version of Bukujutsu.

Nevertheless, Aoyama took the opportunity to make a spectacle of his performance, and Gohan honestly didn't mind. He thought the flamboyant blond was quite funny. Flatteringly enough, Aoyama even called Gohan's performance 'dazzling' after the Son boy narrowly edged ahead of his long jump record with a mighty leap.

Gohan thought that sustained side-stepping was somewhat of strange activity, but it was simple enough to excel in. In some ways, it was similar to the afterimage training he did with Piccolo so many years ago, only at a much more sedate pace. He also didn't have to dodge large rocks in the process, which was an added bonus.

The softball throw was perhaps the most exciting activity of all, and some of the Quirks on display were truly breathtaking. Because Gohan already had his throw recorded from his earlier demonstration, he was allowed to sit out and spectate, much to his approval.

Uraraka, the girl who befriended Midoriya, managed to surpass Gohan's throw distance by scoring an infinity. Her Zero Gravity Quirk made the softball completely weightless, and as a result she was able to make it float permanently. Gohan honestly didn't mind being bested; on the contrary, he was ecstatic. It was actually a liberating feeling, knowing there were some things his ki manipulation simply couldn't accomplish.

Another noteworthy occurrence was when Yaoyorozu, a pretty, black-haired girl, created a literal cannon from her body and fired the softball from it. It made for a most entertaining sight, and in the end her 'throw' ended up being the third farthest in the class, behind Uraraka and Gohan.

When it was Midoriya's turn to throw, he ended up getting his Quirk removed by Aizawa, who revealed himself to be the pro hero Eraser Head – someone Gohan had never heard of before. Aizawa's argument was that if he let Midoriya continue using his Quirk as he originally intended to, he would end up incapacitating himself, and such a debilitating side effect was unsuitable for a budding hero.

It fit with what Midoriya told Gohan about his Quirk, and while the Son boy sympathised with the green-haired teenager, he also agreed with Aizawa's sentiments. As far as he was aware, this world didn't have senzu beans or a Dende who could heal injuries within seconds, making safety a top priority. Still, that didn't stop him from hoping with all his heart that Midoriya would find a solution to his problem.

Fortunately, Midoriya pulled it off at the very last moment, channelling whatever strange power he had into his index finger and launching the softball into the sky like a missile. It was a tremendous showing, and his recorded distance came out to 705.3 metres. Unfortunately, he ended up breaking his finger as a result, but the injury could've been _a lot_ worse had he gone all out.

Knowing that got Gohan thinking about Midoriya's Quirk, and he inwardly resolved to try and help the green-haired boy safely harness its potentially extraordinary power. All he needed was some more information about it, which he was sure he'd figure out in time. Perhaps along the way he'd also figure out why Blasty – which was a much better name than Bakugo, in Gohan's honest opinion – loathed Midoriya so much.

The endurance running, upper body training and seated toe touch failed to match the excitement of the softball throw and passed by without too much fuss. In keeping with the standard he'd set, Gohan comfortably finished ahead of the others in the in first two events without standing out too much, earning him congratulations from most of his peers, a knowing smirk from Sato, an inquisitive stare from Todoroki, and a disdainful glare from Blasty. The excitable pink-skinned girl, Ashido, scored higher than him in the seated toe touch, as her flexibility was something he couldn't hope to match.

With all the activities completed, Aizawa gathered the class in front of the gymnasium and stood before them in that bored demeanour he embodied so well. Quite a few students looked tense and jumpy as they waited, anxiety wafting off them.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results," Aizawa began, lazily holding up his smartphone-like recording device. "The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

He pressed a button on the device, and a holographic screen came to life in front of him, eliciting a few shocked gasps from the students.

Gohan immediately noticed that he was ranked first, with Yaoyorozu, Todoroki and Blasty coming second, third and fourth respectively. Registering that bit of information with a disinterested shrug, his eyes scanned further down the list before reaching the bottom, after which his heart sank.

 _'Midoriya…'_

Just as Gohan was about to go and comfort the green-haired boy, Aizawa spoke up again. "By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Here he grinned ominously. "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks."

"What?!" several students – Midoriya included – screamed in unison, freaking out over the revelation.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." Yaoyorozu spoke disapprovingly.

Gohan furrowed his brows. Whether it was an obvious ruse or not, Aizawa certainly played his role convincingly. He glanced at the teacher out of the corner of his eye. Whatever the case, the pro hero Eraser Head was certainly not someone to be underestimated.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so when you get back, look over them," Aizawa explained, walking up to Midoriya and handing the boy a pass. "Have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself." His beady eyes then locked onto Gohan's, startling the demi-Saiyan. "Son, follow me for a bit. I want to discuss your results."

Gohan suppressed the urge to gulp and went after Aizawa, who had gone around the side of the gymnasium.

"Dead man walking," Sato taunted good-naturedly as he clapped Gohan on the shoulder, chuckling lightly. "Or maybe he just wants to commend you on your results."

"Maybe," Gohan responded, although he highly doubted it. The vibe he got from their teacher wasn't a congratulatory one. "You don't have to wait up for me. I'll see you in class."

"If you say so, Son. Hope you come back in one piece; I'll be sure to pray for you!" Sato exclaimed with a wave as he set off towards the school building.

When Gohan caught up to Aizawa, the teacher was leaning back against the side of the gymnasium, his arms crossed and an even deeper frown than usual adorning his weary features.

"You wanted to see me, sensei?" Gohan said hesitantly.

Aizawa stared at him for a few moments before opening his mouth. "Son, how much longer do you intend to keep deceiving your classmates?" he asked sternly.

Gohan's jaw dropped and his heartbeat quickened. "I-I beg your pardon, sensei?"

"You heard me, Son," Aizawa added coldly. "I had my suspicions after the fifty-metre dash, but the other events confirmed it. You were holding back. A lot."

Gohan's mouth flopped like a fish. Was it that obvious? He thought he was being pretty stealthy. When he saw Aizawa's brows furrowing further, he sighed. This man was incredibly perceptive, and lying some more wouldn't do him any favours. "I was holding back," he admitted.

Aizawa's expression didn't soften. "Do you remember what I said after you threw the softball?" Gohan nodded, but Aizawa continued regardless. "I said to know your own maximum first. Do you know why I said that?"

For the first time in almost a decade, Gohan felt like a small child being scolded by his parent. The only difference was, Aizawa was a completely different and far more unknown quantity than Goku or Piccolo. He shook his head. "No, sensei."

"Our profession is one in which the slightest misstep or bit of misinformation could lead to death or disaster," Aizawa explained darkly. "As heroes, it is our duty to put our lives on the line to save others, knowing fully that we may die in the process. As heroes, we must be prepared to work side by side with other heroes at the drop of a hat, so that we may better combine our strength. As heroes, we parade ourselves, and our powers, in the public eye so that we may act as symbols of hope for those who are unable to defend themselves, despite it putting us at a disadvantage against villains."

Aizawa took a deep breath. "That, Son, is why it is important to be truthful to your comrades, who you might have to team up with in the spur of the moment. Keeping them in the dark about your full capabilities is only doing them a disservice and can have grave repercussions in a life or death situation. Furthermore, while U.A. prides itself on having the best hero course in the country, it also prides itself on having a healthy competitive environment. Students are encouraged to develop friendly rivalries, and to try and one-up each other, as that drive will only help them improve further as they strive to become proper heroes."

An imagine of Iida flashed through Gohan's head, but he cast it aside for the moment. Aizawa's speech was hitting him hard, and he was transfixed by what the man was saying.

"Do you understand what I'm getting at, Son?" Aizawa continued. "I don't know why you were holding back, and I don't care. I just want you to be aware of the potential consequences of your actions. It doesn't matter if you have an incredibly powerful Quirk, or if you're a once-in-a-generation prodigy; if you don't have the right attitude towards becoming a hero, you should just give up now and spare us all the trouble."

Gohan's expression was rigid, and he took a few moments to process what he'd just been told. Eventually, he nodded. "I understand, sensei."

"Good," Aizawa replied, having lost some of the edge in his voice. "I rarely say this, but you have the potential to be something great, Son. Don't let it go to waste."

"I won't, sensei," Gohan assured, bowing to his elder. "Thank you for telling me this."

Aizawa nodded. "Get to class. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gohan was contemplative as he got changed and made his way to class. Being chewed out by Aizawa was a wholly uncomfortable, but also enlightening experience, and a real shock to the system. While part of the reason he held back in the Quirk assessment test was because he didn't want to stand out, he also didn't want to hurt his classmates' feelings by blowing them out of the water.

However, he now realised that was incredibly naïve and selfish of him. By sparing them from potentially feeling inadequate, he was also subconsciously looking down on them, and not treating them with the respect they deserved as part of the lucky few special enough to be accepted into U.A.'s hero course. It made him sick to his stomach.

He sighed, rubbing his temples wearily. Starting tomorrow, he would stop hiding. He would show his classmates who the real Son Gohan was. Granted, his alien heritage, Super Saiyan transformation and secret identity were all off-limits, but he could still be himself even without revealing that information.

He just hoped no one was clever enough to link him to the Golden Blur. Despite Aizawa having raised some excellent points about keeping secrets, that was one he planned on _keeping_ a secret by any means necessary. If word got out about who he really was, the consequences would be catastrophic.

It was this concerning thought that plagued Gohan when he stepped into his classroom and took his seat at the back.

"Son! You're still in one piece!" Sato cheered from beside him. "I'll have to call and cancel those funeral arrangements I made, but on the bright side, at least I have my sidekick back."

Gohan chuckled reservedly and swatted away Sato's hand as it was about to pat him on the shoulder. "You joker."

As though picking up that something was wrong, Sato frowned and prodded Gohan in the arm. "What's up? What did Aizawa say to you?"

"Don't worry about it," Gohan replied, trying to put on a smile that looked genuine. "He just gave me some useful advice, that's all."

Sato stared at him for a few seconds longer, then shrugged and leaned back into his seat. "Alright, if you say so. But if there's anything you want to talk about, don't hesitate to hit me up."

This time, Gohan smiled for real. "Thanks, bro. I'll keep that in mind."

The next thing Gohan knew, something pink, grey and green slid onto his desk and almost made him jump out of his seat in shock. He placed a hand over his beating heart and looked up at the culprit, surprise etched on his face. "Ashido?"

"That's me!" the pink-skinned girl chirped cheerfully, casually using his desk as a makeshift chair. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come back to class."

Gohan gave an uneasy chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Umm, I'm flattered that you were waiting for me, but I don't really know why you'd do that."

"We just wanted to talk to you, man! No harm in that right?" another voice chimed in from beside Ashido, this one belonging a grinning boy with razor-sharp teeth and spiky red hair.

"You too, Kirishima?" Gohan asked, unsure what to make of the sudden intrusion into his personal space.

"Damn straight!" Kirishima replied, flashing a thumbs up. "We thought your performance earlier was super manly!"

"Yeah, that was some seriously impressive stuff!" Ashido added with a grin of her own. "You're like, super strong already, and the school year's only just started."

Gohan's cheeks turned as crimson as Kirishima's hair at the praise, and he looked away bashfully. "Geez... umm, thanks?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Sato exclaimed, leaning over and butting into the conversation. "Just wait until we do a combat exercise! Son's a goddamn monster, I tell ya!"

"Seriously? Nice!" Kirishima stated, butting his fists enthusiastically. "We should spar sometime, Son. I wonder how I'd do against you."

"Y-yeah, sounds good," Gohan responded, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Hey, if you guys aren't doing anything after school, how about we all go hit up the arcade?" Ashido asked. "It'll be a good way to cap off our first day of school, and we can get to know each other better."

"I'm keen," Kirishima grinned.

"Me too," Sato added, turning to face Gohan. "How about you, Son?"

Gohan swallowed thickly as three eager faces bore into him, their anticipation palpable. While he wanted to go home after school and reflect on what Aizawa told him… he'd feel like a heartless ogre if he turned this trio down given how excited they looked.

In the periphery of his vision, he could see his other classmates engaged in their own little conversations and interactions, save for Blasty and Todoroki, who kept to themselves. Aside from those two, the others seemed like a really cool group of people, and he was legitimately excited at the prospect of getting to know them all better over time. Perhaps there was no harm in getting a head start.

With that in mind, he took a deep breath and grinned and Ashido and Kirishima. "You guys any good at Street Fighter?"

* * *

 **AN: This chapter came out a lot later than I ever intended due to a myriad of problems I had. Work being a massive pain in the ass, illness due to shitty weather, wisdom tooth extraction, a nasty injury to my left hand that I'm still recovering from, computer issues… it was like the world suddenly decided to take a massive dump on me, and I can't say I enjoyed it.**

 **In any case, I hope this chapter wasn't too close to canon for people's liking. I hate transcribing dialogue from the anime/manga, but it's necessary for scenarios like this. Thankfully, the longer the story goes on and the bigger an effect Gohan has on the MHA world, the less I'll have to do this. In any case, I hope you enjoyed Gohan's interaction with the rest of Class 1-A and their delightful teacher.**

 **On the topic of Erasaer Head, I'm curious as to whether any of you guys have seen the movie Eraserhead. I had to watch it for an Experimental Film class at uni several years ago, and it messed with my head. I've seen a lot of creepy ass films in my time, but to date no movie has managed to freak me out more than Eraserhead. David Lynch is an absolute madman. If absurdist body horror is your thing, I highly recommend checking out Eraserhead.**

 **I'm sure someone will mention the absence of Mineta, so I'm going to address it here. I know he's a polarising figure in the fandom, but I would've included him in Class 1-A if I was able to. I think I could do some interesting things with his character, especially with Gohan being around to influence him, but unfortunately, there just wasn't any space for him. Gohan had to take someone's place to keep the class number even and matching with the 20-student limit, and Mineta made the most sense. Mineta's not completely gone, however. He's still around… just not in Class 1-A.**

 **To end this AN, I'd like to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed this fic to date. The sheer amount of feedback I've received has been genuinely overwhelming, but also extremely appreciated. You guys are the best, and I hope you keep it up.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Baptism by Fire

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 5 – Baptism by Fire**

Panicked wails of absolute terror reverberated through the walls of the Ratharu National Bank, the hapless people inside it scurrying around its interior as they desperately sought a way out. These escape attempts were instantly quelled by the explosive sound of gunshots striking solid concrete, and their shrill voices were subsequently silenced.

From the six balaclava-clad intruders who were the source of the terror, a hulking brute of a being with scaly reptilian skin stepped forward and pointed a pistol at the weeping receptionist. A few words were exchanged between the two, before the sobbing bank worker shuffled out from behind her desk, her legs trembling, and led her assailant towards the giant metal vault embedded in the wall on the far side of the room.

While this was happening, the lizard-like criminal's comrades took to taunting the rest of their captives, some going so far as to dangerously wave their guns at the hostages. Tears streamed down some of the victims' faces, while others were too shell-shocked to even react, and were instead left with ashen faces and wide, unblinking eyes.

Atop a building on the street across from the bank, Gohan pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Six armed assailants, thirty-three hostages – none of them children, thankfully," he listed off with a steely voice, his hair turning gold and his eyes teal. He glanced down at his watch and sighed. "It's only the second day of school and already I'm at risk of running late. I hope this doesn't become a habit…"

With a determined expression, Gohan's body morphed into a golden blur, and he rocketed down the building and through the door of the bank, the sheer speed he was moving at shattering the nearby glass. With the world around him moving in slow motion, Gohan zipped from one criminal to another, crushing the tips of their guns and lightly tapping them on the nape of the neck to subdue them.

Once the five criminals in the main area of the bank were dealt with, Gohan blitzed towards their ringleader, who he noticed had swatted the receptionist aside and was about to step foot inside the now-opened vault, into a large room stacked full of solid gold bars.

Giving the man a venomous glare, Gohan caught the falling receptionist before she could make contact with the hard floor and gently set her down on her back. He then darted in front of the scaly-skinned villain, cleaved his assault rifle in two with a knifehand strike, and struck him in the chest with a gentle palm thrust.

Having now taken care of all the criminals in the bank, he turned around and closed the vault for good measure. _'You'd think in a world full of superpowered beings, big banks would have better security in place,'_ he mused internally.

With his heroics done, Gohan evacuated the premises in a flash, leaving behind the golden trail that had become synonymous with his alter ego, and booked it towards U.A. High School in his Super Saiyan state. Normally he would've found a hidden place to revert to his base form, but he really didn't want to be late.

Not far from the scene of the crime, Gohan spotted a grimacing All Might in mid-stride, dressed in a striped yellow suit and with a briefcase in hand. He seemed to be sprinting in the direction of Ratharu National Bank, and much to Gohan's astonishment, the famous hero's limbs were in clear motion instead of perpetually still – extremely slow motion at that, but enough to be noticeable. To further compound his surprise, he could've sworn he saw All Might's eyes subtly shift towards him as they passed each other.

Once he deemed himself far enough from All Might, Gohan banked left into a secluded alleyway and slumped against the wall, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. That was a real shock to the system, and one that majorly caught him off guard. Ever since he was ripped from his own world and thrust into this one, he hadn't encountered a single soul who could match even a fraction of his Super Saiyan speed.

Then there was the possibility of All Might potentially reacting to his presence, which was a frightening prospect. No wonder the man was so highly regarded by friend and foe alike.

Before he could ponder this further, Gohan's watch beeped, and his eyes bulged. "Crap! That's the first bell! We're supposed to be in class by then!"

All Might's grinning visage vanished from Gohan's mind, and Aizawa's distrustful glare shimmered into existence. Within moments, the alleyway was abandoned, the only sign of someone's presence being a faint golden trail that quickly evaporated.

* * *

Gohan stormed into class with as little force as he could muster and hastily speed-walked to his seat, ignoring the curious stares of his peers. Upon sitting down, Sato raised an inquisitive eyebrow in his direction, causing the Son boy to groan. "I slept in," he mouthed to his friend.

Before Sato could respond, the door creaked open and Aizawa walked in, trudging towards his desk with the uncanny combination of both purpose and resignation. When he reached it, he paused momentarily, then cast his weary gaze to his students, some of whom averted their own. He sniffed the air twice, then narrowed his beady eyes. "I smell truancy."

Gohan gulped, a trail of sweat rolling down his temple. A few seconds of silence passed, his dread slowly building at the prospect of being ratted out. He glanced at his classmates out of the corner of his eye, desperately hoping they would keep their mouths shut.

Fortunately, no one snitched on him, so Aizawa eventually sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, whatever. I still get paid whether you come to class or not, so you're only hurting yourself in the end," he drawled, taking a seat at his desk and opening up a folder.

Gohan let out the deep breath he had been holding and leaned back in his seat. That was way too close for comfort. He made a mental note to thank his classmates later; were it not for their silence and Aizawa's lethargy, he would've surely gone on his teacher's shitlist for the second day in a row.

Aizawa's next move was to take the class roll, then place a stack of papers in front of him. "Yesterday was meant to ease you in to school life; an orientation day, if you will. The real hard work starts today," he explained, grinning menacingly. "I've have here your timetables. It's the same for everyone, so come up and collect a copy. Read it through thoroughly and prepare yourselves accordingly. You're going to need it. If you have any questions, just ask."

With that out of the way, he sunk into his seat, snuggled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. This drew several odd looks from his students, but they did as they were told regardless.

After collecting his timetable and returning to his seat, Gohan looked it over. The school day would start at 8:25 a.m. with ten minutes of homeroom, which would be followed by four fifty-minute periods. Lunch was at 12:30 p.m. and also lasted fifty minutes – Gohan's stomach rumbled at the thought. After lunch, there would be two more periods until school finished at 3:10 p.m.

Most of their classes were regular subjects like Japanese, English, History, Maths and Literature, much like in a traditional high school. However, the class that stood out more was Basic Hero Training, and from the mumbling Gohan could hear throughout the class, that was what his peers were looking forward to the most. He concurred.

"Having Sunday be our only day off is going to be rough," Sato grumbled, shaking his head at the timetable. "I thought Japan stopped having six-day school weeks decades ago."

"I guess U.A. has higher standards than regular high schools," Gohan reasoned.

"I guess, but it's still hard to get enthusiastic about it," Sato sighed. "School is school after all."

That elicited a raised eyebrow out of Gohan. "No one ever said learning to be a hero would be easy."

"True," Sato remarked. "Still, I'll admit I'm pretty hyped for that Hero Training class. Who do you think is going to teach it?"

Gohan paused at the question and stroked his chin. Whoever U.A. assigned to teach Hero Training had to have an intimate knowledge of what being a pro hero entailed. Being a public figure grand enough to inspire entire generations of budding heroes would also be a valuable trait.

The demi-Saiyan's eyes then widened as he remembered the acceptance letter he received from U.A., and his mouth morphed into a small smile upon recalling who exactly he'd crossed paths with earlier this morning.

Sato furrowed his brow in his friend's direction. "You know something I don't. Spill it."

Gohan simply chuckled and leaned back in his chair, resting his clasped hands across the back of his head. "And spoil the surprise? Where would be the fun in that?"

* * *

English under Present Mic's tutelage had proved to be a dreadfully dreary and monotonous way to start the day. That sentiment was shared by the vast majority of Class 1A, save for Yaoyorozu Momo and Iida Tenya, who were eager to engage in all the activities their teacher had set up. Gohan didn't mind the class, but he found it hard to focus as his mind was preoccupied with speculating on what studying under All Might's tutelage would be like.

History was taught by the flirtatious, seductive and extremely alluring Midnight, commonly known as the 18+ Only Hero. Many of the males in the class were entranced by her beauty, and even Gohan couldn't help but blush and avert his gaze when she met his eyes and gave him a wink. Her teaching style was highly unorthodox but strangely effective, and proved an interesting contrast to Present Mic's.

Ectoplasm and Cementoss, who taught Maths and Literature respectively, were far more traditional in their teaching, and their classes passed by without too much fuss. However, the fact that lunch was next, with Hero Training coming afterwards, meant that the students were overly reckless and fidgety.

Lunch was held in a giant cafeteria filled with tables arranged in neat rows. At the very front of the window-walled room was the serving area, where students went to order and pay for their food, which was prepared by the incredibly talented Lunch Rush, one of Gohan's favourite heroes.

Said demi-Saiyan found himself sharing a table with Sato, Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka, the latter three of which were staring dumbfounded as he devoured his meal like a trash compactor on steroids. _'Man, this food is great!'_ he thought gleefully.

"W-where does it all go?" Midoriya murmured breathlessly.

"Don't question it. Just accept it as one of those mysteries we're never going to have an answer for," Sato replied sagely, sprinkling some sugar over his curry.

Gohan put down his fork, wiped his mouth, and scratched the back of his head while grinning nervously at his classmates. "Don't listen to him. He's just talking nonsense," he explained, shooting a glare at his best friend. "My Quirk uses up a lot of energy, so I have to eat a huge amount of food to make up for it."

Iida nodded enthusiastically at the explanation. "Is that so? How fascinating! I look forward to seeing what else your Quirk is capable of!"

"That sounds like it would be really expensive," Uraraka chimed in. "How do you manage it? Do you come from a wealthy family?"

Sato stopped eating and gave Gohan a concerned look, but the Son boy brushed it off with a smile. "I'm actually an orphan," he replied, making Uraraka gasp and cover her mouth. "I've been living on my own since I was nine. I receive a fortnightly allowance from the government provided I keep going to school and don't cause any trouble, but it isn't enough to cover my dietary needs, so I frequently go out and hunt game."

Uraraka bowed her head. "I'm so, so, so sorry for asking. I had no idea you were an orphan," she muttered dejectedly.

"Don't worry about it," Gohan reassured kindly. "Like you said, you had no idea. Besides, I've gotten used to living alone, so it really isn't a big deal. Honest."

The mood around the table was rather subdued from that point on, as everyone focused on their own meals. After a few minutes of this, it was Midoriya who surprisingly broke the silence. "I'm a b-bit surprised the government would let such a young ch-child live on their own," he remarked. "I can't imagine being pu-put in the same situation."

"Well, technically I have a legal guardian, but Doctor Shuzenji is a pretty busy guy and only visits once or twice a week to make sure everything's alright," Gohan explained. "It's not all lonely, though. Sato comes over pretty frequently, and I spend a lot of time at his house, too."

"Aww, the friendship you guys have is so sweet!" Uraraka beamed, much to the pair's embarrassment.

"Son's more of a sidekick than anything," Sato mumbled, a faint flush on his cheeks.

"In your dreams," Gohan retorted, digging in to what was left of his curry to hide his own reddening face.

This got a laugh out of the other three, and Gohan couldn't help but be glad that the awkwardness from earlier had vanished. He wasn't necessarily uncomfortable talking about unfortunate circumstances regarding his living conditions, but he also knew it wasn't the most pleasant conversation topic. The last thing he wanted was pity, or to make others miserable.

"It must be nice having such a close childhood friend go to the same high school as you," Uraraka commented, twiddling her fingers. "None of my friends from junior high or elementary school came to U.A."

"Nor mine," Iida added.

"I suppose it does make it easier to settle in," Gohan admitted. "I'd definitely be a lot more nervous on the first day if I didn't know anyone else."

"It was the exact opposite for me," Midoriya grumbled, picking at his rice with his chopsticks.

This caught Sato's attention. "What's the deal with you and Bakugo anyway? You guys look like you have some serious beef."

Gohan, along with Iida and Uraraka, gave Midoriya his full attention. Ever since their interaction yesterday morning, he had been genuinely curious about the history between Midoriya and Blasty.

The green-haired boy put down his chopsticks and sighed. "K-Kacchan and I used to be friends when we were little. But when his Quirk manifested, he just ch-changed. He started looking down on everyone else. I… ahh… didn't get my Quirk until much later than normal, so I got it worse than others." He shook his head. "B-but that's beside the point! Students were in awe of him, and teachers encouraged his behaviour because they saw he had a lot of potential as a hero. That continued all the way through to the end of junior high."

Gohan frowned. Something didn't add up. Whatever issues these two had, it seemed a lot more personal than that. But, curious as he was, he didn't want to pry, especially since the others were kind enough to not pry into his own life. If Midoriya wanted to share, he would do so. If not, then he was entitled to keep that information to himself.

What was clear, however, was that Gohan found himself disliking Blasty even more. People who flaunted their power over those weaker than them reminded him too much of the villains he'd fought in his youth. Fortunately, he didn't think it'd be too long before Blasty was knocked down a notch. He was no longer a big fish in a small pond.

"You don't have to worry about Bakugo anymore, Deku," Uraraka said gently. "You have all of us to watch your back, right guys?"

"Damn straight," Sato stated.

Gohan nodded his agreement. Bullying was one thing he couldn't stand for.

"Well said, Uraraka!" Iida exclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm for emphasis. "There is no place for such impudent behaviour in the hallowed halls of this prestigious institution! As one of the fortunate few qualified enough to study at U.A., I pledge to do my utmost best to uphold the code of ethics enforced by our teachers!"

Iida's outburst drew a few baffled looks from the other tables, causing a scarlet-faced Midoriya to sink into his seat, his embarrassment palpable. "Th-thanks for the support, guys, but it really isn't necessary. I've gotten used to Kacchan's behaviour; it doesn't bother me anymore. A-and despite how he acts, he does genuinely want to surpass All Might as the top hero."

Iida jaw dropped comically. "Y-you've got to be joking! What kind of hero acts like a hooligan?!"

"N-no, really! I'm being serious!" Midoriya squeaked.

While this was going on, Sato squinted in Iida's direction and adopted a thinking pose. "Hey, since we're on the topic, I've been wondering about something. Didn't you go to some super elite private school?" he asked casually, instantly drawing the bespectacled boy's attention. "I'm surprised there aren't more of you guys at U.A."

Iida sputtered slightly, but quickly composed himself. He pushed up his glasses and gave Sato a stern look. "If you must know, many of my peers from Soumei weren't interested in pursuing heroism as a profession. As for the others, I wasn't close enough to them to ascertain their future aspirations."

"Oh. Fair enough," Sato responded, going back to his food and leaving Iida bewildered.

While the others around the table didn't know what to make of this, Gohan smiled to himself. Whether it was intentional or not, his best friend, in his typical blunt manner, had managed to successfully divert attention from the clearly overwhelmed Midoriya.

"A-anyway, are you guys looking forward to next p-period?" said green-haired boy inquired, now visibly calmer.

Iida quickly snapped to attention, his previous confusion forgotten. "Of course! It's been my most anticipated class ever since I saw the timetable!"

"I wonder who's going to be our teacher," Uraraka pondered.

"I've been wondering that too," Sato added, giving Gohan a dirty look.

The demi-Saiyan pretended not to see it, choosing instead to open a packet of potato chips and start eating.

"Well, whoever it is, I have no doubt the class will be quite full-on," Iida stated. "However, I fully expect our teacher to give us a rather simple and straightforward introductory lesson, just to ease us into the subject."

"That would be the most reasonable approach," Gohan agreed, biting into a particularly curvy chip and savouring its salty flavour. _'Which is why I'm expecting the exact opposite to happen.'_

* * *

"I am… coming through the door like a normal person!"

The collective breath of everyone in Class 1A hitched when All Might's hulking figure strode confidently into the room, his mere presence washing over them and putting them all at ease.

While his peers were expressing their astonishment, Gohan was beaming. He knew this was coming, yet it was still exhilarating all the same. All Might was the hero he looked up to most, not because of his strength, but because of his core values, inspiring disposition and ability to bring joy to even the most unfortunate souls.

"I teach Basic Hero Training," the Number One Hero boomed from behind the teacher's desk. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. Throughout your time here, you'll take the most units of this subject!" He punctuated this statement by posing like a classic bodybuilder from an era long since passed, his rippling muscles bulging in his skin-tight suit. "Let's get right into it! Today we'll be doing… combat training!"

This revelation drew numerous excited gasps from the class, with a certain volatile blond being particularly enthusiastic.

"And to go with that are these!" All Might added, pointing to a wall from which several racks containing numbered cases slid out. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started." This drew another round of enthusiastic chatter from the students, and Gohan's grin widened. "After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!" the class chorused.

"They say the clothes make the man, young ladies and gentlemen. Be fully aware that from now on… you are heroes!" All Might declared, finishing his speech with another spirited muscleman pose.

As Gohan collected his case and made his way down to the changing room, he reflected on the choices he'd made that led to him deciding what costume to wear.

The first idea that came to mind was a colourful ensemble reminiscent of the Super Sentai TV shows he loved to watch, complete with a helmet and cape. However, while he still loved the look of the costume in his head, it just didn't feel… right for what he was trying to accomplish. Perhaps such a costume would work in a world where superheroes weren't the norm, but that wasn't the world he currently inhabited. It just wouldn't have the desired effect on people.

The next outfits that he considered were typical martial arts gis he had worn in the past. The first one was a replica of the purple Namekian style gi he wore at the Cell games, while the second one was a copy of his father's orange gi. Even though the prospect of wearing the same outfits as his two mentors in an official capacity made him mildly giddy, they weren't appropriate for this world either. They were too simple, straightforward, and unfortunately a tad too forgettable.

He had then bounced around ideas for several costumes based on what the most popular heroes of today wore, but they just didn't do it for him. Wearing only spandex felt uncomfortable on his body, and he didn't like how much it accentuated his nether regions either. That was Vegeta's thing.

So, after much meticulous planning, countless hours of internet research, and more trial and error than he'd care to admit, Gohan finally reached a conclusion he couldn't be more thrilled with.

As he stepped into an empty changing stall and opened his costume case, a fond smile spread across his features, and his heart briefly clenched as he picked up the outfit lying within.

He ran his eyes over the sleeveless, dark purple gi – a tribute to his first mentor, who had thrust him into the world of martial arts, rid him of his soft, spoiled nature, and infused into him a wisdom that may have been far beyond his years, but one that was necessary for him to survive the harsh reality that had befallen them. For that, Gohan would always be grateful. Though it may have been an insignificant, and perhaps even idealistic gesture in the grand scheme of things, the demi-Saiyan hoped that wearing his most treasured friend's colours would give him strength when he needed it most.

He trailed a finger over the orange obi, wrist bands and shin guards – a tribute to his father, who was someone he had always admired and tried to emulate. The times they spent together were among his most cherished memories, and not a day went by that he didn't long to experience them again. Goku was a different kind of teacher to Piccolo, but it was under his tutelage that Gohan had attained a level of strength great enough to protect the people and planet he loved when no one else could. He would never forget the complete faith his father had shown him in the bleakest of times, and hoped that the orange on his outfit would serve as an ever-present reminder of what he was capable of when faced with unsurmountable odds.

The costume was finished by black martial arts shoes and a replica of Piccolo's cape, because capes were badass and no one could convince him otherwise.

When he was fully dressed, Gohan felt a surge of confidence run through him, and was met with an approving nod from Kirishima when he exited his stall. "That is one beastly outfit, bro," the red-haired boy praised. "Don't be surprised if your balls drop a second time when wearing it."

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Th-thanks Kirishima. Your costume is pretty cool too. The colours are nice and the… ahh… lack of shirt suits you."

Kirishima guffawed and clapped Gohan on the back. "That's what I was going for! Although it looks like I have some competition in that department, huh?" he noted, gesturing to the demi-Saiyan's exposed arms. "Do you eat raw iron for breakfast or something? You're ripped!"

"No, nothing like that!" Gohan responded, not used to such flattery. "I just train a lot, that's all."

"That's it?" Kirishima replied, raising an eyebrow. "We should hit up the gym sometime, dude. Whatever I'm doing in there clearly isn't working."

"S-sure, we can do that," Gohan acquiesced, a bead of sweat trailing down his temple. He didn't know how to break it to Kirishima that he'd never stepped foot inside a gym in his life. All his training was done in the wilderness. The rest was down to genetics.

The red-haired boy grinned at the answer. "Sweet! I'll hold you to that!"

 _'Great…'_ Gohan mused in resignation. He'd have to ask Sato for advice on what some of the devices in a gym did, because he didn't have a clue.

Speaking of which, where was his best friend? His onyx eyes scanned the room for someone with a similar physique, but the only person he saw was a tall guy in a bright yellow spandex suit that covered his whole body, who was fiddling with his utility belt in the corner of the room. It took him a few seconds to recognise the spiky hair and massive lips, but when he did, his eyes bulged. _'Wait… what?'_

Hearing Gohan's footsteps coming his way, Sato looked up and flashed the demi-Saiyan a grin. "Looking good, Son… for once in your life."

"For once in my-" He shook his head before refocusing. "What's the hell is that? You're always giving me crap about what I wear, but here you are looking like a giant banana skin!"

Sato pouted. "What's wrong with my suit? Haven't you ever seen Ultimate Muscle?" At Gohan's shake of the head, he frowned. "Well there's your first problem. I'm not going to waste my time explaining myself to a peasant who doesn't understand the glorious art of wrestling."

"Whatever you say, bud," Gohan retorted, giving his friend a wave as he set off for Ground Beta. "Just try not to make someone slip on your way out."

Ignoring Sato's indignant sputtering, the Son boy chuckled to himself. He was rather proud of that one.

It didn't take him too long to reach the tunnel leading to Ground Beta, where the rest of the class was gathering. While he waited for the stragglers to arrive, he took the time to survey the costumes his peers had come up with, some of which instantly caught his eye.

Iida wore what looked like a full-body suit of armour, only a lot more modern and tailored specifically for his Engine Quirk. It made for an interesting contrast to Aoyama, who was clad in a literal suit of medieval armour. Blasty's costume suited him well, as much as Gohan hated to admit it. The grenade-style gauntlets and flare-shaped cloth on his back fit his explosive personality to a T.

Regarding the females, the first thing that Gohan noticed was that all the girls in his class were quite attractive in their own way, and that was made all the more obvious by their costumes. Asui, Ashido and Uraraka, much to his surprise, all wore skin-tight outfits that nicely accentuated their curves. However, none of them compared to Yaoyorozu, who wore a revealing red leotard that showed off plenty of skin. Were it not for the utility belt around her waist, he'd think she was set to go swimming instead of training.

Nevertheless, Gohan made sure to avert his gaze from the curvaceous girl and her eye-catching costume, lest he give in to his base urges and let his eyes wander where they shouldn't. He wasn't a pervert.

Fortunately, he was given something else to focus on when his classmates started moving down the tunnel, through which the imposing figure of All Might could be seen waiting for them.

"That's great, everyone! You all look cool!" the Number One Hero praised when they all came to a halt before him, his sparkling grin widening. "Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

Before the class could respond, the hurried pattering of footsteps was heard from the behind them. Curious, Gohan turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of Midoriya running down the tunnel wearing what looked like a green rabbit costume. It was certainly unconventional, but it was still a better outfit than Sato's. Uraraka also seemed to like it, which left Midoriya flustered.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might announced after the green-haired straggler had joined the group, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Unsurprisingly, Iida raised his hand. "Sensei! This is a battle centre from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" he questioned.

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps!" All Might replied. "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the statistics, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals… in this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows. For this class, you'll be split into heroes and villains, and fight two-on-two indoor battles."

"Without basic training?" Asui asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics!" All Might declared. "However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Yaoyorozu inquired, prompting a flurry of questions from a handful of other students.

Meanwhile, Gohan was pondering his teacher's reasoning. It was a bold approach, throwing a handful of relatively untrained children with superpowers into the deep end and making them fight each other. If they weren't careful, a lot could go wrong. Piccolo would approve of All Might's tactics, but that was because the Namekian was a socially-inept hardass whose own training methods were anything but conventional.

That said, Gohan could see the benefit of a baptism by fire. It was a great way to for a teacher to get an idea of what level his students were at, and as for the students themselves, they would receive a first-hand demonstration of what their peers were capable of. Ignoring the likely possibility of injuries, everyone taking part had something to gain. Perhaps drills like this were one of the reasons U.A. had managed to pump out so many exceptional heroes over the years?

"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout," All Might explained, reading from a small book he had whipped out of his pocket. "The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapons back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes." When he was finished, he held out a box that had been at his feet. "Teams will be determined by drawing lots!"

While several students seemed pleased at this revelation, Gohan pursed his lips. The odds of him being paired with someone unpleasant – namely Blasty – were incredibly low, so he didn't think he had any reason to worry. While he was confident his powers would be more than a match for any of his peers regardless of who his partner was, he could really do without the attitude.

Before anyone could walk up to the box, Iida leapt in front of All Might and held his hand out to the class. "I know you're all excited to see who you get paired up with, but as students of this respected institution, we must do things in an orderly manner," he asserted sternly. "As such, I must ask you all to line up, single file, and await your turn."

"Good thinking, young Iida!" All Might praised, flashing the bespectacled boy a thumbs up.

Despite a few grumbles, everyone did as they were asked. Gohan found himself near the back of the line, behind Koda and in front of Todoroki. Despite not being able to sense ki, he could feel the heterochromic boy's eyes boring into his back, and had to suppress a groan. He understood why Blasty was pissed off with him, but what was Todoroki's problem? He'd never even talked to the guy before!

Fortunately, Gohan didn't have to dwell on this thought, as his turn quickly arrived. The number he ended up drawing was 5, which meant he'd be paired up with whoever had drawn 6. They would be on Team C.

"I guess we're partners," a pleasant voice said from behind the demi-Saiyan. Startled, he whipped his head around, only to be met with the beautiful smile of Yaoyorozu Momo.

"O-oh, so you drew number six?" he asked, to which the dark-haired girl nodded. Gohan's cheeks took on a slight tinge and he scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, th-that's cool. I'm pleased to be working with you," he added with a small bow, taking care to not glance at her cleavage.

"Likewise," Yaoyorozu responded smoothly, tilting her head in kind.

With the introductions out of the way, Gohan turned away from his partner and took a deep breath. What the hell was up with that uncool reaction? He hadn't felt that nervous around someone since introducing himself to his class on his first day of elementary school – and he was nine years old back then! Perturbed, he shook those thoughts from his head. With any luck, he'd quickly forget about this awkwardness.

With all the teams sorted, a grinning All Might dug his hands into a pair of boxes titled 'Villain' and 'Hero'. "The first teams to fight will be… these guys!" he exclaimed, revealing the letters D and A.

Gohan's eyes widened. That meant Blasty and Iida would be pitted against Midoriya and Uraraka. He eyed his green-haired friend and noticed that he was visibly stunned. An apt reaction, all things considered.

"Team A will be the heroes, and Team B will be the villains," All Might clarified. "Everyone else, head to the monitor room."

"Yes, sir!" the class chorused.

Gohan passed by Midoriya and placed a comforting hand on the freckled boy's shoulder. "Don't let him psych you out, and don't lose your head," he cautioned. "I know it's going to be hard to keep your cool, but remember, it's just a drill in the end. It's not worth getting hurt over."

Midoriya gulped, but nodded nonetheless. "I-I'll try and keep that in m-mind. Thanks for the advice, Son."

Gohan smiled. "Anytime. Good luck."

With that, the demi-Saiyan departed and took after the rest of the class. Before long, Yaoyorozu fell in step beside him. "Is everything okay?" she inquired. "Midoriya looked distraught."

"Ahh, nothing major," Gohan replied, waving his hand. "He just has some bad history with Blasty- Bakugo. All I did was give him some advice, that's all."

"That was rather nice of you," Yaoyorozu commented, smiling lightly.

Gohan averted his gaze, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. "Heh, it was n-nothing. Just looking out for a friend." Inwardly though, he cringed. There it was again! What was it about this girl that made him turn into a flustered mess every time she spoke to him?

This question swirled around in his mind until he reached the monitor room which, true to its name, contained a gargantuan monitor with multiple different screens. Each screen showed a different part of the battle area, which was simply a large industrial building with numerous narrow corridors. Unfortunately, there was no audio feed to go along with the cameras.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!" All Might spoke into a mini microphone, standing at the head of the gathered students. "You should all pay attention as well. You might just learn something from this battle."

Gohan steeled his features and stared resolutely at the monitor. Despite his ever-present worryt hat things would get out hand, he was genuinely curious to see what Midoriya was capable of. Out of everyone else in the class, the green-haired boy was the only one whose Quirk was a total mystery.

It didn't take too long for Midoriya and Uraraka to slip through a window on the bottom floor and proceed cautiously down a hallway. However, they didn't make it far before Blasty ambushed them, the volatile blond leaping out from another hallway and sending his two opponents to the ground with an explosive blast.

"A surprise attack? That was dirty, Bakugo!" Kirishima protested.

"A surprise attack is just another viable strategy," All Might chided. "You should forget about the concept of fairness in a fight where your life is on the line, for villains will take whatever advantage they can get!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes as Midoriya and Blasty traded barbs. Blasty then lunged forward with a huge right swing, but his arm was easily caught by Midoriya, who promptly flipped him onto his back. This drew several gasps from the rest of the class, while the demi-Saiyan let a small grin slide onto his face. The form on that throw was pretty good; he had no idea Midoriya knew some martial arts. It didn't look like he used his Quirk, either.

After Blasty recovered and rose to his feet, he and Midoriya engaged in another heated argument while Uraraka looked on, confused. Meanwhile, another screen showed a visibly irritated Iida standing by himself in the room with the bomb, which was made out of papier-mâché.

"What's Bakugo saying?" Kirishima queried. "I can't tell with just the fixed cameras and no sound."

"He's talking to his partner over a small wireless transceiver," All Might replied, pointing to a blue device attached to his own ear. "You can bring that, the building's floor plan, and this capture tape!" He withdrew a small roll of white tape from a container beside him. "Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows that you've captured them!"

Ashido frowned. "The time limit is fifteen minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!" the pink-skinned girl remarked.

"They are, but that's what makes this kind of practice so important," Gohan spoke up, catching his classmates' attention. "It's true that the villains have the overwhelming advantage, but that just mirrors what it's usually like for the heroes. Oftentimes the villains have all the time in the world to make a plan, set up traps, and even escape before they get caught. The heroes, on the other hand, have to respond to villains' crimes in the spur of the moment, and think up their own plans on the fly. That's the unfortunate reality of the world we live in, and one of the biggest challenges we will constantly have to overcome."

This small speech had a lot of Gohan's peers staring at him with wide eyes, much to his discomfort, while Ashido looked sheepish. "Fair enough. It does make sense when you put it that way."

All Might simply guffawed. "Excellently put, young Son! Heroes should be able to turn the tables no matter what kind of predicament they find themselves in! That is one of the qualities we hope to teach here at U.A.!"

After that, the class returned to watching the match on the monitor. Midoriya and Blasty had started fighting for real while Uraraka ran off, presumably to go after Iida. Midoriya blocked a kick from Blasty, and attempted to wrap capture tape around the blond's foot, but an explosive punch that was subsequently dodged allowed him to escape unharmed.

"Not bad for a guy who isn't even using his Quirk," Sato praised, walking over to stand beside Gohan.

"Yeah, that Bakugo is no joke," Sero added.

"No kidding," Gohan grumbled to himself, watching with rapt attention as the fight between the two former friends turned into a tense game of cat and mouse, with Blasty being the aggressor. Meanwhile, Uraraka and Iida had finally made contact, and were involved in something of a standoff.

"By the way, that was a nice speech you made earlier," Sato whispered to Gohan. "If the whole hero thing doesn't work out, you might just have a career in politics."

Gohan gagged at the suggestion. "No thanks. I'd rather retire to the mountains and live as a hermit… maybe write a book or something."

"That'd work too," Sato chuckled.

"Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!"

All Might's sudden shouting startled the two boys, and the next thing Gohan saw was Blasty pulling a pin on his grenade-shaped gauntlet and firing a torrent of flames down the hallway towards Midoriya. Glass shattered and the cement wall of the building was blown apart, the resulting explosion so great it was heard even in the monitor room. To further compound the severity of the damage, the ground rumbled as though beset by an earthquake.

When the shaking ceased, Kirishima was the first to say what everyone else was thinking. "That dumbass! Doesn't he understand that this is just a drill?"

All Might was now visibly panicking, his usual grin replaced by an pained grimace. "Young man! Young Midoriya!" he screamed into his microphone.

Gohan felt his heart race, but kept his eyes focused on the monitor, waiting desperately for the smoke to clear to see if Midoriya was alright. When it finally dissipated, revealing the green-haired boy laying on the ground on his back, he let out a deep breath. Midoriya was panting heavily and his costume was in tatters, but he was otherwise unharmed.

Still, seeing the sorry state his friend was in made Gohan furious, and he clenched his fist while narrowing his eyes. "Bakugo… you jerk, that's taking things too far!"

All Might agreed with this assessment. "Young Bakugo, the next time you use that, I'm stopping the fight and giving your team the loss," he scolded over the transceiver, his tone uncharacteristically grave. "Launching such a large-scale attack indoors defeats the purpose of protecting your stronghold in the first place! That's a foolish plan for both heroes and villains, and you'll be docked a lot of points for it!"

Fortunately, the telling off he got was enough to make Blasty calm down – by his standards at least – and the next thing he did was lunge at Midoriya with a ferocious snarl. However, before he could strike, he used an explosive blast from his hand to propel himself over his target. This allowed him a free shot at Midoriya's back, the resulting punch sending the green-haired boy sprawling to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Kirishima gasped.

Gohan frowned. "He baited Midoriya into counter-attacking, then used an explosive blast to alter his trajectory in mid-air at the last moment, catching Midoriya off guard. That requires excellent reaction speed and motor control." It was a similar technique to what his father had used before he mastered Bukujutsu, albeit slightly more impressive given Blasty's skillset.

"To be able to land a telling blow while fighting against inertia speaks volumes about how good his control over his explosive powers is," Yaoyorozu added smartly.

Kaminari whistled, impressed. "The guy seems like a real asshole, but I have to admit, he's a beast in battle."

Gohan reluctantly agreed with the lightning user's statement. The fight between Blasty and Midoriya had now devolved into a one-sided beatdown, with the latter of the pair being thrown around like a ragdoll. Midoriya eventually managed to crawl over to a wall and lean against it, but the open space they were fighting in meant he had no cover from his opponent, who was advancing menacingly towards him.

"Damn, Bakugo sure is relentless," Sato grumbled. "Why hasn't Midoriya tried using his Quirk yet?"

Gohan was thinking the same thing. He knew Midoriya had trouble controlling his powers, but just how bad could they be to prevent him from attacking when backed into a corner like this? Midoriya had to have some kind of plan up his sleeve… right?

What happened next stunned every single person in the monitor room. Midoriya shouted something at Blasty, and then threw himself forward with his fist pulled back. A sinking feeling welled up in the pit of Gohan's stomach when he saw his green-haired friend's right arm turn red and glow ominously. Never one to back down, Blasty lunged forward in kind, prepared to meet this attack head on. A tense atmosphere suddenly enshrouded the room, with everyone present watching the spectacle with bated breath.

"Sensei! Please put a stop to this! Enough's enough already!" Kirishima wailed, his pleas to a trembling All Might breaking the silence.

The legendary hero gritted his teeth and moved his microphone to his mouth. "Both of you, sto-"

Before All Might could finish his sentence, Midoriya screamed something to Uraraka through his transceiver, and the girl grabbed onto a large pillar. He then fired a tremendous uppercut into the air, his fist stopping just short of Blasty's gauntlet, and generated a tornado-like pillar of wind that spiralled through the building's multiple floors and erupted through the roof, shooting well into the sky. Windows shattered, the ground shook and debris swirled around in the air, the sheer chaos of the scene making Blasty's earlier explosion look like child's play.

To Uraraka's credit, she remained composed enough to use her Quirk on the pillar she was holding to drastically reduce its weight. Her next move was to lift the whole thing up as though it was a mere baseball bat and swing it in Iida's direction, sending the errant rubble in the area flying towards him. While the armoured student moved to defend himself from the incoming onslaught, Uraraka took advantage of his distracted state to float over him and attach herself to the bomb, effectively ending the match.

When the reality of what just happened had finally set in, Gohan was speechless. Whatever kind of conclusion he was expecting, _this_ was not it. He gulped audibly and wiped the sweat from his brow. To think Midoriya had so much power... raw, unrefined, self-harming, but nonetheless spectacular power. He then sighed sadly as he eyed the green-haired boy's mangled husk of a right arm, the skin on it all but torn off. That was a problem.

"Hero… " All Might whispered breathlessly as Midoriya's limp body slumped to the floor. "Hero team… wins!"

No one celebrated Team A's victory. For a few moments, no one even said a word. The view on the monitors was enough to paint a succinct enough picture of what happened: Midoriya had worked himself into unconsciousness as Blasty looked on, stunned, while a puking Uraraka was being comforted by Iida. A Pyrrhic victory, for better or worse.

"They lost the battle but won the war, huh?" the stoic Tokoyami observed, breaking the silence.

"This was just training, though," Asui added.

"I guess we're going to have to get used to this kind of stuff, being at U.A. and all..." Sero chimed in, letting out a nervous chuckle.

All Might cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "My young charges, please wait a few minutes while I check on young Midoriya and escort the others here."

As soon as he left, the rest of the class started paying close attention to the monitor, curious to see what would happen with the most injured combatant. As it turned out, he had to be taken to the medical room on an automated stretcher.

"Poor Midori really did a number on himself," Ashido sighed, looking rather glum.

"Yeah, but that Quirk of his is some next level shit!" Kirishima exclaimed, shaking his fist excitedly. "If he can get his power under control, he'll be a monster! Man, now I can't wait to show what I've got!"

Yaoyorozu crossed her arms and adopted a stern expression. "While you are right in saying that Midoriya has a lot of potential due to his Quirk, you have to consider the possibility that he may never learn to properly control his immense power," she explained, knocking the wind out of Kirishima's sails. Gohan, meanwhile, was taken aback by how callous his partner sounded. "Yes, Midoriya has a lot of destructive power, but just look at what it did to his body. A single punch broke his entire arm, and that's putting it lightly. Furthermore, that one punch left him unconscious."

She sighed and took a deep breath. "If we try to apply his current skillset to a real-life hostage situation, or a fight against a villain, he would be putting both himself and the people around him in danger. That aside, if we're looking at just the immediate future, imagine the kind of damage Midoriya could do to his body while trying to master his Quirk. One wrong step in training could leave him permanently disabled."

Kirishima by this point was visibly deflated. "Y-you have a point, but damn, I don't want to just assume the worst! It's depressing as heck!"

Yaoyorozu's expression softened slightly. "Neither do I. I'm just being realistic here. As heroes, we must always be vigilant of both the positive and negative outcomes of any situation, regardless of how unpleasant they may be."

Gohan wanted to butt in. He wanted to say that Midoriya had acquired his Quirk late and hadn't had much practice with it, but he wouldn't out of respect for his friend's privacy. He wanted to debunk Yaoyorozu's cold, calculated assessment piece by piece, but he couldn't find the proper words to express himself. As much as it hurt him to admit it, she was right, so he kept his mouth shut.

Before he could ponder this further, All Might returned, the three still-conscious combatants trailing behind him. Uraraka looked downcast, her face still pale from her earlier bout of illness. Blasty's eyes were hidden by his blonde locks, his expression uncharacteristically neutral. Iida, unsurprisingly the most emotive of the group, looked downright miserable.

All Might led the trio to the front of the room and made them face the rest of the class. His mouth then split into a huge grin. "The MVP in this match was young Iida!"

The bespectacled boy's jaw dropped in shock. "Wh-what?!"

"It's not either of the winners, Ochaco or Midoriya?" Asui asked, stroking her chin.

All Might's grin widened. "Hmm, well, why is that? Does anyone know?"

Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "Yes, All Might-sensei. That is because Iida adapted the most to the concept of the training. From watching the match, it appears that Bakugo acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. As you said earlier, sensei, it's foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, and the damage he inflicted on his surroundings, Midoriya's plan was also rash.

"As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the papier-mâché bomb as a real weapon, she wouldn't have been able to do something so dangerous. Iida had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack. The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules."

While Iida started shedding tears of joy, Gohan was flabbergasted. This girl meant well, but she was blunt to a T, and had the intelligence to back up her assertions. He actually found it mildly intimidating. Just what would she think when she saw what he was capable of? For that matter, what did she think of him right now?

Judging by the look on All Might's face, he was equally as stunned by the answer. "W-well, young Iida might also have been a bit too stiff, but excellent answer! Well done!" he praised, giving Yaoyorozu a thumbs up.

However, Yaoyorozu wasn't done. She placed her hands on her hips and faced the rest of the class, looking like she was about to address an assembly. "We should always start with the basics to develop good fundamentals. We must also strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly to our training, or else we'll never become top heroes."

While the class stared at the dark-haired girl in awe, with a few students even giving her muted applause, All Might strode over to where the Hero and Villain boxes were set up and began addressing his pupils. "Alright, everyone, let's change locations and start the second match! Tackle this training after thinking what we just talked about."

"Yes, sir!" was the response he got.

The Number One Hero thrust his hands into the boxes and pulled out two balls. "Match two! Team B are the heroes and Team C are the villains!"

Gohan and Yaoyorozu shared a surprised look, but quickly recovered from their shock and nodded confidently at each other. Whoever their opponents were, they would be ready.

It was then that Shoji and Todoroki stepped forward, the latter of the pair locking eyes with Gohan and giving him an icy glare that _nearly_ sent chills down his spine.

Gohan, for his part, resisted the urge to groan. _'Oh bother.'_

* * *

 **AN: Ho ho ho, dear readers. Consider this chapter my early Christmas gift to all of you. I didn't initially plan on releasing it when I did, but it was a welcome coincidence that the return of my muse coincided with the festive season.**

 **I've received quite a few reviews and PMs inquiring about the status of this story, when it's going to be updated, and if it's been dropped. It hasn't been dropped. I'm not going to drop either of my two ongoing stories, not after I've already put so much thought and work into them. They will get done, one way or another, unless I find myself physically incapable of typing on a computer. In the extremely rare instance that happens, I will make sure you're all aware of it.**

 **As for why I haven't updated in such a long time, all I'm going to say is that the past few months have been rough. For all my teenage readers, you should cherish your childhood while you still can. Being an adult sucks, and if I could have my way, I'd go back to being 19. Things were much simpler then. Anyway, let's move on to more positive stuff.**

 **Gohan's hero costume is essentially his outfit from the official Dragon Ball coloured manga that he wears while training Goten and Videl, only with a Piccolo-esque cape like he wore in the Cell Games.** **If you want to see what it looks like, just google "Dragon Ball coloured manga Gohan training Goten". That aside, the panels from the manga make for nice phone wallpapers, so google them too if you're interested in getting some.**

 **The only other things I have to say about this chapter are that it was somewhat of a pain in the ass rewriting the Midoriya and Uraraka vs Bakugo and Iida fight, even if it was from a different perspective. Unfortunately, it had to be done, as this fight is crucial for Deku and Bakugo's development. They may not be the main characters in my story, but they're still key characters. As for anyone who thought Gohan was acting weird in the second half of the chapter, I have one word for you. Puberty. Not even demi-Saiyans are immune to that awkward phase of life, and Gohan is smack in the middle of it. Expect hilarity.**

 **That aside, I'd to thank everyone who's been supporting this fic up until now, whether by favouriting, following or reviewing. Your efforts are greatly appreciated. As always, I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Kicking Ass and Making Rivals

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 6 – Kicking Ass and Making Rivals**

"Holy crap! It's Son vs Todoroki!" Kirishima gasped.

Kaminari clenched a sparkling fist. "This match is gonna be lit!"

"Don't forget about Yaoyorozu and Shoji," Asui croaked. "Neither of them are pushovers."

"Man, I'm getting goosebumps!" Hagakure chirped giddily.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Iida pleaded. "Give the combatants some breathing room!"

Iida's request wasn't heeded, and the enthusiasm in the room grew until it was almost palpable. Gohan, however, shut out the excited murmurs of his classmates and locked eyes with Todoroki. He didn't narrow his eyes or shoot the heterochromic boy a glare; he simply responded to the silent threat with a simple yet unwavering stare, letting his classmate know he wasn't to be trifled with. Gohan had no idea what he'd done to set Todoroki off, but he wasn't in the mood to stand for his juvenile crap.

All Might cleared his throat, and all the commotion in the room ceased. The legendary hero grinned. "If I could please get the four lucky fighters to follow me, I'll lead you to Battle Building B! As for the rest of you, please wait here!"

With one last furrowing of the brows from Todoroki, he set off after All Might, Shoji trailing behind him. Gohan waited for a moment before following them, Yaoyorozu at his side. He caught her confused look in the periphery of his vision, but was thankful when she chose to stay silent.

After the group had arrived next to a door outside the battle building, All Might handed each student a map, capture tape and transceiver. "Young Son, young Yaoyorozu, remember to adopt a villainous mindset for this exercise," he suggested sternly, beckoning them through the door. "Go all out, but don't go overboard like young Bakugo did. Should that happen, I won't hesitate to step in."

"Of course, sensei," Yaoyorozu replied, while Gohan nodded his affirmation.

The grin returned to All Might's face. "Excellent! Good luck to the both of you!"

The 'villain' pair were silent as they traversed down the corridors, studying their maps as they walked. It didn't take too long to reach their destination, which was a small, mostly unassuming room with a few pillars and barrels scattered about. The only noteworthy thing in the area was the large, black papier-mâché bomb they were supposed to protect.

Gohan stroked his chin as he pondered their predicament. "The only ways into the room are the door we just came through and the windows at the back," he observed. "In theory, we're in an easily defensible location… although I'm not letting my guard down."

"A smart approach," Yaoyorozu commented as she started doing some basic stretches. "I think we can safely rule out the windows as an entrance point, as I highly doubt our opponents can fly. That in itself is an incredibly rare ability, and if either of them possessed it, surely we'd already be aware of it."

Gohan couldn't help the tiny quirk of his lips, but it went as quickly as it came. "So that just leaves the door. Alternatively, we could just carry the bomb elsewhere, to throw the heroes off guard." A light chuckle slipped from his mouth at that remark. "I can't say I imagined I'd be roleplaying as a villain on only the second day of school. I don't suppose you have any pointers on how to be one of the bad guys?" When he didn't receive a response, he glanced over at his partner and saw that she was staring at him with a strangely focused expression. Startled, he stepped back a bit, instantly feeling self-conscious. "Y-Yaoyorozu? You okay?"

The dark-haired girl gasped at being caught in the act, but quickly composed herself and gave him a bashful smile. "Forgive me for getting us side-tracked, Son, but I have to ask. Is there a problem between you and Todoroki?"

Gohan paused momentarily, then sighed. He figured she'd ask sooner or later. At least she waited until they were alone. "Honestly? I don't have a clue," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "That guy's been looking at me weird ever since yesterday. He clearly has some issue with me, but I don't know what it could be. I've never even spoken to him before."

Yaoyorozu seemed to ponder this information for a moment before her eyes suddenly lit up. "It's possible he sees you as a threat to his dominance, so he wants to prove himself your superior in combat. It's typical alpha male behaviour. I read about it in an encyclopedia."

Gohan blanched at her deduction. "Wh-what?! We're in high school, not the animal kingdom!" he exclaimed, almost toppling over out of sheer shock. "I'm not interested in any of that macho stuff!"

Yaoyorozu shrugged, unperturbed by his outburst. "It was just a thought. Doesn't mean I'm right. I do think it makes sense though, given what I know about Todoroki."

"Team B and Team C – you may begin!" All Might's voice boomed over the PA system.

Gohan wiped his brow, thankful for their teacher's interruption. It gave him a few brief moments to gather his bearings. "R-regardless of what Todoroki's problem with me is, I wouldn't put it past him to do something outrageous or try and go it solo. He doesn't seem like much of a team player."

"Yes, I got that impression as well," Yaoyorozu agreed. "Perhaps it would be wise for me to set up a barrier of some sort in the doorway? It won't hold for long, as both Todoroki and Shoji possess formidable firepower, but it would let us know when an attack is coming. It would also give us more time to shore up our defences and maybe set up some turrets or tripwires."

Gohan flashed the girl a smile. That Quirk of hers was something else. "Great idea! Go for it!"

Yaoyorozu returned the smile and set off for the door, only to stop in her tracks when a faint crackling sound was heard in the distance. Gohan also froze, turning his attention to the doorway where the foreign sound was rapidly raising its volume. His jaw then dropped when a miniature tidal wave of ice flooded the room, freezing everything in its path.

Seeing his partner recoil in shock, Gohan darted forward and scooped her into his arms, bridal style. Ignoring both her surprised yelp and how amazingly smooth her skin felt, he levitated into the air and out of range of the onrushing ice.

When she realised what had just happened, Yaoyorozu gasped. "S-Son! You're… flying!"

Gohan chucked nervously and gave a sheepish grin. "Heh, yeah, I guess I am. Umm… surprise?"

"I can't believe it," she mumbled breathlessly. "To think you were capable of this, too…" She then shook her head and her eyes hardened. "But that's not important. We need to quickly figure out a c-c-c-counterattack."

Gohan's eyes widened. Yaoyorozu had clearly tried to hide it, but he knew what chattering teeth sounded like when he heard it. That, and the goosebumps that suddenly formed along her skin, showed him that she was freezing. He frowned at that and flared his ki a faint amount, letting it wash over his partner. When he felt her shaking stop, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Wh-what did you just do?" she whispered with some wonderment.

"I noticed you were cold, so I warmed you up with my ki – the energy I can manipulate with my Quirk," he explained. "As long as you're in contact with me, you won't feel the cold."

Yaoyorozu exhaled deeply. "Thank you, Son. Just let me catch my breath for a moment and I'll be able to whip up something warm to wear."

Gohan smiled. "Anytime. Now, about this… mess," he said, gesturing to the ice-covered room. "If you want, I can smash the ice to give us some stable footing to stand on."

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "That's not necessary. Todoroki probably thinks he's got us frozen, so we can take advantage of that and set up an ambush for him. If his ice is undisturbed, he'll be far less likely to believe his plan failed, and much easier to trick."

"Alright, let's go with that," Gohan remarked, impressed by the girl's quick-thinking. His idea was a lot simpler to execute, but he was immensely curious about the different ways she could apply her Quirk. "We don't have much time, though, so do you think you can carry out your plan before Todoroki makes it up here?"

"Of course," she stated confidently. To show that she had sufficiently recovered, she placed a hand over her exposed stomach. Gohan then watched with rapt attention as the area she was focusing on started to glow, and then opened his mouth in amazement as she pulled a large fur coat from her skin.

 _'Incredible,'_ he thought to himself. He'd seen what this Quirk could do from afar during the Quirk Apprehension Test, but to see it right up close was a whole other experience. It was mesmerising. Breathtaking, even.

Yaoyorozu then tilted her head towards him, and Gohan could swear there was a barely perceptible tinge of red on her cheeks. "Could you please put me down now?" she requested politely.

Gohan's sudden blush at those words, however, was far more pronounced, and there wasn't a thing he could do to hide it. "Oh! Ahh, s-sure, of course!"

The demi-Saiyan floated towards the ground and gently set Yaoyorozu on her feet, not letting go until he was positive she wouldn't fall. When he finally removed his hands, she wobbled slightly, but quickly righted herself and wrapped the coat she made around her body. She then plopped onto the ground and, much like before, placed a hand over her stomach. This time, the creation she concocted was a pair of blue ice skates, which she promptly placed over her boots.

"Would you like me to make you some?" she offered politely, to which Gohan shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I prefer flying," he replied. He also didn't know how to use ice skates as he'd never gone skating before, but he wasn't going to admit that.

Yaoyorozu chuckled. "Oh yeah, you can do that. It's so surreal I almost forgot."

Gohan sheepishly averted his gaze and rubbed his arm. "Yeah…"

He felt a brief flash of unease at the thought of how his other classmates would react to seeing him fly, but let it pass him by. While he still hated being the centre of attention – it made him feel like some freak show at the local circus – he knew he had to get used to it if he wanted to be a pro hero with a face instead of just a vigilante skulking around in the shadows.

"What do you think we should go with? A tripwire, flashbang grenade, gas mine or something else entirely?" Yaoyorozu asked, breaking Gohan from his stupor. "If I had more time I could set a double or triple-layered trap, like a bucket of paint which would drop on Todoroki's head, but this will have to do for now."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, impressed at her versatility. "Go with the tripwire. We'll wait on either side of the door, so if Shoji comes too, we'll be prepared." At his partner's inquisitive look, he elaborated. "Whoever steps through the door first will activate the tripwire and be incapacitated. I'll quickly put my capture tape on them, and then join you in fighting off whoever's still standing."

Yaoyorozu nodded, pleased with the plan. "Let's get to work then."

Gohan didn't have anything to do at first other than watch Yaoyorozu set up a tripwire at the foot of the door. When she was done, she formed a dark grey bo staff using her Quirk and took her place at the right side of the entrance.

The demi-Saiyan situated himself on the opposite side of the doorway and eyed her curiously. "You know bojutsu?" he whispered.

"It's my preferred fighting style," she responded coolly.

Gohan chuckled under his breath. This girl was something else. Just where did her talents end?

His expression then turned serious when the distant clanging of footsteps reached his ears. He locked eyes with Yaoyorozu and nodded, receiving one in return which confirmed that she too had heard the noise. The pair then waited, their breathing shallow, as the footsteps drew closer and closer.

Upon reaching the outside of the doorway, the footsteps ceased. After a few moments of silence, Gohan clenched his fist, about to jump out and attack Todoroki, but a shake of the head from his partner brought that plan to a halt. He would trust her judgement.

Yaoyorozu's intuition was instantly proven correct when the familiar red and white hair of Todoroki appeared in the doorway. Not even a second later, he was toppling forward like a collapsing domino. Gohan would've found the sight amusing had he not noticed the subtle bending of Todoroki's body, his arms simultaneously moving to make the motion of a turning wheel.

An impressive feat, Gohan had to admit. To be able to execute a perfect forward the very instant his feet became caught in a trap spoke volumes about how good Todoroki's reaction speed was. Unfortunately, just having good reaction speed wasn't enough to save him.

Keeping his speed low enough to be trackable, Gohan waited until Todoroki was midway through his roll, then leapt forward and rammed his knee into the heterochromic boy's spine. Todoroki cried out in pain as his body flattened itself against the ground, but oddly enough said nothing when Gohan moved his arms behind his back and handcuffed him with capture tape.

The demi-Saiyan found this behaviour odd, but ultimately chalked it up to Todoroki's stoic, emotionless demeanour. Since he hadn't heard any further signs of conflict, he took that as a sign that Todoroki came alone. How unsurprisingly arrogant.

Just as he was about to rejoin Yaoyorozu, he noticed a chilling sensation in his hands. His eyes snapped to where the pain was coming from, then bulged when they picked up a layer of ice slowly spreading up his fingers. Gohan growled. "What are you playing at, Todoroki? You know you lost, right?" However, the captured combatant didn't back down, causing the Son boy to let out a sigh. "Alright then. You asked for it."

Ripping his hands away from Todoroki's body, Gohan disintegrated the ice encasing them with a quick flare of ki. He then pressed a finger to the back of Todoroki's neck and felt the heterochromic boy's body go limp before him.

Gohan then let out another sigh and rose to his feet, shaking some blood into his hands. That could've gone smoother.

"What happened?" an alarmed Yaoyorozu questioned.

"The cheeky jerk tried to freeze my hands after I'd already put the capture tape on him, so I knocked him out," he replied.

Yaoyorozu huffed and knelt down by Todoroki's prone form, inspecting him for wounds. Gohan wearily rubbed his temples. "I didn't hurt him. I just put him to sleep by hitting a pressure point on the nape of his neck," he explained. "He'll wake up on his own in about an hour or so with nothing more than a minor headache."

Yaoyorozu exhaled, relieved at the news. She stood up and stared at Todoroki's unconscious figure, frowning. "I never expected him to break the rules like that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know what to expect from that guy to begin with," Gohan grumbled, crossing his arms. "I have to say I'm surprised he came alone, though. I didn't think he was so cocky to assume he could take both of us out on his own."

Yaoyorozu pursed her lips. "I'm guessing he thought freezing the building would be enough to immobilise us… although to be fair, I'm not sure how I would've countered his attack if you weren't there to fly me out of harm's way."

"I'm sure you would've figured something out," Gohan murmured, walking over to the windows at the back of the room and staring at the road below. "You think Shoji is out there, waiting for All Might to announce his team as the winners?"

"It's the most likely situation," Yaoyorozu replied, skating over to stand beside him. "Since he didn't have the appropriate footwear to walk on ice, Todoroki probably told him to stay outside. That said, if he doesn't receive any word that Todoroki's plan worked, he might try and come up here anyway."

Gohan nodded. That was a reasonable deduction. "We can either take the initiative and attack Shoji while he's not expecting it, or we can reinforce our defences here and wait for him to come to us," he suggested. "Or we can just split up and do both at once."

"We should split up," Yaoyorozu remarked. "Sun Tzu traditionally advised against using the pincer manoeuvre, as it would make your enemy to fight more ferociously since they don't have the option to retreat, but in this instance I think it would be best to cover all our bases."

Gohan chuckled, once again finding himself impressed at his partner's wealth of knowledge. The Art of War wasn't exactly common reading material. "It's a plan. So, do you want to go and confront Shoji, or would you rather stay up here and lay traps?" he asked her.

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow in his direction, then let out a light laugh. "While I appreciate the vote of confidence, I think it best we stick to what we specialise in," she answered, a hint of mirth in her voice.

"Just making sure," Gohan explained, grinning in return. He then pointed a thumb at Todoroki's unconscious figure. "What do you think we should do with him? We can leave him here, or I can take him with me as a bargaining chip."

"That depends on whether you think you need a bargaining chip," Yaoyorozu replied smoothly, turning around and making her way towards the door.

Gohan stared at the spot she'd just occupied, then looked away to hide his flushed cheeks. _'She's so cool!'_ he gushed inwardly before shaking those distracting thoughts from his head. He could dwell on them later.

Once he was fully focused, Gohan pried open the window and slipped outside. Seeing that no one was situated directly beneath him, he floated around the battle building, scanning the ground below for any sight of Shoji. It didn't take him long at all the find the multiple-armed boy, who was casually standing outside the building's main entrance with his arms crossed, his expression unreadable due to the facemask he always wore.

It was an amateur mistake, standing out in the open like that. Even if he was certain of his team's victory, he still had to remain vigilant until the very end. On the bright side, this allowed Gohan some time to properly formulate his plan of attack. So, with a finger on his chin, the demi-Saiyan tried to put himself in the shoes of an actual villain. If he was a bad guy, what would he do?

The answer came to him within seconds, and the corner of his lips quirked. He rubbed his hands gleefully, looking forward to what was to come. He'd always wanted to try monologuing, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

Channelling a Piccolo-like glare to make himself look more dastardly, Gohan landed behind Shoji with a thud, his forceful descent making a small crack in the pavement. The 'hero' jumped and quickly swivelled around to face the source of the noise. When he saw what it was, his eyes bulged.

"Hello, Shoji," Gohan greeted, allowing some ice to seep into his tone.

"Son! Where did you come from?" Shoji exclaimed. To his credit, he wasn't showing any sign of distress, nor was he backing down.

"I've been watching you, Shoji. Rather bold of you to just stand around out in the open like that, not a care in the world for your poor partner," Gohan chided, crossing his arms for emphasis. "Not very heroic, don't you think?"

Shoji clenched his fists and sighed. "So Todoroki's plan was a bust, then? I knew I shouldn't have let him go off on his own."

"Even if you were there, you wouldn't have helped, "Gohan taunted, an uncharacteristic smirk spreading across his lips. "Shall I regale you with the tale of how Todoroki was taken out? It all started when-"

"Enough!" Shoji shouted, interrupting the demi-Saiyan mid-sentence. "I know what you're trying to do, Son, and I'm not falling for it. Let's just get this over with."

His piece said, Shoji's six arms extended out from his body, taking on the appearance of malformed butterfly wings. When combined with his massive size and impressive musculature, the multiple-armed boy's octopus-like appearance made him look incredibly imposing by student standards.

Gohan had seen much worse, however, and slipped into a stance of his own. He swivelled his body to the right and shifted his head in Shoji's direction, all the while moving his right arm until it was in front of his chest, bent 90 degrees at the elbow. His opened hand made a slight clawing motion, the palm facing the ground and the fingers pointing towards his opponent. His left arm was positioned in the exact same way, only it was located beside his hip, with the fingers pointing the same way his body was facing.

Knees bent the tiniest amount, Gohan started lightly bouncing up and down on the spot, his eyes boring into Shoji's. "Bring it."

After a few seconds of tense silence, Shoji lunged forward with his three right fists cocked back, and once he came within range, thrust them at the demi-Saiyan with an impressive speed belying his size.

The moment he saw the fists coming his way, Gohan dug his toes into the ground, and using his bent knees as a spring, launched himself into the air with his right fist extending into a rising uppercut. "Shoryuken!"

Gohan's knuckles crashed into the underside of Shoji's chin, lifting his hulking body a few metres off the ground and making it arc backwards. Not wanting to risk his classmate suffering severe injuries on his descent, the Son boy darted forward and caught him before he could collide with the hard concrete below, then gently set him on his back.

Since Gohan had held back a huge portion of his strength, Shoji was still conscious, but he was left dazed and panting exhaustedly, clearly in no shape to continue fighting. Without any resistance to hinder him, the demi-Saiyan took out his capture tape and wrapped it around one of his opponent's arms.

"The match is over! Team C are the victors!" All Might bellowed over the PA.

Gohan smiled kindly at his fallen foe and held out a hand. "Sorry about all those things I said. I was just trying to get in character."

With noticeable effort, Shoji accepted the offered arm and allowed himself to be pulled back to his feet. "No need to apologize, Son," he wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "We fought fair and square, and you beat me easily. Thanks for stopping me from hitting the ground, by the way."

"No worries," Gohan responded.

"Still, your strength is no joke," Shoji remarked, rubbing his chin. "I didn't even see the move you used on me. One second you're in front of me, then the next thing I know you're gone and I'm being hit by what feels like a sledgehammer."

Gohan gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… sorry about that. Have you ever played Street Fighter?" At Shoji's shake of the head, he elaborated. "It's a fighting game I really like, and the Shoryuken is a move used by one of my favourite characters. I've always wanted to try using it myself, but I never had the chance up until now."

Shoji let out a light chuckle. "You're something else, Son."

Before the two could continue talking, the sound of booming footsteps heading towards them drew their attention. Tracing the source led the pair to a beaming All Might striding down the road, his pearly teeth sparkling in the sunlight.

"Spectacular effort, young Son! Truly spectacular!" the legendary hero commended, walking up to said boy and clapping him on the back. "When I saw what young Todoroki was up to I thought you and young Yaoyorozu were toast, but you've gone and proved me wrong! Truly a fabulous spectacle! And to think your Quirk was capable of flight, too? Believe me when I say neither I nor your classmates were expecting that!"

That caught Shoji off guard. "Wait, you can fly? So that's how you got all the way here…" he muttered, sounding impressed.

Gohan's cheeks turned a fierce shade of cherry and he averted his gaze. "Th-thanks, All Might-sensei."

Yaoyorozu suddenly skated out the door, dragging behind her a sled that a sleeping Todoroki was strapped to. Upon seeing Gohan standing with Shoji and All Might, an enchanting grin broke out on her face. "I knew you could do it, Son!" she commented, making the demi-Saiyan want to sink into the ground out of sheer embarrassment. All the praise he was getting – and was likely to get – was starting to overwhelm him.

"It only took him one attack, too," Shoji grumbled.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened imperceptibly at the admission, but the grin didn't leave her face. "Is that so? Well, I honestly can't say I'm surprised."

"Indeed, indeed, but this is not the place to discuss such things, my dear pupils!" All Might interjected. "Follow me to the rest of your classmates, where we can have a proper debrief!"

Gohan paled. "Umm, All Might-sensei, would it be alright if I took Todoroki to the nurse myself?" he asked nervously. "I'm also worried about Midoriya and would like to go check up on him."

All Might simply laughed. "I'm thrilled to hear that you care so much about your classmates, and I will permit you to take young Todoroki to the nurse…" Gohan's spirits lifted. "But not before we have our debrief! Self-reflection and peer evaluation is just as important to learning as learning itself, you know?" And with that, Gohan's stomach dropped. He sighed inwardly, resigning himself to the idea that this wasn't something he was getting out of. Then again, perhaps it was better to get it out of the way.

All Might lifted Todoroki, who was now unstrapped from the sled, and slung him over his shoulder. He then set off towards the monitor room, beckoning the three still-conscious combatants to follow him.

It was silent as they walked. Shoji was still somewhat upset that he'd lost so easily – that much was obvious. Yaoyorozu, on the other hand, was acting rather strange. She seemed to be lost in her own world for one reason or another, and while he wanted to know what was troubling the girl, Gohan didn't want to bother her. Instead, he tried to mentally prepare himself for the fanfare that was inevitably doing to be directed his way.

Before too long, the trio and their teacher reached their destination, and as soon as Gohan stepped a single foot into the monitor room, he was surrounded, and his senses were overwhelmed. Numerous voices assaulted him at once, and he could barely make out who was speaking.

"Dude, that was fucking incredible!" a male voice praised; probably Kaminari, as he was the only one other than Blasty who spoke with such casual vulgarity.

"Dazzling! Simply dazzling! Almost as dazzling as moi!" Aoyama – it could only be Aoyama – chirped.

A hand, most likely Kirishima's, clapped him on the back. "Bro, you went full on beast mode, and it was epic!"

"You actually used the Shoryuken?! I thought you were just kidding about that! You absolute madman!" Sato exclaimed giddily. His voice was easily recognisable.

"You have to take me flying sometime! Like, no joke, you have to do it! I'll pay you in milkshakes!" a girl, probably Ashido, spoke excitedly.

"Do you also have some bird in you?" an unfamiliar voice asked quietly.

"Cut it out, everyone! Can't you see you're overwhelming him!" Iida commanded, his authoritative tone unmistakable.

At that, the students around Gohan separated, all of them looking varying degrees of embarrassed. The demi-Saiyan let out a few deep breaths, resolving to thank Iida later for his intervention. Things were getting way too uncomfortable back there.

"Sorry about that, Son," Kirishima mumbled, his cheeks as crimson as his hair. "We were just so excited and didn't- holy crap! You really did KO Todoroki!"

"Ooh," the class chorused in wonderment, all eyes now on a bemused All Might, who was placing an unconscious Todoroki on a stretcher.

The Number One Hero coughed into his hand and grinned. "An-anyway, since you're all paying attention now, let me ask you: who should be awarded the MVP for this match?"

Everyone other than Blasty and Koda raised their hands, startling the teacher. Once he regained his composure, he pointed at Jiro.

"Son, obviously," the purple-haired girl replied.

"And why is that?" All Might pressed.

Jiro rolled her eyes but answered nonetheless. "He saved Yaoyorozu from being frozen, knocked out Todoroki with one finger and oneshot Shoji."

All Might nodded. "Your observations are indeed correct, young Jiro! Does anyone have anything to add, or perhaps disagree with?"

"Son easily took care of Todoroki and Shoji, and didn't break a sweat doing so," Asui added. "It was clear he could've kept going even if he had more opponents to fight."

"Astutely put, young Asui! Anyone else?"

Iida raised his hand. "Son showed how versatile he is with his Quirk and was even cognisant enough to stop Shoji's head from hitting the ground when they fought. He also displayed impressive reaction speed when he pounced on and immobilised Todoroki, who looked like he was about to recover from the trap that was set for him."

"Well said, my boy! Anyone else?" When no one volunteered, the All Might chuckled. "My dear pupils, each and every compliment you just gave young Son is one hundred percent correct! But you're giving young Yaoyorozu far too little credit!"

Said girl's mouth dropped open in shock. "Sensei?"

"While you may not have been the flashiest fighter on the field, your contributions cannot be overlooked!" All Might exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. "You showed you were capable of quickly thinking up plans on the spot, such as when you discouraged young Son from breaking young Todoroki's ice, so that you could incorporate it into a trap of your own making. That is a sign of exceptional leadership!"

Yaoyorozu flushed at the unexpected praise being sent her way, while Gohan smiled. She deserved every bit of it.

"Furthermore," All Might continued, "while your partner's use of his Quirk was highly impressive, you exhibited more versatility with yours! You created equipment to help you cope with the cold, threw together several traps, and even made a sled with which to transport your fallen classmate after the battle had finished! A stupendous display, young lady!"

"Thank you, All Might-sensei," Yaoyorou responded, bowing her head.

The Number One Hero clenched his shaking fist excitedly. "Having said all that, I cannot ignore young Son's efforts either, which have already been spoken about in length! Given how influential he was in the end, it's only right to award him the MVP… although it wasn't a clear-cut decision by any means! Still, congratulations are in order! Superb effort, young man!"

While the rest of the class gave him a light round of applause, Gohan bowed to his teacher. "Thank you, sensei. It means a lot." Truly, it did. He didn't care about a superficial title that ultimately amounted to nothing, but having one of his biggest idols acknowledge him warmed his heart, and helped reaffirm that he made the right choice in aspiring to become a pro hero.

While the rest of the class was conversing among themselves, All Might walked over to Gohan and presented Todoroki's stretcher. "Here you go, my boy. You're free to take young Todoroki to the nurse's office. If any teacher asks you what you're doing, just show them this out of class pass," he explained, handing the demi-Saiyan a slip of paper. "Had you not done what you did, I would've called the match off due to young Todoroki breaking the rules." He then scratched his chin. "I can't exactly say I condone you taking matters into your own hands and knocking him out, but at least you kept it as harmless as possible. Excellent technique, too. Next time, however, leave it to the teachers, okay?"

Gohan gulped, but nodded nonetheless. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

All Might grinned. "Of that I have no doubt. In the meantime, I'll be sure to have a word with young Todoroki about his behaviour when he wakes up."

Wiping away the single single bead of sweat trailing down his temple, Gohan made way for the exit, but a hand on his shoulder halted his progress. "Hey hotshot, where do you think you're off to?" the familiar voice of his best friend inquired.

"I'm taking Todoroki to the nurse, then I'm going to check on Midoriya," Gohan revealed.

Sato huffed. "Well hurry your ass up so you can make it back in time for my match. It's going to blow yours out of the water."

Gohan chuckled. "In that case, don't disappoint me."

With that, he departed the room, but not before seeing Yaoyorozu shoot him a strange, almost despondent look that he didn't have a clue how to interpret. The thought made him frown, and it continued bugging him all the way to the nurse's office. Fortunately, he wasn't stopped along the way by any roaming teacher. While he did have a note from All Might, he still wasn't keen on having to awkwardly explain why he was lugging around his unconscious classmate.

A black sign above a closed door alerted Gohan that he'd reached his destination, so he went ahead and knocked. Seconds later, the door opened up to reveal a tiny old lady with grey hair, and a pink and purple visor on her head, who was wearing doctor's coat. This could only be Recovery Girl, unfittingly dubbed the Youthful Heroine.

"About time you got here," she remarked, stepping aside to allow her visitor entrance. "I was wondering what was taking All Might so long."

"Debriefing," Gohan clarified, wheeling Todoroki's stretcher into the room.

"I figured that was the case," Recovery Girl mused. "That All Might sure does like to waffle on more than is necessary. Anyway, put those muscles of yours to good use and place Todoroki on the bed beside Midoriya's."

Sparing a worried glance at his sleeping friend, Gohan did as he was told. Once he was done, he quickly glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. It was quite a small area, with pale blue floors and a similarly-coloured wall. A few diplomas and medical diagrams were hanging above Recovery Girl's desk, which contained a desktop computer situated beside multiple folders. Three basic beds were placed alongside each other, separated by white medical curtains.

All in all, it looked rather cosy for what it was supposed to be, but it still wasn't a place Gohan wanted to find himself in. He'd had an aversion to doctors' offices ever since waking up in one after his unceremonious arrival to this world.

"Hmm, you really did a number on this boy, yet there's no sign of physical trauma," Recovery Girl observed, prodding Todoroki's body with a bony finger while the demi-Saiyan looked away sheepishly. "You're as impressive as my brother says you are."

That caught Gohan off guard. "Brother? What do you mea- wait, you're Dr Shuzenji's sister!" he exclaimed once he'd connected the dots, his eyes widening at the revelation.

Recovery Girl let out a light chuckle. "Shuzenji Chiyo at your service, but you may call me Dr Shuzenji… or Recovery Girl, whichever you prefer."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Gohan stated, bowing graciously.

"And you," the smiling old lady replied. "Just don't make a habit of it like Midoriya here."

Gohan frowned and scanned over the green-haired boy, who looked to be resting peacefully despite the bandages covering his right arm and the IV drip in his left. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine with some bedrest," Recovery Girl explained. "His injuries right now are mostly superficial."

Gohan pursed his lips. He got the feeling Recovery Girl wasn't being entirely truthful, but he didn't hold it against her. Doctor-patient confidentiality was a serious thing, and he knew better than most the value of privacy. He just hoped Midoriya's diagnostics weren't overly concerning.

A buzzing off to the side drew his attention, coming from Recovery Girl's phone. She took one look at it and then huffed, unamused. "The principal needs to see me. Be a dear and look after these two until I get back, will you?" she asked sweetly. "I shouldn't be gone too long."

Gohan smiled. "Of course. That's not a problem at all."

"Good boy," Recovery Girl said. She opened a drawer on her desk and took out a large jar of sweets, which she placed beside her computer. "Help yourself to some gummy candies while you wait."

Gohan nodded his affirmation, then watched the elderly nurse exit the room. Once he was alone, he took a seat at her chair and stared sombrely at his green-haired friend's unconscious form. "Well, you didn't take my advice in the end," he chided gently, chewing on a gummy bear. "Still, I have to give you credit. Your willingness to put your body on the line is beyond reckless, but it says a lot about how much you're willing to sacrifice for the sake of your dream. For that, you have my respect."

Midoriya didn't stir, which was to be expected given his condition. Gohan's frown deepened. The freckled boy's Quirk was eerily similar to the Kaio-ken technique his father once used. Both powers gave the user a temporary strength boost of immense proportions but were ultimately harmful on the body.

Goku eventually overcame these drawbacks through intense training, but Midoriya was eons away from the elder Son's level. The risk of him causing himself irreparable damage before he could master his Quirk was all too real, and all too terrifying. It was an awfully unfair predicament, and Gohan would hate for his friend's dream to be dashed because of some self-inflicted freak accident.

The only resolution the demi-Saiyan could come up with was to take Midoriya under his wing and train him to control his abilities. Gohan readily accepted that he was a complete novice as a martial arts instructor, but he couldn't just sit back and watch his friend destroy himself – not when he had an inkling of how to help. After all, was that not what constituted a hero?

"It's not often you see a look so determined on the face of one so young."

Gohan almost jumped out of the chair at the sudden voice and snapped his head to the source to see Shuzenji Chiyo standing in the doorway, staring at him with a pensive expression. "R-Recovery Girl! I didn't hear you come in!"

"What troubles you, child?" the kind old lady questioned. "It has to be something serious if you've managed to scarf down half my jar of gummy candy."

Gohan's eyes bulged at her statement, and upon confirming it to be true, felt a crimson tint taint his cheeks. "S-sorry about that. I… ahh… guess I stopped paying attention to what I was doing." How embarrassing. He had no idea he was _that_ lost in his thoughts.

"The candies aren't important," Recovery Girl reassured, dismissing his worries with a wave of the hand. "What's important is you, young man. Are you okay?"

Gohan let out a deep exhale and gave the nurse his most confident smile. "I am, Recovery Girl. I'm just worried about Midoriya."

Recovery Girl matched his smile with one of her own. "You have a kind heart, Gohan, and I'm positive you'll go on to accomplish great things. In the meantime, if there's ever anything that's troubling you, my door is always open."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl. I'll keep that in mind," Gohan replied, genuinely grateful for the offer. It seemed like kindness ran in the family.

"Good. Run along now, child," the nurse ordered, shooing him away with her hands. "I'm sure your teacher is wondering where you are. And thanks for watching over these two."

"I'm glad to have been of help," Gohan admitted, standing up from the chair and walking towards the door. Before leaving the room, however, he cast one final glance at Midoriya, his onyx eyes brimming with conviction. _'Rest up, pal. You're going to need it.'_

His business in the nurse's office now finished, Gohan double-timed it back to where his class was. He had honestly lost track of the time, so hopefully Sato hadn't fought yet. He could do without all the whining that would surely be sent his way if he missed his best friend's match.

No one noticed his entrance into the monitor room, as they were too transfixed on the fight being displayed on the screen. To his surprise, the monitor showed Sato brawling with Kirishima in the room with the bomb. Close by were Koda and Sero, the pair somehow bound together with large white tape. Seeing them wriggling around on the floor, unable to separate, made Gohan scratch his head. How in the world did that happen?

Wanting to get a better view of the action, he planted himself beside Yaoyorozu, the dark-haired girl acknowledging his arrival with a quirk of her brow. Gohan saw this and suppressed the urge to gulp, worried about whether she was still in the same weird mood from before.

"You made it back just in time to see the end of your friend's match," she remarked quietly.

"Better late than never," Gohan responded, a hint of caution in his tone. Fortunately, Yaoyorozu sounded like she was back to normal. "What did I miss?"

"In the match after ours, Asui and Tokoyami beat Jiro and Kaminari rather easily," she explained, keeping her voice low so as to not disturb their classmates. "Ashido and Aoyama then fought Hagakure and Ojiro, and it could've gone either way. Hagakure's team squeaked out a victory in the end when she slipped away from battle and managed to get a hand on the bomb."

Gohan nodded, pleased that there weren't any major incidents like when Midoriya fought. "So… what on Earth happened here? Why are Koda and Sero tied together?"

Yaoyorozu crossed her arms, looking a tad disapproving. "Neither team had a proper plan, so they ended up meeting in the bomb room. While Sato and Kirishima started fighting, Koda charged wildly at Sero, who fired off a huge wad of tape in his defence. I couldn't catch exactly what happened, but they ended up crashing into one another and rolling around for a bit, which somehow led to them being bound together." She let out a sigh. "It was baffling. Even All Might-sensei didn't know what to make of it."

"Huh," Gohan commented, sharing the girl's sentiments. He made a mental note to ask All Might if he could see a replay of the matches he'd missed, because this sounded too comical to pass up.

On the monitor, the brawl between Sato and Kirishima was drawing to a close, and much to Gohan's displeasure, his best friend was on the losing end. Sato's movements were becoming sluggish, and Kirishima was expertly capitalising on the openings provided, his hardened fists striking three times for every hit he received.

"What's wrong with Sato?" Yaoyorozu asked, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "He was fighting evenly all this time, but his level just dropped without warning."

Everyone's eyes turned to Gohan, who scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sato's Quirk is called Sugar Rush. The more sugar he ingests, the stronger he becomes." A frown then found its way to his face when his best friend was sent flying after a thrust kick by Kirishima hit its mark. "Unfortunately, his Quirk has limits. The more sugar he converts into strength, the more his cognitive functions drop, leading to him becoming progressively sleepier."

"A most interesting Quirk, and one with a lot of potential!" All Might boomed. "If young Sato can build up his tolerance to drowsiness, there's no telling how strong he can become!"

Gohan agreed with his teacher. He and Sato had sparred a few times in the past, but because Quirk usage in public without a license was technically against the law, the large-lipped boy hadn't been able to work on his conditioning. Hopefully that would change now that they were at U.A. Gohan wanted to see his friend go far.

Unfortunately, that progress was yet to show itself. The monitor showed Kirishima ducking under a wild swing from Sato, then leaping forward and nailing the large-lipped boy with a flying knee to the chest. Sato hunched over, coughing, giving his opponent the opportunity to knock him to the ground with a double hammerfist strike to the back.

The last combatant still standing, Kirishima wrapped his capture tape around Sato's arm, then walked over to where the bomb was and placed a hand on it. A sharp-toothed grin splitting his face, the redhead flashed the only camera in the room a peace sign.

"Tch. Always one for the theatrics," Ashido grumbled, although she was beaming at his victory.

"Team I wins!" All Might shouted into his microphone, rushing out of the room afterwards.

"Well, that was pretty fun," Kaminari commented, grinning. "Not as exciting as the first two matches, but a good way to finish off an awesome class."

"No thanks to you," Jiro scolded, causing Kaminari to pout. This elicited a few chuckles from their classmates.

Not understanding the context behind the joke, Gohan was about to ask Yaoyorozu to elaborate, but his words caught in his throat when he saw a downcast expression marring her pretty face. His stomach dropped. "You alright?"

Yaoyorozu's eyes shifted from side to side. "I need to ask you something, but I don't want the others to hear. Please follow me," she requested.

Gohan gulped, but listened nonetheless, following the girl to a corner of the room where they would be free from the prying ears of their peers. "What's wrong?"

Yaoyorozu sighed. "Son, were you capable of easily defeating both Todoroki and Shoji on your own?" she questioned, her tone even.

Gohan's eyes widened, but he kept his nerve. He didn't see a reason to lie to her. "Yes."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "I figured as much when I heard you took out Shoji with one attack. If you were that strong to begin with, why didn't you go it alone?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head and exhaled deeply, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. So _that_ was what was worrying her. "I didn't go it alone because that wouldn't have been fair on you," he answered, giving the girl a warm smile. "This was a team exercise, and you deserved the chance to learn and show off your skills as much as I did. I'm not so selfish as to want to hog the glory for myself." He also wanted to see what she was capable of to sate his own curiosity, but he kept that part to himself.

It took her a few moments to comprehend his reasoning, but when she did, her face lit up into a gorgeous grin that made Gohan's heart race. "Thank you, Son."

"An-anytime," the demi-Saiyan responded, unable to keep his voice from cracking.

The pair then rejoined the rest of the class, just as All Might stepped into the room with Sato, Kirishima, Sero and Koda trailing behind him. The losing team looked dismayed, while Kirishima was beaming. Sero was also happy, but his smile wasn't anywhere near as pronounced as his partner's.

All Might ushered the four students to the front of the room and stood beside them, his hands on his hips. "We're running out of time, so I'll try and hurry this up. For being the last man standing, and for his impressive combat skills, I would like to award young Kirishima the MVP for this match!" he announced.

A light round of applause rang out, and the redhead flushed at the praise. "Gee, thanks, everyone!" he mumbled, his voice uncharacteristically muted.

"However, this was by no means a flawless performance," All Might continued, making Kirishima deflate slightly. "Neither team showed much critical thinking, and neither team took the time to form even a rudimentary plan! Being a hero requires you to adapt to any situation, as rushing in blind will only make things harder on both yourself and the people you're trying to save!

"That said, do not be dismayed, my young charges!" the legendary hero added, his tone softening and his eyes crinkling. "You are at U.A. to learn how to be exceptional heroes, and this is only your first official day of classes! You still have three years of study ahead of you – three years to learn the ins and outs of the trade before you step out into the world as-"

All Might's speech was cut short by the shrill beeping of his watch, the man blanching at the interruption. "Whoops! Looks like I ran out of time after all!" he chuckled nervously, a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Excellent work today, children! Go get changed and then head to your next class! See you all tomorrow"

With that, All Might was out of the room in a flash, leaving in his wake a trail of smoke that the students of Class 1-A stared at in confusion. Gohan was equally as baffled, but he eventually chalked All Might's odd behaviour down to being part of the parcel of being a world-renowned hero. Many of the superheroes in old comic books had some kind of quirky trait they used as a coping mechanism, so perhaps it was the same with real-life heroes.

Iida suddenly cleared his throat, catching the class' attention. "You heard All Might-sensei! Let us proceed to our next class! You wouldn't want to be tardy on the second day of school, would you?" he pressed, his tone accusatory.

A few students groused their dissent, but everyone did as Iida asked and shuffled out of the monitor room. Gohan noticed Sato trudging along near the back, his steps heavy and a glum look adorning his face.

The demi-Saiyan walked over to his friend and comfortingly patted him on the back. "You'll do better next time, bro."

"So you made it back in time to see me get my ass kicked, huh?" Sato grumbled, making the Son boy frown.

"Remember what All Might said: the school year has only just started," Gohan reassured. "You still have three years to master your Quirk."

Sato sighed. "Yeah, I get that, but still… I was doing so well until the sleepiness kicked in. Kirishima's a badass and all, but he's not _you_. It's just disheartening, you know?"

"I know, bud. I know." Although it was a thing of the past, Gohan knew that feeling all too well.

* * *

The last class of the day was Japanese, which was taught by the cowboy-esque pro hero, Snipe, and it passed by without much fuss as it was unable to replicate the excitement of All Might's Basic Hero Training. Todoroki walked in partway through the lesson, carrying with him a note from Recovery Nurse explaining his absence.

Gohan was a tad hesitant at the prospect of having to deal with the heterochromic boy so soon after what happened in their match, but to his surprise – and relief – Todoroki left him alone. He didn't even acknowledge his presence. It was still sightly concerning, and the demi-Saiyan knew he would need to have a proper talk with Todoroki at some point, but that was a problem for Future Gohan to deal with.

When the final bell of the day rang, Todoroki quietly packed up his things and left, with Blasty following suit, much to Gohan's surprise. The short-tempered explosion user had been strangely subdued ever since All Might's class, but the Son boy didn't mind that one bit. Whatever was said between him and Midoriya left Blasty visibly rattled.

In any case, with the two most disruptive presences now gone, the rest of Class 1-A took to chatting amongst themselves, no one in a rush to leave. Gohan also decided to hang back, although mainly because he was waiting for Midoriya to return.

When Midoriya did return, however, he was instantly swarmed by Sato, Kirishima, Ashido, Asui, Sero and Aoyama, and subsequently bombarded with a barrage of questions that left him flustered. Gohan saw this and chuckled, remembering when the exact same thing happened to him.

To his credit, Midoriya didn't look overwhelmed like he had been, so Gohan decided to sit back and let the green-haired boy have his moment. He'd bring up the training tomorrow, after things had calmed down a bit. This decision was further justified when Midoriya inquired about Blasty's absence, then rushed out of the room when Uraraka revealed where the blond had gone.

Gohan felt a small pang of worry for his friend, but quickly shot it down. Whatever Midoriya wanted to discuss with Blasty was his business, so he'd leave him to it. They were still on school grounds. Midoriya would be fine.

He then caught a large, unblinking eye staring in his direction, quickly recognising that it belonged to Asui. "Oh, Son's still here," she remarked casually.

This caused the group that had accosted Midoriya to swivel their heads in Gohan's direction, startling him. "Umm… hi?" he greeted.

"Dude, why didn't you speak up and let us know you were here?" Kirishima asked, his sharklike grin out in full force. "We thought you'd already left!"

"Yeah, we have some questions for you!" Ashido chirped, sending alarm bells ringing in Gohan's head.

He recoiled slightly as the hastily-formed posse began inching towards him, resisting the urge to groan when he saw the smug smirk Sato was wearing. When the group reached his table, they huddled around him like a pack of vultures, the excitement on their faces palpable.

Seeing that he was surrounded, Gohan let out a resigned sigh and smiled. He couldn't blame them for being curious. Perhaps it was time to open up a bit. "So, what do you guys want to know?"

* * *

 **AN: I'd initially planned on fitting both Gohan's match and the USJ trip into this chapter, but I severely underestimated how long the fight would take. While I could've had Gohan blitz both Todoroki and Shoji, I wanted to take the time to show how competent Momo is, what Gohan thinks of her abilities, and how they work together. In the end, I'm happy with how it all turned out, and I look forward to building on their relationship in the future.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to once again thank everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed up until now. The amount of attention this fic has received is beyond anything I ever imagined, and thinking about how far it could still go is actually kind of scary. Still, knowing that so many people are reading and enjoying my work genuinely warms my heart, and motivates me to keep writing. Further reviews would also be very much appreciated.**

 **The end of December is always something of an uncomfortable time for me, as it's yet another reminder of how old I'm becoming. I turned 25 earlier this month, meaning I'm going to be 26 next year. I'm now on the wrong side of my 20s. That's a fucking frightening though, because I sure as hell don't feel it. I can still remember high school like it was yesterday. Man, those were some fun times. The good old days, so to speak.**

 **But enough rambling from a cranky old man. Happy new year, everyone. I hope your 2019 is full of joy, happiness and non-crappiness. See you all next chapter.**


	7. High Society

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 7 – High Society**

Gohan frowned as he eyed the black sedan slaloming through the streets, its tires screeching along the gravel as wailing bystanders dove out of its path to avoid being run over. He darted to a nearby alleyway and scarfed down what was left of his breakfast in two giant bites, grumbling at the fact that because of some inconsiderate asshole, he couldn't take the time to savour the flavour of his bacon, egg and cheese bagel sandwich.

Just thinking about the injustice of it all soured his mood even further, and that displeasure was only exacerbated when his ki spiked, and the familiar golden aura of a Super Saiyan washed over him. With a pronounced scowl now marring his features, Gohan dashed out of his hiding spot and shot towards the speeding vehicle like a torpedo, easily catching up to its now immobile form and clamping down on its rear with a claw-like grip.

With its momentum halted, Gohan swung the car over his body onto its roof, denting the road below with the impact and effectively ending the joyride. Before anyone could begin to register his presence, he was out of the area in an instant, leaving behind a golden trail of energy that quickly evaporated.

He hated joyriders. He absolutely loathed the bastards. He hated villains too, but at least their motivations were straightforward, and he could understand why they chose to do evil. Joyriders, on the other hand, recklessly put the lives of innocent people going about their daily routines in danger, often for the sole purpose of sating their appetite for thrill-seeking. It was downright disgusting.

Gohan was broken from his musing when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Only one person ever sent him texts. Curious as to what Sato wanted, he swerved into another alleyway and whipped it out.

 _You'd better make it to school on time this morning. There's a pleasant surprise waiting for you at the gate that you don't want to miss._

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the odd message. He didn't know what Sato was on about, but his best friend was right about one thing: he _needed_ to get to school.

Thus far he'd caught a man who jumped off the top of a building, knocked out an unsavoury-looking pink blob who was up to no good, saved a cat from a tree, and put out a fire inside a fire station. All in all, a solid morning's work for a teenage vigilante. The pro heroes could take it from here.

With that thought in mind, Gohan vanished from the alleyway in a golden blur, appearing in the district U.A. was located mere seconds later. He slipped inside an empty phonebooth, where he reverted to his base form, then proceeded to casually stroll down the sidewalk to his destination.

When he saw the commotion at the front of the school, however, his eyes instantly narrowed. So _this_ was what Sato meant when he said there was a pleasant surprise waiting at the gates… a collection of reporters and journalists flocking together like a pack of vultures, no doubt here to hound the students about the latest addition to the faculty.

Well, whatever they wanted to know about All Might, they weren't going to get it from him. Not wanting to even dignify the media with his presence, Gohan walked around to the back of the school, where the coast was clear. From there, he simply leapt over the wall and calmly entered the building, avoiding the press entirely.

Upon entering his classroom, the first thing he saw was a smirking Sato, who immediately waved in his direction. "Did you enjoy the surprise, Son?" the large-lipped boy called out.

"Loved it," Gohan grumbled, a tick forming on his forehead as he walked to his seat.

"Okay, I'm gonna need some context here," Ashido chirped.

"Inside joke," Sato replied, chuckling.

Ashido turned to Gohan and stared at him expectantly, multiple other students doing the same. When the demi-Saiyan said nothing, she pouted cutely while her bottom lip started quivering. She even adopted what he'd seen dubbed in literature as puppy dog eyes, causing him to sigh and admit defeat. "Let's just say, I'm not the biggest fan of the media," he revealed, much to the girl's surprise.

"Really? How come?"

Gohan rubbed his temples wearily, inwardly cursing Sato for bringing this on him. "I don't like how inconsiderate they are of peoples' privacy. That, and the fact that they're willing to print lies just to sell papers. It's unethical."

Ashido stroked her chin, looking contemplative. "Huh. Fair enough. I don't really follow the news, so I don't pay attention to any of that stuff."

"It's basically clickbait, but from people whose job it is to tell the truth," Sato elaborated, receiving a nod of understanding from the pink-skinned girl.

The conversation came to a halt when Aizawa strode into the room and took his place behind his desk, where he threw down a large stack of papers. "Hope you're all rested from yesterday's battle trial," he greeted abruptly, instantly catching the class' attention. "I saw the video footage and your results. Bakugo, stop acting like a child. You're wasting your talent."

"I know," Blasty grumbled.

"And you…" Aizawa continued, his attention turning to Midoriya, who sunk deeper into his seat. "Are you planning on destroying your arm each time you use your Quirk? I've said it before, so don't make me repeat myself a third time. Once you overcome your control issues, you'll be capable of so much more. Have a sense of urgency, Midoriya."

"Yes, sir!" the green-haired boy exclaimed spiritedly, making Gohan nod in approval.

Aizawa then shifted his beady eyes to the class' stoic ice user. "Todoroki, you have immense potential, but you won't get anywhere without the right attitude," he chided sternly. "I hope you learned a valuable lesson about the pitfalls of overconfidence."

"I did," Todoroki replied, his tone as frosty as always.

"Son." At the sound of his name, Gohan gulped, fully expecting Aizawa to go off at him about some attitude issues he didn't know he had, or about some hidden objective he'd completely overlooked. "Good job."

Gohan's jaw nearly dropped from the unexpected praise, but he quickly recovered from the shock and bowed his head. "Thank you, Aizawa-sensei."

"Now, let's move on to homeroom business," Aizawa remarked. "Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but… you need to pick a class president."

Several students shot out of their seats, either begging the teacher to pick them or proclaiming why they'd be the best suited for the job. Gohan hung back at his desk, pondering the positives and negatives of such a role. On one hand, whoever earned the title at a school as reputable as U.A. would have a big boost to their prestige when they finally started working as a pro hero. On the other hand, the job would probably entail a number of mundane tasks and housekeeping duties.

"Silence, please!" the commanding voice of Iida echoed through the room, instantly quelling the commotion. The bespectacled boy took a deep breath before continuing. "This is a task laden with responsibility, where you must pull not only your own weight, but everyone else's! Just because you'd like to do it doesn't mean you're qualified to do it! It is a holy office that requires the trust of those around you! The only true leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people… which is why this must be settled by a vote!"

Amusingly enough, Iida's shaking arm was raised throughout his whole speech, showing that he too was just as keen on the title as his peers. While the others went off at him for it, Gohan chuckled to himself. He knew who he was voting for.

"We haven't known each other for that long," Asui commented, raising a valid point.

"Exactly! Everyone will just vote for themselves!" Kirishima added.

Iida pushed up his glasses. "And that's precisely why the person who earns the most votes will be the most suitable for the job, no?" He then turned to their teacher, who had just finished snuggling into his sleeping bag. "What do you think, Aizawa-sensei?"

"I don't care," Aizawa answered. "Just make sure you decide before homeroom is over."

"Thank you, sensei!" Iida exclaimed. He withdrew a stack of post-it notes from his jacket pocket and held it out towards the rest of the class. "I will hand each of you a slip of paper. You are to write down the name of your nominee, fold the paper over, then hand it to me. Once I have received everyone's votes, I will tally them up and post the results on the whiteboard."

Gohan nodded, agreeing with Iida's method. It was simple, efficient and effective. When he received his post-it note from Iida, he quickly scribbled the bespectacled boy's name on it and handed it back to him. If there was one person who perfectly encapsulated the role of class president, it was Iida.

When all the votes were collected, Iida counted them up and wrote the results on the whiteboard, eliciting numerous gasps from the class. Gohan, meanwhile, felt his eyes bulge. "W-what?!"

The reason for his shock was that he was tied for first place with Midoriya and Yaoyorozu, the three of them having picked up two votes apiece. Uraraka, Todoroki and Sato had zero votes to their names, while everyone else had one.

Gohan buried his head into his hands and groaned. This was far from the ideal outcome. He figured Sato had voted for him, probably as a practical joke of some sort, but who else put his name down? For that matter, _why_?

"W-well, that was unexpected," Iida stuttered, visibly struggling to compose himself. "It appears we are at a bit of an impasse. Sensei, any suggestions on how we could resolve this?"

Aizawa sighed, displeased at having his naptime interrupted. "Either do another round of voting with just the three nominees as options or have them decide amongst themselves who the class president and vice president will be. Just make sure to hurry it up."

Iida pursed his lips and glanced nervously at his watch. "Taking into account time constraints, as well as the possibility that another round of voting could lead to another tie, I firmly believe that the best resolution would be to have the three nominees step outside and converse in private as to who among them will take on the positions! Does anyone object to this method?" he questioned, his tone suitably businesslike.

When the class stayed silent, Iida responded with a firm nod. "Excellent. Could Son, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu please step outside the class? Whoever you choose to be president and vice president, I can confidently say that you will have my unequivocal support – and I'm sure that extends to our peers as well."

Gohan exhaled in resignation and rose to his feet, the other two nominees doing the same. Yaoyorozu was cool, calm and collected in her gait, while Midoriya was a jittery mess. This gave the demi-Saiyan some cause for concern as he followed the pair out of the room. Once outside, the two males looked at each other awkwardly while the only female present exuded an aura of absolute confidence.

As such, it was unsurprising that she took the initiative and stated her case first. "As someone who has been trained from an early age to assume a position of leadership, I firmly believe that I am a suitable candidate for the role of either class president or vice president."

"I have no problem with you being president," Gohan replied instantly.

"M-me neither," Midoriya added, flashing her a trembling thumbs up.

Yaoyorozu nodded in satisfaction before eyeing them both expectantly. When neither boy said a word, she huffed in something that sounded like disapproval. "Judging by your silence, I'm guessing neither of you want to be here?"

Gohan was the first to speak, not wanting her to think of him as a coward. "I actually voted for Iida," he revealed, giving the girl a shaky smile. "I thought he was the best suited for the role."

Midoriya blanched at the admission. "I-is that so? Heh, I actually voted for y-y-you, Son."

"Really?" Gohan asked, genuinely caught off guard. He let out an embarrassed chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, thanks for the vote of confidence, I guess…"

"N-no problem," Midoriya stammered.

Yaoyorozu shook her head and sighed. "How vexing. Well, since the two of you ended up nominated, would either of you care to reconsider?"

Gohan and Midoriya locked eyes, and the demi-Saiyan could immediately pick up on the pleading undertones being sent his way. For whatever reason, Midoriya was vehemently opposed to becoming the class vice president. It was actually kind of worrying.

Gohan didn't want the title either, but more so because he didn't care for it than anything. He wasn't interested in the added fame and prestige, nor did he want to lord over his peers from a position of power. All he wanted was to get a pro hero license and graduate so that he could save people without needing to masquerade as a vigilante.

He glanced at Yaoyorozu out of the corner of his eye, only to catch her staring at her watch while tapping her foot on the ground. It stung, knowing that part of the reason she was so irritated was because of his own indecision. For some reason, he really didn't want to disappoint this girl. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to reconsider his stance on taking up the mantle of vice president?

Accepting the job would allow him to spend more time with Yaoyorozu, who he found himself wanting to be around. A thought even flitted through his head of the pair of them huddled together in a spacious office, engaged in a riveting conversation about classroom management, and he found it to be a rather pleasant scenario. Becoming vice president would also let Midoriya off the hook, which was another appealing outcome. The green-haired boy had enough on his plate right now.

With a newfound vigour coursing through his body, Gohan steeled his resolve and let out a deep breath. "I'll be the vice president," he announced confidently.

Midoriya sighed in relief and wiped some sweat off his brow. "Thank you, Son. I doubt I'd be up to the task," he admitted sheepishly.

"I think you'd do just fine," Gohan reassured, smiling at his friend. "There's a reason you were nominated. You've got guts, Midoriya, and that goes a long way."

While Midoriya flushed at the praise and averted his gaze, Yaoyorozu turned to Gohan and gave him a small smile of her own. "I'm glad you decided to step up in the end, Son."

"Y-yeah! Me too!" Gohan responded, chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head. Seeing her happy was a much nicer – and much prettier – sight than seeing her annoyed. He shuddered to think how she would've responded if he'd turned down the position.

That bit of business concluded, the trio walked back into class, where they were met by a room full of inquisitive gazes, none more prominent than the one belonging to their teacher. "Well, what have you decided?" Aizawa asked, having slipped out of his sleeping bag.

"I will be the class president, and Son will be the vice president," Yaoyorozu declared.

Aizawa nodded. "Good. Now take your seats. Class is about to start."

Gohan did just that, receiving complimentary thumbs up from Kirishima and Ashido, while Asui gave him an approving nod. Blasty shot him a glare which was subsequently ignored, whereas Todoroki didn't even acknowledge his presence. No skin off his back, though.

"It's only the third day of school and already you're popular enough to become class president," a smirking Sato jabbed after the demi-Saiyan had sat down.

"Vice president," Gohan corrected with a mock glare. "And I know you had a hand in that. Don't even try and deny it."

Sato shrugged. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," he remarked, looking perturbed. "If I'd known you were actually cool with being class president, I would've voted for someone else."

"Not sorry to ruin your plans," Gohan fired back, just as the bell rang to signify the end of homeroom. Another image of him and Yaoyorozu flashed through his mind, this time showing the two of them giving a rousing speech to an auditorium full of willing listeners.

A smile slowly spread across his lips. If being class vice president turned out as well in real life as it did in his head, he'd have to send Sato a boxset of that Bake Off show he liked so much… or a simple thank you note, depending on whether the large-lipped boy had played a prank of some kind at the time.

* * *

By the time lunch arrived, Gohan was famished. Four straight classes without any rest in between was torturous on the stomach, especially since his early-morning escapades left him with no time to have a proper breakfast. After piling his tray full of fried rice, fried chicken, bratwursts, sushi, pork dumplings and a large slice of chocolate cake, he was waved over by Asui, who was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the lunchroom.

Seeing no reason to decline, as he genuinely wanted to get to know his classmates better, Gohan took a seat opposite the froglike girl and smiled at her. "What's up, Asui?" he greeted.

"Call me Tsuyu," she requested, to his slight surprise. Such an informal manner of speaking was an oddity in this world, as most people referred to each other by their surnames. That took him a while to get used to when he first arrived here, because surnames themselves were a rarity when he came from.

"Okay, Tsuyu, but only if you call me Gohan," he shot back. Whether it was due to nostalgia or simply personal preference, he felt much more comfortable being called by his given name.

"Got it. By the way, how come Sato isn't with you."

"He didn't want to wait for me to get my food," Gohan answered, sheepishly gesturing towards his stacked tray. "Besides, he's off talking with Kirishima about the fight they had yesterday. He's still heated up over the outcome."

Tsuyu nodded. "Not surprising; their fight was pretty close. Speaking of yesterday, your ability to fly is pretty impressive," she stated bluntly.

"Ahh, thanks, Tsuyu," Gohan replied, biting into a chicken drumstick. "Sorry I wasn't around to see your match. I heard you did really well."

"Yeah, being a frog has its benefits," Tsuyu croaked. "I can't fly like you, but I can jump really high. How high can you jump?"

Gohan almost choked on a forkful of rice, caught off guard by the unusual question. Fortunately, he managed to keep his composure. "Well, I've never measured the distance myself, but I suppose I can jump pretty high."

"Interesting," Tsuyu commented, a finger on her chin. "Super strength, super speed, flight, extraordinary stamina… I can't help but wonder what the limits of your Quirk are."

"I guess that's what we're at U.A. to find out, huh?" Gohan responded, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt when an alarm blared across the room, followed by a female voice from the PA. "There has been a level three security breach. All students promptly evacuate outside," it instructed.

"Oh, looks like there's an emergency," Tsuyu commented nonchalantly, taking a sip of her tea.

Gohan, meanwhile, leapt to his feet in a flash. He gave what was left of his food a final, sorrowful look before holding a hand out to Tsuyu. "Come on! Let's go!"

The frog girl stared at the offered hand, then looked past Gohan and pointed. "Unless you want to act like a human battering ram, I don't think we're getting out of here."

Startled, Gohan swivelled his head to where Tsuyu was pointing, and his eyes bulged when saw a veritable tidal wave of students trying to barrel through the room's exit and failing spectacularly because of their overwhelming numbers. "Crap!" he yelled, suddenly overcome by a newfound sense of dread.

Some students were being crushed against the glass, others were damn near being trampled on, and a few were being squeezed on all sides. It was chaos, pure and simple, and people were liable to get hurt if they weren't already.

Gohan's body started shaking, and a faint white aura shrouded his figure. He was about to dash forward to try to quell the riot, but before he could act, he caught sight of Iida cartwheeling through the air before landing on the exit sign just above the door. Stunned, his aura receded, and he stared anxiously at his bespectacled classmate, hoping he had a plan to put an end to this madness.

"Everyone, please stop!" Iida shouted, his legs trembling but his voice as commanding as ever. Fortunately, his intervention was enough to stop the rampage, leaving the crowd of teenagers staring up at him in awe. "It's just the media! There's no reason to panic! You're all students of U.A., are you not? Let us act in a way befitting our status as the best of the best!"

When the commotion ceased, and the students started separating, Gohan let out a sigh of relief and released all the tension from his body. Iida had the makings of a true hero, and the demi-Saiyan was certain he'd make an outstanding class president. It was why he voted for him in the first place.

"Gohan, for a second there you were glowing white," Tsuyu revealed, her protuberant eyes wider than normal and her tone a tad more expressive.

Gohan slumped to his seat and sighed once more. "I was just flaring my energy," he explained, eyeing the rest of his food warily. That incident had killed a fair bit of his appetite. "Had Iida not intervened, I would've tried to stop the riot myself. I don't know how, but I would've done something."

"I figured you were the type," Tsuyu commented quietly. "I wasn't too worried, though. Whether it was you, or Iida, or another student, or a teacher… I knew someone was going to step in before things got out of hand."

In a rare moment of melancholy, Gohan dropped his guard. "I wish I could share your optimism, Tsuyu," he said, a sad smile forming on his face.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Tsuyu whispered, now visibly concerned.

The demi-Saiyan shook his head, mentally scolding himself for his behaviour. "Don't worry about it," he answered, trying to assuage her worries. Just because he'd borne witness to how cruel and unforgiving the world was didn't mean he had to burden this poor girl with that knowledge. She'd no doubt experience it to some degree once she graduated and became a pro hero, so until then, he'd let her be happy.

"Okay, Gohan," Tsuyu replied, her tone reverting to its usual level. If she was affronted at being brushed off, she didn't show it. She simply went back to sipping her tea.

Gohan reached forward and plopped a pork dumpling into his mouth, chewing for a bit before swallowing. It was just as tasty as the rest of Lunch Rush's food. He then held out the bowl of dumplings towards Tsuyu. "These are good. Want to try one?" he offered kindly.

Tsuyu hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually shrugged and reached for a dumpling. "Sure, why not."

Gohan smiled, glad that the mood between them was somewhat back to normal. Inwardly though, he was fuming. He didn't know whether to be relieved that the media was behind the alarm instead of a villain, or furious that the media would stoop so low as to assault a school full of children. He knew how bloodthirsty they could be after all the slander they spewed against the Golden Blur, but he was used to it. He could take whatever vitriol they threw at him.

Innocent children, on the other hand, were a different matter entirely. What the media did was inexcusable, and he sincerely hoped there would be repercussions for their actions. He didn't have high hopes, as the slippery weasels always seemed to keep getting away with their thuggery, but it was a mildly comforting thought.

Regardless, the whole incident with the false alarm soured Gohan's mood, and it didn't improve for the rest of the school day. He made sure Tsuyu wasn't aware of it during lunchtime, keeping her occupied with casual conversation about the most mundane topics. Blunt demeanour aside, the frog girl was a fascinating person to talk to, and he was glad for the chance to get better acquainted with her.

The rest of his classes passed by without too much fuss, including Basic Hero Training, which was a simple theory lesson with no practical work. This caused a couple of students to grumble about the class being boring, but All Might responded to their complaints with his trademark grin, letting them know that training their minds was just as important as training their bodies. Gohan didn't mind the change of pace. Even an activity as monotonous as copying notes from a whiteboard made for an ample distraction from what happened at lunchtime.

What really made him calm down, however, was doing double duty as the Golden Blur later that afternoon. Stopping crimes both big and small was always a cathartic experience and an excellent stress reliever, and often made for a pleasant night's sleep.

Gohan even woke up earlier than usual the following morning to continue his vigilantism, and by the time school began, he was as bright and chipper as a chipmunk. It was also here that he realised, much to his embarrassment, that he'd spend the latter half of yesterday so wrapped up in his brooding, he'd completely forgotten to approach Midoriya and ask about training him. He resolved to ask at lunchtime, and even set an alarm on his phone to go off as a reminder.

However, to the entire class' surprise, Aizawa told them during homeroom that they only had twenty minutes of lunch before they had to return to the classroom, as they were going on a field trip. This elicited a chorus of excited chattering among Gohan's peers, while he grumbled to himself at being forced to alter his plans. Since he only had twenty minutes to eat his fill, that took precedence over asking Midoriya about training… so he resolved to do it afterwards.

And so, at exactly 12:50 p.m., the students of Class 1A found themselves back in their seats, staring expectantly at Aizawa, who was situated behind his desk. "Today's Basic Hero Training will be taught by three instructors: me, All Might and one other person," the teacher explained, drawing a few raised eyebrows.

Sero raised his hand and spoke before being prompted. "Excuse me, sensei. What will we be doing?"

Aizawa held out a badge that said 'RESCUE' to the class. "Disasters, floods, shipwrecks and everything in between – it's rescue training," he elaborated.

A few of the more boisterous students announced their approval, while Sato turned to Gohan and grinned. "I wonder who the third person they got to teach us is. Maybe they roped the Golden Blur into showing up. He's a pro at saving people."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," Gohan muttered. "Besides, how do you know the Blur is a he?"

"How do you know the Blur isn't?" Sato fired back challengingly.

"Whatever the gender, the Blur's a badass!" Kirishima chimed in, having overheard the conversation.

"I d-don't approve of the Blur's decision to stay hidden, b-but I respect what they're doing," Midoriya added nervously.

"I bet the Blur's made out of lighting," Kaminari boasted. "It'd explain why they're so fast they've never been seen."

Yaoyorozu huffed. "Regardless of whether the Golden Blur is saving people or not, he or she should abide by the law and show his or her face to the public," she rebuked, giving her peers a disapproving look. "You can never be sure what motivations people like that have."

"Who needs the law when you're a total badass?!" Blasty screamed, his clenched fist crackling with tiny explosions. "People that cool should be able to make their own rules!"

Yaoyorozu crossed her arms and frowned at the blond. "The government says otherwise."

"Well maybe the government needs to get off their fat asses and get their shit together," Blasty exclaimed, scowling ferociously. "The Golden Blur's been making fools out of those stuffy pricks for the past six years!"

"Rules exist to be followed!" Iida interjected sternly. "If people with power did whatever they wanted, there would be anarchy! ANARCHY!"

While this argument was taking place, an ashen-faced Gohan was sinking deeper and deeper into his seat. When he woke up this morning, the last thing he expected was for his class to be debating about his alter ego. Just what had Sato started? For that matter, _why_ had Sato started it?!

"Silence!" Aizawa bellowed, instantly getting the class to quieten down. They'd never heard him raise his voice before, and as such it was a real shock to the system. The man didn't normally sound like it, but he could be downright terrifying if he wanted to. "That is _not_ an appropriate topic of discussion inside this classroom. You are at U.A. to learn how to be heroes, not vigilantes. If you want to discuss vigilantes, do so outside of school grounds."

Aizawa then sighed and took a sip from a juice box. "You're all going to give me a headache, and it's only just past midday," he groused. "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, it's up to you whether you want to wear your costumes or not, as some of your hero outfits may not be suitable for this kind of activity." Right on cue, the class' costume cases slid out of the wall. "The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready, then meet me at the front of the school."

With that, Aizawa left the room, leaving his students to their business. For a few seconds, no one moved, many people still shaken up by their teacher's outburst. Todoroki was the first to leave his seat, collecting his costume case and swiftly exiting the room. Yaoyorozu was next, her pretty face marred by an uncharacteristically serious expression. This started a chain reaction, and before too long everyone was out of their seat.

Having taken longer than the others to gather his bearings, Gohan shakily rose to his feet and glared at Sato, who was the only other person in the room. "What the hell were you thinking, bringing up such a controversial criminal in class?" he interrogated. "You do realise we're in a prestigious hero school, right?"

Sato scratched his chin and guiltily averted his gaze. "In my defence, I had no idea everyone would lose their minds like that. People loved the Blur back in junior high."

Gohan shot his friend an unamused look. "Obviously people loved the Blur back in junior high. Our school was full of delinquents, so a badass vigilante who took the law into his own hands was like a hero to them. Meanwhile, most of our teachers were so jaded from teaching there that they didn't care what their students talked about so long as they were behaving themselves."

"Fair point," Sato mused with a wry chuckle, grabbing his costume case. "But, no point in dwelling on it now. Come on, Son. You may not care about missing the bus because you're faster than Speedy Gonzalez on meth, but I sure as hell ain't."

Gohan wearily rubbed his temples and followed after his best friend, his own costume case in hand. Some days he wondered just what he'd gotten himself into by choosing to associate with Sato Rikido. Surely there were less stressful people his age to hang out with.

After getting changed into their hero outfits, the pair made their way to the front of the school, where they found Iida barking orders at the class, trying to shepherd everyone into forming two orderly lines by the bus.

"Isn't that your job, Mr Vice President?" Sato asked, bemused.

"I don't know what my job is," Gohan admitted. "But if Iida wants to pick up the slack for now, I don't mind."

Sato eyed him suspiciously. "If you don't know what your job is, why were you so happy to accept it?"

Gohan's eyes widened imperceptibly, but he caught himself before it became more obvious. His reasons for accepting the job were not reasons he was keen on sharing. Channelling the genuine frustration he'd been feeling mere moments before, he narrowed his eyes at Sato. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he taunted, feeling no shame in resorting to such a playground-level insult. "Now go and get your ass on the bus. I need to talk to Midoriya about something."

Sato pouted. "Fine, be that way. Don't be surprised if I don't save you a seat."

Ignoring Sato's parting jibe, Gohan walked over the Midoriya, who was adjusting his gym outfit, and tapped him on the shoulder. The green-haired boy yelped at the sudden contact before turning around. "S-Son! You startled me! D-do you need something?"

Gohan had the decency to shoot Midoriya a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. You got a minute?"

Midoriya was caught off guard by the question but quickly found his composure. "Sure. What's up?"

Gohan beckoned the puzzled boy over to where they wouldn't be overheard and faced him with a serious expression. "Do you want to train together sometime?" he asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Training? You mean like working out at the gym?"

Gohan shook his head. "Not that kind of training. I want to help you learn to control your Quirk."

To the demi-Saiyan's surprise, Midoriya's jaw dropped, and the green-haired boy took a cautious step back. "Wh-wh-what?! Why?" he stammered.

Gohan blanched. That wasn't the response he was expecting. "Because you're my friend, and because it's the right thing to do," he explained gently.

"But… how do you know you can help?" Midoriya questioned, his voice wavering.

"I don't, but I'm willing to try. Is that not what a hero does?" Gohan pressed. He let out a tired sigh. "Look, I've spent my whole life training martial arts and learning to manipulate the energy inside me. I'd like to think I know a thing or two that can help you do the same, since our Quirks are kind of similar. What do you have to lose?"

Midoriya let out a deep breath, and after a few moments of contemplation, smiled shakily in return. "Alright. I'll take you up on your offer. Thank you, by the way. I really appreciate it."

Gohan gave a relieved smile of his own, glad that his friend had finally relented. "Anytime. Now let's get on the bus. I can see Iida glaring at us from the window."

Upon entering the bus, Gohan picked up on the fact that there were three empty seats. The first was near the front of the vehicle, at the end of a bench occupied by Tsuyu, Kirishima and Hagakure. The other two were towards the middle and end of the bus, next to Todoroki and Sato respectively.

While Midoriya took a seat beside Tsuyu, Gohan walked over to where Sato was located. When he went to sit down, however, his best friend lifted his feet and placed them on the spare seat.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he inquired slowly.

"I'm a big boy. I need the extra room."

Gohan glanced over to where Todoroki was sitting, then turned back to Sato and frowned. "You're really doing this."

"Yep," Sato chirped.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "What are you, twelve years old?"

"I might be," Sato responded in an infuriatingly cheerful voice.

Gohan let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Fine. But next time we spar, I'm not holding back."

"Like that'll change anything," Sato retorted haughtily.

Not dignifying his friend with another look, Gohan turned around and strolled over to where the class' resident ice user was seated. "Todoroki," he greeted curtly.

The heterochromic boy acknowledged him with a casual glance. "Son."

"Mind if I sit here?" Gohan asked.

Todoroki shrugged. "If you must."

"Thanks," Gohan replied, lowering himself onto the aisle seat. So far, their interactions had been quite civil, which he was immensely thankful for.

When the bus started moving, the demi-Saiyan observed Todoroki out of the corner of his eye, unable to decipher any emotion coming off the ice user as he sat ramrod straight with his eyes closed. It was like sitting next to a robot. _'Roboroki,'_ he mused with a barely suppressed chuckle.

Still, the awkward atmosphere between them was uncomfortable, and Gohan could stand it. "Hey, sorry for knocking you out the other day," he whispered, hoping to address the most pressing issue. "I hope there are no hard feelings between us."

"You did what you had to do to win. I can respect that," was Todoroki's brusque reply.

Gohan was shocked to hear that but smiled lightly nonetheless. "Thanks."

He didn't receive a response, but that was fine by him. Progress was progress. He was still dying to know what grudge Todoroki held against him in the first place and why, but he wasn't willing to push his luck. He'd ask that question another time.

A more immediate matter was the response his classmates had to his alter ego. Since that whole fiasco had taken place, he'd had some time to digest what happened and try and make sense of it. To his astonishment, Blasty was actually supportive of the Golden Blur, and he didn't know what to make of that revelation.

Yaoyorozu, on the other hand, wasn't a fan. That stung him. He could somewhat empathise with her point of view, as he was legitimately breaking the law… but it was all so he could help people! Had he not gone down that route, there was no chance in hell he could've saved all the people he did. It wasn't his fault the laws of today were so stupidly archaic, nor was he to blame for the politicians being unwilling to adapt to what was essentially a glitch in the system.

There wasn't a single moment in which he regretted becoming a vigilante, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"-both flashiness and power, but if you're looking for pure brokenness, it's gotta be Son."

At the sound of his name being spoken, Gohan snapped to attention. "Huh?"

"I bet Gohan will be the most popular one out of those three," Tsuyu commented casually. "Todoroki's too boring, while Bakugo's always mad."

"What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch?!" Blasty shrieked, jumping out of his seat and pointing at the frog girl, a series of miniature explosions dancing around his hand. "I'm going to be the most badass hero out there! People will worship me!"

"See?" Tsuyu chirped cheekily, unaffected by his insults.

Kaminari, who was sitting on the bench opposite Tsuyu's, chuckled. "We've only known each other for half a week, so it's amazing that everyone already knows Bakugo's personality is like crap steeped in sewage," he teased.

A furious Blasty turned his anger on the lightning user. "What the fuck is with that vocabulary, you greaser bastard? I'll kill you!"

"Bakugo, cut it out with the cursing!" Iida scolded. "You're embarrassing the rest of the class! Have you no shame?"

"You'd know all about shame, wouldn't you, you presidential reject?!" Blasty countered cruelly, making Iida look aghast.

"How vulgar," Yaoyorozu muttered in disgust while Uraraka, who was seated beside her, laughed.

Meanwhile, Gohan had slipped further down his seat in a feeble attempt to hide from view. He wanted no part in this conversation.

Fortunately, Aizawa stepped in before things could get too out of hand. "We're here. Settle down," he announced from the front of the bus.

"Yes, sir!" the class replied, albeit with a few begrudging voices.

With the peace restored for now, Aizawa led the students off the bus once it came to a stop. When everyone had gathered outside, they were greeted by a pudgy figure cloaked from head to toe in a puffy spacesuit, standing in front of a gigantic dome. Gohan instantly recognised this person as Thirteen, the Space Hero – a search and rescue specialist who he'd run into a few times as the Golden Blur.

From their excited reactions upon seeing him, Gohan gathered that Midoriya and Uraraka were big fans of Thirteen. He also liked the mysterious pro hero and respected them deeply for their dedication to saving lives.

"Welcome, everyone. I've been waiting for you," Thirteen greeted with a wave. "Let's hurry up and get started."

The class followed Thirteen into the dome, where they were treated to the breathtaking sight of six distinct natural environments scattered about a gargantuan room.

The right side of the room held a large lake with a ship resting in the middle, and a humongous water slide off to the side. Directly above and below the lake were two transparent domes, one depicting a city set ablaze and the other showing a city assaulted by fierce winds and rainfall.

The left side of the room housed two more cities, the one in the bottom left a precarious ruin, and the one immediately above it destroyed by a devastating landslide. To complete the picture was a monolithic mountain range in the top left part of the room, its jagged peaks serving as a perilous warning to any who sought to scale it.

All in all, Gohan was astonished at the fact that someone had managed to fit such a spectacle into a single manmade structure. It was a downright extraordinary feat.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etcetera…" a familiar voice spoke from the side, its commanding yet comforting presence washing over the students of Class 1A. Caught off guard, the teenagers turned their attention to the source, where they spotted a grinning, spandex-clad All Might striding towards them and planting himself beside Thirteen. "It's a practical training area that Thirteen here made to simulate all sorts of accidents and disasters. We call it..."

"The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" Thirteen finished with dramatic flair.

"Or U.S.J. for short," All Might added, joining in with a pose of his own. "Now, my young pupils, before we begin, who can tell me what Thirteen's Quirk does?"

A few students raised their hands, but Midoriya's shot up the quickest, so All Might pointed in his direction.

"Thirteen's Quirk is called Black Hole," Midoriya explained. "They can create a vortex that sucks up everything around it and turns it into dust. It's perfect for removing wreckage during disasters and is one of the reasons Thirteen is so highly regarded by the public."

"Excellently put, young Midoriya," All Might complimented, flashing the boy a thumbs up. He turned to his fellow pro hero and smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to add, Thirteen? Or did young Midoriya cover it all?"

Thirteen shook their head. "While Midoriya's description of my Quirk was accurate, he forgot to mention one very important thing." This caught the class' attention. "While my Quirk is best known for saving people, it can just as easily kill them as well."

This elicited numerous startled gasps from the teenagers, while Gohan nodded sombrely. This was an important lesson that had to be learned, uncomfortable though it may be for some of his classmates to hear.

"I too run that risk every time I do battle with a villain," All Might noted, his normally boisterous tone now uncharacteristically grave. "If I don't pull my punches, I could easily break bones or cause fatal injuries. If I'm not careful with my shockwaves, I could cause severe collateral damage to the environment or hurt innocent bystanders in the crossfire." He let out a weary sigh and clenched his fist. "My Quirk, like many of yours, has the power to kill."

Aizawa was the next to speak, having come to stand beside the two other heroes. "Naturally, in this society of superhumans, Quirks are stringently regulated, and their usage is governed by the law." Gohan suppressed the urge to gulp. "However, you must always be aware that because you possess such tremendous power, one wrong move can result in tragedy. During my Quirk Apprehension Test, you discovered the true potential of your respective powers. During All Might's battle trial, you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. Consider this lesson to be a fresh start."

Thirteen stepped forward. "In this class, you will learn to use your powers to save people's lives. You don't have powers so that you can harm others; you have powers so that you can help others. If there's just one thing you end up taking away from today's lesson, please let it be that."

A small smile spread across Gohan's lips while his peers burst into a light round of applause. The three teachers had teamed up to give a simple yet rousing speech that hit hard, but not unkindly so. The demi-Saiyan felt a surge of adrenaline course through him, and he was eager to get started. While fighting had never been his biggest hobby, saving people was something he could do all day.

Without warning, the room suddenly darkened. His senses now on high alert, Gohan caught wind of a disturbance in the water fountain at the centre of the dome. He narrowed his eyes at the unusual sight, then recoiled in shock when a swirling vortex of black and purple morphed into existence.

Picking up on his reaction, the three pro heroes snapped to attention and immediately shifted their attention to the vortex, which had now erupted into a number of ghostly tendrils that spread across the room like a plague from the netherworld. A pale face covered by a dismembered hand then appeared in the darkness, eliciting a gasp from the normally stoic Aizawa.

All Might gritted his teeth. "Thirteen, protect the students! Aizawa and I will handle this!"

Just as the legendary hero bellowed his orders, the figure the pale face belonged to stepped out of the vortex, followed by an army of similarly imposing beings. There were mutants with deformed limbs, hideous creatures that wouldn't be out of place in a horror story, and nightmarish monstrosities that looked like they were spawned by Satan himself.

Gohan's blood instantly ran cold at the sight and he clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood. He'd been around enough villains in his time to know exactly what was happening. _'But… why?'_

"What's going on? Is this another test like the entrance exam?" a puzzled Kirishima inquired, squinting as he tried to get a better look.

"Stay back!" Aizawa demanded harshly, slipping on the yellow goggles hanging around his neck. "Those are villains."

This drew a flurry of frightened gasps from the students unfamiliar with such situations, Gohan subconsciously moving to the front of the group. For a brief moment, he locked eyes with a hulking black behemoth who had an exposed brain and razor-sharp teeth. This barbaric looking beast projected a different, far more threatening aura than any other villain present, and the demi-Saiyan instinctively knew he had to keep an eye on it.

"Do not fear, my prodigious young charges," All Might soothed, sparing a warm glance at his pupils and giving them a bright smile. "You have nothing to fear as long as I am here, for everything will be All Might!"

 _'That you can be sure of,'_ Gohan added inwardly, his eyes momentarily flashing teal.

* * *

 **AN: How many of you were expecting to see All Might at the U.S.J. when the class arrived? I thought it would be a nice touch to have Gohan's vigilantism lead to All Might not having to overexert himself by fighting crime before class. Hopefully it took a lot of people by surprise. I'd initially planned on including the entirely of the U.S.J. trip in this chapter, but it was getting way too long so I had to split it up. Sorry about the cliffhanger.**

 **As always, I'd like to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed up until now. If you have the time, please consider letting me know what you thought of this chapter. One of the most daunting things about writing a story is having so much cool shit planned for later on, like towards the middle and end of the story, but knowing there are numerous chapters you have to write before you can get to that point. That can get pretty overwhelming. It's why I'm so grateful for all the support I've received thus far, as it's an excellent motivator.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all had a pleasant start to 2019. I ushered in the new year by getting together with a few friends, ordering pizza, having a few drinks, playing Broforce, and watching Mayweather vs Nasukawa make a mockery out of boxing. Fun times.**

 **PS: This story now has a Spanish translation courtesy of the wonderfully named Fox McCloude.**


	8. Complications

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 8 – Complications**

The atmosphere was thick with tension as the small army of villains encroached towards Class 1A, their slow, stilted movements only serving to ramp up the pressure that was present. To the students' credit, none of them looked overly distraught or terrified. Instead, they simply stared straight ahead with a sort of nervous fascination.

Whether that was down to a show of courage, or a result of them not registering the kind of danger they were in, Gohan didn't have a clue. All he knew was that he'd been around these kinds of scumbags long enough to know what they represented. Now, all he saw was an intrusion of cockroaches that needed to be exterminated.

"These louts must have been responsible for the break-in at school yesterday," Aizawa noted grimly.

All Might clenched a shaking fist. "To think they would have the audacity to attack a school full of children… how rotten can you be?!"

"What about the trespasser sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked anxiously, having pushed her way to the head of the group to speak with the teachers.

"Well, we do have them set up, but…" Thirteen trailed off, although the implication was clear.

"So, it's a calculated attack," Todoroki observed, not a trace of fear in his tone. "The question is, are they attacking the whole school, or just this part of campus? If it's just here that's under attack, then they must have a motive of some sort."

A fleeting thought crossed Gohan's mind that _he_ was the reason his classmates were being attacked; that his identity was uncovered and that the villains were banding together to take him down. However, that thought went as quickly as it came. He'd done far too good a job of keeping his identity a secret for that to be a possibility. Still, Todoroki did raise a good point. Just what was the motive behind this ambush?

"Thirteen, start the evacuation and try calling the school. Kaminari, you try doing the same with your Quirk," Aizawa ordered, loosening the wrappings around his neck. "There's a chance someone in their ranks has an electromagnetic-type Quirk that's interfering with our sensors."

"Got it," Kaminari replied, while Thirteen nodded in affirmation.

"These villains don't stand a chance against All Might and Aizawa-sensei!" Midoriya exclaimed confidently, his eyes brimming with admiration.

"A hero should never allow themselves to get too cocky, my boy," All Might chided as he went through a few basic stretches. "Villains are a tricky bunch; you never know what kind of nefarious schemes they might have up their sleeves for when things go south."

Midoriya blushed and averted his gaze. "G-got it. Sorry, sensei."

Knowing that conflict was about to start caused a surge of adrenaline to course through Gohan, and he took an anxious step forward. "All Might-sensei, Aizawa-sensei, please let me fight with you guys!"

All Might stopped his stretching and gave Gohan a sad smile. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, young Son, but I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to do that. As teachers it is our job to protect our students, not the other way around."

Gohan fought down his frustration and refused to back down. "I get where you're coming from, but I'll be fine! I can help!" he pleaded. "You saw what I can do during the battle trial, sensei! I can handle this!"

"That's enough out of you, Son!" Aizawa bellowed, fixing the demi-Saiyan with his most no-nonsense glare. "We don't have time for this. It's true that you're capable of extraordinary things, but fighting in a supervised simulation with your classmates is a lot different to fighting against remorseless killers who would murder a child without hesitation. This is a matter of life or death, and you're not prepared for that just yet. None of you are."

Gohan gritted his teeth, the vein on his forehead throbbing. He wanted to tell Aizawa just how wrong he was. He wanted to let his teacher know that he'd been training to fight genocidal aliens at an age where regular children were still going to day-care, and that he'd witnessed death first-hand before he even knew what living was. He wanted to scream that he'd been battling against evil his entire life, and that he was better prepared than anyone here to handle what was happening.

But he wouldn't. He couldn't. Even if he charged ahead without saying anything, he didn't know how dire the punishment of directly disobeying his teachers would be, and he wasn't prepared to take that risk. He had way too much to lose.

So he backed down and rejoined the rest of his class, ignoring the stunned stares his peers were giving him. He would follow orders for now… but if things got too hairy, he would step in, consequences be damned. If there was one thing he wasn't, it was a coward. Piccolo had stamped that out of him long ago.

All Might was the first to leap into action, lunging off the top of the stairs and crashing like a meteor among the collection of villains. Before the dust generated from his landing had even started to clear, he came out swinging in a flurry of blinding-fast fists, knocking away any unfortunate souls close enough to get hit. The few crooks that did manage to put some distance between them and the legendary hero weren't spared from the onslaught either, as they were sent flying by the shockwaves generated from his punches.

To the side, a few villains with weapon-like Quirks were primed to fire at the preoccupied All Might, but their attempts were ultimately rendered fruitless when Aizawa swung onto the scene. In the few moments it took them to realise their powers had been erased, he had bound them with his neck wrappings, launched them into the air like some unholy tentacle monster and smashed them against one another. Without waiting for their unconscious bodies to hit the ground, Aizawa swiftly moved on to another handful of criminals, ruthlessly incapacitating them with a barrage of precise close quarter strikes.

"Damn, our teachers are badasses!" Kirishima gasped, awestruck by the sight. Blasty was grinning sadistically beside him, clearly itching to get in on the action.

"I had no idea Aizawa-sensei was so good at fighting large groups of people," Midoriya commented, equally as surprised.

"You won't get very far as a hero if you're a one-trick pony," Gohan remarked, a bit calmer now that he'd seen his teachers were capable of handling themselves.

"Y-yeah, I figured," Midoriya muttered.

Gohan shifted his attention from the beatdown to the hulking black monster standing off to the side, watching the proceedings without making a move of his own. The demi-Saiyan frowned, briefly contemplating disobeying instructions and getting involved himself. He couldn't explain why, but that guy was giving off some seriously bad vibes.

"Son, we have to go," Midoriya's pleading voice broke Gohan from his musing. He turned towards the green-haired boy and saw that the rest of the class had already started evacuating. "There's nothing else we can do here."

Pursing his lips, Gohan gave the black monster one final, frustrated look before relenting. Letting out a sigh, he nodded at Midoriya. "Alright. Let's get moving."

The pair quickly fell in step with the rest of the class and were halfway to the exit when a pitch-black portal spiralled to life in front of them. Startled, they came to a screeching halt, then gasped when a tall figure wreathed in shadow sprang forth from it.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave," the wispy figure spoke, his deep voice and gleaming yellow eyes giving him a most imposing visage. "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. I apologise for the presumption, but we have invited ourselves to U.A., the home of the heroes, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath."

That was all Gohan needed to hear. Without so much as a whisper, he darted forward and buried his fist in the shadowy figure's face. To his immense surprise, however, his fist slipped clean through.

"Oh my, how dangerous," the shadowy figure taunted, completely unphased. "But I would expect nothing less from th-"

Unperturbed by his earlier failure, Gohan attacked once more, this time aiming for the only thing on the shadowy figure's body that looked tangible: the metallic plates around his neck. The demi-Saiyan dug his fingers into the solid material, feeling it creak and eliciting a cry of shock from the villain.

Pleased that he'd found a weak point, Gohan tightened his grip and lifted the shadowy figure with one hand before mercilessly slamming him onto his back.

"Wh-what are you?" the villain choked out, his wispy limbs flailing about.

Gohan felt a wave of shadows swarm his body but he blew them away with a simple flare of his ki. The attempted counter attack dealt with, he narrowed his onyx eyes at the one responsible and responded with one simple word. "Justice."

The shadowy figure was silent for a few seconds, but eventually barking out a strained laugh. "This isn't a comic book, boy. You're out of your league. I suggest you let go before things get nasty."

"I don't think you're in a position to bargain," Gohan seethed, tightening his grip and forcing out another pained cry from his captive.

"Is that so?" the villain taunted, mustering enough strength to let out a sardonic laugh. "I wonder if your classmates share that sentiment…"

Gohan's blood ran cold at the statement, and he swivelled his head around to see a huge dome of wispy black and lavender encompassing the area his classmates were standing. His heart skipped a beat, and a faint gasp slipped from his mouth.

Fighting down the urge to explode, Gohan shot the shadowy figure a downright venomous glare and squeezed the metal even harder, making the captive villain sputter helplessly. "What did you do to them?" he whispered in barely suppressed rage, tightening his grip with each word.

"Still alive… let me go or… they… die," the shadowy figure ground out, barely able to speak.

Gohan let go. He rose to his feet and took a step back, panting heavily as sweat poured off him in droves. "I've done what you asked. Now let them go," he begged, straining to calm down his racing heartbeat.

The shadowy figure floated to his feet and wheezed, the formerly pristine metal plates under his eyes now dented with finger-sized imprints. The dome then vanished, revealing a few people outside its radius but nothing within it. "Oops."

Gohan instantly saw red. He pointed a trembling hand at the shadowy figure's centre, then fired off a devastating kiai wave that sent the villain shooting through the wall of the building like a wispy cannonball and flying out of sight.

He didn't know where the man had ended up, nor did he care. He just wanted the bastard gone. Right now, the most important thing on his mind was finding out what happened to his classmates.

Suppressing the dark thoughts that tried to surface, Gohan trudged over to the people who had managed to escape from the villain's shadowy dome. As relieved as he was that Sato, Iida, Uraraka, Ashido, Shoji, Sero and Thirteen were safe, he couldn't find it in him to muster a smile, nor was he bothered by the awestruck stares they were giving him.

Instead, he got straight to the point. "Did you guys see what happened to the rest of the class?" he questioned.

Shoji's extra hands extended outwards and morphed into a pair of eyes and ears. After a few tense seconds of silence, he spoke. "Everyone's scattered, but they're all still in the building."

Gohan let out a massive sigh of relief and sunk to his knees. "Thank God…"

"S-Son…" Iida stammered. "I knew you were far stronger than me, but I didn't think the gap between us was this big."

"Yeah, dude. You just took out a legit villain on your own like it was nothing," Ashido added, her eyes sparkling.

"And he did it in style, too," Sato remarked with a chuckle. "That was a perfect chokeslam if I've ever seen one. I knew making you watch pro wrestling with me was a good idea."

Gohan allowed a small smile to grace his lips, but before he could say something back, his view was blocked by Thirteen's rotund figure. "Young man… I can honestly say I'm at a loss for words over what I've just seen," the pro hero remarked. They nervously adjusted their collar. "About that villain… did you…"

Gohan's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No, that guy's still alive. I just blew him away, that's all." He may have loathed the shadowy villain's guts, but he wasn't a murderer.

Thirteen exhaled audibly. "Thank goodness. We already have enough problems on our plate."

"Do you have a plan, Thirteen-sensei?" Iida inquired, his expression hardening.

"We need to send a runner to the school to let them know what's happening here," Thirteen explained. "They need to be aware that the alarms haven't been triggered and that our phones have lost reception. Our alarms operate by infrared rays, and despite Eraserhead cancelling Quirks left and right, they're still not working. That is most likely the doing of someone with an interference-type Quirk who is currently in hiding. Instead of us wasting what little time we have trying to smoke that person out, the best thing to do would be to call for reinforcements."

The Space Hero then shifted their attention to Gohan. "Vice President, I saw from Aizawa's test results that you're the fastest person in the class. Would you be up to the task?"

Gohan frowned at the request. He was about to decline, but Iida intervened on his behalf. "Thirteen-sensei, I must ask you to reconsider. Out of everyone in our class, Son here is by far the most combat-savvy. I have the utmost faith in his abilities, and firmly believe the best thing for him to do would be to stay here and make sure our classmates are alright." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "As much as it pains me to have to leave my peers in such peril, I realise this is the best course of action. I may not be as fast as Son, but my speed is still nothing to scoff at."

Thirteen pondered Iida's words, while Gohan gazed at the bespectacled boy in shock. He knew all too well the frustrating feeling of hopeless resignation – of wanting to play an active role in helping others but being unable to do so because you weren't strong enough. He knew how hard it must have been for Iida to admit such a thing, and he felt his already immense respect for his classmate rise even higher.

"Spoken like a true hero," Thirteen praised. "I'm pleased to see you're already taking my earlier lesson to heart. Very well, Iida. I entrust this task to you."

Iida bowed to the teacher. "You can count on me, Thirteen-sensei!"

While he settled himself into a running stance, Gohan walked up and gave the boy his most gracious smile. "Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

Iida nodded firmly in response. "I know."

With that, he ignited his calf engines and sprinted out of the building, leaving a thin trail of smoke in his wake.

Thirteen faced Gohan once more and sighed. "We're in a real pickle here. While I'm still not comfortable letting a first-year student go up against actual villains, I'm inclined to agree with Iida's assessment of you. Go and make sure your classmates are okay, Son, then send them my way. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, Thirteen-sensei," Gohan replied, giving the pro hero a small bow. He then turned to his remaining classmates and flashed them a confident thumbs up. "Don't worry, guys. I got this."

Sato crossed his arms and adopted a stern countenance. "You better. I expect nothing less from my sidekick."

"Leave no ass unkicked," Sero added with a smirk.

"Good luck, Son! Although I doubt you need it," Mina chirped, giving him a thumbs up of her own.

Shoji merely nodded his approval, projecting a vote of confidence without the need to speak.

With one final smile at his classmates, Gohan took to air and dashed towards the lake area, whether conflict was the most open and easy to spot. As he flew, he glanced over to the centre of the U.S.J., where he spotted All Might trading blows with the hulking black monstrosity he'd been so wary of. Worryingly enough, the pair of them appeared to be evenly matched for now, each combatant's heavy swings not having much of an impact on their opponent. Aizawa wasn't far away, the Eraser Quirk user having a far easier time than his colleague cutting through waves of disposable goons.

Gohan shook aside his concerns and continued towards the original destination. All Might and Eraserhead were experienced pros who had been in the business for a long time. He was confident they'd pull off a victory in the end.

After reaching the lake, Gohan's attention was immediately drawn by the sight of Midoriya leaping off the sinking ship in the centre, right where a handful of aquatic-type villains were waiting. Eyes widening in panic, the demi-Saiyan accelerated and swooped into the path of his friend, catching the boy around the waist.

Midoriya yelped in surprise, but Gohan ignored it and hoisted him up until they were both floating in the air, the green-haired boy being supported by a hand around his back. "S-S-Son!" he stammered once he'd gathered his bearings.

"What the hell were you thinking, jumping into the sea like that?" Gohan demanded. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Of-of course not!" Midoriya responded, his cheeks reddening. "I had a plan! I was going to create a whirlpool to suck all the villains in! If I did nothing, Tsuyu and I would've been dead meat!"

Gohan furrowed his brows and turned his attention to the ship's deck, where he saw the frog girl waving at him, seemingly unbothered by their predicament. Now that he thought about it, Midoriya looked like he was about to fire off a flick at the water when he'd flown in and picked him up. "Did that plan involve you crippling your arm in the process?" he pressed, having figured out what his friend was trying to accomplish.

"No! Just m-my finger!" Midoriya stuttered. "I couldn't sit back and do nothing, Son!"

Gohan sighed. "Believe me, I get where you're coming from. Just… try not to do anything overly dramatic until we start training, okay?" Midoriya nodded in resignation, making the demi-Saiyan smile. "Good."

"Hey, guy, what's the big idea?!" a shark-faced villain called out from the water.

"Yeah! That little shit was going to be our lunch!" another villain with red markings on his head chimed in.

Gohan hardened his gaze and glared down at the crooks, to which they just laughed mockingly. Not paying their behaviour any heed, he floated down to the ship's deck and let go of Midoriya.

"Hello, Gohan," Tsuyu greeted in her usual demeanour.

The demi-Saiyan smiled. "Hey there, Tsuyu. I'm glad you're safe."

"I feel a lot safer now that you're here," she admitted.

"G-good to know," Gohan responded with a nervous chuckle. "An-anyway, Thirteen-sensei is looking after a group of our classmates over by the entrance where that shadow guy ambushed us. He sent me to go round up whoever I could find and send them his way."

Midoriya's expression turned serious. "Is the shadow villain still there?"

Gohan shook his head, causing the green-haired boy to sigh in relief. "Tsuyu, think you and Midoriya can make the jump to land, or do you need me to fly you guys there?" he asked. "Things are going to get a bit… messy around here after I'm done."

Tsuyu nodded, her bulbous eyes narrowing a fraction. "I can manage it. Remember our conversation the other day, Gohan. Don't underestimate my jumping."

The Son boy raised his hands in a placating manager. "J-just making sure! I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't!"

"I know. I'm just messing with you," Tsuyu reassured, her features softening. "Although you should still take me flying sometime. I wouldn't mind that."

Without waiting to see his reaction, she swiftly wrapped her tongue around Midoriya's waist, eliciting a startled yelp from the green-haired boy, and hopped into the sky.

Gohan shook aside the blush that was starting to form and levitated above the boat, turning his attention to the villains in the water, but struggling to take his mind off Tsuyu's request. How would he even go about taking a girl flying? What would be the appropriate place to hold her? What if his hand slipped and accidentally touched-

"There you are, you pussy!" one of the seafaring crooks taunted, flipping him the bird. "Finally come out of hiding to play with the big boys, huh?"

That brought Gohan back to his senses. Shrugging off the insult, he pointed his palm at the water.

"Think you're top shit just because you can fly, freak?" another villain called out. "What are you going to do from up there? Wave us to death?"

"Come down and join us, you shitty-haired retard!" someone else added.

"Yeah, the water's a bit too blue for my liking! Let's make it prettier by spilling your blood!"

"I'm gonna smother you with that cape and finish what your mother failed to do when you were born, you inbred turd!"

"I bet you don't even have a mother! I bet you're just some bastard who was shat out and left to die behind a dumpster!"

"No wonder you smell so bad!"

"Stinky and shitty-haired freak!"

"Loser!"

"Asshole!"

"Mummy's boy!"

Midoriya had the right idea, but he didn't have the tools to carry out his plan without harming himself in the process. Gohan, however, had no such handicap. Ignoring the obscenities being hurled his way, he launched a focused kiai wave that split the sea like a spear. The effect was instantaneous.

A roaring whirlpool swirled into existence, trapping the hapless villains around it in its crushing tides. Screams of abject terror chorused through the air but were drowned out one by one as the cold-hearted crooks were dragged beneath the depths. For a few seconds, there was silence, and then a massive geyser of water shot into the sky, mercilessly expelling the captive criminals.

Not caring enough to admire his handiwork, Gohan took off towards the fire zone north of the lake. The villains he'd just defeated would live thanks to their Quirks, but hopefully they'd think twice about attacking children should they ever be released from prison.

Upon reaching the dome, Gohan swooped through the entrance and found himself inside a city set ablaze. Buildings burned with no sign of stopping, lines of flames danced across the streets and the sky was clouded by a thick, black smoke. To top it all off, the heat in the area was sweltering.

"Hey, we got another little shit who wants in on the fun!"

Gohan snapped his attention to the source of the voice: a grotesque villain with a hatchet for an arm who was charging at him with a sickening smirk on his scaly face. Beside him were four similarly hideous crooks, each one looking as bloodthirsty as the first.

Unwilling to waste time playing their games, Gohan pointed his index finger at the onrushing criminals and vanished from view. Less than a second later, the five villains slumped into unconsciousness while the demi-Saiyan nonchalantly appeared behind them. All it took to knock out the weaklings was a simple poke to the chest.

Now that he was free to search the city, Gohan took to the skies. He didn't know who he was looking for, but the hatchet-armed dumbass he'd just incapacitated had confirmed that one of his classmates was in the area.

Not long after he'd begun his search, Gohan caught wind of some commotion towards the middle of the city. Flaring his ki, he sped to his destination, where he was greeted with the sight of Ojiro locked in close-quarters-combat with a handful of villains, the lot of them trapped by a ring of fire. It was like a scene out of a cheesy martial arts movie.

To his credit, Ojiro was doing an outstanding job batting aside his opponents with ease, showcasing the gulf in class between a trained martial artist and simple street thugs. Gohan nodded in approval as his classmate easily countered an overhead swing and followed through with a punch to the nose, before firing off a mule kick at a sneaky villain who was approaching him from behind. He then lashed out with a tail whip that floored three crooks at once.

Had Gohan stood aside and watched, he was positive Ojiro would handily come out on top in this fight. Unfortunately, time wasn't a luxury he had right now.

Knowing he had to act fast, the demi-Saiyan dropped down from the sky and landed with a thud beside Ojiro, startling both him and the remaining villains. "Yo."

"S-Son! What are you doing here?" Ojiro exclaimed.

"Thirteen-sensei asked me to gather up anyone I could find and send them his way. He's at the U.S.J.'s entrance," Gohan answered, shooting a glare at the remaining villains. "Sorry to butt in on your fight, by the way."

"Don't worry about it, I appreciate for the help," Ojiro stated. "So, how do you want to do this? I take half and you take half?"

Gohan responded with a sheepish smile. "Normally I'd say that's fair, but I'm kinda pressed for time right now."

Before Ojiro could ask him to elaborate, the demi-Saiyan waved his hand and generated a gust of wind strong enough to blow away what was left of the villains and forge a path through the ring of fire.

Ojiro's jaw dropped. "Holy crap! I knew you were a monster, but… damn!"

Gohan scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah… anyway, are you alright to get out of here yourself, or do you want me to fly you out?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine," Ojiro replied, shooting the Son boy a smile. "Go and make sure the others are alright. Thanks again for the help."

Gohan gave his classmate a wave before taking to the sky and swiftly exiting the fire zone. His next destination was the storm zone on the other side of the lake, which he reached within seconds.

The interior of this new dome was structured similarly to that of the fire zone, only with heavy rain and winds instead of flames, and a chilling cold instead of scorching heat. There were also significantly fewer destroyed buildings.

Gohan's cape fluttered wildly in the brutal breeze as he carefully surveyed his surroundings. He could barely hear a thing over the roaring windstorm, which meant he'd have to search the city with just his eyes. Hopefully any conflict that was taking place wouldn't be hidden away in some dingy alley that was impossible to find.

So, without much of a plan in mind, he took to the sky and began his search. Fortunately, it didn't take him too long to stumble across a brawl taking place on an open street, the team of Tokoyami and Koda facing off against a sizeable number of villains.

The two U.A. students seemed to be having a relatively easy time of things; Koda baiting crooks with a frightened demeanour, while Tokoyami knocked them aside with his Dark Shadow Quirk. Much like Ojiro, they clearly didn't need any help, but Gohan didn't have a choice.

He quickly descended from the sky and effortlessly incapacitated whatever villains were still standing by blowing them away with a gust of wind of his own making. With that taken care of, he turned to his classmates and smiled. "You guys okay?"

"Yes. Your assistance was unneeded, but nonetheless appreciated," Tokoyami answered, while Koda stared at him in shock.

"Glad to hear it," Gohan stated. "You guys should head over to the U.S.J.'s entrance. Thirteen-sensei is waiting there with a bunch of our classmates."

Tokoyami stroked his chin. "That must mean the shadow villain has been disposed of. I'm pleased to hear things aren't as dire as I initially feared."

"If you guys want, I can give you a lift there," Gohan offered, scanning over their stormy surroundings in disdain. "I'm headed that way myself, so it won't be a problem."

"Very well then, I accept your offer," Tokoyami replied almost immediately.

Koda seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, his eyes shifting between his peers, but eventually he too nodded in agreement.

Gohan grinned. "Cool. Ahh… I think the best way to do this would be for the both of you to turn around and raise one hand in the air."

Koda and Tokoyami did just that, so he grabbed a hold of each student's arm and slowly levitated into the sky. A faint gasp slipped from Koda's mouth as his feet left the ground, giving Gohan pause. It was the first time he'd ever heard his reserved classmate's voice. Hopefully in time Koda would open up more, as he would love to have an in-depth conversation with the rock-headed boy about his Quirk.

In the meantime, Gohan kept a relatively low altitude and speed as they flew through the city, not wanting to startle his passengers. Even then, Tokoyami still couldn't contain his excitement.

"Astounding! Simply magnificent!" the birdlike boy exclaimed in a rare show of emotion. "I didn't think such a thing was possible without wings… how on Earth are you doing this?"

"Energy manipulation," Gohan explained, glad his classmate was enjoying the experience. "I never really thought about why manipulating my energy allows me to fly. It's just been something I could always do."

"Yours is a most impressive Quirk," Tokoyami remarked. "I'm just glad it belongs to you instead of someone more nefarious."

 _'If only,'_ Gohan mused inwardly, unable to keep the frown off his face.

The trip was a short one, and upon reaching the building's entrance, Gohan dropped off Tokoyami and Koda. He took a quick look around and saw that Midoriya and Tsuyu had managed to meet up with Thirteen and the rest of the class, while Ojiro still hadn't arrived.

"All good, Son?" Thirteen asked.

"All good, sensei," Gohan replied. "Halfway there."

The pro hero nodded in approval. "Excellent. Keep up the good work."

Not wanting to dawdle, Gohan waved goodbye to his classmates and took off once more. This time, his destination was the ruined city directly opposite the storm zone.

As he flew above the crumbling streets and dilapidated buildings, he kept both an eye and ear out for any sign of action. However, scouring the skies proved fruitless, so he lowered his altitude and started slaloming through the city with even more urgency.

This new approach quickly paid off, as he soon caught wind of a faint yet undeniable familiar explosion somewhere in the distance. Casting aside his personal biases, he accelerated towards the source of the noise, which was coming from a derelict house. Swooping in through the window, he came upon the sight of Blasty and Kirishima standing next to a pile of unconscious bodies, the former of the pair clutching a frog-faced villain by the head.

Upon noticing Gohan's arrival, Kirishina grinned while Bakugo mustered a scowl. "Gym teacher bastard…" the blond growled, dropping his victim.

"Nice to see you too, Blasty," Gohan greeted with an amicable smile, hoping his sudden show of kindness would get under his classmate's skin. If the glower he received was any indication, his plan was a success.

"I get that Bakugo's whole shtick is giving people nicknames, but what's the context behind the 'gym teacher' thing?" Kirishima inquired.

Blastly let out a mocking chuckle. "During the entrance exam, this guy rocked up wearing this hideous green tracksuit, the kind you'd see overenthusiastic substitute gym teachers wear. It was both sad and fucking hilarious."

Gohan glowered at the insult. "You know what else was both sad and hilarious? You getting owned by the zero-pointer."

Blasty's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. Faint explosions crackled in his palms and a most venomous glare found its way to his features. "You bastard… you cheeky, fucking bastard! I'll fucking murder you!"

"Just like Midoriya murdered you in All Might's battle trial?" Gohan quipped, unable to resist another jab. This guy's attitude was really grinding his gears.

Blasty's face turned ashen and his body started shaking. The explosions around his hands magnified in volume, and for a second, Gohan was worried the volatile blond was going to erupt like a volcano.

While this was happening, Kirishima was guffawing like a maniac. "Holy shit, Son! I didn't know you were such a savage!" he cried, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Me neither," Gohan realised to his shock – and subsequent disgust. He'd fallen victim to his anger and allowed himself to be sucked in to a petty verbal dispute when there were far more important matters to worry about. He'd even dragged poor Midoriya's name into it, which was low on his part.

Shaking aside his shame for now, the demi-Saiyan frowned. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know to head to the building's entrance to meet up with Thirteen-sensei and the rest of the class."

"Thanks for the heads up, bro. You coming too?" Kirishima asked, having mostly recovered from his earlier bout of hysterics.

Gohan shook his head. "Not yet. I need to go round up whoever's still out there and let them know."

Kirishima nodded, a determined gleam in his crimson eyes, "Fair enough, man. Well, good luck!"

Gohan waved to the redhead and took to the sky. Before departing to the landslide zone, he cast one final look at his two classmates and saw Kirishima hesitatingly patting Blasty on the back, probably trying to calm him down.

The sight caused Gohan's earlier guilt to resurface and he inwardly scolded himself. Yeah, Blasty was an ass, but he should've been better. He should've known better than to sink to that level. He wasn't at a crummy, run-down elementary school anymore; he was at U.A., the most prestigious hero school in the country. What would Piccolo say? What would his mother say?

The thought made him shudder, so he quickly cast it from his mind. Refocusing on his current objective, he raced towards the landslide zone and immediately spotted an icy field with several frozen villains stuck within.

Eyes widening at the macabre sight, Gohan descended to where Todoroki had his palm pointed at a trapped and trembling villain, an icy mist wafting off his fingers. "On what basis to you think you can kill All Might?" the heterochromic boy interrogated, his frosty tone in perfect sync with the setting.

"Take it easy, Todoroki," Gohan demanded after landing, furrowing his brows at his stoic classmate. "You don't want to kill these guys, do you?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to extract as much information from them as I can," Todoroki revealed. "Fear is an excellent tactic in that regard."

"Perhaps, but push too hard and you'll wind up doing something you regret," Gohan scolded, walking over to stand beside the ice user.

"Cut it out with the preaching, Son. I know my limits," Todoroki fired back with a scowl.

Gohan grimaced. Perhaps he did come off a bit too pontifical there. "I'll take your word for it. What have you found out?"

"Nothing concrete," Todoroki replied. "All I know is these goons are far too weak to be a threat to All Might. Whatever the villains' leaders are planning, they're probably meant to be a distraction at best."

Gohan frowned. "Makes sense. All Might is currently fighting that huge, black monstrous-looking guy. Last I checked, they were pretty evenly matched."

Todoroki crossed his arms. "That confirms my earlier suspicions. Perhaps the villains' secondary objective was to kill us off by overwhelming us with sheer numbers. After all, we are the most promising hero prospects in the country."

Gohan clenched his fist. "It wouldn't surprise me. Villains can be rotten to the core."

"That we can agree on."

"Who'd have thought?" Gohan exclaimed, letting out a light chuckle. "In any case, since you're done here, you should head back to the entrance and check in with Thirteen-sensei."

Todoroki turned towards him. "I take it that means the shadow villain is indisposed of?" At the demi-Saiyan's nod, he pursed his lips. "Let me guess, you had a hand in that?"

"Something like that," Gohan admitted reluctantly.

To his surprise, Todoroki actually smirked. "Figures."

Gohan didn't know what to make of that reaction, so he decided to leave before things got weirder. Before departing, however, he stamped his foot on the ground, breaking apart the surrounding ice and letting the trapped villains slump to the ground, unconscious. "By the way, if you're going to interrogate someone by torturing them to near-death, don't take your eyes off them," he chided.

In a rare show of emotion, Todoroki gave an almost imperceptible grimace. "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, Gohan lifted into the air and hurried towards the last area left to search: the mountain zone. From what he could recall, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Jiro, Aoyama and Hagakure were unaccounted for – a sizeable number. He fought down the fear welling up in the pit of his stomach; he'd done a great job of rounding up his classmates so far. There was no reason to believe he'd fail just yet.

Gohan's attention was suddenly drawn to a blindingly bright discharge of electricity. Instantly attributing it to Kaminari, he picked up speed and sped towards the source of conflict. Within seconds he caught sight of said lightning user standing atop a flat part of the mountain, multiple villains surrounding him. The criminals' clothes seemed to be smoking, indicating that they'd been struck by his attack, but Kaminari himself remained immobile, looking like he was out of it.

Alarmed, Gohan swooped down and landed beside the blond with a thud, leaving a noticeable crater in the rock. One swift sweep of his hand later, all the villains still standing had been knocked down by a gust of wind.

With the coast now clear, Gohan turned to his classmate. "Hey, Kami-"

Before he could pose his question, his eyes locked onto a familiar pair of wide onyx orbs staring at him in shock. However, stumbling across Yaoyorozu wasn't what made his jaw drop. The source of his astonishment was the fact that his partner from the battle trial, and fellow class president, was currently missing the front part of her costume as she huddled underneath a large blanket, a dumbstruck Jiro by her side.

When Gohan came to his senses, a burst of blood spurted from his nose and his hands immediately few to his eyes. "Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to-" As he was stumbling back, he tripped over Kaminari's foot and fell to the ground, the back of his head hitting the hard rock below. "Ouch!"

To further compound his sorry state, Kaminari toppled over and landed on top of Gohan, who was cognisant enough to raise a hand and stop his classmate's descent before they could butt heads…or worse. "Whee! Whee! Whee!" the blond chirped, a frighteningly bizarre grin on his face as his glazed eyes bored into the demi-Saiyan's.

"Gah!" Gohan gasped, caught off guard as his mind was sent spinning. "Wh-wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Whee!"

"Son! You pervert! How dare you?!" Jiro screamed at him.

"I'm s-sorry! It was an ac-accident!" Gohan wailed, his hand still on Kaminari's chest.

"I-I believe Son when he said it wasn't intentional," Yaoyorozu stammered, although he didn't dare look her way to see if she meant it.

Jiro huffed in disapproval. "Still! He should've known better!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?!" Gohan questioned, his cheeks the shade as a tomato. "The only thing on my mind was sav-"

This time, Gohan's eyes bulged for a completely different reason as he felt something he hadn't experienced since his fight against Cell. A foreign ki signature – a faint, feeble, but clearly distinguishable ki signature that wasn't his own pricked at the edge of his senses.

He threw Kaminari off him and leapt to his feet, staring in dismay at the centre of the U.S.J.

"S-Son? What's wrong?"

Without giving Yaoyorozu a response, Gohan vanished from view. The world shifted into slow motion and his perspective changed to literal tunnel vision, the only objective on his mind being to get to where All Might was fighting and figure out what the hell was going on.

In less than a second he reached his destination, where he was greeted by the sight of a grimacing All Might. The legendary hero's arms were crossed in front of him, the sleeves of his costume completely torn to reveal raw, red blisters trailing down his skin, all the way to the elbows.

To Gohan's utter astonishment, the hulking villain he was fighting opened its mouth and spat out a bonafide ki blast, the glimmering yellow energy ball speeding towards All Might at great speed. Unwilling to let his teacher take a potentially lethal attack, Gohan zipped in front of him and backhanded the incoming ki blast into the air, where it smashed through the roof of the building and exploded in the sky.

"Y-young Son! What are you doing here?" All Might stuttered.

Gohan said nothing, his body moving on autopilot as he fired a ki blast of his own at the monstrous brute. The searing hot energy accelerated towards its target, who didn't even move out of the way, and tore a hole through his chest.

Gohan would've felt sick to his stomach and cursed himself for going overboard had the sinewy flesh around the hole not started stitching itself together. His jaw dropped in immense bewilderment as all traces of damage slowly disappeared, eventually leaving the villain looking as good as new. Furthermore, he seemed completely nonplussed about the situation.

"What… what the hell is that thing?" Gohan whispered in abject horror.

He was wholly unprepared for a freakish head of messy greyish hair, its face covered by a disembodied hand, to pop up in front of him. "Who the fuck do you think you are, attacking Nomu like-"

Whoever this new villain was, he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Gohan instinctively raised his hand and smacked the man across the cheek. He briefly registered the villain's body sailing across the room, but the bulk of his attention was on the monster in front of him.

As though prompted by the demi-Saiyan's quick dismissal of his comrade, the one now identified as Nomu charged forward, but was quickly repelled by a kiai wave that sent him tumbling backwards.

"All Might… what on Earth is going on?" Gohan pressed once more in desperation.

"I believe I should be asking you that, young man!" the pro hero scolded. "What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to stay away?!"

"That… thing has my power," Gohan stated heatedly, his anger slowly rising. "I sensed it – it's the first time I've sensed a ki other than my own! This creature can somehow manipulate its energy just like I can!"

All Might exhaled heavily and placed two gentle hands on the Son boy's shoulders. "I see. Forgive my brashness; I can certainly understand your alarm. From what I understand, that creature is an artificial being imbued with multiple Quirks. Thus far it's demonstrated super strength, super speed, shock nullification, regeneration and, as we've just seen, energy manipulation."

"But that's impossible!" Gohan yelled as his rage plateaued, a chill running down his spine at the uncanny similarities to Cell. "There's no way it can have my power! It's just not possible!"

"Calm yourself, my boy!" All Might exclaimed. "I sympathise with your plight and understand your concerns, but you must keep it together! We're not in the clear just yet!"

Gohan took numerous deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. All Might was right. He could freak out later. For now, there was still the matter of Nomu to deal with, as the monster had recovered from being knocked back and was now encroaching towards them, his hunched gate and silent demeanour belying how ferocious he actually was.

"All Might-sensei," Gohan said, hardening his features and steeling his resolve. "Please let me fight with you. You've seen what that thing is capable of. Please… let me help you just this once. I promise I won't let you down."

After a few moments of tense silence, broken only by Nomu's heavy footsteps and the sound of Aizawa fighting nearby, All Might sighed. "Your conviction rings loud and clear, and I can feel the honesty in your words." Gohan felt the legendary hero's hands slide off his shoulders as he moved to stand beside him. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I do not know if I can defeat this foe on my own. Yours is a formidable Quirk, and in the hands of evil, it is truly something to be feared. So, just this once, I will accept your request. You have my faith, young Son! Let us join fists together and vanquish this vile villain!"

Gohan allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Thank you."

The student-teacher pair charged forward in perfect sync, each with a fist pulled back. Upon reaching Nomu's range, they lashed out with two meaty punches that struck the monster on either side of his face, sending him flying backwards.

Gohan accelerated and dashed behind Nomu, brutally burying a knee into the base of his spine and shooting him high into the sky. Not yet finished with his assault, the demi-Saiyan rocketed upwards until he was above his foe, then unloaded a devastating double hammerfist blow that knocked the airborne monstrosity towards All Might.

Without missing a beat, All Might unleashed two crunching uppercuts into Nomu's gut, making the monster hunch over in mid-air, then followed through with a deadly right cross that knocked him onto his back.

Gohan propelled himself headfirst towards the downed villain with his fists pulled back and struck out with a merciless barrage of gattling gun-like punches to the torso, each one driving Nomu deeper into the ground. A few seconds later, the demi-Saiyan ceased his vicious pummelling and started sombrely at his stunned foe.

Nomu's muscular body was littered with fist-shaped indents, his black skin torn and bleeding as it tried to sew itself back together, albeit far slower than before. Gohan pursed his lips at the sight; that meant the creature's Quirk wasn't shock nullification, but shock _absorption_ – and there was a limit to how much damage he could take.

Regardless, he reached down and wrapped a calloused hand around Nomu's neck, squeezing slightly and lifting the bruised villain out of the hole he'd made. He then flung the monster at All Might, who sent him spinning with a savage clothesline. Not to be outdone by Gohan's earlier attack, the pro hero latched on to his opponent's leg, leapt up while spinning him like a top, then hurled him downwards.

Yet again, Nomu's body made a crater in the earth, only this time it bounced a few metres off the ground. All Might quickly dropped to the floor, then cocked back his right arm and landed a monstrous punch to the creature's stomach, the air itself distorting around his fist as his foe was launched upwards.

Seeing an end to the battle in sight, Gohan flared his ki and ascended to the sky in a burst of untraceable speed, spearing Nomu's body and rocketing him through the ceiling, never once letting go. He tightened his grip around the monster's waist and kept on rising, paying no heed to the shrinking buildings below.

Once they'd reached below the clouds, Gohan let go and shimmied behind Nomu, trapping the creature's arms by his sides and wrapping him in a crushing bearhug. With his opponent incapable of escaping, the demi-Saiyan took a moment to admire the breathtaking view of the city beneath him and let out a weary sigh, taking comfort in the tranquil atmosphere.

"I know you probably can't understand me, but I just wanted to say you have my sympathy," he told Nomu, his words met with an unnatural silence. "To be turned into a mindless husk of a monster and used as a puppet by a madman, whether by choice or not… I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Even if you're too far gone, I sincerely hope you can regain your humanity someday. No one deserves to live like a slave."

His piece said, Gohan fell backwards. He tightened his grip once more and started spinning like a propeller, relishing the feel of the breeze brushing against his skin. His speed rapidly picked up and a bright, white light cloaked him and his passenger, giving them the appearance of a comet descending from the heavens. His vision blurred just a bit, but he was observant enough to remain aware of his goal.

With a serene expression on his face, Gohan expertly manoeuvred himself so that he fell through the hole in the U.S.J.'s roof he'd created moments earlier, leaving him plummeting towards the ground. The world shifted into slow motion yet again, and mere millimetres before colliding with the hard dirt below, the demi-Saiyan let go.

The earth split in two, a thunderous tremor shaking the very foundations of the building and a deafening rumble assaulting the ears of everyone in the vicinity. Gohan rubbed his temples in an attempt to clear the dizziness he was feeling, then gently landed on his feet and surveyed the aftermath of the crash.

A sizeable chasm marred the ground, the epicentre of which was Nomu himself. The artificial being's head was embedded in the ground, his body resting upright and one of his legs twitching. Gohan let out a relieved breath and plopped on his backside, wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

"W-well, you certainly know how to finish things in style!" All Might stammered, taking a seat beside the Son boy. "Very Plus Ultra of you… and very scary, too! Don't make me worry like that again!"

"I'll try, sensei," Gohan reassured, too mentally exhausted to respond differently.

A line of grey tape suddenly flew in front of his face, wrapping around Nomu's body and lifting him out of the ground. "Tch. Brawling has never been my forte," Aizawa huffed tiredly, stepping into view. "Had there not been so many villains to deal with, I would've been here much earlier." Once he had tightened the wrappings around their captive, he regarded Gohan and All Might with a neutral countenance. "Nice job by the way, you two. You've caused millions of yen worth of property damage and undoubtedly traumatised a class full of children."

"Ahh, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, Aizawa!" All Might chided, clapping a sheepish Gohan on the back. "Don't pay any attention to him, my boy! He's overexaggerating just to scare you! We have heroes who can fix this place up in a jiffy!"

"You completely ignored my other point," Aizawa grumbled.

"Sorry, everyone! Sorry we're late!" a calming voice called from the building's entrance before pausing momentarily. "Wait… where are all the bad guys?"

All Might chuckled at the confusion in the newcomer's voice. "I guess we didn't need reinforcements after all, huh?"

"By some miracle," Aizawa added, sounding genuinely relieved.

Seeing that the villain attack was now well and truly over, Gohan laid back on the rough dirt and closed his eyes. As he ran through the day's events in his head, a steadily deepening frown found its way to his face. Despite the overwhelming victory in U.A.'s favour, he couldn't bring himself to rejoice.

Tokoyami was correct in his earlier assertions that it was fortunate no one nefarious had a _Quirk_ like Gohan's.

Where he came from, a moderately proficient ki user was the equivalent of a nuclear weapon. A talented martial artist dedicated enough to their training could wipe out a planet if they so chose. A megalomaniacal freak of nature with a power beyond even that was a galactic-level threat. Add to that the unpredictability of Quirks, and you'd have a truly horrifying menace on your hands.

Whatever the deal behind this Nomu creature who could mimic his powers was, Gohan knew he had to put a stop to it before something disastrous happened. He didn't know how such a thing was possible, nor did he have an inkling of which sick bastard was behind it, but it couldn't be allowed to continue. The more time passed, the more chance there was that the twisted melding of ki and Quirks would be perfected, and the higher the likelihood of a genuinely threatening foe emerging would be.

For the first time in six years, Gohan legitimately feared for the Earth – and by extension, his own life.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. Having been in that situation myself many times as a reader, I know exactly what you guys were going through. Unfortunately, these things have to be done sometimes. Hopefully this chapter lived up to expectations. I know how hyped people were for it.**

 **I also hope the twist with Nomu somehow being able to use ki came as a surprise. If you'll remember back to the first chapter, I made it clear that Gohan couldn't sense anyone else's ki, because ki as a concept doesn't exist in the canon MHA world. Some people didn't like that decision, but I'm glad I went that route. Had Gohan been able to sense everyone's ki, it would've made things way too easy, and there would've been no tension whatsoever. It also would've made it possible for Gohan to teach his classmates how to fly and shoot energy blasts, which I didn't want… not to mention opening up the can of worms that is power level debates, which I definitely don't want to touch.**

 **Lastly, handicapping Gohan in such a way made for a much more interesting story, and it led to the revelation in this chapter, which I'd been planning from the very beginning. How and why does Nomu have ki? I know the answer, but I'd love to hear your speculations.**

 **Anyway, thanks again to everyone who's favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I'm always happy to receive feedback so that I can keep improving, so please keep it up. I'm especially curious to hear what you thought of this chapter, as it's without a doubt the biggest (not in terms of word count) one in the story to date. Also, if you pick up on any typos or other spelling mistakes, please let me know. I ended up finishing this chapter at 5am, and was way too tired to properly proofread it.**

 **Next chapter deals with the immediate aftermath of the U.S.J. attack, and touches upon the wider ramifications this event will have on the world. Look forward to it.**

 **PS: The word count I reached after the last update, 66,666, was completely unintentional. Pretty interesting coincidence though, even if it the Satanic implications are somewhat concerning. Still, it's a shame it couldn't last longer.**


	9. Aftershock

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 9 – Aftershock**

"So, this is the boy who helped All Might save our bacon?"

"Yes, this is Son Gohan."

Gohan cracked an eye open at the sound of his name being spoken, only to be greeted by a nonchalant Aizawa, who was standing beside a diminutive, mouse-like man in formal dress. He subconsciously raised a brow at the odd sight.

To his further surprise, the unfamiliar figure bowed. "On behalf of everyone at U.A., I'd like to express my deepest gratitude for your impeccable efforts. Were it not for your assistance, I shudder to think how catastrophic this all could've turned out."

Gohan sat up, now even more confused than before. "Umm… you're welcome?" he replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Son, this is Principal Nezu," Aizawa introduced, making the demi-Saiyan's eyes widen. "He's the one in charge of U.A. You'll do well to show him some respect."

"Of-of course," Gohan hurriedly responded, jumping to his feet and giving the principal a bow of his own. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Nezu's eyes suddenly lit up. "Now I remember you! You're the one who finished with the highest score in the entrance exam!"

"Yes… Son here is quite the _capable_ student," Aizawa added calmly, slightly unnerving the boy.

Nezu chuckled. "Well, I suppose we should consider ourselves quite fortunate that we have such a prodigious talent gracing our halls. I look forward to following your progress, young man."

"I'm flattered to hear that, sir," Gohan admitted nervously. He knew he'd eventually catch the attention of one of the higher-ups, but he didn't expect it to happen this soon.

He cast a weary gaze over his surroundings, seeing several other teachers on clean-up duty. Some were rounding up unconscious villains, others were cleaning up the debris from the conflict and a few were sending him curious, if not wary looks. It instantly made him feel self-conscious.

"Excuse me, sirs, but where is All Might-sensei?" he asked.

If there was one teacher he could be comfortable around right now, it was All Might. Despite Aizawa's currently cordial behaviour towards him, he could never get a read on what his homeroom teacher was thinking – and it never stopped being unsettling. Nezu, on the other hand, seemed a bit too cheerful given what had happened, which was unnerving in its own right.

The two educators shared a brief glance before Aizawa answered. "All Might had other commitments, so he had to leave. He would've told you himself, but he didn't want to disturb your rest."

Gohan resisted the urge to frown. "I see. In that case, may I please rejoin the rest of the class?"

"Sure, go ahead," Aizawa replied, an eerie grin creeping onto his face. "But if you were hoping for some privacy, you're out of luck. Your classmates are going to have a _lot_ of questions for you. They're out the front, by the way."

Gohan's eye twitched, but he forced out a smile nonetheless. "Thank you, sensei. See you later, Principal Nezu."

"See ya, kid!" Nezu chirped, sending Son boy off with a wave.

Gohan walked away from the two adults and set off for the building's exit, his footsteps heavy with trepidation as he pondered how his classmates would react to his earlier display. Batting away cannon fodder goons that his classmates could handily deal with themselves was one thing, but fighting side by side with All Might against a legitimately deadly menace was on another level entirely.

Super Saiyan aside, he'd already resolved not to hide his powers from his classmates, and he still stood by that decision. They didn't deserve to be lied to. However, now that it was time to actually confront them, he couldn't help but feel anxious about the outcome. Would they respect him? Would they fear him? Would it be a mixture of both? How would if affect his high school life from now on?

After climbing the stairs and reaching the door, he paused to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Stamina-wise, he was perfectly fine, but today had been mentally draining. All he wanted to do now was go home, brew up a pot of green tea and unwind. Maybe he'd throw on Bloodsport and switch off his brain for a couple of hours.

But, before any of that could happen, he had to face the music. So, with a resigned sigh, he opened the door and stepped outside. The moment his foot touched the gravel, whatever conversations had been going on screeched to a grinding halt and eighteen pairs of eyes widened in his direction.

Gohan raised a shaky hand and gave a light wave. "Hey guys."

After a few moments of silence in which no one moved a muscle, Kirishima was the first to approach him, his face hard and unwavering. He locked eyes with Gohan for a few tense seconds, before a sharklike grin broke out across his face. "You gotta teach me how you do it!"

Gohan took a step back in shock. "Huh?"

"What do you mean, 'huh'?" Kirishima exclaimed, clenching a trembling fist. "You were able to hang with All Might, dude! _All Might_! Do you have any idea how batshit crazy that is?!"

"Yeah, man. That was fucking wild," Kaminari added with a grin of his own.

Gohan grimaced. "I'm aware."

"Then what's your secret?" Kirishima pressed excitedly. "Is it just your Quirk? Some special training you're doing? Are you being taught by some absolute monster?"

An equally eager Kaminari joined in on the questioning. "Were you experimented on as a kid? Are your bones made out of adamantium? Are you even fully human?"

Ojiro gave a confident smirk and crossed his arms. "You're both way off. It's all because of hard work and skill. Isn't that right, Son?"

A bead of sweat rolled down Gohan's temple and he suppressed the urge to gulp. He was getting a serious case of déjà vu right now – a feeling which was only magnified when Iida's large frame blocked his vision.

"I think that's enough questioning for today," the bespectacled boy declared in his typically stern tone. "We've all had a trying day, with Son undoubtedly having it worse than any of us! I perfectly understand your curiosity – believe me, I feel the same way – but give him some breathing room for heaven's sake!"

Kirishima and Ojiro had the decency to look sheepish, while Kaminari simply pouted. Gohan, meanwhile, let out a sigh of relief.

"You're right, Iida. Sorry about that, Son," Kirishima apologised, his beaming grin quickly returning. "Your display of raw, unfiltered manliness got me so hyped I could help myself!"

"It-it's fine," Gohan responded, raising his hands in a placating manner. "I'll answer your questions later, I just… need some breathing room right now, you know?"

"I feel you, bro," the redhead said, giving the Son boy a kind smile. "Take as much time as you need."

With that, Kirishima walked off to stand next to Ashido, who Gohan noticed hadn't even spared a glance at him. Before he could ponder why that was, Iida turned to face him, concern visible on his features. "Are you alright, Son?"

"Yeah. Just exhausted," Gohan revealed, mustering a small smile. "Thanks for that, by the way. That's twice now you've had my back."

"Think nothing of it, my friend," Iida exclaimed. "We are all on this journey together, so it's imperative that we look out for each other every step of the way. As prospective heroes from the most prestigious hero institute in the country, such behaviour should be the minimum of what's expected from us."

Despite the circumstances, Gohan couldn't help but give a light chuckle. "Damn straight."

With a light wave, Iida departed to his own matters, leaving the demi-Saiyan to head towards his best friend. Sato was leaning against the side of the U.S.J. building with his arms crossed, Tsuyu at his side. The pair were engaged in a quiet conversation, which made Gohan raise an eyebrow. While he and Tsuyu got along swimmingly, he had no idea she and Sato spoke to each other. Was this a recent development?

When Gohan reached them, they ceased their discussion and turned their attention to him, varying expressions on their faces. Tsuyu smiled warmly in his direction, while Sato wore a massive smirk.

The sight made Gohan frown. "What are you so happy about?"

Sato's smirk only widened, serving to irritate Gohan even further. "It's just funny. You've managed to keep a low profile through six years of elementary school and junior high, yet you couldn't last a week at U.A. without doing something outrageous." He whistled appreciatively. "That's legitimately impressive."

Gohan groaned and leaned back against the wall, not wanting to look at his friend's smug face any longer. "That was never my intention," he grumbled.

Sato chuckled in response. "Oh, I know. But it's still funny."

"I think it's good that our classmates get to see the real you," Tsuyu chimed in, drawing both boys' attention.

Gohan pursed his lips. "What makes you say that?"

"You inspire people, Gohan," Tsuyu continued, making his eyes widen. "We've only know each other for less than a week, yet you've already managed to distinguish yourself from the rest of the class. Now that everyone knows how incredible you are despite being the same age, they'll be even more motivated to reach the same level or higher, so that hopefully one day they'll be able to stand by your side… as heroes. At least, that's how it is for me."

Gohan couldn't keep the surprise off his face, nor could he ignore the way his heart swelled at the compliment. "Tsuyu… I-I don't know what to say…"

She grinned at him cutely, the tip of her tongue poking out from her mouth. "You don't have to say anything. Just keep that in mind if you ever start feeling self-conscious."

Gohan was stunned. Was he really that easy to read? Or was this girl extraordinarily perceptive? Regardless, he gave her a light smile that didn't exactly reach his ears. "Thank you, Tsuyu. It means a lot."

It really did. He had no doubt the frog girl was speaking from the heart and had only the best intentions. She was a kind soul like that, and he'd do his utmost best to ensure she kept that innocence for as long as possible.

But as perceptive as Tsuyu might have been, perhaps she had a bit too much faith in people. Any martial artist worth their salt was somewhat proficient at reading those around them. After all, being aware of another's intentions helped them stay alive, both in combat and outside of it. Gohan wasn't a mind reader by any means, but he was vigilant enough to take note of everyone's reaction when he stepped outside.

As such, he didn't miss the way Aoyama and Koda hurriedly turned away from him when he greeted the class, which was still more than he got from Ashido. He couldn't ignore the glares Blasty and Jiro were shooting his way, although he gathered the latter was still miffed at him over what happened earlier. Midoriya smiled nervously in his direction but wouldn't meet his eyes, instead opting to furiously scribble something in his notebook.

Yaoyorozu briefly locked eyes with him, but her cheeks took on a crimson tint and she quickly averted her gaze. He sincerely hoped it was only because of embarrassment at having her chest exposed, and not something more severe. The thought of her being afraid of him and his power cut him deep.

Sero, Uraraka, Tokoyami, Shoji and Todoroki didn't seem too bothered by him, with the first two even giving him small waves. The other three, however, were experts at keeping their emotions in check, so he didn't have a clue what they were thinking. There was also Hagakure, but she was invisible.

All in all, it wasn't the worst reception, but it still wasn't ideal. He knew his classmates would be suspicious to some degree after he revealed his powers, but to not even look at him? Was that down to fear, or something else entirely? Whatever the case, it bothered him greatly, and he was stumped over what to do about it.

Fortunately, his attention was drawn away from that distressing topic by Aizawa, who'd just stepped out of the U.S.J. "Alright, everyone, get on the bus!" he ordered.

The students filed into the vehicle without much fuss. Wanting some privacy, Gohan took a seat at the very back, where he was joined by Sato. He gave his best friend a grateful nod and received a thumbs up in return.

The trip back to U.A. was significantly more subdued than the one from U.A. A few students engaged in light chatter, but for the most part everyone kept to themselves. While some had been more involved in the day's activities than others, it was clear that everyone needed a break. Prospective heroes or not, they were still just teenagers in their first week of high school.

At the same time, Gohan was racking his brain trying to figure out how the hell Nomu could use ki, although every now and then his thoughts strayed to his classmates. Was there another person in this world who could use ki? Did someone manage to get a hold of his DNA? Was this some divine punishment for disturbing the natural order of things? Each suggestion disturbed him more than the last.

What bothered him the most, however, was how he couldn't sense Nomu before today. If someone was experimenting with ki, he should've been able to feel it. The fact that he was completely unaware of it posed a myriad of disturbing questions that he dreaded finding the answer to. Unfortunately, he knew he had no choice but to try and get to the bottom of it.

Gohan was broken from his musing when the bus came to a stop and Aizawa positioned himself next to the driver's seat, facing the passengers. "Go and get changed, then head back to the class and wait for the bell," he instructed. "The principal thought it best to give you all an early finish."

A few students whooped in joy, while others fist pumped at the news. Gohan didn't show it, but he too was happy they got to leave early. He stood up and moved to follow the rest of the class off the bus, but before he could exit the vehicle, Aizawa's hand on his shoulder made him stop.

Surprised, Gohan turned towards his teacher. "Did you need something, sensei?"

"When the bell goes, come see me at my desk. I need to talk to you," Aizawa replied, his calm tone betraying no discernible emotion.

Gohan stiffened at the request but nodded nonetheless. "Alright."

When he didn't receive another response, the demi-Saiyan stepped off the bus and made for the changing rooms, a small frown marring his face. He knew a teacher would want to speak to him about the what happened at U.S.J. eventually, but this was earlier than expected. He figured they'd at least give the class a day off to recover.

Then again, perhaps it was better to get it over with as soon as possible. There'd also be one less cloud hanging over his head, which was a welcome thought. He already had enough crap on his plate to deal with after this shitshow of a day.

Gohan trudged through the school's hallways at a relatively sedate pace, and by the time he stepped foot inside the males' changing room he noticed most of his classmates were in their school uniform and were about to leave. Not paying them much mind, he withdrew his own uniform from his locker and found an empty stall in which to change. Like before, he was in no rush.

Once he was done, he stepped out of the stall and immediately realised that the only other person present was Blasty, who was uncharacteristically taking his time. A strange sense of foreboding passed through him, but he cast it aside and headed for the door. However, his suspicious were proven correct when he found his way blocked by the irate blond, arms crossed dangerously and a venomous glare on his features.

Gohan suppressed the urge to groan. Blasty's bullshit was the last thing he needed right now. "Can you please get out of the way?"

"What are you playing at, Son?" the blond growled.

Gohan was taken aback. Since when did Blasty not call him by some derogatory nickname? "I beg your pardon?"

"Cut it out with the nice guy act, nerd. I'm sick of your shit."

Gohan was now well and truly stumped. "Dude, what the hell are you on about?" he asked calmly, hoping to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "If this is about what I said to you earlier today, I'm sorry. I was caught up in the heat of the moment."

Blasty chuckled humourlessly. "You're either as dense as a plank of wood, or you're fucking with me. Fine. I'll break it down in simpler terms for your dumb ass. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he enunciated, as if speaking to a child.

Gohan's eye twitched at the implication, but he kept calm. "Trying to get to class," he responded coolly.

"I meant at school, you retard!" Blasty snapped. "Why are you at U.A.?"

This time, the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but glare back at the volatile blond. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for the same reason you are: to become a pro hero."

Blasty scoffed. "Sure as shit doesn't look like you're taking it seriously."

"Then enlighten me. What does it look like?" Gohan questioned, his voice steadily raising in volume.

"What it looks like is that it's all a fucking game to you!" Blasty shouted, mini explosions dancing around his clenched fists. "I've been busting my ass all week while you've been strutting about without a care in the world, lying to everyone!"

Gohan's eyes widened a fraction, but he reigned in his emotions. "You know nothing."

"I know you've been holding back on us. That shit you pulled with All Might earlier today confirmed it. Where the fuck was that during Aizawa's Quirk test? Or All Might's battle simulation?" Here, Blasty stepped forward so that his nose was inches away from Gohan's, allowing the demi-Saiyan to see the almost tangible rage bubbling in his crimson irises. "Are you so full of yourself that you think you can half-ass it to becoming a hero?"

Gohan remained unwavering and fired back with a steely glare of his own. "You have it all wrong."

"Give it to me straight then, you son of a bitch!" Blasty spat, his hot breath wafting over the Son boy, whose lip curled down in disgust. "What's your fucking deal?!"

That was as much as Gohan was willing to take. "What the hell did you expect me to do?!" he retorted angrily. "Punch a hole through Todoroki? Piledrive Shoji's head into the concrete? Do you understand the concepts of restraint and teamwork, you violent jackass? Just because I'm not trying to send my classmates to hospital doesn't mean I'm taking this any less seriously than you! What do you want from me, Bakugo?!"

"I want you to stop fucking with me and start taking me seriously!" Blasty screamed, his fury punctuated by even more explosive crackles. "I'm not beneath you like the rest of those worms in our class! You have no right to look down your nose at me!"

"Look down my- you're delusional," Gohan sighed, realising a lost cause when he saw one. How did someone so insane ever get accepted into U.A.? He felt his rage slowly evaporate and shook his head sadly. It wasn't worth the hassle.

"I'm gonna be the next Number One Hero, Son," Blasty declared, not a single trace of self-doubt in his proclamation. "Regardless of how much of a freak you are, you're just another obstacle in my path that I'm going to crush like a bug. For your sake though, I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and start giving a shit. Becoming the best will mean fuck all if my competition is taking it easy."

"Just get out of my way, you asshole," Gohan groaned tiredly.

"Make me," Blasty dared, locking his narrowed eyes onto the demi-Saiyan's onyx orbs.

For a few seconds, Gohan accepted the impromptu challenge, but as the last embers of his anger faded away, he averted his gaze. This kind of macho bullshit was beneath him. Instead of succumbing to the taunt, he gently shoved Bakugo aside and exited the changing room, ignoring the indignant curses being lobbed after him.

He flared his ki and vanished with a burst of speed, quickly appearing in front of his classroom. He slid open the gigantic door and stepped inside, then strolled calmly to his seat. Upon sitting down, he closed his eyes and began breathing in through the nose and out through the mouth, trying to clear his head of any distracting thoughts. Meditation was such an underappreciated discipline.

When the bell rang, Gohan opened his eyes and remained rooted to his seat while everyone else rose from theirs. Sato send him an inquisitive gaze, to which he shook his head. "You go ahead. Aizawa wants to speak to me about something. I don't know how long it's going to take, so don't wait up."

A rare frown found its way to Sato's face. "Alright. Text me when you're done so I know they haven't shipped you off to some secret lab for testing."

On any other day Gohan would've chuckled at the joke, but this time he was too cautious to treat it as such. "Will do."

Sato gave him one last look before departing with a wave. Gohan stayed seated, slowly packing his things into his bag until he was left alone with Aizawa, who was casually reading a book at his desk.

Bracing himself, Gohan got up and walked over to the teacher. "You wanted to see me, sensei."

"I did," Aizawa replied, putting down his book and locking his beady eyes onto his pupil. "Sorry for springing this on you so suddenly, but the police want to speak to you."

Gohan's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?"

"It's nothing serious," Aizawa reassured. "They just want to ask you a few questions about the U.S.J. incident. We're trying to get to the bottom of what happened, and since you were smack in the middle of the action, any information you can give would be greatly appreciated."

Gohan's jaw clenched. As much as he'd be happy to help, he couldn't shake the feeling that this would double as an interrogation of sorts. The sad thing was, he could understand the polices' cause for concern.

Unaware of his student's worries, Aizawa continued. "This will be taking place in the staff room. Since you're underage, I'll have to accompany you. I'll also act as your moral support should you need it." He punctuated this statement by flashing a thumbs up, which only served to unnerve the Son boy further. "Oh, I forgot to mention… the police officer who you'll be talking to is called Tsukauchi Naomasa. He's known as the Human Lie Detector. Make of that what you will."

At that bombshell, Gohan's blood ran cold. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his panic from spilling onto his face. Outwardly, he nodded his understanding, but inwardly, his heart was racing. If this Tsukauchi person was legitimately capable of telling who was lying and who wasn't, then the slightest misstep on his part would spell disaster.

Aizawa yawned and rose from his chair. "Come on then, let's go get this over with so I can have my afternoon nap," he drawled, leaving the classroom and guiding the Son boy down the hallway.

Gohan followed after his teacher, his mind scrambling to come up with a way out of this predicament. A part of him knew he was overreacting, as nothing he did at the U.S.J. was against the law. He'd demonstrated a capability far beyond his years, but it was with his teachers' blessings, and only for the purpose of saving his classmates. Theoretically, he did nothing wrong.

And yet, he knew he wasn't in the clear. If being a vigilante for the past six years had taught him anything, it was to be constantly vigilant… and therein lay his biggest fear. If Tsukauchi pried too deeply, perhaps about his past or his powers, things could get hairy. He couldn't let that happen.

"Umm, sensei, how exactly is this police officer able to detect lies?" he suddenly asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Why? Got something to hide?" Aizawa snapped back, a dangerous grin on his scruffy face.

"N-no, of course not!" Gohan stammered. "I was just curious."

"I bet you were," Aizawa grumbled. "It's something to do with his Quirk, but other than that I don't know. I'm sure you can understand why Officer Tsukauchi keeps that information to himself."

"Yeah, I get it," Gohan said, not letting his displeasure be known. That meant he had to wing it.

It hurt, knowing the best he could hope for was for Tsukauchi to ask the right questions. He hated having to rely on luck, but this time the situation was well and truly out of his hands. All he could do was try and adapt on the spot depending on what he was asked, but even then, the power was in the police officer's hands.

"So, those were some nifty moves you showed back there," Aizawa commented, eliciting a grimace from his student.

"Just doing my best to help," Gohan explained.

"Do you remember the conversation we had on orientation day?"

Gohan stiffened. "Of course I do, sensei."

Aizawa turned his head to the side, his dark, beady eyes boring into the Son boy. "I may have miscalculated exactly how much you were holding back, but my original point still stands. There's just something I'd like to add."

Now Gohan was confused. "Sir?"

"I fully expect you to continue doing your absolute best whenever your Quirk is being assessed," Aizawa began. "However, should you find yourself taking part in a combat drill against one of your classmates, I also expect you to hold back to a reasonable degree so as to not seriously injure your partner." He then let out a weary sigh. "Yours is a unique situations, Son, and I can't say I envy you. I've never taught a first year with so much raw power, and that brings up a whole host of problems."

Gohan couldn't help but gulp at the admission. That sounded way too ominous for comfort.

"I won't lie to you. Your strength is extraordinary for one so young, and if cultivated properly, you could go on to become one of the world's top heroes," Aizawa continued. "That being said, you aren't a hero yet. Like everyone else attending U.A., you need to graduate and receive a pro hero license before you can patrol the streets on your own. As your homeroom teacher, I will continue guiding you every step of the way to the best of my ability… but if you let your power go to your head and lose control, I won't hesitate to expel you on the spot."

Gohan was aghast. "Sensei, I would never do such a thing!"

Aizawa's expression remained stern. "Actions speak louder than words, Son. Regardless of your potential, if you prove to be a danger to your peers, you're out." Here his tone softened slightly. "You're going to have a hell of a challenge on your hands. The hero course at U.A. is already the most comprehensive in the country, yet on top of all the regular coursework you'll be busy with over the next three years, you're also going to have to regulate your power depending on the circumstances.

"Myself, All Might and the rest of the staff will help you learn to control your power as best we can, but ultimately the onus is on you to keep your strength under control when it matters most. Unfortunately, because of the delicate nature of your situation, should you mess up there won't be any second chances. Can you rise to the challenge, Son?"

Gohan didn't hesitate before answering. "I can do it," he declared confidently.

He didn't initially think it to be the case, but after his teacher put it all into perspective, he appeared to have quite the daunting task on his hands. The secret vigilante work he was doing on the side would only complicate matters further. However, despite all that, Gohan wouldn't back down. He couldn't back down. _Everything_ was riding on this. If he failed… he had nothing left to fall back on.

"I hope you're right," Aizawa admitted. "We're here. Ready?"

The pair found themselves before a sliding door similar to the one in their homeroom, only much smaller, and with a sign above denoting that this was the staffroom. Gohan exhaled deeply to compose himself, then nodded at his teacher, who slid open the door and stepped inside.

Gohan followed along, finding himself in a reasonably large room with a violet carpet and several round wooden tables scattered about. There was a giant sofa at the front of the room, along with several comfy-looking armchairs, facing a huge flat screen TV. An entire kitchen was located at the back of the room, as clean and modern as everything they came. It all put his apartment to shame, but that was to be expected. All in all, it would've looked like a really homely place had it not been for the well-dressed individual sitting at one of the desks.

If this was Tsukauchi, Gohan would've pinned him as a cop even if he knew nothing about him beforehand; the plain-faced man looked like a detective straight out of 1930s America. He wore a standard black suit and dress shoes, and donned a massive tan overcoat that reached his knees. He even had a matching fedora. The only part of his outfit that was somewhat unusual was the white pair of gloves he wore.

"Yo," Aizawa greeted casually.

Tsukauchi looked up from the papers he was rifling through and smiled at the teacher. "It's good to see you, Aizawa-sensei." His eyes then shifted to the side, landing on the demi-Saiyan. "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Gohan. I've heard a lot about you from All Might."

That caught Gohan off guard. "It's nice to meet you too, Officer Tsukauchi. You know All Might?"

Tsukauchi's smile widened. "He's my best friend. We've worked a lot of cases together."

Gohan felt himself relax slightly. Knowing this man was All Might's friend helped calm his nerves a bit. "Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, we made quite the tag team," Tsukauchi remarked fondly, before gesturing to the chair opposite him. "Anyway, please take a seat. Would you like something to drink? A glass of water perhaps? Tea? Coffee?"

"No thanks," Gohan replied as he sat down at the table, Aizawa taking the seat beside him.

Tsukauchi then clasped his hands and gave the Son boy his full attention, a sympathetic expression on his face. "How are you feeling, Gohan? Are you well? Experiencing a villain attack in your first week of school… it can't have been easy."

"I'm mentally exhausted." Gohan admitted. "I just want to go home and rest."

Tsukauchi looked at him sadly. "I understand, and I apologise for dragging you in here. Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice. As your teacher has no doubt told you, we'd like to get some insight on what happened at the U.S.J. earlier today and were hoping you could help us."

Gohan shook his head and managed to muster a small smile. "It's okay. I know how important your job is. I'm happy to help." He genuinely meant that. The police weren't his enemy.

Tsuakichi grinned. "Excellent. Now, before I get you to recount what happened, could you please tell me a bit about your Quirk? I've been made aware that the artificial human you and All Might fought is capable of harnessing numerous Quirks, including yours. Any information you can give us about your Quirk would be invaluable in case we ever come up against someone similar."

Gohan took a deep breath and readied himself. Complete honesty was his best option here. "I'm able to manipulate the energy inside my body – ki – and use it in a variety of ways," he began. "I can fly, boost my speed, shoot energy beams and increase my striking power. I can also raise or lower my overall energy output, or in simpler terms: my power level. To add to that, I'm able sense other ki signatures. That's how I was able to find out Nomu was using my power."

As he spoke, Tsukauchi was frantically transcribing the information into a notebook. "Astounding. Simply astounding, Such a versatile Quirk," he commented. When he was done writing, he grinned at Aizawa. "You guys have really lucked out with young Gohan here."

The teacher snorted. "Perhaps. The potential is there, but it remains to be seen how well Son copes with the rest of the curriculum. Being a hero isn't just about being strong."

Tsukauchi chuckled. "You're as no-nonsense as ever, sensei." He cleared his throat and refocused on Gohan. "You mentioned being able to sense ki signatures. Could you please elaborate on how that works?"

"I'm able to calculate how strong someone is based on how much energy they're outputting. I can also pinpoint where they're located," Gohan explained calmly.

"Interesting. Have you ever sensed anyone else's ki signature before today?"

Gohan swallowed thickly, his heartbeat suddenly quickening. He was wondering when he'd get asked something like this. He scrunched his face and closed his eyes, wanting to appear as though he was in deep concentration as he tried to come up with a suitable answer. When he opened them, he was greeted by a pair of unblinking coal-coloured eyes. Despite Tsukauchi's outwardly calm demeanour, his plain, unassuming face projected a strange sort of intensity that nearly sent a chill down the demi-Saiyan's spine.

Taking another deep breath to steady his nerves, Gohan replied. "Since waking up in hospital over six years ago, the only ki signature I've been able to sense before today has been my own. That's why I was so surprised when I found out Nomu had a ki signature. I don't have a clue how that's possible, and honestly, it's freaking me out."

Tsukauchi gaze softened. "Ahh, that's right. I remember reading in your file that you have amnesia. I apologise for bringing it up." He sighed. "I understand your alarm, Gohan, believe me. Rest assured we'll do everything we can to get to the bottom of this."

Gohan didn't doubt him. "I know. Thank you."

Tsukauchi gave the Son boy a light smile before his expression hardened once more. "Let's move on, shall we? What I'd like for you to do now is recount, step by step from your point of view, everything that happened after the villains first showed up at U.S.J. Take your time if you need to. We're in no rush."

Gohan jumped straight into an explanation. "I was angry that the villains could sink so low as to attack a school full of children, and I was worried about my classmates' safety."

"Were you worried about your own safety?"

"No."

Tsukauchi seemed to ponder this answer a bit, but kept his reaction guarded. "I see. Please continue."

"All Might-sensei and Aizawa-sensei told us to evacuate with Thirteen-sensei while they took care of the villains," Gohan explained. "I wanted to help so I protested, but they wouldn't budge. I was annoyed, but I knew whether they were coming from, so I stopped trying."

Tsukauchi glanced at Aizawa. "In hindsight, do you regret your decision to refuse Gohan's help?"

"No," Aizawa responded sharply. "As strong as Son is, he's still just a child. As a teacher, it's my responsibility to keep my students safe and out of harm's way. Regardless of the outcome of today's events, I failed in my duty."

Gohan's heart went out to Aizawa, feeling a newfound respect for the shaggy-haired educator. But as much as he sympathised with his teacher, he didn't regret his actions. Aizawa and All Might may have been looking out for him and his classmates, but he too was looking out for them all. It was a messed-up situation all around.

Tsukauchi nodded. "Very well. Please continue, Gohan," he requested, turning his attention back to the boy.

"Before we could make it to the door, a portal appeared in front of us, and out came the shadow-using villain responsible for transporting all the other villains to U.S.J," Gohan stated. "He told us we weren't allowed to leave, and that the main goal of their attack was to kill All Might."

Aizawa frowned. "That was Kurogiri." At his student's inquisitive gaze, he continued. "The one we gathered was the villains' ringleader, Shigaraki Tomura, had a big mouth. He didn't seem to understand the concept of subtlety."

Gohan's eyes widened. "The guy with the hand covering his face? Is he in custody?"

Tsukauchi grimaced. "When we arrived to apprehend the captive villains, we couldn't find a trace of either Kurogiri or Shigaraki. We assume Kurogiri teleported them out of the area while everyone else was distracted."

Gohan grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He had the pair in his grasp – literally – yet they still managed to weasel their way out of being captured. He wanted to yell out in frustration but managed to keep his cool. Now wasn't the time to flip out. "That's unfortunate," he muttered, trying to keep the vitriol out of his voice.

"Don't worry, Gohan. We'll get them eventually," Tsukauchi soothed in a calming voice. "Have faith in the police force, my boy."

"I'll try, sir," the demi-Saiyan said.

He knew it was out of his hands for now, but if those two bastards ever dared to attack his class again, he would personally see to their capture. Shigaraki was a joke, but he clearly had some influence to be able to round up an army of low-level goons. Kurogiri, on the other hand, was too dangerous to be left unchecked.

Tsukauchi smiled. "Good man. Now, where were we?"

"After Kurogiri said their plan was to kill All Might, I lunged forward and tried to punch him in the head, but my fist passed clean through," Gohan continued. "I quickly figured out that he had some kind of intangibility, so I tried to find a way around it. I immediately noticed he had a metallic plate around his neck that looked like it could be grabbed. I tried it and it worked, so I slammed him to the ground."

Tsukauchi's brows furrowed imperceptibly. "While I don't condone you attacking a villain unprepared, I do admire your bravery. What was it about the villain that made you react like that?"

Gohan sighed. "All Might is one of my idols… the kind of hero I aspire to be like someday," he admitted, unable to hide his admiration for the man. "Hearing that the villains wanted him dead made me snap, and my body moved without thinking."

"What happened then?" Tsukauchi pressed.

Gohan gulped. He wasn't proud of this next part. "I… I wanted to keep Kurogiri pinned down while my classmates escaped, so I tightened my grip on his metal… neck thing," he revealed, averting his gaze from the two adults. "He kept taunting me before eventually implying he'd done something to my classmates. That worried me, so I turned around and saw a giant shadowy dome where my classmates were. Enraged, I tightened my grip again and demanded to know what he'd done. He threatened to kill them unless I let him go."

In a rare display of emotion, Aizawa's jaw dropped, while Tsukauchi looked perturbed. "What did you do?" the police officer questioned, his tone remaining calm.

"I let him go," Gohan replied, his voice wavering slightly as he recalled the traumatic incident. "I backed off and he rose to his feet. The next thing he did was say 'oops' and make the dome disappear." He closed his eyes and let out a long, deep breath, his clenched fist trembling. "When I looked at where the dome used to be, there wasn't anyone there. I saw red and instantly feared the worst, so I sent Kurogiri flying through the wall with a kiai wave.

"I don't know where he ended up, and at the time I didn't care. All I wanted to do was knock him out and figure out what happened to my classmates. I then found out that Thirteen-sensei and a handful of others had escaped the dome. I was overjoyed to see they were alright, but I was still worried sick about everyone else."

There was now an odd kind of tension in the room. Aizawa looked like he had aged a few years in a handful of seconds, while Tsukauchi rubbed his temples wearily. Meanwhile, Gohan had started mediating again, trying to force those horrid memories from his mind. Everything was fine now. His classmates were safe and sound, and even though Kurogiri had escaped, surely his humiliation at the hands of a child would make him think twice before attacking Class 1-A again. It was a mildly comforting thought.

Tsukauchi took a sip from his glass of water, which looked to be all he needed to regain his composure. "Thirteen told us how Shoji Mezo used his Quirk to find out that the rest of your classmates were scattered around the building," he began. "He also said that he collaborated with you and Iida Tenya to come up with a plan of attack. Your role was to scour the U.S.J. and round up your classmates, then tell them where to retreat to safety. Did you have any reservations about having such an important task?"

Gohan shook his head. "None whatsoever. The only thing on my mind was making sure my classmates were safe."

Tsukauchi brightened at this. "A good attitude to have for a hero. Wouldn't you say, Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa scoffed, his usual surliness seemingly restored. "To a degree."

Tsukaichi chuckled. "How did you go about rescuing your classmates, Gohan?"

"Midoriya and Tsuyu were on a boat in the lake surrounded by villains. I…" he glanced at Aizawa out of the corner of his eye and swallowed before continuing his story. "I told them to go to Thirteen-sensei and the others while I took care of the villains. After they left, I created a giant whirlpool that sucked the villains in."

Tsuakuchi looked stunned. "How did you manage that?"

"I fired a kiai wave into the lake."

The police officer put a finger to his chin, as though trying to paint a mental picture of what that looked like. "Impressive. Do go on."

"Next I saved Ojiro in the fire zone, then Tokoyami and Koda in the storm zone. I flew them back to Thirteen-sensei, had a short debrief, then set off once more," Gohan explained.

"How did you deal with the villains?" Tsukauchi inquired intently. "There were quite a lot of them."

The police officer seemed rather excited now, which set the demi-Saiyan on edge. Still, he had no choice but to answer truthfully. "I moved my hand so fast I created a gust of wind that knocked them out."

Tsukauchi whistled appreciatively. "I see why All Might spoke so highly of your skills. Have you had any formal training?"

Gohan's heartbeat picked up once more and he suppressed the urge to gulp. There it was. He knew this question was coming. Still, as nervous as he was at being put on the spot, he was buoyed by his earlier success with a similar question, and as such had an answer in mind.

"Ever since I was diagnosed with amnesia, I've been training myself," he replied evenly, unperturbed by the Human Lie Detector's unnerving expression despite his racing heart. "I did spar frequently with my best friend, but we never used our powers against each other."

Tsukauchi eyed him intently for a few seconds, which seemed to stretch into an eternity. Gohan suddenly felt as though the pair of them were trapped in an empty void with no other inhabitants, the only thing around them being perennial darkness. He remained rooted to his seat, back straight, unmoving and unwavering as the police officer's eyes tried to burn a hole through his very being. He didn't know what was going through the man's head, but he didn't back down. Nothing he had said was a lie. He had no reason to be worried.

Eventually, Tsukauchi smiled and the world seemed to go back to normal. "Remarkable," he exclaimed. "I look forward to seeing how much your skills develop now that you have experts to guide you."

Gohan bowed his head, hoping the police officer wouldn't notice the slight trembling of his arms and legs. "I'm flattered, sir."

Tsukauchi chuckled, but there was a strange glimmer in his eye that kept the Son boy on edge. "Aside from your strength, you've also displayed exemplary fearlessness in the face of ruthless villains. Is that down to self-confidence? Have you perhaps had encounters with villains in the past?"

Gohan forced back a grimace and ignored the newly-formed queasiness in his stomach. "Both," he admitted, much to the two adults' surprise. "At the risk of sounding arrogant, I have more than enough faith in my abilities to deal with run-of-the-mill villains like the ones that attacked the U.S.J. I'd already had a few first-hand encounters with villains, so I knew I had nothing to worry about."

"Can you explain these encounters?" Tsukauchi requested calmly.

Gohan nodded. "Certainly. One time I was out buying groceries when a group of thugs with knives cornered me and lured me into an alleyway. They demanded I hand over my phone and wallet, but I refused. When I saw them move in to attack me, I flared my ki and knocked them out."

Tsukauchi's eyes widened, but he kept his cool. "When did this happen, Gohan?"

"When I was nine," he explained quietly.

Tsukauchi's face turned ashen, while Aizawa looked grim. "I take it this isn't an isolated incident?" the police officer pressed.

Gohan shook his head. "I live in a pretty crummy part of Tokyo, so scumbags like that aren't uncommon. I've lost count of how many times people have tried to mug me while I'm minding my own business." He shrugged, finding the whole thing morbidly amusing. "It's not like I purposely try and get myself in these situations."

"So… every time someone has tried to mug you, you easily fought them off?" At the Son boy's nod, Tsukauchi continued. "Did you ever report these incidents to the police?"

Gohan pursed his lips. "When I was younger I didn't, because I was worried I'd get in trouble for using my Quirk in public. I did start calling the police when I got older, although I never stayed to watch the villains I beat up get arrested."

Tsukauchi sunk deeper into his seat and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "Good heavens. You truly are an extraordinary young man. Ordinarily I would reprimand you for taking matters into your own hands, but I can see you had no other choice." He gulped down the rest of his water, then locked eyes with the demi-Saiyan. "Still, I would advise caution should you ever find yourself in a similar predicament. You've been fortunate so far in that none of the people who have tried to mug you have been serious threats, but there's no telling what kind of monster you might run into next."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Gohan stated.

Inwardly, he was beyond relieved. He didn't think it possible, but something good actually came from there being so many criminals on the streets: they gave him the perfect alibi to explain his familiarity with villains without delving into his vigilantism. That said, it was still horrible that there were slimeballs out there willing to stoop so low as to mug a child. Perhaps on his next patrol as the Golden Blur, he'd keep a more watchful eye out for such cretins.

Tsukauchi cleared his throat. "Anyway, getting back on topic. What happened after you debriefed with Thirteen?"

"I came across Bakugo and Kirishima in the ruined city, but they had already subdued the villains in their area, so I told them to head over to Thirteen-sensei," Gohan continued. "I then found Todoroki in the landslide zone, but he didn't need any help either. We had a brief discussion about the villains' plans and came to the conclusion that all the low-level goons sent to attack us had been a distraction while Nomu fought All Might. The next thing I did was fly to the mountain zone, where I helped Kaminari, Yaoyorozu and Jiro finish off the remaining villains."

Gohan sighed loudly, shuffling nervously in his seat. He was getting antsy; he didn't want to be here any longer. Aizawa noticed this and frowned. "Keep it together, Son. We're not done yet."

"We're almost done, Gohan," Tsukauchi reassured kindly. "Just a little bit longer. I promise."

Gohan nodded and refocused. "It was also there that I sensed Nomu using ki, which shocked me to the core. As soon as I gathered my bearings, I sped over to where Nomu was and saw All Might on the defensive, his arms bloodied… I assume it was from trying to block a ki blast. Anyway, as soon as Nomu fired a second ki blast, I darted in front of All Might and deflected it into the sky, where it exploded."

Tsukauchi was silent for a few seconds, the only sound in the room being his fingers drumming on the desk. "If you wouldn't mind, could you please show me what ki looks like?" he asked.

Gohan nodded. He held out his hand and summoned forth a tiny ball of blue ki that hovered harmlessly over his palm. Tsuakuchi leaned forward, his bulging eyes showing how mesmerised he was by the swirling energy. Even Aizawa was entranced, although he did a much better job of hiding it.

"Incredible…" Tsukaichi exclaimed breathlessly. "If I didn't know what I did, I'd find it hard to believe that something so gentle-looking is capable of such destruction… simply incredible."

"Yeah, it's something," Gohan added, feeling slightly weirded out by the man's behaviour. "The thought of it in the wrong hands terrifies me."

Tsukauchi sighed and leaned back in his seat, which the demi-Saiyan took as a sign to release the energy. "Me too, my boy. Me too. Now, I've already heard the details of your fight from All Might, so I don't need you to go over that. However, I do have one thing I'd like to ask you."

Gohan was both relieved and exasperated, but seeing as the end was now in sigh, he nodded in affirmation. "Go ahead."

"Why do you want to be a hero?"

Whatever Gohan was expecting, _that_ was not it. It appeared he lucked out, as this was the easiest of questions to answer. Not even the intent stares Aizawa and Tsukauchi were giving him made him wilt. "I don't enjoy fighting, but I've been blessed with an immense power that many people would kill to have," he responded calmly. "As such, it's only right that I use my power to help those in need. I told you earlier that All Might was one of my idols, and I wasn't kidding. I want to be the next Symbol of Peace."

Tsukauchi paused momentarily. "A noble goal, but one shared by many."

"I'm aware, but that doesn't change anything," Gohan replied, his tone resolute.

Tsukauchi chuckled. "No, I didn't think it would. Tell me, Gohan, how strong do you think you are?"

Gohan winced. Wasn't this guy supposed to be done already? "As I am now, I think I can give All Might a good fight," he admitted.

Tsukauchi hummed thoughtfully. "I see. Well, that ought to wrap it up for now." He beamed at the Son boy and tipped his fedora. "You've been a great help, and I sincerely apologise for taking up so much of your time. Go home and get some rest, Gohan. You deserve it."

Gohan stood up and bowed to the police officer. "I'm glad I could be of help, sir. Good luck with your investigation."

Aizawa stayed seated, but fixed his pupil with a stern expression. "I'll see you in two days, Son."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Two days?"

"School is cancelled for tomorrow."

"Ahh. Makes sense." Finally, some welcome news. "See you later, sensei. Goodbye, Officer Tsukauchi." _'Here's hoping I won't have to deal with you again anytime soon,'_ he mused as an afterthought.

"See you later, Gohan!" Tsukauchi chirped, nearly eliciting a grimace from the boy.

As soon as he was out of the staffroom, Gohan rushed to the nearest bathroom. He turned a tap on full blast and splashed the cold water over his face. Once he was sufficiently drenched, he turned it off with a shaking hand and stared at his reflection in the mirror. That was close… too damn close. Tsukauchi Naomasa didn't look the part, but he was a truly frightening individual.

Gohan placed a hand over his chest, feeling his heart beat a mile a minute. He didn't ever want to experience that kind of tension again. He didn't have a single clue how Tsukauchi's freakish Quirk worked, nor was he able to work out how much information the police officer gleaned from his head – and what he planned on doing with it. All he knew was that he never wanted to see the man again.

With his hands still trembling, he pulled out his phone and typed a text to Sato.

 _Still alive. Haven't been shipped off yet._

A few seconds later, the phone buzzed, signifying a reply.

 _Give it time._

Despite himself, Gohan let out a weak chuckle. When things went to shit, at least he always had good banter to fall back on. He put the phone away and wiped his wet face with a paper towel, then swiftly left the bathroom.

With the school now mostly empty, he had the freedom to blitz through the hallways and, upon reaching the campus' exit, rocket into the sky and race towards home. As much as he loved U.A., it was the last place he wanted to be right now. He longed for the comfort and privacy of his apartment.

* * *

Trying to fall asleep that night had been a fruitless endeavour.

No matter how long he kept his eyes closed, slumber wouldn't come.

No matter how many sheep he counted, he remained wide awake.

Meditation failed to calm him down, the distressing thoughts from the past 24 hours running rampant in his head.

All Gohan could do was twist and turn restlessly under the covers, his skin slick with sweat, and try to ignore the crippling loneliness he felt in this strange, foreign world.

These kinds of nights were the worst.

Unable to take it anymore, he flung off his covers in rage and screamed a muffled curse into his pillow. He sat up and stared straight ahead, grateful for the faint wisps of moonlight illuminating parts of his bedroom. At times like these, he loathed the darkness.

He shifted his head from side to side, testing his vision, only to find the world was uncharacteristically blurry and his movements unnaturally sluggish. He frowned. Light-headedness was a bitch. He didn't know what being drunk felt like, but he assumed it was something like this. He hated it. It made him feel like an uncoordinated mess, which was unbefitting of a warrior.

He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. It didn't do much to quell the tingling in his hands and feet, but at least it gave his limbs something to do. His frown deepened. Tonight the tingling was worse than usual.

Gohan didn't know how long he sat huddled on his bed. All he knew was that it didn't improve his mood in the slightest; if anything, it made him feel even worse. He felt like a useless lump of shit – and he couldn't take it any longer.

He swung his legs off his bed and trudged woozily towards the kitchen, turning on the light and wincing as his eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden brightness. When he regained his vision, he flung open the fridge and withdrew a pitcher of water, which he put to his mouth and gulped down greedily.

Thirst quenched, he left the now empty pitcher in the sink and shuffled to the bathroom, stripping off his sweat-drenched pyjamas along the way. Ten minutes and one ice cold shower later, he was dressed in a dark blue gi, fur boots and a woollen coat. The dizziness had mostly gone, but the tingling was still there. That was okay, though. It usually took longer for that to go away.

He walked over to the balcony and opened the door, instantly being greeted by a sweltering heat. Wearing winter clothing in spring was ill-advised, but that was okay, too. He needed it where he was going. He stepped outside and locked the door behind him, then took to the sky and flew north. He didn't need a map; he'd been there enough times to know the location off by heart.

The brisk chill he got as he soared through the clouds was a welcome sensation, but that all changed a few minutes later when he descended beneath the mist. Frosty winds whipped furiously at his face, but a quick flare of ki solved that problem. Still, despite the energy barrier coating his body, every now and then a bit of cold got through.

Siberia was a cruel mistress like that.

And yet, that was why he loved it so much. There was no better shock to the system than working your ass off in one of the harshest environments on Earth.

Gohan landed on the ground and instantly felt his boots sink into several feet of snow. His lip quirked in the most minuscule of smiles. That never got old.

His onyx eyes scanned his surroundings – out of habit more than anything. He knew there wasn't a single habitable environment for hundreds of miles, the impenetrable natural barrier of metre-deep snow and monolithic mountain ranges proving too much for regular people to handle. There was of course the local wolf population, but they knew by now to steer well clear of him. The thought made his frown return. He liked wolves. He wouldn't hurt them. Of course, they didn't know that, and he honestly couldn't blame them.

He spread his legs and clenched his fists in front of his body. Faint tendrils of wind and energy swirled around his form, slowly blowing away the snow covering his feet. His spiky hair flashed between gold and black, the tendrils now expanding into a roaring whirlwind that completely shielded him from view. One bloodcurdling roar later, a dazzling sphere of pure golden energy erupted from where he stood, briefly illuminating the pitch blackness of night.

His hair was now a solid gold, waving to and fro in the deadly winds as an armour of golden flames cloaked his body, but he didn't stop screaming. The earth rumbled dangerously beneath him, but he paid it no heed. The tingling in his limbs hadn't yet faded, but that just spurred him on.

He continued screaming as his power kept on rising, letting the heavens know just what he thought of their bullshit.

He saw Nomu priming a ki blast at him, thin strings attached to its body as it was being manipulated like a puppet by a tall, faceless figure.

He saw his classmates walking away from him in disgust, both terrified and envious of his power.

He saw a giant Bakugo Katsuki's crimson irises glaring down at him from beneath the clouds, the monstrous blond's foot raised and ready to squash him.

He saw Aizawa Shota ordering him to leave the U.A. grounds for good, all the while expressing abject disappointment at his failure.

He saw Tsukauchi Naomasa's unassuming, expressionless face staring right at him, the police-officer's coal-coloured eyes burning a hole into his soul.

With each vision, his rage, frustration and resentment grew, to the point that he didn't care about how hoarse his throat was getting. It was only when he topped out at his current maximum that he stopped his screaming.

For the briefest of moments, he considered ascending, but was cognisant enough to decide against it. There was no need. This was enough.

Huffing from exertion, Gohan took a few heavy breaths to calm himself down, then stared straight ahead, his teal eyes narrowing ominously in the frigid darkness. The tingling in his limbs had faded significantly, now leaving him feeling as though tiny insects were crawling along his skin.

His lip curled into an irritated grimace as he seamlessly slipped into a basic fighting stance. He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

 **AN: Not as much action this time around, but a different kind of drama that was very much needed given what happened last chapter. It was never my intention to make Gohan a Mary Sue who can get away with absurd displays of strength as a child without arousing suspicion. He may have a sizable advantage over his classmates due to his Saiyan DNA, but getting through hero school won't be an easy ride by any means.**

 **Also, as much as he's adapted to his new life, he's still a fish out of water who's been away from his loved ones for over six years and has no clue how to return to them. He's a force of nature whose very existence screws up the natural order of things; he has the power to do so much good in the world, yet he's unable to do so because it's illegal. Being a vigilante can only accomplish so much, and brings with it a whole other set of problems.**

 **He's not an emotionless robot who can sweep his feelings under the rug. While he's been coping well for the most part, the stress of his predicament does get to him sometimes. The whole thing with Nomu using ki, him being unaware of how it's possible, and everything that happened afterwards with his classmates, Aizawa and the police… that shit was a real shock to the system, and it hit him hard. Anxiety is no joke.**

 **That aside, there's something else I'd like to address. As appreciative as I am of people leaving reviews or sending PMs, please don't ask me to reveal future plot details, or tell you what character X's relationship with character Y will be like. As flattered as I am that you're so invested in the story, I'm not going to casually spoil what's going to happen just to sate your curiosity. That would defeat the purpose of writing it in the first place. I love reading all your theories and predictions, and I wholly encourage you to keep making them, but I'm not going to confirm or deny whether they'll actually happen. I hope you understand where I'm coming from.**

 **Anyway, to wrap this up, I'd like to once again thank you all for the support you've given me and this story so far. Last chapter we surpassed both 100k total views and 100 reviews for a single chapter. That's insane, and way beyond what I ever thought possible. As always, if you have the time, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. It ended up way longer than I expected, but I'm pleased with how it turned out.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Not Alone

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 10 – Not Alone**

Gohan groaned groggily as a shrill ringing sound awoke him from his slumber. He tried drowning it out by muffling his ears with his pillow, but the ringing persisted. Trying to ignore the infernal racket a third time also proved a futile endeavour, so he grit his teeth in irritation and slammed a palm on top of his alarm clock in an attempt to shut it up.

Unfortunately, in his dazed, half-asleep state, he failed to properly control his strength and ended up smashing through the brittle plastic and frail glass like a hammer, shattering the alarm clock into hundreds of tiny pieces.

It took a few seconds for him to fully comprehend what he'd done, but when the reality of the situation set in he buried his face in his pillow and sighed. "Goddamn it."

When the shrill ringing sounded once more, alerting him to the fact that it was coming from the doorbell and not his alarm clock, he sat up and hurled his pillow across the hallway, where it rebounded harmlessly off the front door.

Cursing under his breath, he swung his legs off his bed and rose to his feet, letting out a large yawn in the process. Hoping he wasn't about to deal with another Mormon, he tiredly trudged over to the front door and opened it, only to be greeted by an unamused Sato.

The large-lipped boy looked like he had just come back from a casual shopping trip, a backpack slung over his shoulder and a grocery bag in his hand. He eyed Gohan up and down before scrunching his face. "You look like shit."

"I feel like it," Gohan admitted. "Barely got any sleep."

Sato smirked. "What happened? You stay up all night jacking off?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Don't be crass. I stayed up all night training."

"Training… your right hand?"

Gohan let out a groan and wearily rubbed his temples. It was too early for this crap. "No, my whole body."

"Ahh. That explains the underwear," Sato observed, his smirk widening.

That gave Gohan pause, so he looked down and saw that he was indeed only wearing a pair of boxers. Apparently, he was so out of it after coming back from Siberia last night that he didn't bother putting on pyjamas after his post-training shower. Ordinarily he would've been embarrassed at being caught in such a state, but right now he was too exhausted to care.

He grabbed Sato by the scruff of the shirt and pulled him into the apartment. "Just get in here, you dumbass. The last thing I need is for one of my neighbours to hear you and file a complaint that I'm 'disturbing the peace'." At that, he stuck his head out the door and shifted his narrowed eyes from side to see, wanting to check if anyone was listening in. When the coast was confirmed clear, he closed the door. "You never know with this lot. Especially my landlord. That weirdo's always saying he has ears like a cat and eyes like a rodent."

Sato chuckled. "What a nutter." He held out the grocery bag he was holding. "Anyway, I brought you two cakes and a loaf of bread I baked this morning. Also brought my SNES and a bunch of games," he added, pointing to his backpack. "Figured you needed a pick-me-up after yesterday."

Despite how awful the past day had been, Gohan couldn't help but give a grateful smile, genuinely touched by his friend's concern. "Thanks, bro. I really appreciate it. You can leave the bread on the counter and put the cakes in the fridge. I'll be in the bathroom."

Sato responded with a thumbs up. "Got it. No go and get changed, you damn exhibitionist."

Ignoring the jibe, Gohan picked some clothes out of his dresser and went to the bathroom. He was in the middle of taking a leak when Sato's voice reached him from the kitchen.

"Dude, what the hell happened to all your food? Your fridge is empty."

Gohan frowned. That wasn't entirely true. "Been too busy to go grocery shopping lately," he called back. "Besides, my fridge is not empty."

"It might as well be given how much you eat. Or are you telling me you can sustain yourself off a few cans of tuna, a bunch of random vegetables and a plate of… wait, what is that exactly?"

"Pronghorn steak," Gohan revealed, mildly amused by his best friend's reaction. "I've been getting by just fine by hunting."

"Pronghorn?" Sato sounded confused. "Aren't they native to North America?"

"Yeah…"

"So you flew to North America, killed a pronghorn, then flew its carcass back to Japan and cooked it?"

Gohan sighed. Sato was making it sound way weirder than it actually was. "No. I skinned it, cooked it and carved it before flying back to Japan," he corrected. "My kitchen isn't big enough to do it here. Anyway, it's not a big deal. I've done this kind of thing loads of times, all over the world. And I don't just eat stuff I've hunted, either. Sometimes I stay and try the local cuisine."

"Uh huh. And here I was thinking the farthest you've gone for food is Okinawa. Well, any foreign delicacies you recommend trying?" Sato inquired, his voice not disbelieving in the slightest.

Gohan paused, cycling through his memories for a few seconds until he found an answer. "Burek. It's this round pastry filled with minced meat or cheese you can get in the Balkans. It's really greasy, but really tasty."

"Burek?" Sato repeated slowly. "Isn't that what we had at that Turkish restaurant we went to last year?"

This time, Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. "That was börek. It's similar, but different. The dish as a whole has numerous variations around the world, but they're all good."

"I see. Well, since you're such an expert on the subject, I'll take your word for it."

Taking that to be the end of their conversation, Gohan proceeded to finish getting ready. After brushing his teeth and putting on a pair of blue shorts and an orange t-shirt, he left the bathroom to find Sato hooking up his SNES to the TV. He smiled at his friend. Having never had any video games of his own while growing up in Mount Paozu – not that he'd have time to play any given how chaotic his childhood was – he used to be a complete stranger to them.

It was only after Sato asked him his thoughts on who would win in a fight between Mario and Donkey Kong, only to be met with a blank stare, that the large-lipped boy decided to drag him down to the local arcade after school and introduce him to the wonderful world of video games. The pair then proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon wasting small change at the myriad of games they could latch their little hands on. Gohan quickly took a liking to Street Fighter, partly because of certain characters' awesome theme music.

This happened only three days after he first met Sato.

Still smiling fondly at the memory, Gohan withdrew the plate of pronghorn steak from the fridge, along with four cans of tuna. After slicing the loaf of bread Sato brought in half, he started haphazardly slapping onto it whatever steak was left over, eventually finishing up the sandwich by pouring in the tuna. After all, a little extra protein never hurt anyone.

Grinning greedily to himself, he was just about to dig in to his meal when a startling realisation struck him. In his haste and hunger, he'd forgotten his manners. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Gohan turned towards Sato. "Hey, you want some breakfast? I have some cup noodles in the cupboard."

Sato stopped fiddling around with the TV remote and stared at him oddly. "Breakfast? Dude, it's one in the afternoon."

It took Gohan a second to fully comprehend what he'd heard, but when he did, his eyes bulged in shock. "Seriously? Crap, I had no idea it was that late! Quick, turn on the news! U.A.'s about to brief the press on what happened yesterday!" He'd received a notification about it on his phone the day before.

Sato narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but did as he was told. Gohan took a seat beside his friend on the couch, a plate bearing his giant sandwich on his lap.

On the TV, a female reporter looked to be finishing up a story. "-no traces of who kidnapped the newborn babies last night, but hospital staff are working closely in collaboration with the police to find answers. We'll keep you updated should there be any new developments."

Sato let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Dude… what the actual fuck? Can you believe this shit?"

Gohan's breath hitched in his throat and he put down his sandwich, his earlier happiness instantly evaporating and leaving him with an aching heart. "I-I don't…" He swallowed thickly, unable to finish his sentence.

Even now, after all the vile acts of villainy he'd witnessed throughout his life, he still couldn't believe there were monsters out there capable of such depravity. Attacking children and teenagers was one thing, but newborn babies? How sick in the head did you have to be to attempt _that_?!

It was a welcome relief when the program switched from the macabre news story to show a shot of the U.A. campus. However, that feeling was short-lived as Gohan felt a new wave of trepidation wash over him, causing him to start fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch.

Just what would the U.A. staff talk about? Would they mention his name to the press? Would they reveal how he had played a key role in stopping the attack? Would they explain his powers to the rabble of reporters, who would then go on to seek him out?

"Son, chill," Sato said soothingly, looking at the demi-Saiyan in concern. "It'll be okay, bro. Don't worry. Have faith in our teachers."

Gohan took a deep breath and nodded. Sato was right. He was overreacting. All Might and Aizawa wouldn't rat him out to the media. He took a meaty bite out of his sandwich and watched with rapt attention as the scene changed yet again to show the two teachers in question, along with Nezu, sitting behind a large desk with three microphones in front of them.

It was a highly professional setup, with All Might and Aizawa both dressed in suits instead of their usual outfits. The latter had even combed his messy mop of hair and shaved off his goatee, making him look significantly less intimidating, while the former had an uncharacteristically grave expression adorning his face. Despite facing a veritable army of bloodthirsty journalists, the teachers looked like they meant business.

Nezu was the first to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for gathering here today. Some of you may already be aware, but yesterday our school was the unwilling recipient of a villain attack." The statement sparked a round of murmuring from the crowd, but the principal raised his hand to quell it. "Please withhold your questions until the very end. I promise you, we will do our very best to answer whatever it is you ask."

Fortunately, that seemed to do the trick. Aizawa was next to give his take. "At one o'clock yesterday afternoon, I took one of our first-year classes to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint for some rescue training under the instruction of myself, All Might and Thirteen. However, before we could begin, a villain with a Warp Quirk managed to transport himself and a large number of other villains into the building, after which they proceeded to attack both us teachers and the students."

"Their cowardly attack was a complete and utter failure!" All Might boomed, his commanding voice instantly silencing the handful of journalists who had started whispering among themselves. "With the help of our students, none of whom sustained a single scratch, we were able to subdue and arrest all but the two ringleaders of the operation."

Nezu cleared his throat, shifting attention back to himself. "That's pretty much the gist of it. Because the police are still investigating this incident, we are currently unable to divulge the identities of the two ringleaders. However, we can freely reveal that that they claimed to be working for a 'League of Villains', and that their goal was to kill All Might." The principal took a deep breath. "Any questions?"

A smattering of eager hands rose into the air, the excitement in the crowd palpable. Nezu, however, remained unperturbed and pointed to a male journalist, who quickly rose from his seat. "All Might, were there any villains strong enough to give you or the other teachers trouble?" he inquired.

All Might grinned confidently. "One villain caught me off guard with a technique I didn't see coming, resulting in some superficial injuries at most, but he was quickly dealt with afterwards. The rest of the villains were no match for us."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that his contribution wasn't mentioned. That was one less problem to deal with.

A female journalist spoke up this time. "Don't you think it was irresponsible on your part to allow your students to take part the fighting?" she questioned in a haughty tone. "They are still first-years after all."

If the teachers were bothered by the accusation, it didn't show on their stony faces. "We didn't _make_ our students do anything," Aizawa answered calmly. "The villain with the Warp Quirk used his power to scatter the students throughout the building, leaving them with no choice but to fend for themselves. However, as is expected of U.A. students, they handled themselves remarkably well and easily defeated their attackers. While we would never, _ever_ make our students – especially those in only their first week of schooling – go up against actual villains, the fact that they adapted so well to such a predicament says a lot, don't you think?"

The journalist who'd posed the question huffed indignantly and sat back down with her arms crossed, clearly displeased with Aizawa's response.

It was a welcome sight for Gohan. "The nerve of some of these people. Don't they have any idea who they're talking to?" he spat in disgust.

Sato snorted. "Even then, the teachers are handling them like pros."

"Yeah… I don't think I'd be anywhere near as composed if I was in their place," Gohan admitted. He legitimately shuddered at the thought.

"Were there any students who stood out? Could you perhaps tell us a little bit about them, like their names or Quirks?" another female journalist asked.

Aizawa actually raised an eyebrow at the question. "Of course some students stood out more than others, but we're not going to tell you their names. We value our students' privacy."

Unlike the previous one, this journalist had the decency to look abashed as she returned to her seat. Most of the raised hands retracted, leaving a stern-sounding elderly male as the next journalist to speak. "Since a group of villains have proved themselves capable of infiltrating U.A., have you taken any measures to shore up the school's defences?" he asked grimly.

"We're working on it," Nezu replied. "It's one of the reasons we've cancelled school for today. In case you're curious, the upgrades are coming along swimmingly."

As soon as the elderly journalist sat down, a bespectacled young man jumped up from his seat. "If the villains' goal was to kill All Might, why did they attack the students too?" he queried in a nasally voice that grated on Gohan's nerves.

The dem-Saiyan scowled at the naivety of the question, but the teachers remained unperturbed. "If you're planning to kill off the world's greatest hero, why stop there?" Aizawa responded nonchalantly, eliciting a gulp from the journalist. "After all, what better way to stop the spread of heroism than by killing off the most promising hero students in the country? If you think villains won't sink that low, you're sorely mistaken."

The journalist slumped back to his seat, now red in the face. There was a brief bout of silence as the crowd processed Aizawa's words, but before it became too uncomfortable, a female raised her hand. "All Might, Eraserhead, you said the ringleaders of the attack managed to escape. Do you have any messages for them, or anyone else trying to follow in their footsteps?" she inquired.

All Might chose to field this question. He slowly rose from his seat and leaned towards the camera, digging his fingers into the desk and denting the frail wood. "Stay away from my students," he growled menacingly, exuding an intensity so strong it almost radiated through the TV screen. "Your quarrel is with me. There's no need to get others involved or resort to cowardly tactics… unless you want to be humiliated again. I can handle anything you throw at me, so feel free to give it your best shot. I'll be waiting."

There was another bout of silence after that, only this one wasn't broken, so Nezu decided to wrap up the press conference. "Ladies and gentlemen, that'll be all for today. Thank you for your time. We hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

As the news program went to an ad break, Gohan sunk deeper into the couch, pondering what he'd just heard. The teachers were able to convey so much, yet so little at the same time. They revealed just enough information to sate the bloodthirsty media, while managing to keep the far juicier, far more incriminating details a secret.

"That was intense," Sato remarked in wonderment.

Gohan frowned. "All Might's trying to deflect attention away from us and onto himself. He's purposely taunting the villains who attacked us, hoping they'll target him instead."

"I don't like it, but I can see where he's coming from," Sato said, forming a frown of his own. "He's just trying to protect us. We're not at the level where we can handle that kind of shit yet… well, most of us at least."

He looked over at the demi-Saiyan. "You can't seriously tell me you want to get involved?" When he received a blank stare in return, Sato groaned and facepalmed. "Of course you do. Why did I even bother asking?"

Gohan pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. His mind was spinning, leaving his jumbled thoughts scattered all over the place. He went to take a bite out of his sandwich in the hope of finding some comfort in the food, only to realise that he'd been so transfixed on the press conference, he had completely devoured the whole thing.

Before either boy could say anything else, the ad break ended and the news program returned. This time, the image on screen was a picturesque photo of a fierce snowstorm. Despite the ferocity of the scene, it was morbidly beautiful, with the snow-tipped mountains just barely visible in the background giving it an altogether mystical quality.

Gohan tilted his head. Something about the image looked oddly familiar. His eyes then bulged while his jaw dropped. _'No… it couldn't be!'_

A female news anchor stepped into the shot. "Siberia, Russia. One of the coldest, cruellest places on Earth," she began, making Gohan sigh in resignation. "It is land enshrouded in many myths and urban legends, some dating back hundreds of years. Right now, however, there is only one mystery on locals' minds."

Sato scratched his chin, looking thoroughly intrigued. "Russia, eh? Whatever's going on over there must be pretty big if it they're talking about it here."

The scene on the TV cut to show mobile phone footage of a snowy wasteland in the dead of the night, chilly winds howling ferociously as sporadic yellow lights flashed in the far distance, momentarily illuminating the pitch-black sky. A vicious tremor then shook the earth, making whoever was holding the phone fall over and cry, "Blyat!"

Still, the cameraman – the voice was a gruff male one – persisted with his filming, albeit with shaky hands that made the footage nauseating to look at. Meanwhile, Gohan's face was becoming progressively paler by the second, but for a completely different reason.

Suddenly, the rumbling stopped. The now steady-handed cameraman let out an audible sigh of relief, only to gasp in shock a moment later when a colossal beam of pure blue energy shot directly into the sky, parting the thick storm clouds and rocketing into space.

The video paused there as the news anchor appeared once more, regarding her viewers with a businesslike countenance. "As you can see, the fallout from this alarming event could be felt from hundreds of miles away," she informed sternly. "Most locals are baffled, but there are a few who claim to know the cause."

Gohan's heartbeat quickened and his breathing became laboured. They couldn't know the truth… could they? Whenever he was in Siberia he triple-checked his surroundings to ensure there wasn't anyone in the vicinity who could see him, or risk being harmed by the shockwaves from his training. Had he gotten sloppy?

The TV cut to an elderly woman in a headscarf, who was staring intently at the camera. "That place is the gateway to Hell!" she croaked in Russian as Japanese subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen. "All those noises, random flashing lights and earthquakes? They've been happening for years, but they've never been as crazy as last night! It's a sign of the apocalypse, I tell you!" She forcibly ripped the camera from the reporter's grasp and brought it right up to her face. "Repent, sinners! Repent before it's too late! Because if you don-"

The old lady never got to finish her warning as the screen cut to black, and Gohan couldn't help but place a hand over his racing heart to try and calm himself down. That was too close for comfort. Even though his secret was still safe, with the people claiming to know what was going on being nothing more than conspiracy theorists, the simple fact that they were aware of his existence was cause for concern.

The TV now cut to two burly, moustached men leaning against a tractor, cigarettes hanging from their mouths. "Everyone around here is overreacting," one of the men claimed, his friend nodding in agreement. "It's just a bunch of idiots getting drunk and messing around with their Quirks. That's all."

The screen then transitioned to an office setting, where a suited man with wild, unkempt hair sat behind a desk. He raised two hands in front of his face, as though holding an invisible ball, and uttered only a single word: "Aliens."

Gohan rose from the couch and carried his plate to the sink, not wanting to watch the rest of the news report. "I need to go to the bathroom. Be out in a minute," he told Sato, not sparing a glance at his friend.

In the bathroom, Gohan turned the sink on full blast and splashed water over his face, washing away the sweat that had started to form. He let out a deep breath and gripped the edges of the basin, his fingers finding the familiar grooves they had made during similar episodes in the past.

He grit his teeth and refused to look at his reflection in the mirror. How could a week that started so well take such a drastic turn for the worse in the space of 24 hours?

He had placed himself on the radar of both police and villains, potentially become alienated from a good chunk of his classmates, and gotten careless with his training, possibly compromising the only place on the Earth he could find solitude. As if that wasn't enough, the sickening revelation that a handful of newborn babies had been kidnapped from a hospital only served to further illustrate how incapable he was of making a difference.

A sardonic laugh slipped from his mouth. His predicament really was hilarious from a certain point of view. In a single finger he had enough power to wipe out an entire planet; to strike fear in the hearts of degenerates who sought only to cause pain; to be a guardian for all people incapable of defending themselves from the evils of the world – and more.

And yet, he was stuck playing how-to-be-a-hero with children, years away from being able to show how much of a force of good he could be for the Earth. He was hamstrung by a set of archaic laws that – while somewhat reasonable – never took into account the fact that someone like him could exist. He was an anomaly. An abnormality. An aberration.

He didn't belong in this world, yet here he was.

Gohan finally locked eyes with his reflection and stepped back from the mirror, an irritated sigh leaving his lips. He knew that dwelling on his problems wouldn't help in slightest, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. He didn't know what else to do. Perhaps if he was all by himself he could've tried to muster up a solution, but he wasn't.

He cursed under his breath. The longer he stayed in the bathroom, the more suspicious Sato would become, and he wasn't keen on the prospect of having to explain his train wreck of a life to his best friend. Furthermore, he could perfectly picture the look of disappointment on his mother's face if she knew he was being such a bad host.

When Gohan left the bathroom, he saw Sato absorbed in some anime series he was unfamiliar. He took a seat on the couch and stared at the TV, which now depicted a bunch of mechs flying through the air. He wasn't really interested in what was happening on screen, but he knew the polite thing to do in this situation

If Sato registered his presence, he didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge him with a slight shift of the eye, and Gohan honestly didn't mind. He welcomed the silence, which ended up lasting for a few minutes before being broken.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk? Sato asked.

Gohan was caught off guard by the sudden question. "A walk? Why?"

Sato shrugged. "Why not? The weather's nice and you look like you need some fresh air. Besides, it's been ages since we've done something chill like that."

Gohan contemplated this for a few seconds. It was true, they hadn't gone for just a casual walk in a long time. Aside from being too busy with school stuff, he also had his vigilantism taking up a good chunk of his free time. Perhaps the fresh air would do him some good. "Sure, why not. I don't have anything else planned."

Sato grinned. "Sweet. Let's get going."

Gohan followed him to the door and slipped on a pair of sneakers. Before he could step outside, though, he found his path blocked by his friend's giant frame, the large-lipped boy staring intently at the coat rack by the entrance.

"You do know we're in the middle of spring, right?" Sato queried.

Gohan was confused. "What?"

Sato turned around and eyed him strangely. "You have a winter coat hanging on your rack."

Gohan's eyes widened imperceptibly. "Oh, that. It's just something I use to help me work up a sweat. Boxers do it all the time when exercising," he stated, trying to keep a straight face.

Sato rolled his eyes. "Right, because you totally need to cut weight for a fight." He looked at the coat once again and squinted at it. "Is that snow?"

"What? Of course not, you're imagining things!" Gohan chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. When he saw Sato reach to pat the coat, he acted fast and gently nudged him out of the door. "Weren't you the one who suggested we go for a walk? What's the hold up, huh? Do you want to get the attention of my neighbours?"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Sato snapped back. "You can be a real bully sometimes, you know that?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Gohan responded calmly as he locked the door and pocketed the key, his lip quirking the faintest amount.

Sato huffed and muttered a curse under his breath, which Gohan promptly ignored. They walked down one set of stairs and into the building's elevator, which was thankfully still on their floor. It was a small, cramped space that couldn't fit more than four people at once, with the interior covered by all manner of crude graffiti.

On the way down, Sato tried to push Gohan into the sides of the elevator, which were downright filthy due to not having been cleaned in ages, but the demi-Saiyan didn't budge. Initially unperturbed, Sato kept trying, but after the fifth failed attempt, he gave up without a word.

When the pair reached the ground floor, they swiftly exited the dirty elevator and left the building, then proceeded towards the nicer part of the city.

"Your neighbourhood is a big a dump as ever," Sato commented as they walked, surveying their surroundings with disdain.

"It's gotten better," Gohan retorted, rolling his eyes at his friend's complaining. "Remember a few years ago when you couldn't walk down the street without having to take care not to step on a syringe?"

Sato snorted and kicked away a broken beer bottle. "Okay, so maybe the neighbourhood is _marginally_ better than it used to be. Still far from ideal. I don't know how you manage it."

Gohan shrugged. "It's not like I can do anything about it. Besides, I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me anymore."

Sato's frown deepened. A few seconds later though, his eyes bulged and his frown literally turned upside down. "Hey, you know what we should do?"

"No…"

"We should move in together after we graduate!"

Now it was Gohan's turn for his eyes to widen. "You want to rent out an apartment and become roommates?"

"Yeah, it'll be sick!" Sato replied, his grin getting larger. "Just think of all the possibilities! All the epic game nights we could have! All the friends we could invite over whenever we wanted! All the takeout we could order without my mum getting on our case!"

The large-lipped boy's enthusiasm was infectious, and Gohan couldn't help but smile. "It does sound kind of nice."

"You bet your ass it does!" Sato fired back giddily.

Gohan's smile faded slightly. As awesome as the idea sounded, and as much as he hated being the bearer of bad news, he was a realist. "Renting an apartment isn't going to come cheap, especially for two guys straight out of high school," he voiced.

Sato waved off his concerns. "You worry too much, Son. It'll be fine. As soon as you get out of school and start kicking ass, you're going to shoot up the hero rankings and rake in a shitload of money from sponsorships and endorsements."

Gohan blushed, flattered at how much faith his friend had in him. "So you plan to mooch off my success?" he asked with a light chuckle.

Sato shook his head. "Of course not. Since you're going to be my sidekick, my popularity and rep will skyrocket just by association."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "In other words, you're going to use me."

"Pretty much," Sato admitted nonchalantly. "Of course, I'll still be a badass hero in my own right, but you, Son, are in a league of your own. The marketing potential is endless and I, being the exceptional friend that I am, will be there to guide you every step of the way."

Gohan laughed. "You'd better start hitting the books then. What you're talking about requires a level of intelligence that I'm not sure you currently possess," he teased.

Sato pouted, but stayed silent. Having finally reached their destination, the two boys came to a stop and looked around. Since it was a working weekday, the streets weren't completely packed, but there was still a sizable number of bystanders going about their business. It was Tokyo after all.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sato asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Gohan responded, giving his friend a blank stare. "You're the one who suggested we go walking."

Sato chuckled, unbothered. "Relax, Son. Take that stick out of your ass. Not everything needs to be planned out in advance, you know. It's good to wing it every now and then."

Gohan furrowed his brows, instantly reminded of his interrogation with Tsukauchi the day before. He couldn't help but shudder at the memory. Sure, the circumstances between now and then were vastly different, but the principle remained the same. Preparation was much more preferable to spontaneity.

Still, if Sato wanted him to wing it, then why not indulge him? An innocent smile spread across the demi-Saiyan's lips. "Alright then. Why don't we head to a bookstore?"

Sato's eye twitched at the suggestion, but he quickly regained his composure. "Works for me. Lead the way, Son."

Gohan chuckled to himself. It didn't surprise him that Sato didn't know where the bookstore was. The only thing his friend ever read recreationally was manga he bought at newsstands or ordered online. Perhaps this little trip would convert him into a fan of reading? Gohan highly doubted it, but the possibility was there.

The walk to the bookstore, John Ronald's, was a short one. It was a quaint, cosy little building located in the corner of a relatively secluded street that never got much traffic. The only feature denoting the place's true purpose was the worn wooden signpost above the door, but even then, its name was an obscure reference that slipped most peoples' minds.

Gohan led Sato through the door, a bell chiming above signifying their entrance. There were only three people inside, including the receptionist: a pretty, bespectacled young woman with long brown hair that cascaded down her back, clad in a librarian's outfit. She looked up from the book she was reading and beamed when she recognised him. "Gohan! Welcome back! It's been a while!"

"It's good to see you, Mari," Gohan replied, smiling at the warm reception. He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I haven't been around lately, I've been super busy with school stuff. Oh, this is my best friend, Sato," he added, pointing a thumb at said boy.

"Yo," Sato greeted, taken aback by their familiarity.

Mari gave a light bow of the head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sato. I hope you enjoy your visit. If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask."

"W-will do," Sato stammered.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at his friend's odd reaction. What brought that on? Nevertheless, he waved at Mari and beckoned for Sato to follow him deeper into the bookstore.

He was just about to start explaining the layout of the building, when Sato posed a question. "Who's the babe? She's cute."

"Babe?" Gohan repeated slowly, before his eyes widened on realisation. "You mean Mari? She's a friend. Her dad owns the place."

"Interesting," Sato mused, stroking his chin. "I take it you guys have known each other for a while?"

"A couple of years now," Gohan revealed hesitatingly. "Where are you going with this?"

Sato shrugged, a smirk forming on his face. "Nowhere. Just curious, that's all."

Gohan didn't believe him, but he didn't want to dwell on it either. "Are you done?" When he received a nod in response, he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, in that corner over there you have the fict-"

"I think Mari likes you."

Gohan took a step back in shock. "What?!"

"You heard me," Sato pressed.

Gohan fought down the blush that was starting to form and stood firm. "Get your head out of the gutter, you pervert," he shot back. "She's just a friend. Besides, she's nineteen."

Sato's smirk widened. "Even better. She can show you the ropes."

Gohan exhaled deeply to compose himself. He wasn't going to play Sato's game. "You're impossible. Just… go look around yourself and see if you can find something that interests you. You know how to read, right?"

Sato ignored the verbal jab and crossed his arms, the infuriating smirk still on his face. "Ooh, someone's feisty! What's wrong? Don't want me around while you're chatting up Mari?" He punctuated this question by waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, you dumbass," Gohan replied, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "I'm going to find this astronomy book I've been meaning to buy, and I don't want to have to deal with your crap while I'm looking."

Sato gagged. "Fine then. I'll be in the manga section."

Gohan nodded. "Good. The manga section's over there, by the way," he explained, pointing to the opposite end of the bookstore.

Sato departed with a wave, and when his back was turned, Gohan set off to find the book he was after. He walked straight past the Science section and, after double checking that no one was around, stepped into the Reference section.

He quickly spotted the For Dummies series, as there was an entire shelf dedicated to it, and started rifling through the books on offer. After a few seconds of this, he found what he was looking for and pulled it off the shelf.

Understanding Women for Dummies.

After checking yet again that there wasn't anyone in the vicinity, he opened up the book and skimmed through the contents page, hoping it would have the information he sought. _'Talking to women, what women really mean, nothing's wrong, date ideas, tips and tricks… ahh, there we are. How to know if a woman is mad at you.'_

He snapped the book shut and smiled wryly. His hunch was right. On top of that, there were a few other… interesting sounding chapters that could be worth perusing later, just in case. A light blush tinted his cheeks at the thought. This wasn't a situation he ever expected to find himself in. Then again, he'd never encountered a girl like Yaoyorozu Momo before and accidentally seen her topless.

Hiding the cover under his arm, he hastily made his way over to Mari at the cash register. She took one look at the book and raised an eyebrow. "Girl problems, Gohan?"

The demi-Saiyan flushed once again and averted his gaze. "No! Not exactly! At least, I think so." He shook his head and sighed, causing Mari to giggle. "Honestly, I don't know. It's complicated. And weird."

Mari smiled softly. "I understand. Don't worry, I won't pry." She scanned the book. "That'll be two thousand yen. Would you like a bag?"

"Yes please," Gohan said, handing over the required money. When he received the bag, he bowed his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mari replied kindly. She then leaned forward as her smile vanished, replaced by a concerned frown. "Are you okay, Gohan? I heard what happened on the news."

Gohan ran a hand through his spiky locks and gave her a gentle smile. "I am now, thanks for asking. Yesterday was… tough, but I think I'm over it. For the most part. Being out and about has helped take my mind off things."

Mari drew back, relieved. "That's good. If you ever need a break from the hero business, feel free to swing by for a chat." Her cerulean eyes scanned the room and she let out a wistful sigh. "It gets a bit lonely here sometimes."

Gohan's smile dipped. Mari was Quirkless. While such a trivial thing didn't matter to him, he knew there was a stigma against Quirkless people and that she didn't have many friends as a result. He sympathised with the poor girl, being able to relate to her plight in more ways than one. "I'll come around more often," he reassured. "I promise."

Mari's bright grin returned. "I look forward to it."

After waving farewell to Mari, Gohan found Sato leafing through a shelf full of manga volumes. "You good?" he asked.

"Yep," Sato answered, not even bothering to look at him. "This place has some good shit. You sure you don't want to give some of these manga a shot?"

"Nah, I'm good with my comic books," Gohan replied. "Anyway, unless you need me for something, I'll be waiting outside."

"Cool. I'm nearly done here. See you in a bit."

Satisfied with that news, Gohan turned around and left the bookstore. He leaned against the side of the building and crossed his arms, trying to look inconspicuous. His eyes shifted from side to side, taking note of how few bystanders there were. His lip quirked. That suited him just fine.

His hand slowly reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out the book he'd just bought. He gulped once, then opened it to a random page and started reading. His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

As he read a few sentences, a frown found its way to his face. If something was wrong, why would a girl say that nothing was wrong? Did she expect you to be a mind reader? How was that fair? Hoping to find an answer, he continued reading, his frown not slipping even for a second.

After he'd read the next two pages, he put the book down and scratched the back of his head, his frown now replaced with a look of puzzlement. All he could garner from that information was that girls were confusing… and could be really intimidating when they wanted to.

He lifted the book back up and flipped to another random page. Perhaps this one would be more informative?

"What are you reading?" an eerie voice whispered in his ear.

Startled by the sudden intrusion into his personal space and acting on pure instinct, Gohan swivelled around at a frightening speed and lashed out with a lightning-fast punch. In the fraction of a second it took him to recognise his assailant, his eyes widened and he forced his hand to come to a halt, his knuckles stopping a hair away from his target's jaw.

Sato blinked at the sudden gust of wind that rustled his spiky hair. He raised his own hand and placed it against Gohan's fist, then pushed it down to a less threatening position. The demi-Saiyan didn't put up any resistance.

Then, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Sato smirked. "What are you reading?"

Gohan thrust his book into the bag. "None of your business."

Sato's eyes narrowed. "Show me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business," Gohan reiterated, an edge to his tone.

Sato met his steely gaze for a few seconds before shrugging in resignation. "Fine, be a little bitch. I don't care about your stupid book." The demi-Saiyan doubted that. "Anyway, guess what I got?"

Gohan remained on his guard, but was partly intrigued. "What?"

"Mari's number!" Sato beamed, thrusting a small slip of paper at the demi-Saiyan's face. "Since you said you weren't interested, I figured I might give it a shot."

Gohan squinted at the number, then snorted. He didn't have the heart to tell his friend it was fake. Mari was a nice girl, so for her to mislead him like this meant he either came on too strong, or she simply wasn't interested in someone four years younger than her. Whatever the case, he hoped he'd be present when Sato found out the cold, cruel truth. He could do with a laugh at the large-lipped boy's expense.

"Man, it's been a pretty kickass day so far," Sato boasted, an annoyingly smug smirk plastered all over his face. "I bought the last two volumes of Hokuto no Ken I needed to complete my collection, and I got a cute girl's number. Everything's coming up Sato."

Gohan couldn't help but feel an ounce of sympathy for his friend, but it was drowned out by the multiple memories he had of being trolled by the boy over the years. If may have only been a small measure of payback for all the crap he'd endured, but it was something.

With that though in mind, Gohan grinned. "Good job, I guess. Anyway, it's your turn to decide where to go next."

Sato closed his eyes and put a finger to his chin. He hummed, looking like he was deep in thought, then opened his eyes and pointed to the left. "That way!"

Gohan followed where the finger was pointing and realised he didn't have a clue what lay down there. The only reason he ever came to this part of the city was to go to Mari's bookstore. "Any particular reason?" he inquired.

"Nope. Just feeling lucky," Sato replied.

Gohan chuckled under his breath. "Works for me. Lead the way, Casanova."

And so, the pair were off. As they walked, Sato tried numerous times to subtly slip his hand into the bag Gohan was holding, but the demi-Saiyan wasn't having any of it. If his friend did happen to see what kind of book he'd bought, he'd be subjected to relentless teasing and countless nagging to explain himself. He knew how Sato functioned, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

Before too long, the two friends spotted a small congregation of people in the middle of the sidewalk. Sharing a glance, they wordlessly agreed to investigate.

After gently pushing their way through the crowd, they came across a man clad from head to toe in a spandex bodysuit the colour of solid gold, the only part of the outfit left uncovered being his face. To complete the bizarre picture, a red 'GB' was stamped across his chest in big block letters.

Gohan's brow creased in bewilderment, while Sato couldn't help but let out a snort. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of the strange man, who subsequently grinned in their direction and advanced towards them.

Instantly getting some bad vibes from this guy, Gohan took a step back, but Sato didn't seem to mind as the spandex-clad man literally leapt towards them and thrust out his hands, which held a stack of fliers. "Would you like to hear about our lord and saviour, the Golden Blur?" he chirped.

Gohan's jaw dropped. "What?"

The man chuckled. "Just kidding! We're fanatic, but not like that!" Gohan shut his mouth, but his senses remained on high alert. "I'm actually a recruiter for the official Golden Blur fan club! We're always on the lookout for new members, so how about you come down to one of our meetings? It'll be fun!" His pearly white teeth shined unnaturally. "We have complimentary muffins, and each new member gets a free outfit just like mine!"

Sato took a flier and grinned. "Where do I sign up!"

Gohan batted the flier out of his friend's hand and dragged him away by the arm. "Sorry, we're not interested! G-good luck with your recruitment!" he called back, not missing the look of hurt on the man's face.

Sato tried to wring his arm free of Gohan's grip, but the demi-Saiyan's strength was too great. It was only when they were out of sight of the recruiter that he was finally let go. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he growled, gingerly rubbing his wrist.

Gohan brushed off the question. "Were you seriously considering going to that guy's fan club?"

"Only for a laugh and some free food," Sato snapped, his annoyance evident. "What's it to you?"

Gohan crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "It's just… weird, man."

Why did something like _that_ even exist? As much as he wanted to be recognised for his good deeds and not be viewed as a menace to society, the concept of a Golden Blur fan club full of oddly-dressed weirdos just didn't sit right with him.

Sato scoffed. "Well, maybe you're the one that's weird. Have you ever thought about that?"

Gohan's eyes widened for a split second before narrowing. "Every single day," he muttered under his breath.

Sato's expression softened, his eyes drooping. "Sorry about that, bro. I didn't mean it. It just… slipped out. You know I say stupid shit without thinking sometimes, right?"

"I know," Gohan replied, mustering a smile. "It's cool. Don't worry about it."

Sato breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Anyway, since my plan is now a bust, you got any ideas about what we should do next?"

"How about we go bowling," Gohan suggested. It was the first thing that came to mind. "We haven't gone in years, not since your twelfth birthday party."

A catlike grin stretched across Sato's face. "You're on!"

Gohan returned the grin. This could be fun.

The rest of the afternoon flew by and before they knew it, the two teenagers found themselves back at Gohan's apartment, their bellies full and their spirits soaring.

After an intense bowling session in which Sato squeaked out a victory by the narrowest of margins, they took a trip to the arcade and ended up staying for hours. Afterwards, they pigged out at a local burrito joint, where Gohan demolished the time trial record for the seventh time and earned his seventh luchador mask as a prize.

Gohan slipped off his shoes and slid onto his couch, basking in the familiar comfort it provided. "That was the most fun I've had in weeks," he admitted. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it," Sato exclaimed, taking a seat beside the demi-Saiyan. "Shit has been hectic recently. We both needed the break, you especially."

' _You have no idea,'_ Gohan mused. He cleared his throat. "Sato, there's something I have to tell you."

Sato's head swivelled in his direction. "It's not going to be super weird, is it?"

"What? N-no! At least, I don't think so," Gohan stammered, averting his gaze. He exhaled deeply, his heartbeat starting to pick up. "It's something that's a huge deal to me, that I've been keeping secret for years, that I just… can't… any longer." He squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them slowly. "You're my best friend, Sato. You deserve to know the truth. I trust you."

Sato was silent, his face uncharacteristically serious. "Whatever you have to say, I'll listen."

"Thank you," Gohan whispered. He swallowed thickly; it was now or never. "I'm… not from around here."

Sato blanched, a look of surprise etched on his face. "What do you mean?"

Were it any other time, Gohan would've laughed at his friend's expression. "I mean, I'm not from around here. I'm from a place far, far, far away."

Sato gulped. "You mean you're an… alien?" he whispered the last word as thought it was taboo.

"Half-alien actually, but that's not what I was getting at," Gohan corrected, feeling a pang of worry when the colour drained from his friend's face. He had to keep going. He'd said too much to back down now. "My mother is human and I was born on Earth, only… not this Earth."

Sato sunk deeper into the couch, looking visibly astonished. "Keep going," he requested.

Gohan did just that. "The Earth I come from is way different to this Earth," he began. "The geography is different, dinosaurs are still alive, technology is far more advanced, and everyone is capable of using ki."

Sato's jaw hung open at that last statement. "So, like, everyone is as strong as you?"

"Not exactly," Gohan said with a shake of the head. "While it is possible for regular humans to become incredibly strong, I have certain genetic advantages that no one else does. You see, my dad comes from a race of space warriors called Saiyans, who are basically bred from birth to be fighters."

Sato rubbed his forehead. "Shit, man. This is heavy."

Gohan smiled apologetically. "I know. My dad was sent to Earth as a baby, but he ended up hitting his head and losing all his memories. He didn't find out the truth about his heritage until I was four years old." He clasped his fingers together and stared at his feet. "To cut a long story short, ever since then I've been training with my dad and his friends to fight one evil villain after another."

"Fucking hell," Sato spat, his tone shifting to one of sorrow. "That's… that's no way for a kid to live."

"I had no choice," Gohan revealed, unable to keep the vitriol out of his voice. "The actual training was enjoyable, but fighting in life or death battles against the sickest sons of bitches you can imagine? I hated every second of it." He clenched and unclenched his fist. "And yet, if I had the chance to go back and do things differently, I wouldn't. I would do anything – _anything_ to protect my family, my friends and the Earth itself."

"How did you end up here?" Sato asked softly after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence.

"I don't have a clue," Gohan answered bitterly. "I was in the middle of finishing off the strongest villain we'd ever fought, when this vortex appeared out of nowhere and sucked me in. Damn thing drained all my power and spat me out in the sky above Tokyo, after which I lost consciousness."

Sato let out a long, deep sigh. "That's insane."

"Yep," Gohan agreed. When his friend said nothing, the demi-Saiyan nervously scratched the back of his head. "So… umm, yeah. That's my story."

Sato's dark pupils locked on to Gohan's onyx ones. "What made you finally decide to tell me?" he questioned.

"Yesterday was a giant mess that left me feeling worse than I ever have in my six years here," Gohan admitted sombrely. "I-I couldn't take it anymore. It was killing me keeping it a secret. I had to tell someone." His lip quirked into a tiny smile. "I don't know what made me tell you right now, but I guess it just felt… right."

To Gohan's immense relief, a grin broke out on Sato's face. "Good," the large-lipped boy stated. "I wish you'd told me earlier, but I get why you kept it a secret for so long. That news was… something else. For the record, it doesn't change anything between us. We'll always be bros, bro."

He tried to ruffle Gohan's hair as a show of camaraderie, but the demi-Saiyan was too quick and managed to scoot out of reach. Still, he smiled warmly at his friend. "Damn straight."

Sato stroked his chin. "You know, I'm not really all that surprised. I always got the feeling you were different than the rest of us plebs. I actually thought it was because you might be the Golden Blur."

Gohan let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… about that…"

Sato paused, his expression slowly morphing into one of absolute astonishment as the realisation dawned on him. "No. Freakin'. Way."

Instead of saying anything, Gohan simply transformed on the spot, sending his friend recoiling in shock, to the point that he nearly fell off the couch.

"Wh-what? How? Why? This is-" Sato's mouth was flopping like a fish's, but no coherent words came out. This went on for a while before he sighed in resignation and stared wearily at the Son boy. "Is it a Saiyan thing?"

"It's a Saiyan thing."

Sato pouted. "No fair."

Gohan couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. For the longest time he wondered what kind of reaction his best friend would have if he ever found out about the Golden Blur, but this was beyond his expectations. He figured he'd be the recipient of something like prolonged shock, accusations of trickery, anger for his deception… anything other than a simple 'no fair'.

Even as Sato looked at him like he'd grown a second head, Gohan couldn't bring himself to feel self-conscious, and instead erupted into another bout of hysterics. School tomorrow would be another challenge entirely, but for this fleeting moment that he knew wouldn't last, he was content with his lot in life.

* * *

 **AN: A proper cooldown chapter this time. I've been meaning to further explore Gohan and Sato's friendship for a while, but I haven't had the chance to do so up until now. Remember, this is an adventure/friendship fic, not just an adventure fic (if I could add a third category, it'd be humour). As much as I enjoy writing epic action scenes, I also enjoy writing character-driven slice of life scenes, and feel that they're necessary in ensuring the story doesn't become stale or repetitive.**

 **In this chapter particularly, I also wanted to stress the importance of friendship when you're going through a rough patch. If you're suffering from anxiety, one of the worst things you can do is constantly dwell on the negative thoughts that are making you feel like shit. Doing so will just make you feel even shittier. Find a friend you can trust and just spend time with them, doing whatever you guys find to be fun; whether it's playing sport, video games, watching movies, TV shows, gossiping, going shopping… whatever you can do to take your mind off your problems even if only temporary. Just knowing you aren't alone, that you have at least one person at your side, is a massive help. Trust me.**

 **On another note, it's actually tragic how little development Sato gets in the manga. His only real character trait is that he enjoys baking… nothing else. It makes me glad I chose him to be Gohan's best friend instead of someone more popular like Izuku, which has already been done to death in crossovers. The other option I considered was Ojiro, partly because of the monkey tail. I really hope Horikoshi doesn't pull a Kishimoto and only focus on three or so members of the class, while neglecting everyone else. That would be massively disappointing.**

 **That aside, I just want to say how thrilled I am that the feedback for the last chapter has been overwhelmingly positive, and that most people are happy with my depiction of Gohan's struggles. I wanted to take a more realistic approach with this aspect of the story and explore something that was either glossed over or ignored completely in canon DBZ, because I felt it was relevant to this type of story. If you want Gohan to be some stoic, robotlike hardass who's unaffected by his predicament and incapable of feeling anything other than rage, then maybe this fic isn't for you.**

 **Anyway, to wrap this up, I'd like to once again thank everyone who's favourited, followed and reviewed. You all have my utmost gratitude. I've had a pretty rough February due to some health issues that won't go away (might need to have surgery on my arm), and have been fucking with me mentally, but your feedback is one of the things that helps keep me positive. As always, please consider letting me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **PS: If you want to see what Gohan's apartment looks like, here's a picture I made in Paint:** **ag1e5xd (just type this at the end of im gur . com; this site has a hate boner for hyperlinks)** **. Please excuse the crudity of the illustration. I didn't have time to draw it to scale.**

 **PPS: The jury's still out on whether I'm going to include the MHA movie in this fic. At the time of writing this chapter I don't really know what I could add to the movie to make it different while still being entertaining.**


	11. Back to Business

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 11 – Back to Business**

It was a dull, dreary morning in Musutafu. Wispy grey clouds floated across the sky, covering the streets below in a gloomy, overcast blanket, while the yawning denizens of the normally bustling city went about beginning their daily routines. Newspaper salesmen were busy setting up their stalls, cafes had their coffee machines grinding up beans for the day, and bakers were applying the finishing touches to their goods. The milkman was unfortunately hamstrung by a faulty bike wheel, which he was in the process of changing, but other than that, things were normal.

The city, much like the sun, was still in the process of waking up.

It would've painted a picture of a perfectly standard morning, were it not for the dazzling golden blur zigzagging through past buildings at a speed incomprehensible to the human eye. Had anyone been aware enough to track the blur's movements, they would've seen it falter for a fraction of a second – in which a would-be pickpocket was flung harshly to the ground with his hands tied together by a rubber band – before zipping off into the distance.

Seconds later, the speeding blur came to an abrupt halt in a secluded alleyway, directly in front of a wide-eyed teenage boy with unusually large lips.

"Yo!" Gohan greeted with a wave, making sure to take out the piece of toast hanging from his mouth before speaking.

Sato blinked twice, a look of surprise on his face. "Yo yourself," he responded slowly. "Busy morning?"

Gohan shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of toast. "The usual. A mugging here, a carjacking there, an attempted bank robbery…" His eyes then narrowed. "Oh yeah. Some freak tried to burn down a charity house. That was new."

Sato nearly tripped over his foot, but recovered enough to give the Son boy a bewildered stare. "Seriously? How sick in the head do you have to be to do something like _that_?!"

Gohan sighed, shaking his head. "I stopped trying to figure out criminals' motives long ago."

Sato looked contemplative as the pair set off towards U.A. "So, this is what you do every morning?" he asked.

"Yep," Gohan answered. "Every afternoon, too. And sometimes in the evening, if I can't sleep. It's either patrolling as the Blur or training."

Sato frowned. "That's insane. How have you been able to balance that with all the other crap you have going on?"

"I've gotten used to it," Gohan admitted casually. At this stage, it would feel weird if he deviated even slightly from his routine.

Sato pursed his lips as they walked. "You know, it's not fair," he exclaimed, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the demi-Saiyan. "You've done so much good these past seven years, yet you don't get a lick of credit for it."

Gohan couldn't help but smile fondly at his friend. "Not getting credit doesn't bother me. Just knowing that I've helped people… that I've been able to make a difference, is enough for me," he confessed. He then scratched his chin. "Although I have to admit, it would be nice if the media wasn't so hellbent on trying to discredit me."

Sato interlocked his fingers behind his head and let out a long, deep sigh. "You're like a damn saint, Son. You know that, right?"

Gohan shuddered at the remark. That was a frightening thought. He wanted to inspire people, not have them revere him.

"So…" Sato continued, an eager grin sliding onto his face. "What are your plans for this weekend? You gonna get in some more training in Russia? Can I come watch? I haven't seen you go all out yet."

Gohan shook his head. "First of all, you wouldn't be able to _see_ anything." At his friend's indignant pout, he chuckled. "And second, I can't go back to Siberia for a while. I… ahh… got a bit too careless last time I was there and ended up making international news, so I wouldn't put it past the Russian government to try and monitor that area."

Sato smirked. "Yeah, that was a riot. I especially liked the part where you made that guy who was filming fall on his ass." The demi-Saiyan blushed at the reminder and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "So, you need a new secret training area, eh? How about Antarctica? It's cold, quiet, and the local population consists of polar bears and penguins."

Gohan dismissed that thought with another shake of the head. "And accelerate the melting of the polar ice caps? No thanks. Global warming is a serious enough issue as is," he declared sternly. Besides, he already had another place in mind.

Sato looked amused. "That so? Huh. I never took you for a hippie, Son."

"You don't need to be a hippie to care about the environment, Sato," Gohan scolded.

"Alright, alright, no need to get pissy," Sato defended, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Hippie."

Gohan simply rolled his eyes and continued on his way. It wasn't a long walk to the school, and after a few minutes, the pair saw the familiar shape of U.A. come into view. He faltered momentarily at the sight, a frown finding its way to his features despite his best efforts to suppress it. It was then that a reassuring hand clapped his shoulder.

"You good, Son?" Sato asked softly.

Gohan swallowed before responding. "Yeah, I'm good."

Sato didn't seem to buy it. "Look, whatever the others may think of you, don't let it bother you and keep being yourself," he said. "If someone's scared of you, just let them warm up to you naturally, once they get to know you better. You're good at that kind of thing. If they're jealous of you or want to start shit… well, that just means they're an asshole who you're better off not associating with."

Gohan sighed. "I know that."

"Then what's the problem?" Sato pressed.

"It's just…" Gohan shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm good, bro. Trust me. And I appreciate the advice," he added with a smile.

Sato still seemed unsure, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright then."

Gohan was relieved that Sato relented in his questioning, as he really didn't want to explain himself. He knew it was silly, and he knew his friend was right on the money, but it was still a somewhat daunting prospect in practice. Physical pain he could deal with no problem, but being shunned by his peers for being a freak of nature? The thought of it stung more than any superficial wound ever could.

He steeled his features as they walked through the front door and proceeded towards their classroom. For a brief moment he wished he was off fighting some dastardly supervillain. Those kinds of conflicts were straightforward and simple to resolve; all he'd have to do was beat up the bad guy and that would be the end of it. But dealing with a class full of scared, envious or judgemental teenagers? That was unfamiliar territory and required a level of tact he didn't think he had.

"Remember, just act normal," Sato whispered when the 1-A door came into view.

Gohan nodded. "I know." He could do that. He'd faced far sterner challenges throughout his life and come out on top. This should be a piece of cake by comparison.

With that thought driving him forward, he opened the door and casually walked into the room, looking as unbothered as could be. A few pairs of eyes tracked him, but he paid them no heed and swiftly strolled to his seat.

When he sat down, he took out his phone and started browsing through the daily news. Regardless of his disdain towards the media, he always liked to keep tabs on the major happenings around the world. This version of Earth was a pretty crazy place, which was a given considering that most of the population had some form of superpowers.

After he got done reading a mildly amusing piece about a toad possessing hypnotic powers being drafted into the military, he put his phone away and saw Ashido hurriedly swivel her head away from his direction. He quirked a brow. That was odd, especially since she'd completely ignored him two days prior, after the U.S.J. incident. Was she watching him just now?

Before Gohan could ponder this further, Aizawa strode into the room and stood behind his desk. "Morning, all," the teacher greeted curtly, giving the class a look-over. "I'm sure some of you think because you've had a pretty rough couple of days, you're due for a bit of a rest."

A few students looked sheepish at the accusation, which Aizawa seemed to take pleasure in, if the vicious grin on his face was anything to go by.

"Well, too bad, because the U.A. sports festival is coming up soon, meaning you won't have any time to slack off," he declared, drawing numerous gasps from the class.

"Finally! A chance to show off my badassery to the world!" Kirishima exclaimed excitedly, shooting up from his seat.

"Are you sure that's safe, sensei?" Jiro asked sternly, sending Kirishima back down to earth. "Since villains have already attacked us once, wouldn't that be the perfect opportunity for them to try again?"

"Forget about that! How are any of us going to beat Son?" Kaminari demanded, instantly causing the entire class to stare at the stunned demi-Saiyan. "I mean, the guy showed he can hang with All Might! _All Might_!"

Gohan, for his part, sat in his seat like a deer caught in headlights. He wanted to sink beneath the ground to get away from the intense scrutiny currently being directed at him, but since he knew that wasn't possible, he mustered enough mental fortitude to give his peers a nervous smile and wave.

Aizawa loudly cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the class, much to Gohan's relief. "To answer your first question, holding the sports festival so soon after a villain attack will show that the school is confident in its crisis management system. In any case, police presence during the event will be five times higher than normal," he explained.

"As for your second question…" Here, the teacher's eyes narrowed. "Just because a fellow student may have demonstrated a level of strength far above yours, that doesn't mean you should concede defeat then and there. As heroes, you'll be facing various kinds of adversity your whole career, so it's best to train to prepare for these situations while you still have the chance. That way, you won't be left with egg on your face when you're faced with a real challenge, in a matter of life or death."

Aizawa's poignant explanation was met with silence from the class, which Gohan was immensely thankful for. That said, his teacher spoke the truth, and he sincerely hoped his peers took that advice on board.

"Furthermore, what you should all be thinking about is what a massive opportunity U.A.'s sports festival presents for you," Aizawa continued. "This isn't some event that'll be brought to a halt by villains. Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest spectacles. In the past, the Olympics were called a 'festival of sports', and the whole country was crazy about them.

"However, with the overall population decreasing, as well as the emergence of Quirks, the Olympics became a shell of their former glory. What has taken their place… is U.A.'s sports festival!" he asserted.

Gohan noticed a few of his classmates get starry-eyed at the prospect of taking part in such a prestigious event. Unfortunately, he didn't share their enthusiasm.

"All the top heroes in the country will be watching and scouting for potential recruits to join their agencies as sidekicks," Aizawa went on. "Naturally, joining a pro hero agency will get you a lot of experience and increase your popularity. However, be aware that you'll only get three chances in total to show what you've got, as the sports festival only happens once per year. If you're serious about becoming a pro hero, this is an opportunity you can't pass up."

Gohan knew all this. He'd watched the U.A. sports festival every single year since finding out about it. He knew the importance of it, as well as the numerous benefits that came from doing well in it. That was the main reason he wasn't anywhere near as excited for the event as his classmates. He sighed, rubbing his temples in irritation. He'd need to speak to Aizawa about this later.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Gohan excused himself from Sato and Tsuyu, and proceeded towards the staffroom. He didn't know where Aizawa was, but he figured checking there was his best bet. Upon reaching his destination, he knocked on the familiar sliding door and waited, pushing down the unpleasant memories of being interrogated by Officer Tsukauchi in this exact room.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long, as the door slid open to reveal a curious-looking Midnight. When her sky blue eyes landed on him, her face broke out into a wide grin. "Son Gohan! What a pleasant surprise!" she greeted cheerfully. "Are you here to have lunch? Because I _definitely_ wouldn't mind the company of a big, strong man such as yourself," she added sultrily, giving him a wink that made his cheeks redden like a tomato.

"N-n-not exactly, M-Midnight-sensei," Gohan stammered, sheepishly averting his gaze from the sexy, smirking woman. "I'm here to see Aizawa-sensei. Is he in?"

Midnight pouted, clearly disappointed. "I don't know why you'd want to hang out with that boring dolt, but he's right over there, taking a nap," she explained, pointing to a couch in the corner of the room.

Gohan bowed. "Thank you, Midnight-sensei."

"If you really want to thank me, come see me again… preferably when there's no one else around," she whispered cheekily, a mischievous grin on her pretty features.

"I-I'll keep that in mind," Gohan stuttered, blushing up another storm. "Bye now!"

With that, he darted away from the seductive older woman to where Aizawa was. Had he been in a calmer frame of mind, he would've found the sight of his homeroom teacher slumped on the couch, a half-empty juice box in hand while light snores slipped from his mouth, highly amusing.

Unfortunately, Gohan wasn't here to exchange pleasantries. "Excuse me, Aizawa-sensei, I need to speak to you," he said.

Aizawa didn't budge, getting a grimace out of the demi-Saiyan.

"Excuse me, Aizawa-sensei, I need to speak to you," he repeated, louder this time.

Aizawa's beady black eyes fluttered open, before his brow narrowed ominously. "Son. I presume you have a good reason for disturbing my rest," he uttered coldly.

Gohan gulped. "I'm deeply sorry for waking you, sensei, but I was hoping to speak with you about the sports festival."

Aizawa sighed and took a sip from his juice box. "Fine. But make it quick."

"Of course," Gohan acknowledged, bowing in gratitude. "Sensei, I was wondering whether it's compulsory to take part in the sports festival."

"Is that so? Why do you wish to know?" Aizawa queried.

"Because I'm not sure I want to take part," Gohan answered.

Aizawa blinked, then gestured to the couch adjacent to his. "Take a seat, Son."

Gohan did as he was told. "Sensei?"

"Is there a reason why you're considering not taking part?" Aizawa questioned.

"A few, actually," Gohan revealed. He took a deep breath before continuing. "You know how pro heroes are going to be scouting for people to join their agencies, right? Well, I'm worried that if I take part and win the whole thing, I'll end up drawing attention away from everyone else who's taking part."

Aizawa interlocked his fingers. "That's the point of competing," he responded, unamused.

"I know, but… the truth is, I'm not interested in any of that stuff," Gohan admitted. "I don't want to join a hero agency and become someone's sidekick. I just want to get my pro hero license, graduate, then go out and save people on my terms. In that regard, I don't want to ruin my classmates' chances of being recruited by taking the spotlight away from them, when I myself don't want to be recruited."

"So what you're saying is, everyone around you is a distraction," Aizawa deduced.

Gohan grimaced. "That's not it at all. I just want to do my own thing without making it harder for the people around me to do theirs."

"What kind of hero do you want to be, Son?" Aizawa quizzed, rubbing his forehead. "Do you want to be a lone wolf who plays by his own rules? Someone who's good at his job, but doesn't have any social presence or influence over people, because he considers it beneath him?"

Gohan's eyes widened. "Of course not, sensei!" he exclaimed. "I want to be like All Might; someone who inspires people and dissuades villains with his name alone! You know that!"

"So you've said, but your intentions suggest otherwise," Aizawa remarked. "That's not to mention the effect this would have on your classmates."

Gohan swallowed thickly. "What do you mean, sensei?" he asked nervously.

"For someone so smart, you can be extraordinarily dense," Aizawa commented coolly, much to his pupil's confusion. "What kind of message do you think it would send to your classmates if you refused to take part in the sports festival because you're so much stronger than them? Put yourself in their shoes, and try to imagine how you'd feel if one of your classmates pulled a stunt like that?"

Gohan paled when the answer finally dawned on him. How did he fail to take that into account? "I… see your point, sensei. Believe me, it was never my attention to belittle or disrespect my classmates like that."

"I believe you," Aizawa remarked, surprising the boy. "I also believe that you're prone to getting tunnel vision because of your one-track mind. Sometimes, you're so focused on doing a certain thing a certain way, that you're completely ignorant to the wider ramifications of your actions. It makes you sound arrogant, which I doubt is your intention."

"That's… that's not my intention at all," Gohan muttered, looking at his feet in shame.

"Look, whether you decide to take part or not is ultimately up to you," Aizawa admonished. I've told you what I think; now it's up to you to figure out what you want to do. You have two weeks to think about it. That should be plenty of time to weigh up all your options."

Gohan pondered his teacher's words for a moment, before exhaling and steeling his features. "I'll do that, sensei," he declared firmly, rising from the couch and bowing. "Thank you for your time, and sorry again for disturbing you."

"You'd better be. Now get out and let me get back to my nap," Aizawa grumbled.

Gohan made his way for the door, but as he walked, he couldn't shake the sensation that he was being watched. Refusing to panic – he was far too well-trained for that – his onyx eyes carefully scanned the room, until they landed on a familiar pair of sky blue orbs, the sight of which turned his cheeks a fierce shade of scarlet.

Sitting on a couch, one leg crossed tantalisingly over the other, was Midnight herself, teasingly licking away at a lollipop while her piercing eyes bored into his. When she realised she'd been caught staring, she simply smirked and waved.

Gohan, for his part, hurriedly averted his gaze and scurried out of the staffroom. That woman could be scarier than Aizawa when she wanted to be. For all his intimidating quirks, what you saw was what you got with the man. Midnight, on the other hand, was way more unpredictable.

After exiting the staffroom, the demi-Saiyan realised that he required use of the lavatory. Grumbling at the fact that his lunch would get delayed even further, he set a course for the toilet located beside his homeroom. He wasn't yet familiar with the layout of U.A.'s campus, so rather than risk getting lost in the sprawling maze of hallways, he decided the safest option would be to go where he was guaranteed to find a toilet, despite it being a bit of a trek.

After entering the lavatory, he walked over to a urinal and unbuttoned his pants. Just as he was about to turn on the hose, he heard the door swing open and feet plod along the tiles, coming to a stop at the urinal on the far side of the room.

"S-Son," a jittery voice greeted.

Surprised at his name being called, Gohan shifted his head slightly to the side, only to see a familiar mop of green hair. "Midoriya," he acknowledged curtly, instantly turning away.

Well, this was awkward.

Trying to ignore his friend's presence, Gohan proceeded to do his business. He grimaced inwardly when he heard Midoriya do the same. If only he had a pair of noise-cancelling headphones right now.

As soon as he was done, he wrung out the last few drops, then walked over to a sink. He washed his hands and splashed some water on his face to help clear his head, then exited the lavatory.

Instead of departing straight for the cafeteria, Gohan waited at the door to the toilet. Now that Midoriya was here, alone, he had the perfect opportunity to ask the green-haired boy about training, so that they could hopefully set something up. As awkward as the circumstances may have been right now, it was the most opportune moment to do so.

When Midoriya came out of the bathroom, his eyes widened at seeing the demi-Saiyan waiting for him. "Son?"

"Hey," Gohan greeted kindly, giving his friend a warm smile. "Sorry if this seems weird, or a bit out of the blue, but I was wondering if you were free this weekend, so we can finally get a start on your training."

"O-oh! That!" Midoriya exclaimed, surprise evident on his face. "Umm… what exactly will the t-t-training involve?" he stammered.

"Exercises which will hopefully help you learn to control your Quirk," Gohan explained. "With the sports festival coming up soon, I figured now would be the perfect time to start."

Midoriya contemplated this for a moment, then nodded. "I agree. Ahh… where and when do you want to do this?"

"How about this Sunday, say at around two in the afternoon?" Gohan suggested. "As for where… there are a few secluded parks near my place, but if you know any around where you live, I wouldn't mind training there. Whatever suits you."

Midoriya looked puzzled. "Huh? Wh-when you say, 'secluded parks', do you mean actual secluded parks with no one around?" he questioned nervously.

"Yeah…" Gohan replied, mirroring the green-haired boy's puzzlement. "Is that a problem?"

"W-we can't do that!" Midoriya stuttered in a frantic panic. "Q-Q-Quirk use in p-public without a l-license is against a law! We could be ar-rested!"

Gohan's eyes bulged. "Oh! Crap, I didn't think of that!" he admitted sheepishly. He'd gotten so used to zipping around willy-nilly as both himself and the Blur, that he'd forgotten such an act was technically illegal. "That… could be a problem."

Midoriya let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you realised that. I want to learn how to use my Quirk better, but I don't want to break the law to do it," he mumbled.

"I get that. Sorry. That was a brain fart on my end," Gohan claimed, scratching the back of his head. "Do you know what we could do instead."

"We could always use the school's athletics field," Midoriya suggested. "I'll ask around and see if there are any teachers willing to supervise us, and I'll get back to you."

Gohan smiled. "That'd be great. We should probably exchange numbers then."

"Sure," Midoriya agreed, pulling out his phone.

Once they'd done that, the two teenage boys set off towards the cafeteria, which Gohan was supremely thankful for. His stomach was close to loudly protesting at being denied its sustenance.

"So, have you ever trained anyone before?" Midoriya asked as they walked.

"Nope!" Gohan chirped, grinning. "I spar with Sato every now and then, and give him a couple of pointers every time I kick his ass, but never anything overly formal."

"Oh," Midoriya remarked, evidently surprised by the answer. "I guess I should feel honoured, huh?"

Gohan chuckled. "If you want."

When the cafeteria finally came into view, the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but lick his lips. Lunch was one of the main highlights of his day, mainly because Lunch Rush was an exceptional cook; the man's downright delectable food was the closest he'd come to experiencing his mother's cooking since arriving on this world.

Before he could sate his voracious appetite, Yaoyorozu popped up in front of him. "There you are, Son," she greeted, before glancing over at the other boy. "Hello, Midoriya."

"H-hi!" the green-haired boy stammered.

"Hey there, Yaoyorozu," Gohan said warmly, giving the girl a shaky smile that he hoped hid his nervousness. "Do you need something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she answered. "As class representatives, we're supposed to have a meeting every Saturday after school to go over a few things. Our designated meeting place is conference room D."

"Oh. Alright then, thanks for letting me know," Gohan responded calmly, although inwardly he was close to freaking out.

While the prospect of being alone in a room with Yaoyorozu would've ordinarily been an appealing one, he'd found it difficult to be around the girl ever since he saw more of her than he should have two days prior. Just thinking about her made his mind stray to strange places, often leaving him a blustering mess, and he _really_ didn't want to embarrass himself in her presence.

After hearing his answer, Yaoyorozu smiled brightly. "Great. I'm looking forward to it. In the meantime, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your lunch. See you back in class," she said before departing.

"Bye," Gohan mumbled. When the girl was out of sight, he let out a pained sigh. "Great. That's exactly what I needed."

His impromptu pity party was cut short when Midoriya gently patted him on the back. "Cheer up, Son," the green-haired boy reassured kindly. "At least you only have to go once a week."

"Yeah… yeah, I guess that's some consolation," Gohan grumbled, a smile slipping out despite the doom and gloom. "Thanks, Midoriya."

* * *

When the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, Gohan packed up his stuff and rose from his seat. He looked to his side, expecting to see Sato following suit, but his best friend was firmly rooted to his chair with his arms crossed confidently, a smug smirk playing out on his lips.

Gohan sighed. "Should I be concerned?"

"For me? Nah, I'm good," Sato replied. "You should be concerned for Kirishima, though."

Gohan blinked. "What?"

"He reckons he can beat me in an arm wrestle. Since that's blatantly false, I told him he's full of shit," Sato chirped, eliciting a groan from the demi-Saiyan. "So, since we couldn't settle the matter with words, we agreed to have an arm wrestle after school."

"Alright then. Good luck with that," Gohan offered, turning around and heading for the door.

"Hey, where you going? Don't you want to see me whoop Kirishima's ass?" Sato asked, sounding hurt.

Gohan looked back at his best friend and shook his head. "Sorry, bro. I just want to go home and get some rest. I've had kind of a rough day."

Sato's expression softened. "Alright, man. I'll catch you later."

Gohan smiled at the large-lipped boy and gave him a wave before leaving the room. He heard some commotion building behind him, but promptly ignored it and set off down the hallway.

"Excuse me, Son, can I speak to you for a bit?" a quiet, feminine voice asked, making the demi-Saiyan stop in his tracks.

He turned around, only for his eyes to widen in surprise when he saw a pink-skinned girl standing behind him, lacking her usual pep. "Ashido?"

"Hey there, Son," she greeted, flashing him a small smile. "How are you?"

"Tired," Gohan admitted, giving the girl a smile of his own. "You?"

"Okay," she answered. "Umm, do you mind if we go somewhere quiet?"

Gohan was puzzled by the request, but nodded nonetheless, his smile never leaving his lips. "Not at all."

"Thanks," Ashido responded, guiding him to an empty hallway. After looking around to confirm that they were alone, she gave him her full attention and blurted out, "Do you want to go see a movie with me this Sunday?"

Gohan froze on the spot, his face turning a shade paler. "A-are you asking me out on a date?" he stuttered disbelievingly.

Ashido's eyes bulged. "Wh-what?! N-no! I'm asking you out as a f-friend!" she stammered, her pink cheeks darkening even further. "I won two movie tickets in a contest, and I saw you were feeling down, so I wanted to cheer you up, and I figured going to see a movie together would be really fun!"

"I… see," Gohan said slowly, processing what he'd just heard. One he'd gathered his bearings and calmed down a sufficient amount, he shot the girl his most pleasant smile. "I'd like that."

As though a switch had been flipped, Ashido's dejected frown morphed into an excited grin. "Really?! That's great!" she cheered. "Thanks for accepting, Son! Oh man, you have no idea how hard it was to get you alone so I could actually ask you!"

Gohan chuckled, feeling an immense surge of warmth for the pink-skinned girl. Here he was, worrying he'd done something to offend her, when in reality she was just concerned for his wellbeing. "No, thank you, Ashido. It means a lot," he admitted softly.

The girl calmed down a bit at that, but her radiant smile never stopped shining. "It's okay, Son. The movie's at four in the afternoon, at the Cerollian Cinema."

"I'll be there," Gohan declared.

"You'd better, or I'll never forgive you!" Ashido chirped, giving him a mock glare. "Oh, and would you mind keeping this between the two of us? I don't want people getting the wrong idea…"

"My lips are sealed," Gohan reassured. He would've kept quiet even if she hadn't asked him. He knew the value of privacy better than most.

Ashido grinned. "Awesome! Anyway, I have to go now or I'll miss my train! See you tomorrow, Son!"

With a joyful wave, she was gone from the scene in a flash, leaving Gohan alone with his thoughts. As he stood in the deserted hallway, playing back the last few minutes in his head, he could scarcely believe what had just transpired. Given his luck as of late, he figured there was more of a chance of Cell coming back to life than being treated to a movie by one of his new friends.

Chuckling wryly to himself, Gohan adjusted his bag and made for the exit. He was still tired, but his mood was significantly better than it was earlier in the day.

Maybe his luck was finally starting to turn around?

* * *

The following school day passed by in an uneventful blur, and when the final bell rang, Gohan made his way to the conference room Yaoyorozu had told him about. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the meeting, but he figured the best course of action was to get it over and done with, so that he could focus on more important matters, like having a second lunch.

Upon spotting the door, he pushed the tantalising images of barbecued meat from his mind and reached for the handle. A swift twist later, the door swung open and he walked inside, where he was greeted by the sight of his fellow class president sitting around a large and round wooden table, rifling through a stack of papers. Her blazer was off and resting across the back of her chair.

Gohan gulped and loosened his tie. Come to think of it, it was quite stuffy in the room, and the hot weather outside was only making things worse.

"Take a seat, Son," Yaoyorozu greeted curtly. "We have a lot to get through, so unless you want to spend your entire evening here, we should probably get a move on."

Gohan resisted the urge to grimace. That didn't sound pleasant. Why did he sign up for this again? Nevertheless, he acquiesced the request, and took a seat opposite Yaoyorozu.

The moment his backside touched the chair, the girl handed him a small booklet. "Have a read through this proposal I wrote up," she said. "It's not much; just a list of suggestions on how to facilitate better communication between teachers and students. If you approve, I'll email it to the school board."

Gohan suppressed a sigh and did as he was told, albeit with a major lack of enthusiasm. He skimmed through the booklet with tired eyes, barely registering the ugly blocks of text on the pages. When he was done, he promptly handed the booklet back to Yaoyorozu. "Looks good to me."

She raised an eyebrow. "You've already read it?"

"I'm a fast reader," Gohan admitted. It was a half-lie.

Yaoyorozu stared at him for a few seconds longer, before shrugging and picking up a larger booklet, which she also presented to him. "Alright then. Now have a look at this manifesto I drafted about my intentions as class president for the duration of my term."

Gohan accepted the offered booklet before freezing. "Wait a minute – did you just say 'manifesto'?"

"I sure did," Yaoyorozu declared sternly. "Is that a problem?"

"No! I mean, not really, but… don't you think this is a little much?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, we're just high school students. It's not like we're running for some political office."

Yaoyorozu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Even so, that doesn't mean we shouldn't take our duties as class representatives seriously. We've been elected into positions of great importance by our peers, so it's only right that we do our jobs properly."

Gohan sighed. He could already tell this wasn't an argument he had a chance of winning. "Very well then." He skimmed through the manifesto and handed it back. "Looks good."

"Did you read the whole thing?" Yaoyorozu inquired in an ominous tone.

"I did," Gohan lied.

"In that case, tell me what's written on page four, where I outlined my stance on courtship during exam time?"

Gohan blushed and averted his gaze. "Ummm…"

"I knew it," Yaoyorozu exclaimed.

"Huh?" Gohan said dumbly.

Yaoyorozu let out a resigned sigh. "I was hoping we could handle this like adults, but it's clear now that won't be possible. I'd hoped I was wrong, but sadly, I was right. Your motives are nothing but nefarious," she accused icily.

Gohan's blood chilled at the accusation. "Wait, what?"

"I've seen the way you stare at me when you think I'm not looking, Son," the girl continued, her voice unnervingly cool.

"Wh-what?! You've got it all wrong! I don't stare!" he stammered, raising his hands in a placating gesture as his heartbeat quickened. How did this meeting turn to shit so quickly?

"I've seen that seedy book you've been carrying around. Just what kind of twisted game are you playing at, you pervert?!" she seethed, her demeanour shifting on the spot.

"Y-you're overreacting! I'm not a pervert! Honest! The only reason I-"

"Can it, you worm!" Yaoyorozu spat venomously, now in a full-blown rage. However, after a few tense seconds in which he couldn't move a muscle, her heavy breathing subsided. "But if that's what you really want, I suppose I can humour you for a few minutes. Even I need to scratch an itch every now and then."

Gohan's eyes bulged, rivulets of sweat dripping off him in droves. "I-I don't… you've got it… wait, wh-what are you doing, Yaoyorozu?"

The girl had clambered onto the table and was now crawling towards him like a cat stalking its prey. "Scratching an itch," she answered calmly, as if her behaviour was perfectly normal.

"I'm f-f-flattered, b-but I don't think this is ap-propriate f-for school," a red-faced Gohan babbled, trying desperately to slide his chair back, but failing miserably as it seemed to be bolted to the floor.

"Appropriate this!"

Without warning, Yaoyorozu ripped open her shirt with a single swipe of her hand.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

Gohan might as well have been staring into the eyes of Medusa herself, for he instantly froze on the spot. Not a single coherent thought came to mind, nor could he find the words to express what he was feeling. He just sat there, and stared, and stiffened – despite the grave seriousness of the situation.

Yaoyorozu simply smirked, not a single hint of shame on her gorgeous features. "Look familiar? They should, since you've already seen them once."

That was enough to snap Gohan out of his daze. "Th-that was an accident! You know that! You said so yourself!" he squeaked.

Yaoyorozu chuckled darkly as she brought her face beside his and whispered in his ear, "I lied."

Gohan remained rooted to his seat as the girl traced a dainty finger across his chin, then gasped in astonishment as she swung it like a sword, cutting open his shirt in one swift stroke.

"Now it's my turn," Yaoyorozu proclaimed, a devilish twinkle in her onyx eyes that were so unlike his own.

Gohan gulped. This was wholly unfamiliar territory that he didn't have a clue how to navigate, and to top it all off, he was at odds with himself. His mind was screaming at him that this was a horrible idea, and that he should run the hell away and not look back. His body, on the other hand, was calmly telling him to let things play out naturally… that this was what he wanted.

Yaoyorozu, however, was unperturbed. She tilted her head as she stared at his muscular chest, then back at her own, then back at his. She pouted cutely. "You know, I don't think this is a fair trade."

Before Gohan could comprehend the meaning behind those words, she slipped her hand low and undid a button on his pants, drawing yet another stunned gasp from the boy.

"But I know what is…"

That settled it.

Gohan let loose a shaky exhale as he resigned himself to his fate.

His body was right. He _did_ want this.

Yaoyorozu giggled as she locked eyes with him, and he didn't have the willpower to look away. He could only wait with bated breath as her head moved closer and closer.

When she got close enough that he could feel her hot breath tickling his skin, he puckered his lips in nervous anticipation.

"Not yet," she whispered sultrily, her nose almost brushing against his.

Gohan grunted in frustration, then gasped when he felt another button come undone, and his pants start sliding down his bare legs.

Wait a minute…

Where was his underwear?

* * *

Gohan's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at a white ceiling. He blinked, then wriggled his body a bit, but found his movements constricted by a blanket. That, and the sticky sheen of sweat coating his skin, alerted him to the reality that he'd just had a dream. A very vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless.

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers and let out a weary sigh. "Shit."

That was a new experience. His dreams usually consisted of vague nightmares about his past, and the few dreams that weren't nightmares were so insignificant they ended up forgotten within minutes of waking up.

This, however, was not something he'd be forgetting anytime soon. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Gohan didn't know, but he did know one thing: he needed a long, cold shower before school. He'd also have to wash his pyjamas later, the thought of which made him groan.

At least he had the weekend to look forward to.

* * *

Much like in his dream, the actual school day passed by fairly quickly for Gohan, with nothing noteworthy happening. That, he was thankful for.

As was also the case with his dream, once the final bell rang he found himself standing in front of conference room D. Unlike his dream, however, he didn't rush inside so as to get the meeting over with as soon as possible. Instead, his feet were rooted to the ground while his trembling hand hovered before the handle, as he tried and failed to psych himself up.

Gohan knew he was being silly. He knew perfectly well that what happened in his dream had no chance whatsoever of happening in real life. So why was he so hesitant to open the damn door? Why was he being such a coward?

It took the mental image of a frowning Piccolo flashing through his mind for Gohan to realise that he was behaving like an immature child. So, with a neutral expression that belied his trepidation, he turned the handle and stepped forward.

Fortunately, the room was different from how it was in his dream. The carpet was a royal blue instead of brown, and the desk was square instead of a circle. Yaoyorozu was seated behind it, but she had a small notepad in front of her, not a giant stack of papers. It was a comforting though.

Upon noticing his arrival, the girl gave him a warm smile. "Please have a seat, Son. This shouldn't take too long."

Gohan gulped and nodded in greeting, before doing as he was told. His eyes briefly met Yaoyorozu's, instantly triggering a wave of memories that almost made him blush. Not wanting to embarrass himself with such an act, he quickly averted his gaze.

"So, are you aware of what our duties as class representatives entail?" the girl asked.

"Sorry. I'm afraid I don't," Gohan admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Yaoyorozu gave a light, almost melodic chuckle. "That's alright. It's nothing major, so don't worry," she reassured. "Our duties are to bring up any issues regarding our classmates to the teacher, organise class events, and assign roles to our classmates for these events. However, since we're still at the beginning of the year, we only have to worry about the first thing."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. "I can do that." Heck, he would take pleasure in doing so. He already had something in mind that he wanted to talk to Aizawa about, but after their previous meeting ended on such a frosty note, he didn't know when to address it.

"Great! So, do you have any issues you'd like to bring up?"

Gohan fought back the nerves bubbling in his belly and gave Yaoyorozu his full attention. It would be rude not to, especially given how kind she was being despite his inexperience. "I'm worried about our classmates' mental wellbeing," he stated simply.

Yaoyorozu's enchanting eyes widened. "What do you mean, Son? Did something happen?"

"No. At least, not yet," Gohan replied, shaking his head. "What happened at the U.S.J. three days ago… being held hostage by grown adults who want to kill you… that's something no child should ever have to experience, regardless of whether they're training to be a hero or not. While I haven't seen any signs myself, I can't ignore the possibility that some of our classmates might not be coping with it well."

Because his childhood was so abnormal, he knew first-hand how damaging traumatic events could be to the psyche. While he had gotten used to his circumstances over the years, and even accepted them to a degree, he didn't want his peers to go through the same crap he did. They were already risking everything by choosing heroism as a profession, so they should at least be able to enjoy their childhoods while they had the chance.

Yaoyorozu's angelic features softened. "I can't say it ever crossed my mind, but now that you've brought it up, there's definitely some merit in what you're saying. Something this serious definitely shouldn't be swept under the rug."

Gohan smiled. She was such a kind soul. "Thanks."

"So, are you suggesting everyone undergoes a psych evaluation?" Yaoyorozu asked, getting back on track.

"Nothing that drastic," Gohan responded. "I don't know if U.A. has a psychologist working on campus, but if not, they should hire one. If there is a psychologist working here, we should've been made aware of it. In any case, some extra education on the subject would be helpful."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Yaoyorozu exclaimed, transcribing his suggestion onto her notepad. When she was finished, she flashed him a smile. "Got anything else for me?"

Gohan stroked his chin as he pondered the question. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't bothered by the negative reaction a few of his classmates had to his fight against Nomu, but he instantly decided against bringing that up to Yaoyorozu. It was his problem to deal with.

A more pressing problem was Blasty, namely his volatile nature and overly aggressive temperament. Gohan didn't like the bitter blond one bit, and he still couldn't comprehend why someone so jerkish wanted to be a hero. There was also the issue of his personal history with Midoriya, which the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but be concerned about.

But, he ultimately decided against going forward with these accusations. As much of an ass as he was, Blasty hadn't yet done anything severe enough to warrant such scrutiny. Besides, he too was still just a kid; perhaps in time he would grow up and become a better person. Regardless of whether it happened or not, he at least deserved the chance to change.

Gohan wasn't thick-headed enough to deny that Blasty had a ton of potential. The blond had a phenomenal Quirk, and his physical conditioning was nothing short of impressive. If ever he sorted out his behavioural issues, or at least kept them in check, he could become a fantastic hero.

With that thought in mind, Gohan shook his head. "I got nothing."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Alright then. That should be it for today."

"Wait, really?" Gohan queried, visibly surprised. "That was quick."

Yaoyorozu chuckled as she placed her notepad in her hand. "I told you it shouldn't take too long. We've only been here a week, so I don't have any pressing concerns at the moment."

"Ahh, good to know," Gohan chirped, leaning back and stretching before rising from his seat. He smiled nervously at the girl, who had also gotten up. "So… umm… do you mind if we walk to the front of the school together? I mean, we're probably the only students still here, and I wouldn't want you to feel lonely or get lost walking the hallways." He scratched the back of his head and sheepishly looked away. "This school is a pretty big place after all, and we've only been here a week, and-"

"It's fine, Son. I don't mind," Yaoyorozu cut in with a giggle, interrupting his rambling.

"Oh? Oh! Great!" Gohan exclaimed giddily. He scrambled to the door and opened it, then stepped to the side. "After you."

"Thank you," Yaoyorozu remarked coolly, her smile never leaving her face.

Once she stepped outside, he followed suit, and they subsequently set off towards the exit. As they walked, Gohan couldn't help but shoot small glances at the girl out of the corner of his eye. She seemed perfectly at ease beside him; if she was at all bothered by what happened at the U.S.J., she didn't show it. If only he could be so composed…

"So, interesting first week, huh?" Yaoyorozu commented.

"That's one way of putting it," Gohan grumbled, his spirits dropping like an anvil. "I knew all hell was going to break loose eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Well, look on the bright side. Surely things can only get better from here," Yaoyorozu suggested.

Gohan sighed. "Here's hoping."

"The sports festival should be fun at least," Yaoyorozu declared confidently. "Personally, I can't wait for it to start."

"Yeah, I imagine it'll be quite the spectacle," Gohan groaned, Aizawa's words still circling in his head.

"You know, I have you pegged to win the whole thing," Yaoyorozu asserted, eliciting a slight grimace from the demi-Saiyan.

"I'll try not to disappoint," he said, giving her a shaky smile as they walked through the school's front doors.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a level above everyone else in the class," Yaoyorozu admitted freely once they were outside. "I know I don't stand a chance of beating you, but I'm looking forward to seeing how I stack up against the other first years."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Gohan repeated, getting a light chuckle out of the girl, which in turn caused him to smile. He liked hearing her laugh.

"Well, I see my ride," Yaoyorozu announced once they exited the school grounds. She turned to the demi-Saiyan and smiled brightly. "I'll see you next week, Son."

"Yeah, see you then," Gohan replied in kind.

He was then forced to do a double take when he saw her enter a black limousine that was parked by the road. Because of the vehicle's tinted windows, he was unable to see who was driving, or whether anyone else was inside.

When it finally drove off, Gohan shrugged and walked off in the opposite direction. Whatever the deal with the limousine was, he figured it was none of his business. Besides, there was a local kebab joint calling his name that he'd been meaning to try out all week.

* * *

 **AN: And we're back. Sorry about the long wait. The last couple of months have been a rollercoaster of steadily increasing shit, where writer's block and getting burnt out were the least of my problems. Things are still far from ideal, but at least I've gotten in the mood to write again.**

 **I also haven't been that interested in the current manga arc, which hasn't been helping my motivation. Without going into spoilers for anime-only watchers, all I'll say is that I don't care a great deal about the characters currently being focused on and what they're going through, and I think the developments they're undergoing are just… meh. It started off alright, with the introduction of a third party with an interesting goal, but the sudden shift to** _ **those**_ **guys was somewhat abrupt. I don't hate them as characters; I just don't like them enough to get invested in a whole arc dedicated to them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you have the time, please let me know what you thought. Unfortunately it wasn't the most exciting of chapters, but it needed to be done. Hopefully the humour made up for the lack of action. Next chapter should be a lot more action-packed, though, so look forward to it.**

 **These past few months in which I didn't update, this story has hit a few milestones that I'd like to mention. First, it hit 2000 follows, which is nuts. Second, it hit 1000 reviews, which is also nuts. Third, the last chapter hit 200 reviews alone, which is simply insane. I can't find the words to describe how thankful I am for all the positive attention this story has received, but know that you guys have my eternal gratitude.**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Weekend Wackiness

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 12 – Weekend Wackiness**

It was exactly two in the afternoon when Gohan found himself stepping foot on U.A.'s athletics field, the bright spring sun casting a pleasant warmth over his body. He had contemplated wearing his hero outfit for today, but ultimately decided against it, as he didn't want his training session with Midoriya to seem overly formal. Instead, he had donned a sleeveless dark blue gi with a red sash and wrist bands.

A quick scan of the area showed that no one was around, so he decided to do some stretches to loosen up. Muscle injuries were never fun.

"Son! We're here!"

At the sound of his name being called, Gohan looked over to the source of the voice, only for his eyes to widen. There was Midoriya running towards him, clad in a simple blue tracksuit, but beside him was none other than All Might himself. The demi-Saiyan knew Midoriya looked up to the Number One Hero, but just how had he managed to convince the man to supervise their training?

Nevertheless, Gohan shook his head and smiled, glad that they were finally about to get started. "It's good to see you, Midoriya. You too, All Might-sensei," he greeted. "Although I have to admit, I'm surprised that you of all people showed up." Didn't he have hero business to attend to?

All Might let out a boisterous laugh as sat cross-legged on the ground. "I'll always try and make time for my students, young Son! What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't take an interest in their training?" He stroked his chin and his grin widened. "Besides, I'm genuinely curious to see how you go about this. Don't worry, I won't step in unless it's absolutely necessary."

Gohan nodded in understanding. "I'll try not to disappoint you," he said, trying to ignore the sudden bout of pressure that had surfaced. As confident as he was in his own ability, he couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious in the presence of one of his idols.

"I'm ready when you are, Son," Midoriya stated.

Gohan took a deep breath to refocus, and turned his attention to the green-haired boy. "Okay then. Have you stretched?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Now, would you mind telling me a bit about your Quirk?" Gohan requested. "More specifically, how does it work?"

To Gohan's confusion, Midoriya froze on the spot and his eyes darted to All Might, who shot him a reassuring smile. This brief exchange between the pair only served to bewilder the demi-Saiyan further. Just what was all that about?

Before Gohan could ponder this further, Midoriya turned his attention back on him. "A-alright then. Umm… it's a s-strength enhancing Quirk that makes my b-body a lot stronger," he stammered.

"Okay. And how exactly do you bring out this power?" Gohan asked.

"It-it's a bit hard to explain," Midoriya began, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "I, umm, think really ha-hard about the power inside me, and then try to draw it out all at once. S-so far I've only managed to draw it out in des-desperate situations, and the aftermath has been l-less than ideal…" he trailed off.

Gohan blinked. "I see." That explanation was a bit more jumbled than he would've liked, but he felt like he got the gist of it. "I was correct in thinking your Quirk works similarly to mine, in theory at least."

Midoriya's eyes widened, and even All Might looked surprised. "H-how do you mean?" the green-haired boy stuttered.

"Like you, I have a source of energy in my body – ki – that I can draw on to increase my strength," Gohan explained. "If I wanted to, I could use it to enhance the power of my punch. Observe."

He held out his right hand and channelled a surge of ki through it, bathing his arm in a fiery white aura that stunned his onlookers, with Midoriya leaping back in shock.

"Whoa!" the green-haired boy exclaimed.

Gohan smiled and punched the air beside him, the sheer force of the motion generating a gust of wind that flew into the distance, throwing up specks of dirt. "In addition to that, I can make my kicks stronger."

To demonstrate, he repeated the action with his left foot, coating it in a tangible barrier of white energy. He then launched a side thrust kick into the air, creating yet another powerful gust of wind.

"However, I've found that focusing my ki on individual limbs is just limiting myself," he continued. "The best way to use my ki is to channel it through my entire body… like this."

Spreading his feet and bringing his clenched fists close to his body, the demi-Saiyan closed his eyes and dove into the familiar pool of pulsating ki at his centre. He submerged himself in the soothing energy and allowed the gentle waves to wash over him, covering his very being like the warmest, most comfortable of blankets. Instantly, his body was set ablaze with a bright light, and a cloak of white flames sprang to life around him.

When Gohan opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Midoriya's bulging eyes and gaping jaw. Off to the side, All Might had a similarly stunned expression, although nowhere near as extreme.

"Th-th-this is in-t-tense!" Midoriya stuttered, struggling to articulate his words. "I can f-f-feel your power from here."

Gohan allowed his aura to subside. "This is what I want to teach you. As things stand, you're unable to draw on your power at will, and whenever you manage to do so, you go straight from zero to one hundred percent, which I assume your body isn't capable of handling just yet."

That broke Midoriya from his stupor. "D-do you really think you can help me learn to control my Quirk?" he whispered, his look of shock morphing into one of hope.

Gohan couldn't help but give his friend a reassuring smile. "I can't guarantee it, but I can promise you that I'll try my best."

A few tears slid down Midoriya's cheeks, which the green-haired boy wiped with his sleeve. "If-if you can h-help me, I-I don't know how I'll be able to repay you."

"Ahh, don't worry about that! We're friends, right?" Gohan said kindly.

"Of-of course," Midoriya agreed, having regained most of his composure. "I'm ready to start when you are."

"Let's get to it then. This training session will consist of two things: meditation and sparring," Gohan explained. "Meditation helped me a lot when I was learning how to use my Quirk, so hopefully it'll be the same for you. The goal will be to get you calm, composed and collected enough to draw upon a fraction of your power, and channel it through your entire body."

"I've never meditated before, but if you think it'll help, I'm willing to try," Midoriya declared, although the demi-Saiyan could detect some unease in his tone.

"Don't worry, it's not as hard or as boring as it seems," Gohan chirped, trying to lighten the mood. "As for the sparring, I'd like to get an idea of where you're currently at in terms of fighting prowess. Since your Quirk is a combat-oriented one, knowing how to fight properly will be a huge help when you're out doing hero work."

Midoriya gulped audibly. "O-okay."

Gohan's cheerfulness dimmed. That wasn't reassuring. He could understand Midoriya's hesitation to spar with him, given his recent showing against Nomu, but it was all for the green-haired boy's benefit. Perhaps it would help if he received approval for All Might? Midoriya did seem to look up to the man after all. "Is that alright with you, All Might-sensei?" he called out to their spectator.

"It is indeed, my boy!" All Might boomed enthusiastically. "I have the utmost faith in your ability to whip young Midoriya into shape!"

Gohan couldn't help but flush at the remark. He was never one to get a kick out of being praised by others, but being encouraged by a legendary hero like All Might did make him feel warm inside. Fortunately, Midoriya also seemed to take comfort in the boisterous man's words.

Pleased that his plan had worked, Gohan sat cross-legged on the floor and placed his hands in his lap. "Take a seat opposite me," he told the green-haired boy, who nodded before doing as he was told.

"Now what?" Midoriya asked.

"First, close your eyes. Then, steady your breathing; in through the nose, and out through the mouth," Gohan described. "Take any distracting thoughts you have and expel them with each exhale. The only thing you should be focusing on right now is trying to find the source of your power."

Midoriya opened his eyes, visibly confused. "How will I know where to look?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," Gohan admitted. "You'll have to find the power on your own. For me, whenever I use my ki, I reach deep into my centre, where there's a pool of energy to draw from."

"Umm… do you mean like the literal centre of your body?" Midoriya questioned, looking even more puzzled than before.

Gohan sighed. "It's hard to explain. Just… search deep within yourself. Try to remember what it feels like every time you use your Quirk, and search for that familiar feeling."

Midoriya nodded in understand and closed his eyes once more. It took four minutes for him to start fidgeting. Gohan chuckled to himself.

"Do I have to sit completely still?" the green-haired boy groaned.

"Yes," Gohan replied. "You're already capable of using your Quirk, but only at full power, and only under stress. The point of this training is to get you to call upon that power while being completely relaxed. That will be the first step to learning how to control your Quirk."

That explanation seemed to have done the trick, as Midoriya stilled his movements. "Okay. I'll try my best," he promised.

Gohan smiled warmly. "Don't worry if you don't get it right this time. If your Quirk is anything like ki, this step is going to be really difficult."

Midoriya didn't respond and got straight back to work – an action Gohan approved.

Not for the first time, the demi-Saiyan cursed his inability to sense the ki of people around him. Had such a thing been possible, he would've been able to keep better track of the green-haired boy's progress. Instead, he was stuck watching his friend's movements, and trying to follow the rhythm of his breathing.

It was pretty boring, if Gohan was being perfectly honest… not that he would admit that out loud, though. _He_ was the one who volunteered to train Midoriya after all, and he didn't regret it for a second. He just wished that watching other people meditate wasn't such a painfully dreary activity. It wasn't like he could distract himself by undergoing his own meditation either; he needed to keep a close eye on his friend to see if he was messing up.

Midoriya lasted a solid nine minutes this time before he started fidgeting yet again. However, unlike before, he didn't voice his frustration.

"You're getting restless," Gohan observed. "I know it's hard, but you have to stay still. This is already difficult enough as is, and having a restless mind is only going to make it harder."

Midoriya let out a long sigh before refocusing and trying once more. Despite his persistence, Gohan knew the green-haired boy was reaching the end of his tether. He also knew from his own experiences that trying to brute force your way through an already frustrating mental exercise would only end in failure.

"Let's try for just fifteen more minutes," Gohan proposed. "After that, we can move on from meditation."

To his credit, Midoriya went the full fifteen minutes, and he probably would've gone longer had Gohan not decided to cut his meditation then and there. "Alright, that's enough for now," the demi-Saiyan announced.

Midoriya let out an audible sigh of relief before opening his eyes and stretching his limbs. "Whoa… I feel so… weird," he mused, blinking a few times to try and adjust to the light.

Gohan chuckled. "That sounds about right. Anyway, how do you feel?"

"More relaxed, I have to admit," Midoriya said. "But I don't feel any closer to controlling my Quirk."

"That's normal too," Gohan revealed. "Remember, this is supposed to be hard. It could take you days, it could take you weeks, it could take you months – I don't know for sure. But trust me when I say it will help."

"I trust you," Midoriya stated, getting a smile out of the demi-Saiyan.

"I'm glad to hear that… although I'm not sure if you'll feel the same way after this next bit," Gohan joked.

Midoriya gulped. "Sparring?"

"Sparring," Gohan confirmed. He took a few steps back and relaxed his posture. At the same time, he reduced his ki output to what he deemed reasonable for this purpose. "Now, I want you to come at me with all you've got."

"A-are you s-sure?" Midoriya stammered, unease written on his features.

"I'm sure," Gohan stated sternly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fight back just yet."

Despite this, Midoriya still seemed hesitant. He glanced over at All Might, and Gohan saw the legendary hero give the green-haired boy a reassuring nod. That seemed to have done the trick, as Midoriya's features instantly hardened and he lashed out with a frantic assault.

His onyx eyes locked firmly onto his opponent's emerald ones, Gohan saw each and every blow coming at him in slow motion. He slipped his head under a clumsy cross, leaned out of range of a wild hook, and deflected a barrage of uncoordinated jabs with the subtlest brush of his palm. All the while, his eyes never left Midoriya's, nor did he stray even an inch from where he stood.

After being met with abject failure, Midoriya took a step back to gather his bearings, although he was clearly rattled if the gulp he gave was anything to go by. Then, after a second of contemplation, he lunged forward once more and engaged in a similarly futile onslaught.

Gohan frowned inwardly as he continued dodging Midoriya's attacks. The green-haired boy's fighting style was frenzied, untamed and altogether unnatural for someone of his build. On top of that, there were more holes in it than Swiss cheese, leaving the demi-Saiyan to wonder just where to begin.

Eventually, Gohan figured he'd just take it step by step, starting with highlighting the most obvious issue. It would probably be a hard pill for Midoriya to swallow, but it needed to be said. The hero business was cruel and unforgiving, and there were no second chances. The demi-Saiyan knew this firsthand, and he'd be damned if he let someone he considered a friend enter it unprepared.

With a plan now in mind, Gohan waited until Midoriya launched yet another aimless right hook, then took a slight step forward and planted his left palm against the point between his opponent's bicep and shoulder, giving it a small push. The green-haired boy's momentum instantly halted, and he let out a startled gasp.

He tried to retract his arm, but Gohan gave it a light squeeze and shook his head. "Wait," he ordered.

Midoriya's features twisted into a look of panic. "S-Son?"

"Do you know why you're in this position?" Gohan questioned.

Midoriya took a moment to think before responding. "You were too quick for me to hit."

"Well, yes, but that's not the main reason," Gohan corrected, drawing a grimace from the other boy. "You were telegraphing each of your punches, which made it really easy for me be proactive instead of reactive. After all, why would I go to the effort of blocking or dodging your punch, when I could just halt your momentum and stop you from throwing the punch in the first place?"

Midoriya's eyes widened. "I-I see."

"In addition to immobilising your arm, I was also able to get in real close," Gohan continued. "Do you know what's bad about that?

Midoriya gulped "It leaves me vulnerable to a counterattack."

"Exactly," Gohan confirmed with a nod. "From here, I have several options. I can counter with a punch to your face." His fist flew forward and stopped less than an inch from Midoriya's jaw.

"I can get you into a submission lock." He slid his hand towards Midoriya's wrist, gripped it, then twisted it around and placed his right hand beneath his captive's elbow. All it took was a small application of pressure to make the green-haired boy gasp in pain.

Gohan let go and returned Midoriya's arm to its previous position, this time keeping his left hand tightly secured around the boy's wrist. "I can also do a takedown."

Here, he swung his right arm into the crook of his target's elbow and followed through, swiftly taking Midoriya to the ground with an audible thud. Without letting go of the wrist, he reeled in the entire arm and trapped it under his armpit, then lashed out with a right-handed punch that stopped a hair away from the boy's face.

This sequence of moves took the wind out of Midoriya's sails, his bulging eyes darting from side to side while his lower lip quivered. Gohan felt a pang of pity for his friend and let go of his arm, then held out a hand and gave him a kind smile. "Sorry about that. I was trying to make a point and figured this would be the most effective way."

At least he didn't resort to Piccolo's approach, which was to punish every single mistake in a way that let him know _exactly_ where he messed up, and why he shouldn't mess up again. He almost shuddered at the memory.

"P-point made," Midoriya stammered with a nervous chuckle, accepting the offered hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. After dusting off his tracksuit, he forced a shaky smile onto his face. "I appreciate that you're taking this training seriously, Son. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"That's the spirit," Gohan exclaimed with a wide grin. He let his friend catch his breath before steeling his features. "Now, I want you to keep what I said in mind and attack me again. Be warned, though, this time I'm going to fight back."

To punctuate this statement, Gohan assumed an unusual fighting stance, spreading his feet until they were shoulder width apart and letting his arms hang loosely by his sides. He clenched his fists and fixed his narrowed eyes onto his opponent's.

Midoriya gulped, but nodded in understanding. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself, then glanced over at All Might, who flashed him a thumbs up. Taking that as a signal, the green-haired boy attacked.

Gohan had just as easy of a time defending against this barrage of blows as he did the previous one, although he did notice Midoriya wasn't as wild with his strikes as before. He could clearly see that the green-haired boy was making a conscious effort to not telegraph his moves, which was pleasing to the eye… but it presented another set of problems that needed to be addressed.

Unfortunately for Midoriya, it seemed like the only way he knew to fight was to swing his arms wildly like some hulking, overly muscled brute. Even though he was actively trying to be more calculated with his attacks, his lack of practical experience fighting in such a way meant his punches ended up being too robotic, and his arm movements too stiff.

Nevertheless, Gohan let his friend continue his onslaught, all the while refraining from striking back. The longer this went on, the more jittery Midoriya became. The demi-Saiyan instantly picked up on the way the other boy's eyes darted to his clenched fists, as well as the faint beads of sweat trailing down his forehead.

This went on for a few more minutes, until Gohan finally took the initiative, and twisted his left wrist as though preparing to fire a punch of his own. As expected, Midoriya flinched, halting his attack and moving his arms into a guarding position in front of his face.

However, the attack he was defending against never came. Instead, Gohan took a tiny step forward and planted his right elbow into Midoriya's unprotected solar plexus, giving it a light push.

The green-haired boy gasped as his breath was taken from him, and staggered backwards in shock. Gohan capitalised on this by lunging forward and taking him to the ground with a leg sweep.

Feeling another tinge of pity for his friend, who was panting tiredly on the ground, Gohan decided to give him a few moments to recover. After about half a minute had passed, the demi-Saiyan stepped forward and held out his hand.

Midoriya reached for the offered appendage without hesitation and rose to his feet. To Gohan's delight, he couldn't spot even a flash of apprehension in the green-haired boy's emerald eyes, despite the battering he'd just taken. That was the right attitude to have.

"So, do you know where you went wrong?" Gohan asked.

Midoriya grimaced. "I fell for your feint."

"Yep. And do you know why you fell for my feint?" Gohan pressed.

Midoriya's face scrunched up in thought as he pondered his answer. "Is it because I'm not experienced enough?" he said after a few seconds.

"To a degree, but that's not the root of the problem," Gohan replied. "The longer the fight on, the more you lost focus. You noticed it yourself, right? After a while your eyes kept darting to my fists, as you were anticipating me to attack at any moment."

"Yeah, I noticed," Midoriya admitted with a dejected sigh. "You said you were going to fight back, but when you didn't for a long time, I got worried. It kept me on edge."

Seeing his friend's distress, Gohan gave him a warm smile. "Don't be discouraged. That was all part of my plan." At Midoriya's confused expression, he continued. "I wasn't trying to trick you. I was trying to teach you about the importance of staying focused. I don't know if you could tell, but my eyes never once left yours."

Gohan didn't receive an answer, but Midoriya's gaping mouth told him all he needed to know.

"Even though it may not seem like it, if you keep your eyes locked on to your opponent's during a fight, you'll still be able to track all their movements in the periphery of your vision," the demi-Saiyan explained. "There's no need to move your head or avert your gaze; doing so will just leave blind spots in your field of view which skilled opponents will take advantage of.

"Another advantage to doing this is that it can be really unnerving, especially if you're fighting someone who isn't used to fighting. As I'm sure you can imagine, when someone's unnerved, they're far more likely to panic and make mistakes."

"N-no kidding," Midoriya stammered, blushing lightly.

Gohan chuckled. "That said, you do have a point. Experience does play a big part in fights, but you can only get experience with practice. The more you spar, the more your fighting sense and confidence will improve, and the easier you'll find it to react to things like feints. That's where I come in."

Midoriya froze for a second, then steeled his features, the determination almost wafting off him. "I'm ready to continue," he asserted.

Gohan nodded in approval. "Good. This time, I'm going to fight back for real, so be ready."

As he said this, he slid his left foot forward slightly and shifted some of his weight onto the leg. He then clenched his fists and moved his arms in front of his chest, tipped forward with his elbows a fist's distance from his body, and his left hand leading. Like before, he engaged in a staring contest with Midoriya, only this time it was reciprocated. His lip quirked.

With no prompting needed, Midoriya rushed forward and delivered three left-handed jabs, which Gohan easily weaved around. Immediately after the third head slip, the demi-Saiyan fired off a jab of his own, his knuckle grazing Midoriya's cheek as the green-haired boy wasn't agile enough to dodge it fully.

Not giving his sparring partner a moment to rest, Gohan launched a left thrust kick that collided with Midoriya's gut, knocking him back a few feet. However, the green-haired boy quickly recovered, and rushed forward once more with his right fist pulled back. Upon reaching his target, he unloaded a bevy of heavy crosses and hooks.

Gohan felt a frown forming as he seamlessly dodged this latest barrage of attacks. In his panic, Midoriya had fallen back into his old habits of wildly swinging his fists around like some overly muscled berserker. Still, the demi-Saiyan could sympathise with his friend. Bad technique took time to correct.

Hardening his features, Gohan switched up his strategy and blocked one of Midoriya's punches with his forearm. At the same time, his other hand lashed out and his fist drove into the green-haired boy's chest, startling him.

To his credit, Midoriya didn't let this deter him and pushed onwards, albeit with another wild swing that Gohan defended against in the exact same way. This went on a further four times before Midoriya staggered back and hunched over, panting exhaustedly.

Seeing an opportunity to press the attack, Gohan rushed forward and aimed a rising knee strike at Midoriya's face, which the green-haired boy just barely managed to block. His teeth gritted with exertion as he pushed against the bony appendage with trembling hands, and he was doing an impressive enough job, all things considered.

Unfortunately for Midoriya, as his hands were full, he had no way to defend against the right hook Gohan threw at his temple, and was subsequently sent tumbling to the ground. He lay there seething for a few seconds, before hopping back to his feet and trying to muster a counter attack.

Beyond impressed at Midoriya's never-say-die attitude, Gohan accepted his friend's wordless challenge and engaged him in a close quarters duel that was every bit as one-sided as their previous clashes. Every punch Midoriya attempted was blocked, while each strike Gohan launched hit its mark with the precision of a master archer. It was a bonafide demolition job – exactly as the demi-Saiyan intended it to be.

Gohan wasn't doing this to boost his ego, or a similarly trivial reason. It was a calculated risk on his part that could go one of two ways: by ruthlessly demonstrating how vast the gap was between them, he would either motivate Midoriya to try even harder to reach his level, or he would demoralise the boy to the point to the point that he gave up entirely.

However, given what he knew of his green-haired friend, Gohan was certain that he would respond appropriately. With this thought driving him, the he landed a precise palm strike to Midoriya's chest, charged with the faintest trace of ki, then stepped back as the boy collapsed to his knees.

"Had enough?" he inquired calmly.

"No! I can keep going!" Midoriya shot back, rising to his full height and wiping the rivulets of sweat off his brow.

"Let's see it then," Gohan said, beckoning his sparring partner towards him with a wave of the hand.

With a fire burning in his eyes, Midoriya charged forward, displaying impressive speed belying his exhausted state. Unfortunately for him, his courage ultimately amounted to nothing; the second he came within range, Gohan landed a snap kick to his midsection that made him crumple like a piece of paper.

Before Midoriya could topple over, Gohan stepped forward and broke his fall with an arm across the chest. "Had enough now?" the demi-Saiyan asked, allowing a smile to grace his lips.

Midoriya exhaled deeply and looked up at Gohan through half-lidded eyes. "Yeah… I think I'm done," he mumbled.

Gohan chuckled and helped the green-haired boy stand up straight. "Your spirit is strong, but you need to know and respect your limits," he advised. "Overworking yourself won't do you any favours in the long run. You need to give your body enough time to rest."

Midoriya wobbled a bit as he tried to stay on his feet, but after a few seconds conceded to his body's demands and plopped to the ground, panting heavily. "Man, I'm exhausted," he wheezed. "I thought my stamina was good, but this… this is something else."

"Your stamina is impressive," Gohan conceded as he sat down cross-legged opposite his friend, "but fighting uses up way more energy than running. Like with any physical activity, you'll get used to it if you keep at it."

"I guess," Midoriya muttered. He let out a deep breath and fixed his emerald eyes onto Gohan's onyx ones. "You really kicked my butt, Son."

Gohan let out a sheepish chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… sorry about that."

"No, it's fine, I'm glad you did," Midoriya exclaimed, adopting a determined look on his freckled face. "It showed me just how far I still have to go."

Gohan couldn't help but grin at the admission. "I'm glad to hear it, because we have a lot of work to do."

"I'm all ears," Midoriya stated, giving the demi-Saiyan his full attention.

Gohan cleared his throat and got serious. "Alright then. The first thing I'd like to address is your fighting style."

"My f-fighting style?" Midoriya repeated, briefly glancing over at All Might, who looked uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes, your fighting style," Gohan affirmed, deciding to be blunt. "It doesn't suit you at all. You fight like you're a seven-foot tall mountain of muscle whose only approach is to overwhelm his enemies with brute strength. Now, while that can be effective if you have the build for it, or you're fighting someone a lot weaker than you, it'll leave you at a pretty major disadvantage if you're going up against someone equally as strong."

Midoriya blushed profusely, his eyes darting towards All Might yet again. This time, however, the legendary hero looked mildly sheepish.

Gohan eyed the pair oddly, before the connection finally dawned on him and he raised his eyebrows in amusement. _'Ahh. That explains it.'_

"S-so, wh-what do you suggest?" Midoriya stammered.

Gohan stroked his chin. "Well, I can't exactly teach you martial arts, since I don't have a definitive style myself," he revealed. At his green-haired friend's astonished look, the demi-Saiyan smiled. "I know it seems weird, but that's just how it is. I've always just… done my own thing. With all the practice I did, fighting eventually became second nature, despite me never studying any existing school of martial arts."

"So… you're saying I should find my own style?" Midoriya asked.

"Exactly," Gohan exclaimed. "Maybe read up on a few martial arts styles, try them out… see what fits and what doesn't. You have a lot of options."

Midoriya looked a tad overwhelmed at the thought, but after a few seconds, his expression turned serious. "I'll do it," he declared firmly.

Gohan beamed. "Excellent! In the meantime, continue strengthening your body like you've already been doing, as that will both help you with whatever fighting style you end up learning, and make it easier to draw out more of your Quirk's power. Maybe look into getting some weighted clothing, too," he suggested as an afterthought. "I've never used it myself, but I know a few people who have, with excellent results."

"I'll look into it," Midoriya stated.

"Awesome! Well, that pretty much covers everything I wanted to go over today," Gohan announced. "How about we spend the rest of today's session meditating? Normally I'd ask you for another spar, but you look pretty beat up. No offense."

Midoriya chuckled. "None taken." He stretched his limbs and made himself more comfortable on the ground. "Meditation sounds good."

Gohan smiled and took a seat opposite the green-haired boy. "Let's get to it then. Remember my instructions from before: breath in through the nose, and out through the mouth, clearing your mind of errant thoughts with every exhalation…"

* * *

Gohan's eyes shot open when a shrill beeping sound pierced his eardrums. He grimaced in discomfort before tracing the noise to the source, which ended up being an embarrassed-looking All Might.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, boys, but it appears I must take my leave! Duty calls!" the legendary hero announced, letting out a boisterous laugh as he leapt to his feet. "Excellent work today, young Son! You should be exceptionally proud of your efforts!"

Gohan flushed at the praise. "Thank you, All Might-sensei."

"The same goes for you, young Midoriya," All Might went on. "If you continue like this, I have no doubt that your training will eventually bear fruit!"

"Th-thank you, All Might," the green-haired boy stammered.

"With that, my lads, I am off! Cheerio!"

Gohan watched with an amused grin as All Might bounded away like he was jumping on a trampoline. His eyes then zeroed in on a bulge in the back of the hero's outfit, with what looked like a small book peeking out from a pocket.

His brow quirked. Was All Might taking notes the whole time?

"I guess that means we have to stop too," Midoriya said with a hint of sadness, interrupting the demi-Saiyan's musing. "I was having fun."

Gohan smiled fondly at his friend. "You did great for your first day. Take tomorrow off, and we'll pick things up Tuesday after school, if we can get another teacher to supervise."

"Sounds like a plan!" Midoriya exclaimed.

Curious as to what time it was, Gohan took out his phone and pressed the 'home' button. When he saw that it was 3:30, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Oh crap!"

"S-Son! What's wrong?!" Midoriya stuttered, startled by the demi-Saiyan's spontaneous freak-out.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Gohan reassured with a shaky smile. "I just realised I need to be somewhere really soon. See you tomorrow!"

Without waiting for a reply, Gohan flared his ki and launched himself into the air. When he was high above the city, just beneath the clouds, he powered up even further and rocketed towards his apartment in Tokyo with the force of a sonic boom.

The trip home was a short one, as was the resulting shower and dress-up session; super speed had its fair share of uses outside of fighting.

Still, despite the fact that he was making good time, all things considered, Gohan couldn't help but grumble as he slipped on a pair of jeans to go along with his slim fit white t-shirt. Ever since he'd had the misfortune of putting on jeans for the first time, he'd hated wearing the damn things.

He could stomach doing so for special occasions, as it was pretty much a requirement for most social outings – unless you wanted to stand out, which he didn't – but it was never an enjoyable experience. He always found them uncomfortable, and he loathed how much they restricted his mobility. He much preferred the simplicity, comfort and flexibility afforded by trackpants and gi pants.

When Gohan was done dressing up, he gave himself a brief lookover in the mirror and deemed his appearance adequate. He then slipped on his sneakers and leapt off his balcony, jetting off to Musutafu for the second time that afternoon.

He landed in a secluded alleyway less than a block away from the Cerollian Cinema with fifteen minutes to spare, and calmly strolled towards the building with his hands in his pockets. It was a quaint-looking place of impressive size, with red walls and a rotating electronic sign above the entrance. A sizable crowd had gathered outside the front door, but he couldn't see Ashido anywhere among them.

Figuring the best thing to do would be to wait, Gohan found a spot a few metres from the mass of excited moviegoers and leaned against the wall, then whipped out his phone and started browsing through a news app. It only took a few seconds of scrolling before he found an article title that caught his attention.

 _'Notorious vigilante blurs the line between heroism and villainy,'_ he read in his head, unable to refrain from rolling his eyes. _'Gee, I wonder who they're talking about.'_

Gohan had read enough of these kinds of articles in the past to know exactly what this one would be about… and yet, he couldn't help but click on the link.

 _Six years on from their initial appearance, the Golden Blur continues to divide opinion – something that looks unlikely to change anytime soon._

 _Whenever criticism is levelled at the mysterious vigilante, their most ardent supporters continually cite how many dangerous criminals they've put behind bars, and use it as proof that the Blur is a force for good._

 _These claims do have some merit to them; the Blur has indeed been responsible for numerous arrests over the years, and there's no doubt their contributions are one of the reasons the crime level has dropped a whopping 40% since the Blur first graced us with their presence._

 _However, for all the good they've done, the Blur remains an unknown variable that can't be trusted – and one has to look no further than the medical history of the Blur's victims to come to this conclusion._

 _While licensed professional heroes often work with police to subdue and arrest villains, the unlicensed Blur's modus operandi is to incapacitate his targets with excessive blunt force trauma – usually to the point of unconsciousness – and leave them for the police to find and arrest._

 _This has led many to claim that someone incapable of showing restraint should never-_

"What ya reading?"

Gohan jumped at the voice, inadvertently flinging his phone in the air. Eyes widening comically, his hand reached for the airborne device, just barely managing to pluck it out of the sky before it flew too far away.

Crisis averted, he turned his eyes to whoever had startled him, only to see a pink-skinned girl grinning devilishly in his direction. "Ashido! Hey!" he greeted, his hand instinctively moving to scratch the back of his head.

Ashido looked thoroughly amused. "Nice catch. Sorry if I startled you."

"Ahh, don't worry about it. I should've been more alert," Gohan responded, letting out a nervous chuckle. "I was just too wrapped up in some lame news article to pay attention to my surroundings."

Ashido stepped away and clasped her hands behind her back, swinging gently from side to side. "Then I guess it's a good thing I came when I did."

"Yeah…" Now that he had sufficiently gathered his bearings, Gohan was able to get a proper look at his classmate. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a large picture of something that bore an uncanny resemblance to Freeza's third form plastered across the front. Complimenting her top was a pair of denim short shorts and white sneakers.

Gohan's gaze paused on Ashido's long, smooth legs, and he could make out the noticeable ripple of lean yet powerful thigh and calf muscles, denoting both her athleticism and how well she took care of her body.

He swallowed thickly and forcibly tore his eyes away to meet Ashido's own. "You look nice," he blurted out.

The girl giggled, her cheeks turning a darker tint of pink. "Thank you, Son. Right back at you."

Gohan flushed. "So, umm, what movie are we seeing?" he asked, hoping to change the subject before things got too awkward.

Ashido's eyes widened. "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. We're seeing Blur: The Origin."

Gohan went rigid. Were his ears playing tricks on him? "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said we're seeing Blur: The Origin."

"Blur… the Origin?" he repeated with some trepidation. "You don't mean the Golden Blur, do you?"

"That's the one!" Ashido chirped.

"But… wait… what? The Blur's getting a movie? How? No one knows anything about the Blur!" Gohan stammered. Was this really happening?

"Well, yeah, but that's part of the fun of it," Ashido replied cheerfully.

Gohan wearily rubbed his temples. This really was happening. "I get that, I guess. But still… an actual movie?"

"The movie's just the icing on the cake," Ashido commented, smiling. "Golden Blur fever is at an all-time high right now."

"In what way?" Gohan asked slowly, trying to suppress the sinking feeling in his gut.

Ashido looked genuinely surprised. "You really didn't know?" At the shake of the demi-Saiyan's head, she smiled kindly. "The Blur is a big deal these days, Son, especially on the internet. Fan pages on social media, twitter accounts about Blur sightings, conspiracy theory videos, fan art, fanfiction, literal fan sites with hundreds of thousands of visitors… you name it."

Gohan couldn't believe it. "Fan art?! Fanfiction?!" While he tried to appear calm on the outside, his mind was racing. "But… no one knows what the Blur looks like!"

"Doesn't stop people from getting creative," Ashido remarked with a wistful sigh.

Gohan took in a deep breath, trying to mask just how stunned he was at these revelations. He'd already come too close to letting his emotions get the better of him – something he couldn't afford to do when discussing his alter ego. "Huh. I had no idea."

"I'll say. Do you not like the Blur or something?" Ashido questioned.

"On the contrary, I'm a massive fan of their work," Gohan admitted. It felt weird to talk about himself in third person. "I was just never interested in the fandom side of things. I figured, if the Blur wants to be left alone, his or her privacy should be respected."

Ashido stroked her chin, seemingly pondering his words. "Wow. I never thought of it that way. I get where you're coming from, but at the end of the day, it's all just fun and games," she reasoned. "The people making this kind of stuff all love the Blur. They just want to show their appreciation in the only way they can. I'm sure the Blur wouldn't mind."

"I… guess you're right," Gohan conceded after some thought.

Now that he thought about it, he could definitely see where these people were coming from. He was still weirded out by the whole thing, but Ashido raised a fair point. Plus, it did feel nice to be appreciated – and not in a creepy way, like that weird fan club he discovered with Sato. He still wouldn't be going anywhere near fan art or fanfiction of the Blur, but he no longer overly bothered with its existence.

With that thought in mind, Gohan smiled. "No, you're definitely right. A bit of harmless, innocent fun never hurt anyone."

He could've sworn he saw Ashido's lip quirk at the mention of the word, 'innocent', but it was so subtle he wasn't sure whether he was just imagining it. "I'm glad I was able to change your mind," she remarked, sounding rather pleased with herself. "Anyway, should we go in?"

"Sure," Gohan replied.

He followed his friend into the cinema's lobby, which was just as crowded as outside. The vast majority of people milling about looked to be his age or younger, with a scarce few middle-aged folks scattered throughout. His eyes then landed on the snack bar, which was situated at the side of the room, and his stomach let out a mighty rumble.

Gohan's cheeks turned the shade of Ashido's skin, with said girl giggling at the scene. "Geez, Son. Hungry much?" she teased.

"A bit," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I, uhh, just realised I forgot to eat before I came here." Fortunately, it didn't look like anyone else heard him, as the sound was muffled by the sheer abundance of cinemagoers in the area.

Ashido pouted. "You poor thing. Whatever will you do?"

"Go to the snack bar, of course," Gohan replied. "Come on, let's go while there isn't anyone in line."

The demi-Saiyan led Ashido to the counter, behind which stood an acne-ridden teenage boy. "What can I get you?" the cinema employee asked, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"What's the largest popcorn size you have?" Gohan inquired.

The cinema employee blinked. "That would be a garbage bag."

Gohan scratched his cheek in thought. While that would be an adequate amount of popcorn for him, he really didn't want to be lugging around a literal garbage bag full of food. That would attract way too much unnecessary attention, as well as embarrass Ashido by association. "What's your second largest size?"

"That would be jumbo dumbo size," the cinema employee answered. He reached beneath the counter and pulled out what looked like a cardboard bucket the length of his wrist, which he then placed on the counter.

Gohan grinned. "Perfect! I'll take two!" He turned to Ashido. "What size do you want?"

The girl looked startled at the sudden question, but recovered quickly and shook her head. "Oh, I'm good, thanks. I already ate."

Gohan's smile dipped. "You sure? I mean, you already supplied the tickets, so I'd feel bad if I didn't contribute something too."

Ashido's features softened. "It's okay, Son. Really."

Gohan pursed his lips. "At least let me buy you a drink."

After a few seconds of silent contemplation, Ashido sighed dramatically and shot him a fond smile. "Alright, fine. I'll have a creamy soda, medium size."

Gohan beamed. "Awesome. One medium creamy soda and the largest Coke you have," he told the cinema employee, who huffed in what looked like mild irritation as he attended to their order.

A minute later, he placed the food and drink on the counter. "That'll be two thousand and seven hundred yen," he declared.

Gohan handed over the required amount and picked up his two popcorn buckets, stacking one on top of the other. Seeing as his hands were occupied, Ashido picked up their drinks. Afterwards, they left the snack bar and returned to the main area of the lobby.

"You really love your food, don't ya?" the girl quizzed.

"Always have," Gohan admitted with a light chuckle. "I've also only ever been to the cinema twice, so this is all still a novel experience for me."

Ashido gasped. "Seriously?! Only twice? Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Almost, but not quite," Gohan replied. "Both times were for Sato's birthday. The first time he invited our entire class, which was… interesting, to say the least." He shuddered at the memory. "The second time it was just me and some of his cousins."

"What did you see?" Ashido asked.

"Well, the first time we saw this kids' film in 3D, about some child spy infiltrating a virtual game world to save his sister." At the girl's disbelieving face, Gohan nodded. "It's as bad as it sounds. The second time was really fun, though. We saw All Might in New York."

Ashido's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ooh, I've heard of that one. Didn't it get critically panned and end up being a commercial flop?"

Gohan grinned. "Oh, don't get me wrong, it was an absolutely terrible movie, but it's one of those 'so bad it's good' movies. Sometimes, those kinds of movies are the most entertaining to watch."

"Hey, no arguments here," Ashido stated. "I've seen my fair share of crappy movies and enjoyed them for what they were. They're their own kind of fun."

"Nice to know we're on the same page," Gohan remarked.

Ashido laughed. "Agreed. Anyway, should we go in? I reckon the cinema's going to be packed, so it's best to get to our seats early."

"Sounds good," Gohan agreed. "By the way, where are we sitting?"

"The back of course," Ashido replied with a cheeky grin. "Best seats in the house."

Gohan chuckled. "Why? Because all the cool kids sit there?"

"You know it!" Ashido chirped. "Come on, let's go."

The girl led him further into the cinema, where an usher scanned their tickets and directed them to their designated room. Upon entering, they took their seats at the very back and waited for the place to fill up.

Gohan placed one of his popcorn buckets at his feet, while resting the other one in his lap. He chucked a few pieces of the food into his mouth and bit down, finding the taste quite enjoyable, if a bit salty. The crunching sound the popcorn made between his teeth was also oddly satisfying for some reason.

He tilted the bucket towards Ashido. "You sure you don't want any?"

The girl scrunched her face for a few moments, as if at war with herself, before eventually sighing in resignation. "Oh, alright then." She grabbed a handful of popcorn and started eating the pieces one by one. "Happy now?" she asked with a mock glare.

"Immensely," Gohan replied, grinning cheekily. "Sharing is caring after all."

Ashido choked at the comment, but was able to right herself after a sip of soda. "Sh-shut up, you dork," she stuttered, although he could detect the humour in her tone.

Gohan laughed and leaned back into his seat. He gobbled down a few more pieces of popcorn, but didn't go overboard; he wanted to have enough to last him the whole movie. He had a feeling he'd need it.

Soon enough, the cinema started to fill up, with people pouring into the room in droves. True to Ashido's prediction, it looked like it would be a full house.

"Whoa, is that Bakugo?" the pink-skinned girl suddenly remarked.

"What?" Gohan exclaimed. He looked over to where his friend was pointing, and lo and behold, there was Class 1-A's resident hothead wading through the seats near the middle, his disposition every bit as cheerful as normal. The demi-Saiyan groaned and sunk deeper into his seat, hiding his face behind his bucket. "Damn it, you're right! Ugh… I don't want to have to deal with that jerk's crap right now."

To Gohan's utter astonishment, Ashido plucked out a piece of popcorn and hurled it at the object of his ire. He watched, gobsmacked, as the tiny morsel of food sailed through the air like a homing missile and smashed into Blasty's temple.

The volatile blond let out an uncharacteristic yelp, before his face contorted into a look of pure, unfiltered rage as his head swivelled towards the audience. To his credit, he didn't raise his voice or make a scene, but if looks could kill, he'd probably be on trial for murder.

To Ashido's credit, she was as swift as she was sneaky, and managed to move her head next to Gohan's the moment her missile hit its mark. Fortunately, his giant bucket of popcorn was big enough to hide them both from view.

"Why did you do that?" he asked with wide eyes, still flabbergasted that he had witnessed such a thing.

Ashido giggled. "Because it was funny, and don't tell me you didn't think so too." She then pouted. "I gotta say, though, I'm a bit disappointed by his reaction. I was hoping he'd flip out and lose his shit."

Gohan snorted, unable to suppress a smile. "Okay, I'll admit, it was pretty funny… but still, what if he'd seen us?"

Ashido shrugged, shooting him a mischievous grin. "Who knows. The point is, he _didn't_ see us, so we're all good."

Gohan sighed, chuckling softly to himself. That was one way of looking at it. He peeked his head out from his hiding spot, and was pleased to note that Blasty was nowhere to be seen. Letting out a sigh of relief, he sat up straight and refocused his attention on the screen, which had just started playing movie trailers.

Once the trailers were done and the opening credits rolled, the screen transitioned to show a meteor flying through space until it crash-landed on Earth, creating a colossal crater. Once the dust from the collision cleared, the camera panned up to reveal a giant mansion.

Gohan's brow furrowed as the scene played out in front of his eyes. This all looked oddly familiar…

Shortly after the crash, a well-dressed man and woman ran out of the mansion and surveyed the wreckage, where they discovered a crying baby that looked exactly like a human. After the woman bemoaned her inability to bear children, she and her husband decided to adopt the child, naming him Sora.

Gohan let out a long, deep sigh. No wonder it looked familiar. Could the filmmakers have been any more blatant?

What came next was a montage showing Sora growing up like any normal kid from a wealthy family would. However, despite being well-loved by his adoptive parents, he never really fit in with the rich and privileged, which resulted in him being heavily bullied at school.

The montage ended when it showed a teenage Sora chasing after a school bus as his peers laughed at him from the vehicle, with the bus driver himself also getting in on the action. The futile chase went on for a few minutes, until a bolt of lightning struck Sora and knocked him unconscious.

Numerous gasps rang out through the audience, and even Gohan was caught off guard. However, his shock quickly turned to disbelief as the gears in his head started turning. They wouldn't go _that_ far… would they?

As it turned out, they did.

After Sora awoke from a three-month-long coma, he discovered that he had been granted superpowers, and was now able to run really fast while leaving a golden blur in his wake. He also discovered that his parents had been murdered by muggers.

This tragic incident had a profound effect on young Sora, culminating in him deciding to become a vigilante in order to get revenge on his parents' killers.

Gohan groaned as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and started eating. A quick glance at Ashido out of the corner of his eyes showed that she was deeply entranced by what was happening onscreen. _'Well, at least she's enjoying herself.'_

* * *

After the movie finished, Gohan and Ashido hung back for a bit while the over moviegoers cleared out, as they didn't want to risk running into Blasty among the crowd. When the coast was clear, and they eventually exited the cinema, they found a spot by the building where they could chat without being disturbed.

"So… what did you think?" Ashido inquired, looking at Gohan expectantly.

The demi-Saiyan sighed. "That was the stupidest movie I've ever seen."

"Well, yeah, it was pretty stupid, but it wasn't that bad!" Ashido remarked with a light chuckle.

"It was full of clichés, it recycled plot points from every major superhero film ever made, and the story was just dreadful," Gohan asserted harshly. "If the Golden Blur ever saw this movie, I'm sure he or she would be insulted."

Ashido's eyes widened in surprise. "Ouch. And here I was thinking you enjoyed bad movies."

"This wasn't one of those 'so bad it's good' movies," Gohan corrected. "This was one of those 'so bad it's trash' movies." He then sighed and smiled at his friend. "Anyway, sorry if I'm being too negative. I'm genuinely grateful that you asked me to come see this with you. The movie may have been bad, but I had a fun time." That wasn't a lie; he definitely enjoyed the experience.

"Naww, you're gonna make me blush!" Ashido muttered shyly, averting her gaze. "I had a fun time too. You're a pretty interesting guy, Son."

"I'm flattered," Gohan mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the praise. That wasn't a compliment he'd ever received before.

"Hey, since it's not too late, do you want to hang out for a bit?" Ashido asked out of the blue, her voice quieter than usual.

"Sure," Gohan answered. He didn't have anything else planned, so spending more time with the pink-skinned girl sounded good. "But I don't know what we could do. I'm not that familiar with the city, aside from a couple of food places."

"Why don't we go to the amusement park?" Ashido suggested, now sounding more like her normal peppy self.

Gohan quirked a brow. "You mean Mega Mountain? The one a few blocks down from school?"

"That's the one!"

"I'd love to, but unfortunately it's closed for repairs right now," Gohan revealed with a sad smile.

As though a switch had been flipped, Ashido's smile turned upside down. "What? Why?"

"A large group of criminals took over the park yesterday and tried to ransom it back to its billionaire owner," Gohan explained, remembering back to when he overheard the police talking about it. "They were eventually caught, but by then they'd already managed to do a fair amount of damage to the park, which is why it's currently under repair."

"Seriously?! Aww man, that blows!" Ashido moaned, angrily crossing her arms. "Was anyone badly hurt?"

"Only the bad guys," Gohan said. "Fortunately, there were no innocent casualties." He made doubly sure of that.

"Well, at least something good came out of it," Ashido grumbled. "Still, that really sucks. This week has been super full-on, and I was really looking forward to going to Mega Mountain with you."

"I know, I'm annoyed too. You'd think with the amount of heroes around here, criminals would think twice before breaking the law," Gohan muttered, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. "But hey, at least the park will be up and running again eventually. We could go and visit when it gets fixed."

"Yeah, you're right," Ashido conceded with a shrug of her shoulders. "Better late than never, I guess."

Gohan smiled. "Glad to hear it. In the meantime, why don't we go for a walk? Musutafu's a big place. There has to be something fun to do around here."

Ashido instantly perked up. "That sounds good too. I like exploring," she stated excitedly.

Pleased to have brightened her mood, Gohan proceeded down the sidewalk, with Ashido quickly falling into step beside him. As they walked, he couldn't help but keep shooting brief glances at the girl.

Eventually, she caught wind of this and gave him a cheeky grin. "See something you like, Son?"

Gohan flushed at being called out on his gawking. "Sorry. It's just, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

"Oh? And what's that?" Ashido inquired, suddenly getting serious.

"What exactly is that a picture of on your shirt?" Gohan blurted out.

The girl stared at him in shock for a few seconds, before eventually breaking out into a wide grin. "That's it? That's what you wanted to ask."

"Yeah…" Gohan replied slowly. Did he say something wrong?

"It's a xenomorph from the Alien movie franchise," Ashido explained kindly. "You heard of it?"

"Can't say I have," Gohan admitted, intrigued. Now that he thought about it, it was quite fitting that Freeza resembled a movie character.

Unaware of his internal musing, Ashido froze at the revelation and looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Whaaaat?! Dude, you're missing out!"

Gohan chuckled. "Sato tells me that about a lot of things. I'm guessing it's about aliens?"

"Gee, what gave it away?" Ashido deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Seriously though, you have got to see at least the first movie. It's an epic horror story of a crew on a broken-down spaceship being hunted by a terrifying alien they unknowingly brought onboard."

"Ahh, that explains it," Gohan remarked. "I've never really been big on horror movies."

Ashido smirked. "What's wrong, Son? Too scary for you?"

Gohan laughed. "The opposite, actually. They don't scare me at all, so most of the time I find them boring."

He wasn't boasting; he was being completely honest. No movie monster he had ever seen on TV could invoke a fraction of the terror he felt when fighting for his life against Freeza and Cell. Those two were legitimate nightmare fuel, which was only exacerbated by the fact that they were real, tangible threats. Even though they were both currently dead, the haunting memories of his conflicts against them always managed to claw a way back into his consciousness every now and again.

Ashido blinked at him, looking contemplative. "I believe you. You don't strike me as the kind of guy who would lie just to make himself sound cool… not that you'd need to." She coughed into her hand and shrugged, while Gohan blushed lightly. Did he hear that right?

"Well, whatever. If horror isn't your thing, you'll probably like the sequel, Aliens," the girl continued. "It's about a team of space marines who attack a planet full of the aliens from the first movie. It's got a lot of gore, action and epic set pieces – the kind of stuff action junkies will get a kick out of."

Gohan stroked his chin. While he was never the biggest fan of action movies centred around gunplay – he much preferred martial arts – the space setting piqued his curiosity. "Is it good?" he questioned.

"Both Alien and Aliens are classics in their own right," Ashido said. She then sighed and stared wistfully into the distance. "Sadly, the series went downhill after that. Alien 3 was pretty bad, but the movies that came after were just…" She gagged, which was enough to get the point across.

Gohan nodded. "Alright, I'll add Aliens to the list. And why not, maybe I'll check out Alien too, since you rate it so highly."

This snapped Ashido out of her funk. "You have a list?" she asked, sounding intrigued.

"Sure do," Gohan admitted with a chuckle. "I had to make one eventually, with how much Sato kept bugging me to see some of the movies or TV shows he liked. That guy is freakishly persistent when he wants something."

Ashido's mouth morphed into an excited grin. "I'll hold you to it then. Better yet, you could come over to my place and we could watch it together."

Gohan faltered in his step, but recovered straight away. He'd never been to a girl's house before, and the prospect of going there set off a few alarm bells in his head. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be _that_ weird. He and Ashido were friends after all. "That could be fun," he remarked.

"Damn straight!" Ashido chirped with a spirited fist pump, causing the demi-Saiyan to smile at her enthusiasm. How could he refuse her after that kind of reaction?

As the two teenagers continued walking, a comfortable silence between them, Gohan momentarily lost himself in his thoughts. It had been a rough week, to put it mildly. The incident at the U.S.J. had screwed with his mind and left him in a sorrier state than he had been in years, to the point that he didn't know how long it would take him to get over it.

But this past day had been an invigorating breath of fresh air that left him feeling rejuvenated, and with each step he took, he could feel some of his spark returning. The harrowing fact that a group of vile villains had managed to harness the power of ki would continue bothering him until they were all behind bars, but that was something he could worry about later.

For now, he was content.

In deciding to train Midoriya, he had found another goal to strive towards, as well as another activity to help take his mind off his problems. The fact that he was helping a promising hero overcome a pretty debilitating impairment was an added bonus.

In accepting Ashido's invitation, he realised there were people outside of his small circle of friends who cared enough about him to willingly offer to spend time with him. Knowing that the pink-skinned girl deemed him 'interesting' was also a bit of an ego booster… not that he cared about such things.

"Hey! How about we go to a karaoke bar?" Ashido suddenly asked, pointing at a building across the road.

And with that, the colour drained from Gohan's face. "I'm… not entirely comfortable with the idea of singing karaoke," he mumbled sheepishly.

Ashido chuckled. "That's alright, Son. I can understand not wanting to put yourself out there like that." She stroked her chin. "Well, if karaoke's not your thing, we could go to the nightclub next door. They allow minors entry until eight-thirty."

"I don't know how to dance either," Gohan admitted, flashing the girl an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I don't exactly get out much, so this is all new to me."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Ashido reassured in a gentle tone of voice. "We're here to have fun, remember? I don't want you to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable just for my sake."

"Thanks for understanding, Ashido. You're a good friend," Gohan said softly, his smile brightening a bit.

"R-right! Of course!" the girl stammered, quickly looking away. "Umm… in that case, do you want to go get a coffee? There's this nice café nearby that I often go to."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Coffee? Isn't it a bit late for that?"

"It's never too late for coffee!" Ashido exclaimed fiercely, as though offended by the mere thought.

"I'm sure any medical professional would disagree," Gohan retorted, chuckling at the sight.

"Bahh, those guys need to loosen up a bit," Ashido asserted with a dismissive wave. "Anyway, you in?"

"Does they sell tea there?" Gohan asked. "Coffee's not really my thing."

"No, but they sell cakes," Ashido responded, her lip quirking. "You like cakes, right?"

Gohan's eyes lit up. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Lead the way!"

Ashido laughed. "Come on then, you goofball," she beckoned, setting off down the sidewalk.

A short walk later, the two teenagers made it to the café: a small, homely establishment that seemed to be quite popular, if the number of people visiting it were anything to go by. There was a pleasant atmosphere in the air, accentuated by some relaxing jazz music playing in the background.

Upon entering the café, Ashido ordered something called a caramelatte, while Gohan requested a simple slice of cheesecake. After paying for their purchases, the pair sat down at a small wooden table to wait.

"You were right. This is a nice place," Gohan commented as he scanned his surroundings with a trained eye.

"Yeah, it's pretty chill here," Ashido remarked, a wide grin splitting her lips. "So, are you excited for the sports festival? I bet you're going to kick major ass in it."

Gohan's cheerfulness dropped a notch as Aizawa's words from earlier in the week came to the forefront of his thoughts. He'd already decided to take part, as he didn't want to send the wrong message to his classmates, but he hadn't really thought about how that made him feel.

His onyx orbs latched on to Ashido's bright yellow irises, and he saw that her grin hadn't dimmed in the slightest. She, like Yaoyorozu, had a lot of faith in his abilities, and fully expected him to shine at the sports festival.

He pursed his lips and scratched his cheek. Maybe taking part wouldn't be so bad after all? He doubted there'd be anyone strong enough to trouble him, but the prospect of getting a first-hand look at what his peers were capable of was an intriguing, and potentially entertaining one.

Plus, if he ever wanted to inspire people like All Might did, he needed to get his name out there at some point. Now that he thought about it deeper, it would be nice to receive some recognition as Son Gohan – not the Golden Blur.

"Son?" Ashido asked softly, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I… I'm not overly excited about it, but I guess I am kinda looking forward to it," Gohan finally admitted, a light smile settling on his face.

Ashido let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Phew! Good to know! I thought I'd broken you for a second there."

Gohan chuckled. "Almost, but not quite."

Before Ashido could respond, a waitress carrying a tray came to their table and placed a large foam cup in front of the pink-skinned girl. "A caramelatte for the lady," she chirped, before setting a small plate in front of Gohan. "And a slice of cheesecake for the gentleman. Enjoy your date, you two!"

The demi-Saiyan had failed to properly register the waitress' words, as he was too busy staring in stunned surprise at what she had given him.

"Son? Are you alright?" Ashido questioned hesitatingly.

Gohan shook his head to refocus. "I… I don't know. Did they mix up my order?" He embedded his fork into the pitiful morsel of food that lay before him and lifted the whole thing off the plate. "Are the cakes supposed to be this tiny?"

Ashido snorted in mirth. "Yeah, that's pretty standard. Were you expecting a big ass box or something?"

"N-no!" Gohan replied, a faint blush on his cheeks. "But given how much this thing cost, I was expecting something a little more… substantial."

Ashido's expression softened. "Is that a problem?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. Just my stomach making a meal of things." He paused, then chuckled at the unintentional pun. "Like I said earlier, I don't get out much, so it's nice learning about the ways of the world, and the wonders of capitalism."

"Y-yeah! Exactly!" Ashido responded, taking a long sip of her coffee. "Is your cake good at least?"

Gohan cut off a small piece with his fork and took a bite. "It's decent. Not the best cheesecake I've had, but by no means the worst." A fond smile then broke out across his face. "You know, if Sato knew I was eating a cake he didn't make, he'd probably accuse me of treason."

"Really? You guys must be pretty close then, huh?" Ashido asked, interlocking her fingers and resting them underneath her chin.

"You don't know the half of it," Gohan mumbled as he went in for another bite.

"So enlighten me," Ashido requested, her eyes brimming with curiosity as she gave the demi-Saiyan her full attention. "Tell me a bit about yourself, Son. I don't know about you, but I'm in no rush to leave."

Gohan put down his fork and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Alright then. Umm… where do I begin… well, this might come as a surprise to you, but I don't really have a favourite food…"

* * *

Not even the chilly evening winds could keep the grin off Gohan's face as he jetted home later that night, a fiery white aura cloaking his speeding figure. He'd spent the past two hours at the café with Ashido, just talking with the girl about all manner of random things, and he had a blast doing so.

She had asked him _a lot_ of questions – nothing too personal, but enough for her to get a good idea of what kind of person he was. Gohan, in turn, had found out a few facts about his pink-skinned classmate, such as her likes and dislikes, as well as her goals and aspirations. However, she was the one who left the café with the most amount of information.

Gohan was initially hesitant to open up to Ashido, finding her curiosity a tad weird and mildly overwhelming. But, after realising that she was genuinely interested in getting to know him better, and actually seemed to care about what he was saying, he allowed himself to relax and properly engage in a pleasant, meaningful conversation.

After leaving the café, he had walked Ashido to the train station and bid her farewell, but not before agreeing to go to Mega Mountain with her when it reopened. Having never been to said amusement park before, it was something he was looking forward to immensely.

After crossing the city limits of Tokyo, Gohan scratched his chin in thought. Perhaps he ought to ask his other friends to tag along, as well as a couple of classmates who he got along with, like Kirishima? He figured it could be a good bonding experience, as well as a welcome reprieve from all the crap going on at school. Heavens knew they needed it.

Before he could ponder this further, a booming explosion somewhere on the ground drew his attention. Eyes widening in alarm, he screeched to a halt and frantically sought out the source of the disturbance, quickly zeroing in on a nearby oil refinery that had been set ablaze.

Brows furrowing in concentration, the demi-Saiyan transformed in an instant and dropped to the ground with a thud, before rocketing towards the burning building with practiced ease. As the world shifted into slow motion and the distant fumes started tickling his nostrils, he hoped with all his heart that no innocent soul had been harmed in the fire.

These kinds of incidents were the ones he loathed the most.

The brainless villains he dealt with on a regular basis had simple, nefarious motives, and as such were easy to dispose of. But when Mother Nature was the culprit, or human error the cause… things became unpredictable, and the safety of innocent lives couldn't be guaranteed.

This was the unglamorous side of the hero business – the side that was glossed over in newspapers and gossip magazines in favour of grand battles against criminal masterminds. Those were the kinds of stories the general public loved to sink their teeth into… the kinds of stories that sold.

As the haunting cacophony of horrified screams pierced his ears, Gohan steeled his resolve and accelerated towards the petrified voices.

He'd been in this situation enough times to know there was a high chance of tragedy, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try his absolute best to save as many lives as he could.

As painful as it was to think about the consequences of failure, this was the path he had chosen in life – and he didn't regret it for a second.

* * *

 **AN: When you think about it, despite being super strong by MHA standards, All Might is a pretty crap fighter. He's basically a brawler with limited technique who overwhelms his opponents with his admittedly impressive strength and busted Quirk. That's not to say there's anything wrong with that approach, as it clearly works for him given the reputation he's been able to build, but it's something I could help but notice.**

 **Gohan in this fic isn't some martial arts genius or battle fanatic like his father, but he's had enough training and fought in enough conflicts to recognise that Izuku's doing himself no favours by trying to mimic All Might's fighting style. By the time this problem was addressed in the manga, Izuku had already done some pretty nasty damage to himself.**

 **To All Might's credit, for as bad a teacher as he was in the early part of MHA, he did a phenomenal job strengthening Izuku's body and setting the foundations for him to be a powerful fighter… but he never took the next step. That's where Gohan comes in. How is that going to impact the story going forward? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. All I'm going to say is that I'll try to make Izuku's progression as natural as possible.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you have the time, do consider leaving a review. Your feedback thus far has been immensely appreciated, so please keep it coming, as it's the main thing that helps me improve as a writer. Next chapter is the start of the sports festival, so that should be interesting.**

 **Until then!**


	13. Ready to Rumble

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 13 – Ready to Rumble**

Gohan grumbled to himself as he skimmed through the hastily-written palm cards he'd composed the night before, silently cursing whoever came up with the bright idea to have a class representative give a speech before the festival. All it did was put unneeded pressure on the poor soul unfortunate enough to be chosen for such an honour – in this case, _him_.

He doubted any students cared about such a thing; they'd probably be too preoccupied stressing out over the competition. He didn't think the spectators cared too much either. They bought tickets to watch the next generation of heroes compete against one another in contests of skill and strength, not to see some nervous kid give a lame speech. Those tickets were probably super expensive too, given that U.A.'s sports festival was an insanely popular event.

"I'm telling you, Donkey Kong would crush Mario to death!" Kirishima shouted.

"And I'm telling you, Mario would goomba stomp Donkey Kong's furry ass into the ground!" Sato argued back.

"Guys, please, you're both wrong!" Sero interjected. "The fact of the matter is, Yoshi would eat them both!"

While Sato and Kirishima protested profusely, Ashido chimed in with her own opinion. "I agree with Sero!"

"See? Majority rules!" Sero chirped.

"I call bullshit!" Sato cried, with Kirishima voicing his support. "If you want to go by majority rules, you have to ask everyone to give their opinion! Son! Who do you think would win?"

Gohan let out a weary sigh and flung his palm cards into the temporary locker he'd been assigned. He wasn't going to get any revision done with this lot screaming up a storm in their inane quest to figure out which Nintendo mascot was stronger. Shutting the door, he turned around and was greeted with expectant gazes from Sato, Kirishima, Sero, Ashido, Tsuyu and, strangely enough, Aoyama. Everyone else was sitting at a table and minding their own business, but he did catch a few eyes shift his way.

Scrunching his face in thought, he briefly pondered his answer. "Well, I think the clear advantage goes to-"

Before he could finish, the door of the waiting room swung open and Yaoyorozu strolled in, looking as cool, and calm, and collected as ever. She also managed to exude her usual elegance, despite her markedly casual attire of the standard U.A. tracksuit, which was mandatory for the sports festival. "I hope you're all finished getting ready. It's our turn to head out," she announced.

"Fucking finally!" Bakugo roared as he sprang to his feet. "I was starting to lose my mind with all the shit these shitheads were spewing!"

"Liar!" Kirishima accused loudly. "You were just as invested in the discussion as the rest of us! Don't think I've forgotten about that time you nearly torched the arcade machine after I whooped you in Smash!"

Several students snickered at the sight of Bakugo steaming up like boiling kettle, but before the volatile blond could blow his top, Todoroki caught the class' attention with one simple word.

"Son."

Gohan froze, not expecting to hear his name get called, but regained his composure quickly enough and faced the ice user with the same frosty indifference he was being afforded. "Todoroki."

The heterochromic boy walked right up to him and gave him a blank, straight-faced stare. "It pains me to say it, but right now you're a good deal stronger than me," he admitted, causing Gohan's eyes to widen in surprise. "However, don't take that as an admission of defeat. I have something to fight for… something to prove… and until I do, I won't lose to you. Or anyone else."

Sato snorted.

"Ooh, spicy! The class' number two is declaring war on the class' number one!" Kaminari quipped.

"My bet's on Gohan," Tsuyu croaked.

"Mine too!" Ojiro added.

"Oi, Todoroki, now isn't the time to be picking fights," Kirishima scolded, his earlier jovialness forgotten as he approached the pair.

Todoroki opened his mouth to speak, but Gohan raised a hand to stop him. "It's okay, Kirishima, really," he said, hoping to placate his red-haired friend. When he received a momentary stare and sigh in return, he smiled and turned back to the ice user. "I accept your challenge, Todoroki. Give it all you've got."

Todoroki's response was to nod his head and turn around, then head for the door. A few seconds later, once the brief bout of excitement had died down, the rest of the class followed suit. Gohan didn't move straight away, opting instead to cast a curious eye over his peers as they exited the room, hoping his message would reach them as well.

After he joined them in the hallway, it was a short walk to the tunnel that led into the stadium hosting the sports festival. The passage itself was quite narrow, only being wide enough to fit three average-sized people. It also provided the perfect opportunity for the more juvenile among them to engage in acts of roughhousery should they wish to try and assert dominance, or other macho crap like that.

Naturally, Bakugo took full advantage of this chance and shoulder-barged Kirishima into the marble-edged wall. The redhead yelped in surprise, but quickly recovered and shoved Bakugo right back, a shark-toothed grin on his lips. Behind them, Jiro huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

As the light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter, so too did the roar of the crowd get louder. However, the booming voice of the ever-boisterous Present Mic, unsurprisingly appointed emcee for this event, was several decibels higher, and his enthusiasm far more palpable. "To the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching at home, I bid you welcome to the U.A. sports festival!" he bellowed to raucous applause. "Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! For this will be an event unlike any other – that, I wholeheartedly, unreservedly, undisputedly promise you!"

The crowd let out another ear-splitting cheer, one so thunderous that the very foundations of the stadium seemed to shake.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan noticed Koda start trembling. He wanted to say something to reassure the rock-headed boy, knowing full well how horrible stage fright could be, but he didn't think it was his place to do so. Ever since the U.S.J. debacle, he'd gotten the feeling that Koda was purposely going out of his way to avoid him.

Fortunately, Tokoyami was there to give Koda a few gentle pats on the back, after which the rock-headed boy appeared to calm down. Gohan smiled inwardly at that; Tokoyami was a good guy.

When the tunnel's exit was just within reach, Present Mic began speaking again. "And now, stepping into the spotlight is one of the most prodigious crops of students we've had in years! Ladies and gentlemen of Japan- nay, the world… please welcome, from the hero course… Class 1-A!"

Like a scene straight out of a feelgood sports movie, the group's emergence from the tunnel was greeted by a blaring cacophony of fireworks, and spurred on by the rumbling roar of the gigantic crowd. As they approached the centre of the stadium, harsh rays of bright sunlight pelted them from the sky, the symbolism of which wasn't lost on Gohan.

"W-w-wow! There su-sure are a l-lot of people here, huh?" Midoriya stammered, a few beads of sweat visible on his forehead.

"We should consider this another part of our training," Iida declared sternly, looking decidedly unphased. "Will we be able to give our best performances while being watched by so many people, or will we crumble under the pressure?"

One person who certainly wasn't feeling the heat was Aoyama. In a sharp contract to everyone else, he seemed to actively bask in the adulation from the crowd, going so far as to wave spiritedly and blow them kisses. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be giving out autographed pictures of myself after the festival, so don't leave too early!" he sang.

"They can't hear you, Aoyama," Tsuyu stated bluntly, bursting the flamboyant boy's bubble. "Even if they could, and actually wanted your autographed picture – which I doubt – they wouldn't be able to get it because the increased security would prevent them from getting too close to you."

Aoyama's face fell with each word, leaving him looking like his world had fallen apart. Sero and Kaminari chuckled at the sight, but were quickly shushed by Ashido, who walked over to comfort the dejected blond.

"Nervous?" Sato whispered to Gohan.

The demi-Saiyan stayed silent, but he figured his refusal to fully acknowledge the crowd gave away his answer. He'd known for weeks that the sports festival would propel him into the public eye as Son Gohan, and he was sure he'd come to terms with it. But, now that the moment was finally upon him, he couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. After all, he'd spent the past six years doing his absolute best to stay under the radar, and now he was about to cast off his safety net and announce himself to the world.

"Up next we have a similarly talented group of students! Also from the hero course, I present to you… Class 1-B!" Present Mic announced, with said class receiving a slightly more muted round of applause. "After that, general studies classes C, D and E! Then the support course students, from classes F, G and H! And finally, the last of our first-years, from the business course, classes I, J and K!"

Gohan was brought out of his self-reflective state by a chorus of wolf-whistling from his peers, which he instantly attributed to Midnight's emergence from a tunnel opposite the ones they entered from. Clearly revelling in the effect she and her dominatrix-esque outfit had on the more dirty-minded students, the 18+ Only Hero sashayed towards the small podium that had been erected on that side of the stadium.

"I heard from my uncle she's the chief referee for the first-years this year!" a male voice Gohan didn't know called out excitedly.

"Really?! Well in that case, maybe I'll do something naughty on purpose so she can-" another male voice half-snorted, half-giggled, "- so she can discipline me!"

"Hell yeah, dude!" an ear-grating female voice whooped.

"Silence!" Midnight demanded, cracking the air with a small black whip. When she achieved the desired result, she continued. "Now, I'd like to call up the student representative, Son Gohan from Class 1-A, to give us a few words!"

Gohan resisted the urge to wince when the people around him swivelled their heads in his direction, their wide, curious eyes boring into him. Calming his features, he inhaled through the nose and exhaled through the mouth, then approached Midnight with what he hoped was a confident gait that masked his nervousness.

"Typical," Sero huffed.

"As expected," Tokoyami added.

"Phooey! It should've been me up there!" Aoyama protested.

"What kind of parents name their kid Gohan?" a random female asked.

"I heard that guy killed it at the entrance exam," an unknown male voice called out.

Another male snorted. "Seriously? But he looks like such a dweeb!"

"Bet he could still kick your ass, Sea Bass!" a third male taunted.

"I like his hair," another female remarked.

Gohan fought down a blush and shut out any further voices, keen to get this over with as soon as possible. When he reached the podium, Midnight gave him a sultry wink and beckoned for him to take centre stage.

This time he was unable to stop his cheeks from reddening, but nonetheless did as she asked and situated himself smack in the middle of the podium. Turning towards his peers, he cleared his throat and gave them a light wave. "Hi!"

Pure silence was his response. His classmates' expressions were unreadable, save for Sato who was making stupid faces. The other classes seemed mostly disinterested in what he had to say, but Gohan did catch a few people sizing him up. If their cocky grins were anything to go by, they thought he was easy pickings.

Letting out a forced chuckle, he scratched the back of his head and felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple. "Umm… no matter what happens today, remember, you got accepted into U.A. for a reason," he began.

At that, the looks of disinterest suddenly morphed into blank, confused expressions. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to continue, but no words came out. Immediately realising he'd forgotten his lines, his eyes bulged in panic and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "A-and whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

A few agonising seconds of stunned silence later, several snickers rang out through the crowd, followed by a round of unintelligible murmuring. Recognising he had lost his audience, and grimacing inwardly at his complete failure of a speech, Gohan swallowed thickly and decided to end this shitshow to spare himself from further embarrassment. "Do your best, everyone!" he finished with as strong a voice as he could muster, punctuating his statement with a shaky thumbs up.

Unwilling to see what response he'd get this time, he stared at the ground and trudged off the podium. A few more snickers reached his ears, but there was also some polite, muted applause – no doubt out of pity. The crowd was whooping boisterously though, probably because they'd finally get to see some action.

As he took his place back among his classmates, Gohan lifted his head and steeled his features. What happened with the speech happened; there was no use dwelling on it any further. The best course of action now was to look ahead and do his best in the rest of the festival… to a reasonable degree, of course.

"Alright! With that out of the way, we can finally move on to the first event of the day!" Midnight announced, receiving a thunderous round of applause that made Gohan's plaudits seem like muffled whispers in comparison.

"Good speech," the familiar voice of Sato exclaimed over the noise. "You really pulled off the generic anime protagonist look. I especially liked that thumbs up you gave at the end."

Gohan's face flushed. "Shut up."

"I'm serious, man, that was really inspiring," Sato said, widening his eyes for emphasis. "I might even get a motivational poster of your exact words to hang on my wall, just in case I ever start doubting myself."

"I'm touched," Gohan grumbled.

"As you should be," Sato chirped, clapping him on the back.

"This year's sports festival will be made up of three rounds of escalating difficulty, with the number of competitors dropping each time!" Midnight continued, a teasing, almost bloodthirsty smirk breaking out on her face. "However, just because this is the first round, don't you dare expect to have an easy ride! Plenty of fine folk end up choking on their tears at this stage every year, and I don't expect this year to be any different!

"Ladies and gentlemen, your first round will be…" She paused for dramatic effect, then cracked the air with her whip, causing a large holographic display to phase into existence behind her. "An Obstacle Race!"

Before anyone could contemplate what the obstacle course had in store for them, Midnight launched into an explanation. "All eleven classes will participate in this race. The course will span the outer circumference of this stadium – about four kilometres in total." At that, the holographic display changed to show an image of the stadium, accompanied by a stick figure running along the race track around it.

When the display shifted to show the U.A. logo, Midnight turned to the students and gave them a devilish grin. "Our school prides itself on the freedom afforded to our students… as long as you stay on the course, you're free to do whatever you want!" The crowd roared in approval at this revelation, and the R-Rated Hero seemed to briefly bask in their adulation before pointing her whip at the tunnel that led to the track. "Please make your way to the starting line in an orderly fashion! The race will begin in exactly three minutes, so you can use that time to warm up, try and psych out your competition, or say your prayers – because you're going to need all the help you can get!"

Unsurprisingly, the mass of students made a mad dash for the starting line, pushing, prodding, shoving and swearing at each other as they fought like rabbits to secure an advantageous position.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Sato announced, cracking his neck and knuckles. "I'm going to try and force my way to the front of that big ass crowd. You can already tell there's gonna be a massive traffic jam in that tunnel, and I'd rather not get stuck in it."

"Good luck," Gohan offered, receiving a confident smirk in return. As he watched his best friend dive into the rowdy rabble of students, he calmly positioned himself at the back of the group and started doing a few light stretches.

"You must be pretty confident in your speed to not even try to push to the front of the line," an oddly familiar female voice remarked.

Gohan froze mid-stretch and shifted his head to the right, where an attractive, ginger-haired girl was grinning at him while doing some warmups of her own. "Something like that," he mumbled sheepishly, figuring it would be stupid to lie. The girl simply chuckled in response, and it was only then that his eyes widened in recognition. "Hey, I remember you!"

"Yeah, you gave me your jacket during the entrance exam," she confirmed with a bright smile. "I never got to properly thank you for that."

"No problem. Glad I could help," Gohan replied, feeling far more at ease now that he wasn't talking to a complete stranger.

"Let me know if you want it back," she added. "I took it home and washed it, and it's been sitting in my wardrobe ever since."

Gohan couldn't help but smile. That was awfully kind of her. "It's fine, you can keep it. It looked nice on you."

The girl cracked a grin. "Is that so? Because everyone I showed it to thought it was hideous." When his face fell at the revelation, she let out a melodic laugh. "Don't worry, I quite liked it. Not my ideal shade of green, but not a bad colour by any means. Pretty comfy, too."

Gohan felt his spirits lift back up, and breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I know, right?"

The girl chuckled. "Anyway, I never officially introduced myself. I'm Kendo Itsuka, Class 1-B's president and unofficial den mother to that pack of lunatics."

"Son Gohan… but you already knew that," he responded in kind. "Oh, I'm also Class 1-A's vice president, but I doubt you knew that."

"Correct on both counts," Kendo noted with a chuckle. "Can't say I'm surprised you got the high score in the entrance exam. You were incredible out there."

"Heh, yeah…" Gohan trailed off sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Come to papa!" a shrill, childlike voice screeched, instantly catching the pair's attention.

The next thing Gohan saw was a purple-haired midget launching himself threateningly at Kendo's back. Acting on pure instinct, the demi-Saiyan flung out his right hand and grabbed the human projectile by the hair… or rather, what he thought was hair.

Before he could process what exactly he was holding, the midget let out a high-pitched cry. "Waaaahh! Let go of me!"

"Wh-whoa, calm down!" Gohan stammered, wincing at the loud volume. His discomfort was magnified even further by the odd, sticky, and altogether unnatural texture of the ball-shaped hair in his hand. Wait… ball-shaped hair? "I know you! I helped you out in the entrance exam!"

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" the midget continued wailing, drawing the gaze of a few nearby students. "This is a violation of my basic human rights!"

"You forfeited your basic human rights the moment you exited the womb, you little twerp!" Kendo spat venomously. "Son, meet Mineta Minoru, Class 1-B's resident pervert and degenerate."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the squirming boy, finally comprehending his intentions. "Well that's not cool."

Mineta stopped wriggling and crossed his arms. "You'd never understand my struggles," he huffed indignantly.

"I guess I owe you another thanks," Kendo said, giving Gohan a kind smile. "I don't even want to imagine what kind of twisted plan this freak had in mind."

"Ahh, no problem," Gohan replied, before turning his attention back to Mineta and frowning. "Seriously, don't be doing that kind of stuff. You're at a school for heroes."

"Midnight-sensei _teaches_ here, and she's like the biggest pervert out there," Mineta retorted gruffly.

"Midnight-sensei never tries to molest her peers," Kendo accused icily, eliciting a grimace out of the midget and making him cower. "Now deactivate your Quirk and scram."

"Oh yeah, the balls on your head are really sticky," Gohan remembered, thinking back to entrance exam when Mineta was using them to slow down the robots chasing after him. "That's a nifty Quirk you've got there. A bit unconventional, but a lot of potential."

The pervert seemed to preen at the praise, and Gohan could've sworn he saw an odd glint in his eyes. It was unsettling, and that feeling was only punctuated by the fact that Mineta didn't deactivate his Quirk.

Gohan furrowed his brows, not liking the sensation of gluey, almost rubbery hair on his palm. He'd long since stopped being squeamish about things, but this just felt gross. He turned to Kendo with a frown. "Do I have to wait for this stuff to dissolve or something? Because it's not coming off."

"Not that I'm aware of," Kendo answered, pursing her lips. She glared at Mineta. "What's your problem now? Why aren't you letting go?"

"Because this is the best thing that's happened to me all day! It's even better than those soiled panties I found in an alley this morning!" Mineta exclaimed gleefully. Before Gohan could voice his confusion – and disgust – the little pervert's eyes met his own. "You're super strong, right? Well, if I stay attached to you, then you'll have no choice but to carry me all the way to the finish line! It's genius!"

Gohan's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?! That wasn't what I- what?!" Stunned, he looked over at Kendo, who wore an equally alarmed expression. Panicking, he shook his hand up and down in an attempt to dislodge his unwanted passenger, but Mineta clung on like superglue. Was this really happening?

"This is a new low even for you, Mineta! Let go of him!" Kendo scolded, grabbing one of the midget's arms and trying to yank him off.

Unfortunately, this endeavour also proved futile, and Mineta's triumphant, almost maniacal cackles rang out through the area, causing numerous confused heads to turn their way. Gohan's face brightened in embarrassment at the unwanted attention.

"On your marks…" Midnight began.

Gohan's eyes bulged. For a brief moment he contemplated ripping his hand away by force, but instantly decided against it. It wasn't that he didn't think he was strong enough – he was pretty confident he was – he just didn't want to seriously injure Mineta in the process. He had no idea how the pervert's Quirk worked, and he'd rather not risk hurting him.

"Get set..."

As a last resort, Gohan shot one final, pleading look at Mineta, but the dastardly midget didn't budge. The demi-Saiyan sighed in resignation. _'Shit.'_

"Go!"

As though a bomb had gone off, the competitors exploded into action, with some having the audacity to let out booming war cries. Gohan didn't join them, and to his surprise, neither did Kendo.

However, he could tell she was at odds with herself, as her eyes kept snapping to the tunnel, then back at him, then back to the tunnel. Eventually, they settled on him, but her deep, teal orbs already told him her decision.

"I'm sorry, Son, I really wish I could help, but I have to look out for myself here," she apologised with a small bow of the head, before narrowing her eyes ominously at Mineta. "We'll discuss this later."

"Lalalalala, can't hear you! I've already won!" Mineta sang, his smug smile never leaving his face.

Kendo shot the devious little pervert one final glare, then sprinted down the tunnel, which had almost cleared out.

Meanwhile, Gohan remained rooted to the spot, shocked at the misfortune that had befallen him. He didn't hold anything against Kendo; she was 100% correct in wanting to look out for herself. Heck, the mere fact that she didn't immediately abandon him was admirable enough on its own, and an act of kindness he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Giddy-up, horsey! They're getting away!" Mineta chanted.

Clenching his free fist, Gohan scowled at the infuriating little pervert. This really was happening. "Fine, have it your way," he seethed. "You better not throw up on me."

Mineta's grin dipped. "Throw u-"

Before the midget could finish his sentence, Gohan shot like a rocket through the tunnel and towards the others, a single stomp of his foot cracking a thick sheet of ice that had spawned along the ground – Todoroki's work, no doubt. By breaking the ice, he ended up freeing the captive competitors, which seemed to include everyone other than his classmates – something that made his lip quirk.

Pleased to see they could handle themselves, Gohan pressed on, ignoring the startled shrieks of his peers as he passed them by. He limited his speed to being just a fraction faster than Iida at full throttle, since he didn't want to literally blow everyone away, or heaven forbid, have people start comparing him to the Blur. Shuddering at the thought, he set his sights on Todoroki, who was unsurprisingly leading the pack, and quickly closed in on the ice user.

However, before he could surge past his classmate, Gohan screeched to a grinding halt as three giant robots descended from the sky and landed in front of the students, their thumping metallic feet digging into the hard dirt and shooting up a cloud of dust. They were subsequently joined by multiple other robots of a similar build, who jumped out from behind the trees bordering the race track. By the time they had finished spawning, there were enough of them to make up a small army.

Gohan immediately recognised these robots as zero-pointers, much like the one he had totalled at the entrance exams. His competitors had also reached that conclusion, with many expressing shock and fear at the metallic behemoths. Even Mineta was trembling in his grasp.

"I present to you the first barrier… Robo Inferno!" Present Mic announced giddily over a loudspeaker.

Gohan steeled his features and darted forward, seamlessly weaving through the legs of the zero-pointers. A few of them tried to squash him with their feet and fists, but he was too quick for their sluggish attempts, and breached the barrier within seconds, leaving both the robots and his competitors in the dust.

"Woo! Take that, you bastards!" Mineta squealed gleefully, exhibiting no signs of his earlier distress.

Gohan pursed his lips in disapproval. Damn freeloader. He accelerated slightly, and was pleased to hear Mineta gasp and shut his mouth.

"And Class 1-A's Son Gohan swiftly takes a resounding lead, displaying some impressive agility despite carrying an unwanted passenger in the form of Class 1-B's Mineta Minoru, to get past the Robo Inferno without even getting a scratch!" Present Mic called out. "Fun fact: speed isn't the only thing he has in his repertoire, as he completely annihilated one of these bad boys during the entrance exam!"

Gohan grimaced as the crowd whooped in adulation. That was just peachy. Now he had an even bigger target on his back. Just because he was okay with taking part in the sports festival, that didn't mean he wanted to show the world his destructive capabilities.

Suppressing his annoyance at Present Mic's flair for the dramatic, Gohan continued running for a few more seconds, until the track gave way to a massive chasm, from which protruded a plethora of differently-shaped pillars. Each pillar was connected by a dangerously thin rope, and said ropes were the only path across. It was quite the spectacle.

"Say hello to 'the Fall', Son!" Present Mic hollered. "You'd better watch your step, because if you fall down, YOU ARE OUTTA HERE!"

"Holy crap! I can't see the bottom!" Mineta stammered.

Gohan peered over the edge and was met with pitch blackness, confirming Mineta's observation. "You're right. Kinda scary, don't you think?"

"N-n-no! Of course not!" the pervert protested, his audible gulp contradicting his claim. "H-how do you plan on getting across?"

Gohan's expression hardened. "Like this!" Without warning, he bent his knees and leapt over to the first pillar. It was a smooth jump, but that didn't stop Mineta from letting out a shrill screech that caused the demi-Saiyan to wince. "Hey, stop that! What the hell's your problem?"

"You're insane! The ropes are clearly there for people to crawl across, not jump across!" Mineta wailed.

"Tough luck!" Gohan growled, starting to get genuinely irritated. It didn't help that his ears were still ringing. "If you don't like my methods, you can let go and try and cross this thing on your own!"

When Mineta responded with a feeble whimper, but still didn't deactivate his Quirk, Gohan scoffed and leapt onto the next pillar, then continued that pattern across the chasm, all the while ignoring his unwanted passenger's yelps and gasps. In no time at all, he had reached the other side, and was free to continue farther down the track.

"Son clears the second obstacle with ease!" Present Mic commented boisterously. "Can anyone catch up to him now?! Just what have you been feeding this boy, Eraser Head?!"

"A proper education… not that you'd know anything about that," Class 1-A's homeroom teacher answered gruffly.

Present Mic's gasp of surprise was amplified through his microphone, eliciting a chorus of laughter from the crowd. "Did you spontaneously fall asleep in a refrigerator? Because that was way too cold!" he howled.

"You only have yourself to blame for dragging me into this booth against my will," Aizawa grumbled.

Gohan snorted at Present Mic's lame joke. As annoying as the man's overzealousness could be at times, the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but commend his ability to work a crowd and drum up enthusiasm, regardless of how corny his humour was. It was nice, having people like that in a society where heroes fighting villains was the norm. The world could always use more positivity.

Gohan was broken from his musing when the path ahead of him broadened out and led into a gigantic open space a good deal larger than a rugby pitch. At the very end of the field, where the regular running track resumed, were two huge billboards identifying this obstacle as 'DANGER MINES'. Both billboards were overlayed with a cartoonish image of a gaping pink skull, presumably for added effect.

"Let's see how you fare against the next obstacle, Son!" Present Mic challenged. "You're clearly quick on your feet, but are you quick enough to cross an actual minefield without getting blasted? Disclaimer: the mines aren't lethal, but they're loud and flashy enough to make you pee your pants!"

Gohan's eyes widened, then narrowed ominously at Mineta. "Don't you dare…"

The little pervert gaped, visibly affronted. "How dare you? Pissing myself on national TV would kill all my street cred! I'd rather die!" he screeched.

"You can't kill what doesn't exist!" Gohan fired back automatically.

Mineta's jaw dropped, followed by his shoulder sagging dejectedly. "You didn't have to be so blunt," he sniffled.

Gohan averted his gaze from the downcast boy and observed the minefield, where the mines themselves were visible as dark clumps in the brown dirt. A small part of him felt bad about the verbal jab he'd just unloaded, but it wasn't completely unfounded, since Mineta was being an ass. Plus, he didn't appreciate being used.

After mapping out a suitable path, Gohan entered the minefield, maintaining the same speed he'd used thus far. It was quite easy to cross this latest obstacle without setting off any bombs, especially since he wasn't under pressure from his competitors. All it required was a calm head and calculated, non-jerky movements. Mineta still moaned and whimpered, but his protests weren't as loud as before, and as such were easy to ignore.

"Cool and collected as you'd like, Son casually crosses the minefield!" Present Mic declared as the demi-Saiyan re-entered the regular running track. "I know you guys were hoping for something a lot flashier, but rest assured, there will be _plenty_ of fireworks to go around when the chasing pack catches up! After all, _every_ place in this race counts, not just first and second! Yeah!"

While the crowd cheered enthusiastically at the prospect of schoolchildren being blown up by landmines, Gohan was booking it through the tunnel that led into the stadium and subsequently the finish line, which he crossed with aplomb.

"First place goes to Class 1-A's Son Gohan, who blew away his competition with the most dominant display we've seen in decades!" Present Mic roared to thunderous applause. "And second place goes to Class 1-B's Mineta Minoru, by virtue of attaching himself to Son and mooching off his success! Not a very heroic thing to do, but a crafty display nonetheless!"

The cheers for Mineta were a lot more subdued, and a few boos could be heard among the applause. The little pervert didn't seem to mind though, as he finally deactivated his Quirk and dropped to his knees, shaking and shivering as if he'd just run a marathon. "Th-that was exhausting!" he wheezed.

"But you didn't do anything," Gohan grumbled, kneeling down to wipe his hand on the grass and almost gagging as he did so. His palm was laced with gross, sticky sweat, and he could feel tiny tufts of hair sticking to his skin. It was downright disgusting.

"Hey, I could've died out there, so cut me some slack!" Mineta retorted, pointing an accusatory finger at Gohan, who could only roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?" he spat.

"Yours, obviously!"

Gohan let out a weary sigh and lifted his hand from the grass, displeased to see that that he had only succeeded in smearing dirt across his palm. To make matters worse, he could still make out thin strands of dark purple hair mixed in with the dirt. It was enough reason to grimace. Clenching his fist and resolving to clean his hand as soon as possible, he rose to his feet and let the roar of the crowd wash over him.

The sound was deafening.

Casting his gaze around the stadium, Gohan took in the mass of jubilant spectators in attendance. He couldn't make out any individual figures; everyone blended together in a mix of red and white and green… but the atmosphere was electric, and the message clear.

He didn't know who had come to watch the sports festival. He didn't know their professions, what kind of lives they lived, or whether they were upstanding members of society. He didn't know if they cared about the next generation of heroes, or just wanted to curb their adrenaline rush by watching talented children compete against each other in what was essentially a mini Olympics.

All he knew was this: these people, at least in this moment, lived vicariously through him and his peers – and were loving every minute of it.

It gave further credence to his hilariously half-baked speech from earlier, where he proclaimed that everyone who got into U.A. did so for a reason, and should always take comfort in that knowledge. He and his peers were the envy of men, women and children all around the country, and they shouldn't take the opportunity they'd been given for granted.

With that thought in mind, Gohan turned to Mineta and gave the freeloading pervert a stern glare. "You know, Mineta, you're never going to improve as a hero if you keep relying on others to do your work for you," he scolded.

Mineta snorted. "What are you, my mother? I know that. This was just a one-off."

"Hey, I'm just trying to give you some advice," Gohan responded, unperturbed. "You're only at U.A. for three years. I'd hate for you to get complacent and not take advantage of everything this place has to offer."

Mineta crossed his arms with a huff and averted his gaze, but didn't verbalise a reply. Seeing as he wasn't being cussed out or insulted, Gohan took the pervert's silence as a positive sign and turned his attention to one of the two giant monitors on opposite sides of the stadium, which were broadcasting the rest of the race.

The first thing he saw was Todoroki and Bakugo – the unsurprising frontrunners for third place – tussling with each other as they raced through the minefield. Behind them, the rest of the chasing pack scrambled to catch up, although their situation was a lot more frantic and far more chaotic. Just as Present Mic promised, the bombs littering the field were finally playing their part, detonating sporadically when triggered and sending hapless students rocketing into the air in plumes of thick, pink smoke.

Then, without any warning, an enormous explosion that dwarfed all that came before it blared through the loudspeakers, along with a tidal wave of pink smoke that completely covered the monitor.

While the audience in the stands reacted with awestruck glee, Gohan ignored the mild ringing in his ears and kept his eyes locked on the screen, immensely curious as to what on earth happened. A mere second later, the monitor switched to another camera angle, and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Flying high above the minefield, riding a destroyed zero-pointer part of all things, was the familiar figure of Midoriya Izuku. After putting two and two together, Gohan's jaw closed back up, and his mouth morphed into an excited grin. That was an ingenious move on his green-haired friend's part.

"Class 1-A's Midoriya takes the lead!" Present Mic screamed into his microphone, evidently as pumped up as the spectators. "His bold, reckless, but unquestionably flashy gamble has paid off, leaving him well on course to finish third!"

Unsurprisingly, neither Todoroki nor Bakugo were willing to accept being overtaken, and put their skirmish on hold to chase after Midoriya; the former sliding down an ice path of his own making, and the latter propelling himself through the air with his explosions. Now that they were going full-throttle, their speed was nothing to scoff at.

When Midoriya's downward trajectory became evident, Gohan pursed his lips. Unless he had something else up his sleeve, he'd end up crashing into the ground at the exact moment Todoroki and Bakugo overtook him, and by the time he'd recovered, they'd be long gone.

Fortunately, Midoriya didn't disappoint. In an astounding act of agility, he managed to flip himself in the air, slam his makeshift means of transportation on the ground, and use the resulting explosion to propel himself further forward, all the while leaving Todoroki and Bakugo in the literal dust.

"Midoriya has done it! By God, he has done it!" Present Mic hollered. "He hasn't just cleared the minefield in an instant, he's also block- wait, Todoroki and Bakugo aren't out of it yet! Ladies and gentlemen, they are still in the race! BY GOD, THEY ARE STILL IN THE RACE!"

Gohan was equally as stunned as Present Mic. While he was well aware of Midoriya's immense potential, he had overlooked two of the class' other powerhouses in Todoroki and Bakugo. He knew they were strong, and with fantastic Quirks to boot, but he had no idea they possessed such resilience. Todoroki's words from earlier hinted at him possessing such a quality, but seeing it in action was another story entirely.

"Eraser Head, your class is next level! Seriously, what in the world have you been teaching them?!" Present Mic bellowed.

"Nothing," Aizawa answered calmly. "This is just the fruit of the fires they light in each other."

Although it wasn't Aizawa's intention, in that fleeting moment, Gohan felt a queasiness well up in the pit of his stomach. Being talked about in the same breath as Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugo just didn't sit right with him.

Before he could delve deeper into the rabbit hole that was his mind, Midoriya burst through the tunnel, followed closely Todoroki and Bakugo.

"Third, fourth and fifth place go to Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shoto and Bakugo Katsuki respectively –all three belonging to the exceedingly exemplary Class 1-A.!" Present Mic declared.

Gohan decided to give the trio a wide berth, as both Midoriya and Todoroki looked like they needed some time alone with their thoughts. As for Bakugo… well, he was an asshole, pure and simple. Besides, the bad-tempered bastard looked right at home furiously booting the stadium wall, so much so that it would be a crying shame to interrupt his fun.

A short while later, other students started trickling through the tunnel, and before too long, all the competitors had finished the obstacle course. Gohan didn't know if any poor soul had been squished by the 'Robo Inferno', fallen victim to 'The Fall', or blown to smithereens by the 'Danger Mines', but since Present Mic wasn't making a big deal out of it, he assumed everyone was fine.

Midnight made her way back to the podium and smiled at the students. "And so ends the first round of the first-year stage! Here are the results!" she announced, cracking her whip and causing another, much larger holographic display to materialise. "Only the top forty-two can go through to the next round, so if your name is on the screen, congratulations – you pass! If not, then don't fret! There will be other chances for you to show your quality!"

Gohan's countenance was stern as he scanned through the names, but after seeing all his classmates had made it through, he breathed a sigh of relief. Aoyama had cut it real close, landing in the final qualifying spot, but all that mattered was a passing grade. Sato did quite well for himself though, finishing eleventh overall, and even Kendo had gone through despite her slow start, placing thirtieth.

"That said, I feel it prudent to warn our lucky forty-two winners that the real competition starts now!" Midnight added exuberantly, her smile twisting into a dangerous smirk. "Oh, believe me, the press will be all over this, so you'd better give it your all!"

A second whip crack later, the hologram returned to its usual size and started spinning like a slot machine. A few audible gulps were heard, and the tension in the atmosphere was far more noticeable than before the first event.

"Excited? Nervous? Scared? You should be all those things, because the second event of the day is… a Cavalry Battle!" Midnight revealed.

Gohan nodded in understanding. That sounded like a reasonable enough way to further weed out the competition, but given how much Midnight was hyping it up, there had to be some insane stipulation attached.

"Let me explain," Midnight continued, the display morphing to show a somewhat comical image of Thirteen and Present Mic acting as the cavalry for a beaming, yellow-suited All Might. "The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different is, based on the results of the last round, each person has been assigned a point value."

The screen then flickered and reverted to its previous size, once again depicting the forty-two people who had progressed from the first round, but with one notable difference: each name had a blank spot beside it, and said blank spots were slowly filling up with numbers, starting from the lowest.

"The points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom, so the forty-second place gets five point, the forty-first gets ten points, and so on and so forth! But… the point value assigned to first place is… ten million!" Midnight declared.

A resounding gasp rang out through the stadium, and Gohan flinched when the weight of almost a hundred greedy eyes locked on to him. However, the feeling was fleeting, and quickly gave way to a fierce surge of competitiveness he rarely ever exhibited. Like a coiled viper ready to strike, his dark eyes narrowed in warning.

If these guys wanted a piece of him, they were out of luck.

"Is what I would have said if the race had gone as expected!" Midnight proclaimed teasingly, causing the sudden spell of ferociousness within the demi-Saiyan to dissipate. "The reality of the situation is, two competitors crossed the finish line at roughly the same time, circumstances notwithstanding!"

"What?!" Mineta screeched from somewhere among the group, his horrified voice accompanied by another round of gasps.

"So, in light of this new development, we have decided to revise our original plan! Instead of the ten million points going to one person, it will now be split between the top two, for a total of five million each! How's that for a curveball?" Midnight quipped, cracking her whip for added effect.

Unable to restrain himself, Gohan let out a cross between a snort and a chuckle, the last embers of his earlier fire well and truly extinguished. He couldn't even bring himself to care about the odd looks he was getting from people who were regarding him as game to be hunted mere moments before. The non-existent threat they posed to him was way less newsworthy than Mineta receiving his comeuppance.

"That's right, boys and girls! It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to climb to the top, and those at the top to collapse under the pressure! Just like in real life!" Midnight elaborated with a knowing smirk.

"Now, listen up as I explain the rules of the cavalry battle! The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members' points, and the rider – the standard bearer, you could say – will wear a headband with that point total proudly displayed.

"The aim of the game is to collect as many points as possible by stealing other teams' headbands before the time runs out. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up, so the more you steal, the harder it will be to keep a hold of them. To further spice up the competition, the headbands will be made out of Velcro, which allows for easier yanking."

Midnight took a deep breath, then bared her teeth in a taunting grin. "It'll be a tough fight from beginning to end, and Quirk use will be allowed, but we aren't entirely merciless! Even if you lose your headband or fall off your horse, you're only out for good when time runs out! That means no quitting midway through, unless you want to end up on my list!"

"What if I want to end up on your list, Midnight-sensei?" a seedy-sounding male asked.

"Be silent when I'm speaking, swine!" the R-Rated Hero spat, savagely cracking the air with her whip. "Now, this is still a cavalry battle at the end of the day, so don't you dare think you can get away with being naughty! If you maliciously attack another group without any intention of stealing their headband, you'll receive a red card and be disqualified on the spot!"

A couple of people grumbled in displeasure at that stipulation, including one notoriously volatile blond.

"You have exactly fifteen minutes to form your teams, and you may start… NOW!" Midnight finally finished.

Not needing to be told twice, most students sprang into action and went about negotiating their team-ups. Before Gohan could do the same, a large hand clapped him on the shoulder, accompanied by a familiar voice that brought a smile to his lips.

"Hello, friend."

Thrilled to finally see a friendly face, Gohan turned around and raised an eyebrow in Sato's direction. "You sure you want to join me? Everyone's going to be gunning for my headband."

"I think we'll manage," Sato remarked, a confident smirk spreading across his lips. "Besides, it's not like this is our first rodeo."

Gohan's eyes widened a fraction at the reminder, instantly recalling the rather memorable cavalry battle Sato had roped him into competing in a few years ago, against a trio of foreign exchange students who their middle school was hosting at the time.

Given how inherently dodgy their school was, and how reclusive and standoffish these guys were, Sato was convinced they were involved in some shady underground business. Thus, in all his Agatha Christie-esque wisdom, he took it upon himself to beg Gohan to join his team for the cavalry battle, just in case the foreigners tried anything 'suspicious'.

Loath as he was to want to stand out, Gohan didn't participate in school sporting events unless they were compulsory, but since he knew Sato would _never_ let him hear the end of it had he refused, he reluctantly agreed to take part. Their team ultimately ended up winning the cavalry battle, and the student exchange program ended shortly afterwards.

The whole thing was one of the more bizarre footnotes in his mostly mundane time at middle school.

"Welcome aboard then," Gohan confirmed with a chuckle, offering his left hand for a shake.

Smirk widening, Sato moved his arm, but didn't accept the handshake. Instead, he tilted his wrist upwards and half-opened his palm. "Cobra Kai…"

Gohan blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting. "Really, man? In front of _all_ these people?" he asked quietly, his eyes shifting from side to side.

"Cobra Kai…" Sato repeated, his own eyes narrowing.

"Bro, seriously, I can count at least seven people watching us," Gohan observed, hoping the trepidation leaking from his tone was enough to dissuade the tall teenager.

"Cobra Kai…"

Gohan sighed half-heartedly and wanted to wince, but the unwavering conviction in Sato's face was too much to resist. Feeling the corner of his lip quirk against his will, he let out a light chuckle, then clasped his hand against his best friend's with a loud smack. "Never dies!"

"Damn straight!" Sato whooped.

The moment their palms parted, a panting Mineta ran up to them, sweat dripping off him in droves. "Son! Please! You've gotta let me join you! These guys are going to eat me alive!" he wept, pointing behind him.

Gohan followed the path of the pervert's finger and did indeed see several people grinning dangerously in his direction, as though they were the predators and he was their prey. A couple even sent him curt, creepy waves.

"Oh, hey, you're that guy with the super sticky hair," Sato realised, curiosity evident in his voice. "I overheard a couple of girls talking about how much they wanted to castrate you. Also, _wow_ , you're way shorter than I thought you'd be."

"Sh-shut up, you big-lipped ogre! At least I don't have to bow my head to walk through a doorway!" Mineta retorted.

"Six-foot plus, kid! Six-foot plus!" Sato boasted proudly, puffing out his chest.

Gohan didn't understand the reference, but it seemed to have wounded Mineta deeply, as the pervert's anxious expression morphed into one of pure despair.

Sato didn't dwell on his triumph, and instead launched into a question. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask… is it just the hair on your head that's sticky, or does that stickiness apply to your pubes and underarm hair, too?"

Mineta opened his mouth to respond, but Gohan was quick to pounce. "Stop! Don't answer that question! We won't want to know!" he exclaimed in panic.

"But he asked-"

"I don't care!" Gohan interrupted brusquely. "There are some questions in this world that are better off left unanswered, and _that_ is one of them."

"Fine! But let me join your team!" Mineta pleaded.

Gohan exhaled a weary sigh. "Sorry, Mineta, but I'd rather not. You've dug yourself into this hole, and you have to dig yourself out of it. Remember what I told you earlier? You won't learn anything if you keep relying on others to do your work for you."

Mineta winced at the rejection, his eyes brimming with tears of desperation "Hey, big guy, please make him change his mind!" he begged Sato, going so far as to get on his knees and join his hands in prayer. "I'll answer whatever questions you have! Just please, _please_ don't leave me on my own!"

"If Son says you're out, then you're out," Sato replied with a shrug.

"B-b-but I'll die!" Mineta wept.

"Tough shit. Maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to use Son's strength for your own gain. Only _I_ can do that," Sato stated, pointing at himself for emphasis.

"Good luck, Mineta," Gohan offered, gently patting the midget on the shoulder. "You're going to need it."

Mineta gave them both one last look of anguish, then turned around and bolted off. When the pervert disappeared from view, Gohan gave Sato a look of disgust. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What the hell is the matter with all of us?" Sato fired back, unperturbed and unrepentant.

Gohan moved to make a retort, but shut his mouth when he realised it wasn't worth it. All he could do instead was wearily rub his temples. "Let's just go see who teamed up with who," he muttered. "I seriously doubt anyone else is going to want to team up with us, so we might as well scout out the competition."

"Not like we need to, but fine," Sato complied with a snort.

As expected, people gave the pair a wide berth as they walked. However, there were a few overenthusiastic individuals who decided their mind was worth speaking.

"You're dead meat, Son!"

"Your ass is grass, and I'm the lawnmower!"

"I got your body bag right here, nerd!"

"Geez, you'd think we were back in middle school with all these chumps around," Sato commented.

Gohan shrugged, so unbothered by the tame attempts at trash talk he didn't even register who was lobbing threats his way. After all the crap he'd dealt with in his life, verbal barbs bounced off him like pebbles against a suit of armour.

The first thing that caught Gohan's eye was that multiple people were swarming around Bakugo, most of them from his own class. They probably thought the blond's loud, flashy Quirk was ideal for this kind of scenario. His lip curled into a faint frown when he saw Ashido approach Bakugo and ask if they could team up. He understood the need to secure a strong team, but surely she could do better than that jerk. Like Todoroki, for example.

Speaking of said ice user, Gohan noticed him and Yaoyorozu walking together out of the corner of his eye. They were soon joined by Iida and Kaminari, and after a brief discussion, the four of them decided to stick together. Quite a formidable group, he had to admit.

"Son! Sato! Over here!" the familiar voice of Midoriya called.

His frown curving up into a small smile, Gohan walked over to the green-haired boy, who was standing alongside Uraraka, looking a bit nervous. "Hey, Midoriya. Nice going with that obstacle course," he praised.

Midoriya's cheeks flushed. "Th-thank you, Son. I don't know if I could've done that without your training."

"Oh, I think you would've done just fine," Gohan remarked honestly, drawing a smile out of Uraraka. "I'm guessing you guys are teaming up for this?"

"Yep!" the pink-cheeked girl chirped. "No one else wants to team up with Deku because they see him as a rival, but I don't care about any of that stuff."

"Funny. No one wants to team up with Son because they see him as a target," Sato remarked with a chuckle.

"Y-you guys could t-team with us!" Midoriya suggested. When Gohan and Sato looked at him in surprise, he shyly averted his gaze and kicked the ground. "Th-that's if you w-want to, of course! You d-don't have to if you don't want to…"

"I'd like that," Gohan exclaimed, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his face. "That is, if you don't mind having a five-million-point target on your back."

"I don't mind!" Midoriya answered immediately. "I've seen what you can do, Son, and I don't think anyone here holds a candle to you."

"Smart man," Sato commended, much to Gohan's embarrassment.

"Ehh? You guys sound super confident," Uraraka observed, eyeing the three males curiously. "I mean, I don't mind the five-million-point target either, but you're making it seem like it's guaranteed we'll go through because of Son."

"Pretty much," Sato confirmed.

"Y-yeah, what he said," Midoriya stammered. "You've only seen some of our training, Uraraka, but trust me when I say that you have _nothing_ to worry about."

When Uraraka turned to him with a raised eyebrow, Gohan couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle and scratch the back of his head, his cheeks tinting against his will. "What they said…"

Uraraka blinked twice, then shrugged and adopted her usual cherubic grin. "If you say so. I trust you guys."

Gohan opened his mouth to express his gratitude, but before he could get a word in, a head of pink hair with bizarre, crosshair-shaped goggles popped up in front of his own. "Hey! First-place guy! Team up with- whoa!"

Startled at the sudden invasion of his personal space, Gohan instinctively clenched his left fist and drilled it towards the intruder. However, a split second before it penetrated its target, his eyes registered who was in front of him, and his lightning-fast fist screeched to an abrupt halt a centimetre away from the strange girl's mouth, the sinews in his wrist straining from the forced friction.

Eyes bulging in horror, Gohan leapt back in shock. "Crap! Sorry! My reflexes just-"

Hey, don't sweat it!" she interrupted, barking out a boisterous laugh "I should be the one apologising for spooking you like that! Man, that was quick! You're the real deal!"

"Wh-what were you doing?" Uraraka stammered in a rare bout of shock, a hand over her heaving chest.

"Hoping to join Son Gohan's team, but it looks like he doesn't have any spots left. Lame," the pink-haired girl huffed in a confident, somewhat boyish voice. If she was even remotely affected by her near-death experience, it wasn't registering on her features.

"Sorry. You just missed out," Gohan mumbled, reluctant to look her in the goggles.

"Bah, it's fine! I have other ways of showing off my super cute babies!" the girl chirped.

"Your… babies?" Gohan repeated, confused. He turned to his classmates, but they looked equally as puzzled. Well, Midoriya's face looked a shade more red than usual, but that was probably due to embarrassment at the implications, or disbelief at the how a potential disaster was averted at the last second.

"Yep! The name's Hatsume Mei, from the support course!" the girl announced boisterously, as though speaking to a large crowd. "Remember it, cause soon enough it's gonna be emblazoned on hero gear all over the world! Later!"

With that, she swivelled around and skated away on what looked like a bulky pair of rocket boots.

"O…kay. Bye," Gohan responded, waving at her retreating figure.

"She was weird," Midoriya commented once Hatsume was out of earshot.

"She was hot!" Sato stated emphatically, drawing three pairs of unamused eyes his way. He shrugged. "What? We were all thinking it!"

"I wasn't thinking it," Uraraka muttered, before turning to Midoriya with an odd, uncharacteristically intimidating expression. "And Deku wasn't either. Right, Deku?"

"Huh? What? N-no, of c-course not!" Midoriya stammered, raising his trembling hands in a placating gesture. "I-I wasn't! Really! I wasn't!"

Gohan pursed his lips, figuring it might be best to change the subject. "For what it's worth, I apologise for Sato's lack of tact," he remarked, shooting Midoriya and Uraraka a sheepish smile. "You see, he grew up on American action movies and violent video games, so he really doesn't know any better."

"Ahh, that explains it," Uraraka acknowledged, nodding sagely. Fortunately, she seemed to have gotten over her sudden fit of… whatever the hell that was.

Sato crossed his burly arms over his chest. "I regret nothing!" he huffed, receiving two chuckles in response.

"S-so, should we maybe discuss battle plans?" Midoriya inquired, still looking a bit shaken.

"I propose we stick Son as the rider and let him do all the work," Sato suggested.

"But that's not fair!" Uraraka protested. "We're a team! We should be working together!"

"And we will be," Sato replied calmly. "Us three will be the cavalry, and Son will be the rider who fends off the swarms of people that are going to attack us. That's teamwork. Right, Midoriya?"

The green-haired boy went rigid at being called out so suddenly. "Umm… kind of?" he offered weakly.

Uraraka was still frowning, so Gohan thought it prudent to chime in. "Sato may have jumped the gun a bit, Uraraka," he began, receiving a glare from his best friend that he promptly ignored. "It's not like I'll be doing all the work on my own. I'll still be relying on you guys to be my eyes and ears, as well as cover my blind spots. Also, if you find yourself in a position to steal another team's headband, feel free to do so."

Uraraka sighed. "I'm sorry for being like this. I just…" She swallowed thickly and clenched her fists. "I just don't want to be carried through the sports festival by someone who's much stronger than me! I want to show my parents, and all the pro heroes who are watching, that I have what I takes to be a hero too! That I can make a living off this job and make enough money to give my parents the life they deserve! And I can't… I can't do that I'm just a passenger along for the ride!"

The three males' eyes went wide, rendered speechless at the frank and honest admission. Gohan didn't know what was going through their minds right now, but his spirits sank like an anchor. He hadn't dwelled on it up until now, as the sports festival had gone smoothly for the most part, but this kind of crap was the reason he was so hesitant to take part in the first place.

A sweet, extraordinarily kind girl like Uraraka didn't deserve to feel like a third-rate hero just because his very existence broke the laws of physics. Aizawa did have a point in saying he'd be sending the wrong message to his classmates by refusing to take part, but what about the other side of the equation? Wouldn't taking part and embarrassing them on national television be just as bad?

Was there even a right choice to begin with, or was he screwed either way?

Midoriya gulped in obvious nervousness, but mustered the courage to walk over to the girl, who was wiping her eyes with her sleeve, and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Uraraka…"

Gohan felt a surge of pride for his green-haired friend, and let out a shaky sigh of his own. "I understand how you feel, Uraraka, and I'm sorry for making you feel that way," he admitted. "Believe me, it was never my intention to belittle you, or anyone else. I sure as hell don't want to hog all the glory for myself. My main goal right now is to help my team reach the next round, and if that means taking the shine away from my teammates… then it is what it is. But please don't be sad. No matter what happens in the cavalry battle, you'll still get a chance to prove yourself. Unless this year's sports festival breaks tradition for some reason, the next round will be a series of one-on-one fights."

"Like any good tournament arc," Sato mused in his infinite wisdom.

Gohan snorted. "Right. Anyway, my point is, once we pass this round, you'll be able to show your parents, and all the pro heroes watching, exactly how capable you are. And I have no doubt you're going to blow them away."

Uraraka's warm, brown irises locked on to his onyx ones, and after a few tense seconds, her lip quirked in a positive direction. It was a miniscule movement, but it was undeniably there, and that was all that mattered. "Thank you for that, Son. I knew there'd be more opportunities than just the cavalry battle. I was just being sill-"

"You weren't being silly," Gohan cut in, smiling fondly at the girl. "You have the right attitude, Uraraka, and I respect you for that. Certainly more than this freeloader over here," he added, pointing a thumb at Sato, who flipped him the bird in return.

Uraraka chuckled. "I appreciate that, Son. It means a lot."

Gohan grinned. "Glad to hear it!"

"Ten minutes have passed!" Midnight suddenly announced, catching the competitors' attention. "If you have formed your team, come up to the podium and I will hand you your headband!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Uraraka exclaimed excitedly, beckoning her teammates to follow her.

Gohan's heart warmed at the sight. Seeing Uraraka with anything other than a big, bright, beaming smile just didn't feel right.

"Thank you," Midoriya whispered in his ear as they trailed after the girl.

"No problem," Gohan replied in kind.

When their turn came to step on the podium, Midnight took a few seconds to assess them with her curious, sky-blue eyes. "That's a good team you've got yourself there, Son," she commented, scribbling their point total onto a white headband and handing it to them. "I'm expecting great things from you lot, so don't let me down."

"We won't, Midnight-sensei," Gohan declared, accepting the offered item and tying it around his forehead. In the periphery of his vision, he could see his teammates sporting equally confident expressions.

The R-Rated Hero winked, then shooed them off the stage.

"There are two minutes left, so we might as well set up now," Sato suggested.

"I agree," Uraraka added.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Let's do it."

The group found an empty spot near the corner on the competition state and got to work setting up a simple, straightforward formation that took advantage of their respective builds. Sato, being the giant he was, would be leading from the front, with Gohan sitting on his shoulders. Midoriya and Uraraka, who were much shorter, would be situated on the left and right side respectively, with each of them grabbing one of Gohan's feet. It wasn't rocket science, nor was there any elaborate strategy behind devising such a formation. It just made the most sense.

While they were waiting for the final minute to run down, Sato tilted his head up and smirked at Gohan. "Just like old times, eh, Son?"

Midoriya's brow quirked. "You guys have done this before?"

"It's a really long, really weird story, so please don't ask," Gohan explained, rolling his eyes at how Sato puffed out his chest in pride. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time, if you remind me."

"I'll be sure to do that," Midoriya replied with a light chuckle.

"Hey, why is your right hand in your pocket?" Uraraka inquired.

Gohan grimaced. "Now that is something you don't want to know. Trust me."

Uraraka was a bit taken aback, but shrugged in affirmation. "If you say so."

With fifteen seconds still to go, Gohan decided to do one final scan of the competition, just to see where his classmates had ended up.

Bakugo rode atop Sero, Ashido and Kirishima, forming a team that had a hell of a lot of firepower.

Todoroki was the standard bearer for a team consisting of Iida, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari – a powerful combination of offense, defence and speed.

Aoyama, Koda and Jiro played the part of the horse for Hagakure, who also happened to be topless. Gohan blushed and hurriedly averted his gaze; even though Hagakure was invisible and he couldn't see a speck of skin, it was the principle of the matter that made him uncomfortable.

Shoji cut an imposing figure standing by himself, but the way his webbed arms bulged behind him made it clear he was hiding people inside the makeshift cocoon. Since he couldn't spot Tsuyu and Tokoyami anywhere, Gohan assumed they were Shoji's teammates.

Ojiro had landed on the same team as Hatsume Mei, alongside a chubby boy with light blue hair. They were acting as the cavalry for a disinterested-looking boy with messy purple hair.

"I hope you're ready, kids, because the final countdown starts now!" Present Mic's voice boomed over a loudspeaker, the raucous spectators cheering thunderously in kind. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. Aside from all the usual crap I had to deal with, I ended up breaking my fingers playing basketball, which made writing exceedingly difficult for a while. Also, if you're getting random update notifications when I don't actually update, please understand that it's not my intention to deceive you. When I write I frequently look through previous chapters so that I can maintain consistency with the story, and if I see a typo or similar error in them that I've overlooked, I'll fix it. I have no idea why that sends out an email that I've updated. That's some really shitty site design, and I'm positive it hasn't always been like that.**

 **Anyway, long author's note incoming, so beware.**

 **But, before I get into the more serious stuff, I'd like to give a massive thanks and shout out to athinachann at Instagram, who's responsible for the fantastic piece of fan art that's currently being used as this story's cover photo. The fact that there are people out there willing to put time and effort into creating original artwork for my work means more to me than I could possible describe in words. If anyone else would like to send me fan art, please feel free to do so. I'll compile them all into an album of some sort and post the link, as well as credit you at the end of the following chapter.**

 **Moving on, since I've received some reviews about it, I'd like to address the romance in this story. No, Gohan will not have a harem of women, nor will he be a playboy hooking up with girls left, right and centre. That would be doing a grave disservice to his character, and personally, I don't like harems to begin with. I have nothing against people who write or enjoy them, but they're just not for me. I find them to be grossly unrealistic and extremely difficult to do right. Gohan and Momo is still the endgame pairing. How they're going to get to that point, however, remains to be seen.**

 **All I'll say is that I haven't even begun to develop their relationship in that way. There haven't been any scenes that put the spotlight on Momo, like with Mina last chapter, nor have there been any scenes where she's truly been open with her feelings, like with Tsuyu a few chapters ago. We're still at the beginning stage, where the only thing between them is the crush Gohan has on her. That's all. I'm in no rush; there's still A LOT of story to get though, and I want to depict a natural, realistic high school dynamic between Gohan, his friends and his classmates. While this story is primarily an adventure/friendship fic (if I could select a third genre, it'd be humour), I'm not going to half-ass the romance aspect. These things take time. If you've stuck with me for this long, please be patient and have faith that I'll do it justice.**

 **I've also received a few requests to change to other characters' POVs every now and then, or do interlude chapters. As much as I understand where you're coming from, that's unfortunately not going to happen. Aside from that small section at the start of chapter 1, this has been Gohan's story, and will continue being Gohan's story all the way through to the end. That was a conscious decision on my part.**

 **Even though it means you, as readers, will be getting far less background information than you would from an omniscient narrator, I feel that a limited third-person perspective will result in a far more personal, far more grounded story. The point of writing the story this way is to make you feel what Gohan feels – to make you experience the exact same things he does, because you're seeing his journey through his eyes only. If I suddenly switched to someone else's POV after all this time, it would be incredibly jarring, and you'd definitely feel it. It'd also kill off a lot of the mystery I'm trying to convey. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I hope you can understand my reasoning.**

 **Anyway, that wraps up the more serious stuff I had to say. I know a lot of people were looking forward to this chapter, so I hope it lived up to expectations. Writing a grossly overpowered main character in a tournament arc doesn't always make for the most compelling reading, but I tried my best to make this chapter entertaining. It didn't have too much action, but that was always going to be the case, since the obstacle course is far less chaotic than the cavalry battle and 1v1 fights. If you have the time, I'd love to know what you thought.**

 **As for the rest of the sports festival, I've already planned out exactly what's going to happen. It's just a matter of writing it all down… which is the hardest part. Feel free to leave your own predictions, though; I'm really curious to see if anyone can get theirs right.**

 **Lastly, I'd like to give another thanks from the bottom of my heart to everyone who's favourited, followed and reviewed thus far. Your continued support has been my biggest source of motivation, and never fails to brighten my day, so please keep it coming.**

 **Until next time!**


	14. The Battle for Bragging Rights

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 14 – The Battle for Bragging Rights**

"Start!"

At the crack of Midnight's whip, eleven of the twelve cavalry teams charged into battle, their thundering footsteps not too dissimilar to the clopping of horse hooves. Among the rampaging heroes-in-training, Kirishima and a grey-haired boy from another team let out spirited war cries, much to the delight of the spectators in attendance, whose raucous roars seemed to spur the students on.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters are behind them," Sato observed.

Gohan's lip twitched, and he couldn't help the snort that slipped from his mouth. "This isn't the time for movie quotes, Sato," he chided.

Uhh, g-guys, there are three teams heading straight for us!" Midoriya interjected, a hint of panic in his tone. "Wh-what do we do?"

Gohan remained calm as he assessed the scene before them.

Running at them from the front was a team consisting of a boy whose face bore a striking resemblance to a human skull, a girl with thorny vines for hair, and another boy whose hair looked like a pineapple. Their standard bearer was the enthusiastic grey-haired student whose battle cry rang out mere moments ago.

Meanwhile, a pair of two-person teams charged Gohan's team from the sides, no doubt in an attempt to box them in.

The team on the left's most noteworthy member was a bespectacled boy who looked more beast than man, what with his bulky frame, brown fur and sharp teeth. He was acting as the cavalry for a decidedly more ordinary looking boy whose black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and who wore a smug smirk on his face.

In keeping with the animal theme, the team on the right consisted of a blonde girl with protuberant teal eyes and actual horns, upon whom rode a startlingly tall boy with unnaturally pale skin and literal spikes jutting out from his cheeks. His already outlandish appearance was further complimented by a striking green mohawk.

Gohan nodded. He could work with that. "Alright. Charge right at that blonde girl with horns," he ordered. "Given the difference in bulk, she'll be forced to move out of the way unless she wants to be bowled over."

"Aww, I wanted to punch that werewolf guy in the face," Sato whined.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that'd get you disqualified," Uraraka mused.

"Get on with it!" Gohan growled, a hint of steel in his voice. While his best friend's quirks and quips were mildly amusing more often than not, now wasn't the time and place to be lackadaisical.

"Tch. Fine," Sato grumbled, finally turning to face their target.

"Not so fast!" the skull-headed boy from the front suddenly called out.

Sato snorted. "Wait your turn, Ghost Kotsuzuka! We'll deal with you la- wait, what the hell?!"

Gohan's eyes widened in alarm when the surface beneath them turned wavy, then morphed into a kind of swirly mud that looked unnaturally sticky. The next thing he knew, his teammates' feet started sinking into the ground, as if they were standing on…

"Quicksand!" Midoriya and Uraraka called out at the same time.

"Son, you got any other plans in mind?" Sato inquired calmly. "This guy's Quirk is no joke."

Pursing his lips, Gohan ran through a few scenarios in his head. The first thing that came to mind was using a kiai wave to blow the quicksand away, but he immediately shot that down. Using any kind of destructive ki on an area containing his teammates' body parts could have potentially catastrophic consequences. Another option was to have his teammates grab hold of him, and then fly them out of the quicksand – a simple enough plan, but inconvenient in that he'd hoped to keep that part of his repertoire under wraps for as long as possible.

"Guess I have no choice," he grumbled. "Alright, grab on to my legs. I'll get us out of-"

"I th-think we should s-stand our ground!" Midoriya sputtered frantically, much to Gohan's surprise. "I-I know all we have to do to pass is avoid people, but I'm confident we're strong enough to defend ourselves! If we sink too far, then you can get us out of here! B-besides, because of the quicksand, those other two teams won't be able to get close to us!"

"Hell yeah! Let's stand and fight!" Sato declared.

"I agree!" Uraraka added.

Gohan opened his mouth to protest, but closed it before any words came out. His thoughts were bordering on selfishness. In wanting to take the path of least resistance, he was denying his teammates the opportunity to showcase their skills to the millions of people watching the sports festival. Just because their goals for the event didn't align with his, that didn't give him the right to disregard them.

A small grin spread across his lips. "Stay on your guard then. We don't know what these guys are capable of."

He felt Sato shift into a defensive stance, and caught Midoriya doing the same. Uraraka simply clenched her fists in a rudimentary boxing guard.

The grey-haired boy from the other team bared his teeth in a sharp-toothed smile, just as his skin took on a metallic tint. "So you're not going to run away? That's the spirit!" he boomed enthusiastically.

Gohan opened his left palm and positioned his hand in front of his chest. He then took a deep breath and waited for the grey-haired boy to get close enough to make a move. From the shine of his skin, the demi-Saiyan figured his Quirk turned his body into some kind of metal, most likely steel.

"Your headband is mine!" the grey-haired boy roared as he pulled his fist back.

However, this proved to be a feint; the real attack came from the vine-haired girl, whose hair extended on its own and spiralled towards Gohan like a mass of emerald tentacles. He readied himself to defend against it, but Sato was quick to act in his stead, throwing out a meaty hand and grabbing the thorny projectiles, stopping them before they reached their target.

The girl yelped in surprise, while Sato winced loudly and grit his teeth to stop from crying out, but didn't let go.

"I gotta hand it to ya, those are some impressive reflexes!" the grey-haired boy praised, a wide grin still etched on his face. "But you just left Son Gohan defenceless! Now gimme those five million points!"

The next thing Gohan saw was a steel-coated fist flying at his face in slow motion, the fingers gradually opening the closer they got to his headband. He waited patiently until the fist was just an inch from his forehead, then knocked the grey-haired boy's wrist aside with a flick of his palm and thrust his hand forward to yank off his opponent's headband – all in one swift motion.

The small bit of pressure applied to the grey-haired boy's arm made him topple over slightly, but he regained his composure quickly enough. However, the moment he saw his headband clutched firmly in Gohan's hand, his jaw dropped dramatically. "What the hell?! How'd you get that?!"

In a startled panic, the grey-haired boy threw his metallic body forward, arms outstretched in a desperate attempt at a counterattack.

Beneath him, his skull-headed teammate's knees buckled, a wince of obvious discomfort slipping from his skeletal mouth. "Tetsutetsu! Stop! You're off-"

With a show of speed that belied his bulky frame, Sato fashioned a makeshift lasso out of the clump of vines he had in his hand and wrapped it around Tetsutetsu's wrist, then gave it a quick tug, punctuating his manoeuvre with a taunting "Yee-haw!"

Like a tower of Jenga that had its most crucial block ripped away – with said block connected to its brethren by a simple string – Tetsutetsu's forward momentum sent his entire team tumbling over in a chaotic mix of tangled limbs, their discomfort accentuated by a chorus of angry shouts.

"Goddamn it all to hell!" Tetsutetsu screamed.

"How dare you use the Lord's name in vain, you blasphemous sinner?!" the vine-haired girl scolded.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" their pineapple-haired teammate interjected. "Shit! Shit! Shit! We're sinking! Honenuki, deactivate your Quirk!"

"I-I-I can't! I'm-"

"Floating?! What in the actual fuck?!"

Indeed, the skull-headed boy, now identifiable as Honenuki, found himself hovering in the air against his will, a look of pure despair on his gaunt features. His wide eyes darted anxiously from Gohan's team to his own, who were writing helplessly in a grotesque pool of sticky mud. Among them, only the green-haired girl managed to maintain some semblance of composure.

Meanwhile, Gohan was rendered speechless as he took in the absolute carnage that lay before him. In the space of around half a minute, he, Sato and Uraraka had combined their strength to completely dismantle an admittedly formidable opposing team, without even needing to communicate. Granted, they wouldn't have been able to pull it off were it not for Tetsutetsu's recklessness, but still.

"Son! Get us out of here!" Sato bellowed, the quicksand having reached his waist.

Gohan grinned, welcoming the sudden surge of pride he felt for his friends. "On it! Grab on tight!"

When he felt three separate kinds of pressure on his legs, he flared his ki ever so slightly and flew his teammates out of the marsh. Then, without breaking formation, he touched down on an unaltered patch of turf, doing his best to make the whole action seem like one giant leap instead of actual flight. Upon landing, Uraraka touched her fingertips together, resulting in a splash and subsequent yelp being heard from Honenuki's direction.

"Oh my goodness! Did you all get a load of that?!" Present Mic squealed over the loudspeaker, his booming voice being met with a cacophony of wild cheers from the crowd. "With a remarkable display of spontaneous ingenuity, one of our two front-running teams have managed to get themselves out of a rather _sticky_ situation! Anything to add, Eraser Head?! They are your students after all!"

"Not really," Aizawa grumbled.

"Whoa! Talk about a rush! That was epic!" Sato exclaimed.

Midoriya let out a nervous chuckle. "I-it was definitely something."

"That it was," Gohan commented, beaming as he secured Tetsutetsu's headband around his neck. "Great work, guys. Seriously. Especially you, Uraraka."

The brown-haired girl's permanent blush became even more pronounced. "Heh, I was just following Deku's advice," she mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh?" Gohan queried, raising an eyebrow.

This time it was Midoriya's turn to blush. "Ahh, it was n-nothing!" he stammered. "I just noticed that Honenuki needed to be in direct contact with the ground to activate his Quirk, and assumed the same applied for deactivating it. B-but enough about that! Sato, where did you learn to use a lasso?"

"Shanghai Noon," Gohan and Sato answered at the same time, getting a giggle out of Uraraka.

"Oh. Is that a movie?" Midoriya asked innocently.

Sato went rigid, then let out a dejected sigh. "Midoriya my boy, you and I are going to have a long talk when this is over. I'll be damned if I let another poor soul continue living like a caveman."

Gohan chuckled at how red Midoriya's face had gotten, and Uraraka found it equally amusing. In any case, now that they had a brief moment of respite, he figured it would be wise to cast an eye across the battlefield and check on the current state of things. Besides, he was curious as to how his classmates were faring.

Unsurprisingly, Todoroki and Bakugo were engaged in a scrappy scuffle as their teams chased Shoji around the stadium, although the conflict was rather tame by their standards, and limited to a markedly mild exchange of sparks and ice shards. It was clear to see they were both holding back – something Gohan knew wouldn't last. The only question was: how long until the fireworks went off?

Also of note was the barrage of familiar purple balls being launched from within the protective cocoon formed by Shoji's Dupli-Arms, leaving a sticky trail that Todoroki and Bakugo's teams were doing their best to weave around. It was a sight strange enough to garner genuine surprise.

Had Shoji, Tsuyu and Tokoyami willingly agreed to let Mineta join their team, despite his less than stellar reputation and the giant target on his back? If so, that was quite the courageous move, and one worthy of praise. Then again, Gohan expected nothing less from that trio.

Elsewhere, Hagakure's team had gotten their headband swiped, and were furiously pursuing a team headed by a smirking blond boy, which seemed to be right on course to intercept Todoroki and Bakugo's groups. Whoever that guy was, he had guts. Either that, or his smugness was bordering on overconfidence.

Ojiro and Hatsume's team was just traipsing around the battlefield, not doing much. They didn't look to be garnering any attention, nor were they going on the offensive. The indigo-haired boy acting as their standard bearer bore a rather serious expression as he too surveyed the area. When his purple eyes happened to clash with Gohan's onyx ones they widened imperceptibly, and a nasty glare found its way to his face.

The demi-Saiyan recoiled slightly, but didn't back down from the challenge, and after a few seconds the indigo-haired boy averted his gaze. Gohan frowned. What brought that on? Was it another juvenile attempt at acting macho, or was this guy just a jerk?

Before he could dwell on this further, he caught a flurry of movement in the corner of his eye, accompanied by a frenzied smattering of footsteps. Steeling his features, he turned his attention to the more immediate threat and spotted four teams coming at him from all sides: two he recognised as the animal-esque pairs from before, one he partly recognised, and one he didn't recognise at all.

Of these new teams, one was another duo consisting of a straight-faced girl with shoulder-length black hair, who rode atop a massive boy with a bucket-like helmet for a head; the other was an all-female team headed by none other than Kendo Itsuka, who wore a confident smile that was by no means unpleasant. When she saw Gohan looking at her, she sent him a light wave.

"Son! We've got enemies incoming!" Sato called out.

"I see them," Gohan responded calmly. "We go with the same plan we had before: charge at the blonde girl with horns. Any objections?"

"None!" Midoriya and Uraraka stated simultaneously.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sato roared, bending his knees and launching himself at their target, his two shorter teammates keeping pace.

If the blonde was caught off guard, she didn't show it. Instead, she tilted her head down and placed her clenched fists underneath her horns, the index fingers pointing forward.

Gohan braced himself for an attack, and was only mildly surprised to see the horns detach from the girl's head and fly at him like a pair of miniature rockets. However, he certainly wasn't expecting a second set of horns to sprout from the same spot and follow suit. What an interesting Quirk.

The four airborne horns rocketed towards him at an impressive speed, but he could still keep track of them perfectly fine, and as such was able to seamlessly dodge them all, which the blonde responded to with indifference. A few seconds later, what felt like four pebbles crashed into his back, but the impact was so miniscule it barely registered.

Now _that_ got a reaction out of the girl, whose already wide eyes bulged emphatically. It was only fleeting though; she quickly composed herself and lowered her head even further, as if switching targets...

Brows furrowing, Gohan held out his left hand.

"Put that thing away, bro! I got this!" Sato exclaimed, adopting an orthodox guard with his arms.

"But-"

"Trust me!" Sato cut in before Gohan could voice a protest. "This way we can get in close, and you can snag their headband!"

"Fine!" Gohan acquiesced. "But be ready! She can change the flight path of her horns, so try to-"

Before he could finish, another pair of horns sped Sato's way, but the large-lipped boy was cognisant enough to pluck them out of the air and crush them in his meaty hands. He braced himself to do the same for the second set of horns, but they swerved at the last second and struck him in the knees.

"Sato!" Midoriya cried out as the cavalry's momentum faltered.

"Like that's gonna stop me!" Sato bellowed, regaining his footing and pressing on.

"Thunder Horn!" the blonde called in a noticeably accented voice, spewing forth a vicious torrent of horns that flew at him like a wave of kunai.

Finally forced to screech to a halt, Sato dug his feet firmly into the ground and pulled back his arms, fists clenched. Then, with a spirited kiai, he unloaded a gatling gun-like barrage of punches at the onrushing projectiles. "ORAORAORAORAORA!"

Had this been any other time, Gohan would've facepalmed at the sheer lunacy of trying to defend against a bombardment of pointy projectiles by punching them, but to his credit, Sato was doing a decent job. A few horns managed to get past his guard and pepper his body, but the vast majority of them were obliterated by his whirlwind of fists. He must have guzzled down a couple cans of Red Bull back in the locker room, like he used to do before exams in junior high.

Before Gohan could bail out his best friend, his ears got wind of a strange clanging off to the side. Putting on a cool face despite the concern he felt for Sato, he tracked the noise to its source, only to see a volley of emerald bullets heading his way. Behind the bullets was the ponytailed boy who rode atop the hairy guy who looked like Beast from X-Men; he had a scaly green arm extended outwards, firing round after round of rapidly regenerating scales while his furry steed charged forward.

Eyes twitching in mild annoyance, Gohan imbued a small amount of ki in his index finger and used the digit to deflect the salvo of bullets, much like his father had done to parry Trunks' sword strikes what seemed like a lifetime ago. The ponytailed boy pursed his lips in response, but didn't let up on his assault.

"They've got us surrounded!" Uraraka shouted.

"Gah! Stay back! What are you- whoa!" Midoriya's cries of surprise were drowned out by a sickening squelching sound, as if someone had emptied an entire bottle of mustard onto the field.

Gritting his teeth, Gohan sent forth a small burst of invisible ki to knock the ponytailed boy and his furry companion back a few steps, then swivelled his head to see what got Midoriya so riled up. When his eyes landed on the grey, cement-like material coating his teammates' feet, he bit back a curse _. 'Another one?!'_

Sato's legs trembled from exertion, but he was unable to remove them from the suspicious adhesive. Due to his distracted state, his concentration dipped just enough for his horned adversary to land a few more clean hits. "Shit!"

To further compound the chaos, Gohan felt the two headbands around his forehead and neck slip off against his will. Stunned, he grabbed the pieces of Velcro before they could float away and bit down on them with his teeth.

"Sorry for ganging up on you like this, Son!" Kendo called out, her voice sounding genuinely apologetic. "I don't like doing things this way, but we have no choice!"

When Gohan met the orange-haired girl's teal gaze, his eyes were quickly drawn her green-haired teammate, who wore a decidedly devious grin. "If I were you, I'd consider it a compliment!" she teased, her arms outstretched and her… detached hands floating away from her body.

Controllable horn missiles, scale bullets, cement-like adhesive, telekinesis, and now limb detachment? Just how freakishly versatile were these guys' Quirks?

"We have quite a situation on our hands, folks!" Present Mic boomed enthusiastically – because that was _exactly_ what Gohan wanted to hear. "Class 1-A's ace and his team have found themselves in a real pickle, having been trapped by Class 1-B's four-pronged assault! Will they find a way out of this predicament? Or will they fall prey to their opponents' exemplary teamwork? Stay tuned to find out!"

They were boxed in on all sides.

Sato was rendered immobile and slowly losing the strength to defend himself.

Midoriya's explosive firepower was unusable at long range.

Uraraka's gravity manipulation required physical touch to activate.

The trio's feet were encased in a rock-hard adhesive that seemingly required tremendous force to break.

Their opponents were quickly creeping closer like an intrusion of starving cockroaches; even the ponytailed boy who'd been blown back had recovered, and was priming his scaled arm for another ranged assault.

How they planned to divide his team's points among themselves, Gohan didn't have a clue.

All he knew was that the onus of saving his team was on him. Loath as he was to steal the spotlight from friends who actually wanted the attention, he was left with no other option.

So, with a sigh of resignation, he planted his left hand on Sato's broad back and lifted himself into a five-fingered handstand. Then, with a simple twist of the hand, he started spinning like a top; not fast enough to create a literal tornado, but with enough speed to generate a gust of wind strong enough to knock down all four of the encroaching teams.

Having taken no pleasure from such an act, he ignored the cries of shock from his felled opponents and flipped back to his previous position. This was U.A. It was naïve of him to think he could half-ass the cavalry battle just so his teammates would have a chance to shine. There was a fine line between being proactive and reactive, and he wasn't toeing it.

Now that they were finally free of danger, Sato let loose a booming battle cry and slammed his burly fist into the adhesive keeping them trapped, grinning savagely when the material shattered into hundreds of tiny shards. "Take that, you bastards!"

"Let's move out, guys… and let's keep moving this time," Gohan uttered in a level tone as he readjusted his team's headbands.

"You got it, boss," Sato replied enthusiastically, Midoriya and Uraraka nodding in affirmation.

And so, the group set off towards a more peaceful part of the battlefield. With any luck, opposing teams who thought they had a chance of taking them on would now reconsider, and hopefully avoid them entirely. That would be nice.

"He has done it, ladies and gentlemen! By God, he has done it!" Present Mic roared to thunderous applause. "Son Gohan has singlehandedly saved his team with a remarkable display of core strength, flexibility and raw, unfiltered POWER!"

"Stop screaming in my ear!" Aizawa shouted in a rare display of emotion.

"You're amazing, Son," Uraraka whispered in clear disbelief.

"Yep! And to think, I taught him all he knows!" Sato boasted.

"S-somehow I doubt that," Midoriya mumbled.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "And you'd be right. Sato couldn't teach a fish how to swim."

"No shit I couldn't! Because fish already know how to swim from the moment they're born!" Sato fired back.

Gohan opened his mouth to retort, but shut it when he realised his best friend was technically correct. "I'll give you that," he muttered.

Sato whooped in joy at his victory, while Midoriya and Uraraka chuckled at the sight. Gohan smiled despite his earlier grievances. Humour was a great way to take one's mind off negative thoughts, and he was glad his friends didn't seem shaken up after that close call.

As they ran around the battlefield, they found their progress unimpeded. Each time another combatant gave a greedy glance in their direction, a quick furrowing of Gohan's brow sent them reeling. It was enough to make him breathe out a sigh of relief. However, he sincerely doubted this tranquillity would last. He knew better than anyone that when people got desperate, all sense of reason flew out the window…

"Fifteen minutes have passed, folks! We're at the halfway point of the cavalry battle!" Present Mic announced. "We neglected to mention this before – because who doesn't love a bit of mystery – but only the four teams with the highest point totals will be going through to the third and final round! So if you're lagging behind on points, lather yourself in glue, slap on some feathers, and channel your inner Road Runner! Cause tiiiiiiime's a-wastin'!"

"Well, now that everyone's pissing themselves at the thought of challenging us, we can rest easy for the next fifteen minutes," Sato commented.

"Maybe… but I feel sorry for Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Shoji," Uraraka admitted. "Because they teamed up with that Mineta boy, now everyone's gunning for them."

Indeed, now that his own team was being avoided, Gohan could easily make out a whopping seven teams chasing after Shoji's group: five of them being the ones he and his friends had taken out, and the other two being Todoroki and Hagakure's teams. Hagakure was still missing her headband, while Tetsutetsu hadn't managed to acquire another one, and was looking positively enraged.

To their credit, Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Mineta were doing a fantastic job combining their Quirks to keep their pursuers at bay, while Shoji's formidable frame blitzed around the battlefield like a tank. On top of all that, the protective cocoon formed by his Dupli-Arms was proving a tough nut to crack – literally.

"I think it would be smarter for those teams chasing after Mineta's points to go after each other instead," Gohan remarked. When his statement was met with three curious pairs of eyes, he proceeded to elaborate. "Tunnel vision is never a good thing. By only focusing on one target – Mineta's points – they not only have to contend with six other teams at once, they also run the risk of failing to steal Mineta's headband and wasting the next fifteen minutes."

"I get what you're saying, but since only four teams can go through, wouldn't it be better to go for the five million points and guarantee passage to the next round?" Uraraka asked. "Yeah, there's a risk that you'll fail miss out, but by going after the smaller targets, you also risk not getting enough points to pass."

"I guess it depends on how confident you are in your team's abilities," Gohan answered. "Shoji's no slouch, and Tsuyu and Tokoyami's Quirks are great for defence. Even Mineta shouldn't be underestimated, as much as it pains me to say it. Because I know how tough these guys are, I think it would be safer to leave them be and go after the smaller targets."

"Like that smug blond guy who's making Bakugo his bitch?" Sato queried with a chuckle.

Gohan followed his best friend's finger and saw a fuming, headband-less Bakugo busting his gut in an attempt to overwhelm the 'smug blond guy' who'd stolen his headband.

To the demi-Saiyan's astonishment, the smug blond blasted the volatile blond in the face with an explosion generated from his palm, then blocked the retaliatory blast by hardening the left side of his body. "Well how about that? Looks like that guy can copy other's Quirks," he mused aloud.

"Whoa! Kacchan looks seriously ticked off!" Midoriya exclaimed. "Whatever that blond guy said must have really gotten under his skin."

"What doesn't get under Bakugo's skin?" Gohan grumbled, more to himself than anyone.

Midoriya put a finger to his chin. "Umm… w-well, ahh… he doesn't- no, that annoys him too. Ahh…" He scratched his curly hair and scrunched his face in thought, but after a few seconds of silent contemplation, shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh of defeat. "I got nothing."

Sato snorted, while Gohan smiled grimly. Despite spending the past two weeks growing closer to Midoriya, he still couldn't wrap his head around why his green-haired friend was so willing to defend Bakugo. The bad-tempered blond was assholery personified, and a hypocrite to boot.

Still, as much as he disliked the guy, Gohan had to admit that Bakugo was quite a formidable fighter, and definitely one of the strongest first-years at U.A. That was why it was so surprising seeing him held to a stalemate by the smug blond who'd stolen his headband. Even if said smug blond had the advantage of being able to copy people's Quirks, the fact that he was able to use them so effectively on the fly was seriously impressive.

A sudden chorus of angry shouts drew Gohan's attention to the pack of competitors chasing after Shoji. They looked to have finally grown fed up with their inability to catch their target, and were now lashing out at each other. Of particular note was Kendo, who had enlarged one of her hands to gigantic proportions and was using it like a flyswat to smack aside anyone who came near her.

Another interesting observation was that despite all this added chaos, the chasing pack in its entirety never once strayed from Shoji's trail.

That all changed when a devastating wave of ice washed across the ground and trapped their feet in a frigid prison, coldly and cruelly halting their progress.

"Whoa! Feast your eyes on that, folks! Even in the heat of battle, Todoroki Shoto finds the time to treat us all to an advance screening of the new Ice Age flick!" Present Mic joked, much to the crowds' amusement.

"Well, that's Todoroki finally getting serious," Sato concluded. Just a few seconds later, an enormous explosion engulfed a portion of the field in thick black smoke. "And there goes Bakugo blowing his top. Huh. Things are both heating up and cooling down."

Gohan's breath chilled as a gust of icy wind blew past his team, eliciting a shiver out of Midoriya and Uraraka. Sato wasn't spared from the cold either if the goose bumps that grew along his skin were anything to go by; he just didn't express it like the other two, amusingly enough.

"I'm glad I'm not in the middle of that," Midoriya mused as he rubbed his bumpy arms.

"Those guys are boned," Sato remarked, referring to Todoroki's panicking victims. "They don't have a Son to unfreeze their asses. And good riddance. Annoying pricks."

Gohan furrowed his brows as he cast a curious gaze over the trapped combatants. "I'm not so sure about that. Those guys were pretty resourceful when they took us on."

"Tch. That was just a fluke," Sato grumbled.

"I'm with Son on this one. We shouldn't underestimate them," Midoriya added.

"You too, Midoriya? At least Uraraka agrees with me… right, Uraraka?" Sato half-asked, half-pleaded.

"Nope!" the girl chirped, accentuating the 'p'.

Sato huffed and crossed his arms. "You guys suck!"

"Whatever you say, bud," Gohan responded offhandedly as he continued surveying the chaotic scene.

Honenuki had just freed his team by turning the ice below them to mud, and immediately gave chase to Todoroki and Shoji. Not long after, Kendo managed to shatter the ice trapping her team by whacking it repeatedly with her comically huge hands. The other freeze victims hadn't pulled off the same feat, but they seemed to have gotten over their earlier panic and were diligently working to thaw themselves out.

Gohan was broken from his observations when Sato growled in frustration. "I get that we're badass and all, but standing around doing nothing is getting real boring," he whined.

"Deal with it," Gohan replied, craning his neck to check out the timer. "We only have around ten minutes left anyway."

"Don't be such a bore, Son. Let's spice things up and go round up some more headbands!" Sato suggested enthusiastically.

"Now that's something I can get behind!" Uraraka commented, her tone almost as eager.

"I-if Uraraka's okay with it, then I am too!" Midoriya stated, unsurprisingly.

Gohan chuckled in light-hearted exasperation. "Fine. Any suggestions on who to target?"

"That smug blond bastard who's scrapping with Bakugo!" Sato declared instantly, much to his teammates' surprise.

"Any particular reason?" Gohan inquired.

"You weren't paying attention earlier, but I memorised their faces. The blond guy, the brown-haired guy, and the guy with super black skin were the ones talking shit about you before the cavalry battle," Sato revealed, clenching his fist and grinning dangerously at the objects of his ire. "I know you don't care about any of that stuff, but I won't stand for anyone badmouthing my sidekick!"

"That's as good a reason as any," Uraraka remarked, smacking a fist into her palm. "I say we go for it!"

Gohan's heart swelled with gratitude, but he quickly reigned in his emotions. "You guys…" One deep exhalation later, an excited grin spread across his lips. His teammates' enthusiasm was infectious. "Alright! Let's move out!"

Like a racehorse finally set loose, the cavalry sprang into action and charged at the smug blond's team, which was still locked in conflict with Bakugo's team. When the two warring groups finally picked up on the furious patter of footsteps heading their way, they momentarily stopped fighting to see what it was. Upon spotting Gohan's group running towards them at full sprint, Bakugo's face twisted into a venomous snarl, while the smug blond's smirk slid off his face in an instant.

"Plan of attack?" Sato queried.

"Bulldoze through the middle of them," Gohan announced, clenching his left fist and moving it in front of his body.

Sato cackled in a distinctly unheroic manner. "With pleasure…"

The two enemy teams backed off from each other and shifted their attention to Gohan's group, their standard bearers bracing for an attack. Bakugo's means of defence was to open his arms invitingly as small explosions danced across his palms; the smug blond's was to harden his arms with Kirishima's Quirk while adopting a cross-arm block to protect his neck, where his headbands were located. The latter also had support from his brown-haired teammate, who literally blew a transparent barrier of some sort into existence.

Even as he took all this in via his peripheral vision, Gohan continued facing forward in order to mask his intentions until the last possible moment. Despite that, he never once lost track of his true target: the headbands wrapped snugly around the smug blond's neck.

The very second his cavalry entered the required range – Bakugo's team on their right and the smug blond's on their left – Gohan put his plan in motion.

An open-palmed feint imbued with the most miniscule amount of ki was thrust into Bakugo's face, making the bad-tempered boy recoil in shock.

An elbow strike shattered the transparent barrier into innumerable tiny shards, drawing a stunned gasp from its creator.

Said elbow strike transitioned into a backfist aimed at the smug blond's face, but this too was a faint; unless a male fighter was exceptionally well trained, their limbs would instinctively move to defend their face and groin at the slightest sign of danger.

The smug blond did not fall under that category.

In flinching, he opened his guard just enough for Gohan to twist his wrist at the last moment and yank the three exposed headbands off with one swift swipe.

By the time Bakugo and the smug blond's teams had properly comprehended this series of events, Gohan's group had put a few metres between them, and that number was rapidly growing larger.

"Son? Son?! I'm going to fucking murder you, you unwanted, shit tier, parentless disgrace of a hero wannabe!" Bakugo screeched, the sheer amount of vitriol and loathing in his voice strong enough to cut Gohan deep, and cause something inside him to snap.

"Turn around," he ordered.

"On it!" Sato announced as he did just that, Midoriya and Uraraka following suit.

"Don't move," Gohan then added, watching with narrowed eyes as Bakugo's group rampaged towards him, the jerk's head so red it looked like it was about to burst. Behind him, the smug blond and his team were retreating in the opposite direction. _'Good.'_

"Well, well, well, looks like little Bakugo's finally sprouted the balls to come take us on!" Sato taunted, flipping the blond the bird.

"I don't want to hear that from a shitty freeloader who coasts by on someone else's strength! Bakugo retorted hotly.

Sato barked out a laugh. "What would you know about strength? You're not even top five in the class!"

Bakugo went rigid, his face turning alarmingly ashen. "Top five? Top five?! I'll show you who's top five when I ram my- what the fuck is this?" he screeched, glaring at a headband that had just been thrown to him.

"Your headband. I got it back off that other blond jerk," Gohan explained shakily, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I don't want your stinking charity!" Bakugo roared, hurling the headband back to its sender.

"I don't care what you want," Gohan spat, throwing the headband back with trembling hands. "Ashido and Kirishima are my friends, and I want them to go through to the next round." His heartbeat relaxed just a tad at the thought.

Kirishima looked conflicted. "Son, you're my bro, and I appreciate the gesture… but I can't accept this. As much as I want to go through to the next round, I want it to be on my own merits, not because of a handout from my friend."

"See? Shitty Hair doesn't want your charity either! So fuck off!" Bakugo bellowed, disposing of the headband once more.

Gohan ignored the blond's diatribe and looked Kirishima right in his crimson eyes. He took a deep breath, remembering how on the day of the Quirk assessment test, he, Sato, Kirishima and Ashido spent the entire afternoon lazing about at the arcade. Even though he and Sato were literal strangers to Kirishima and Ashido, the colourful duo were still warm enough to suggest such an outing. It was a soothing memory – one he would always cherish.

"It's not charity," he declared firmly. "If it was charity, I'd give you all my headbands aside from the one worth five million points. It's just a friendly gesture, that's all. If those guys from the other class can look past the competition aspect to help each other out, why can't we do the same?"

"Unlike those wimps, I don't need the help!" Bakugo roared.

Kirishima grit his teeth and looked away. "Sorry, bro. I'm with Bakugo on this one."

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Will you dorks cut it out with the dick-measuring contest?" Ashido scolded.

"What? You wanna say that to my face, Raccoon Eyes?!" Bakugo screamed.

Ashido simply rolled her eyes. "Give that headband here, Son. Unlike these two dumbasses, I don't have a rock for a brain, and would appreciate the help."

"I'm with Ashido," Sero chimed in. "Wanting to do things on your own is fine and all, but we're kinda running out of time."

Gohan nodded in gratitude and handed the headband to Ashido, who accepted it with a warm smile. The sight was enough to set his heart fully at ease. "Thank you, Son," she said softly.

"Oi! What are you doing, Raccoon Eyes?! Throw that shit away!" Bakugo shrieked.

Ashido ignored him and thrust the headband into Kirishima's side, the redhead wincing at the rough treatment. "Hey! What was that for?" he whined.

"For being a dumbass," Ashido replied harshly. "Now get a move on, you two. We've got some headbands to steal."

"I'll kill you, Son!" Bakugo threatened coldly, his whole body shaking in barely restrained rage. "Next round, you're dead fucking meat! You too, Big Lips! And don't think I've forgotten about you either, Deku, you weaselly little shit! You're all dead! DEAD!"

He continued screaming even as his cavalry carried him away like some sort of mental patient – which might not have been too far from the truth, now that Gohan thought about it. When the volatile blond's vulgar yelling finally faded for good, the demi-Saiyan leaned back in his seat and sighed in relief. That could've gone a lot worse.

"That boy ain't right," Sato commented, a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Th-tha-that was int-tense!" Midoriya stammered shakily.

"That was rude," Uraraka muttered.

Midoriya's eyes widened in panic. "D-don't pay too much attention to Kacchan! He's like that with everyone!"

"I don't care about that!" Uraraka clarified with a huff. "When he was threatening to kill you guys, he completely ignored me!"

Midoriya blinked. "You… want Kacchan to threaten you?" he enunciated, as though struggling to come to terms with the idea.

Uraraka shrugged. "It'd show he was taking me seriously."

"Ha! That's the spirit! You have a good head on your shoulders, Uraraka," Sato praised, drawing a blush from the girl.

"I agree," Gohan added with a smile. "If that jerk doesn't acknowledge you now, make him acknowledge you in the next round. I know you have it in you."

"Y-yeah! You're strong, Uraraka! S-so don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" Midoriya stuttered, his words causing her to shyly cover her face with her hands.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot," she mumbled.

"We're just being honest," Gohan admitted, before his smile dimmed. "Anyway, I'm sorry for giving away that headband without asking if it was alright with you guys. It was a spur of the moment thing." He conveniently neglected to mention that had he not done what he did, he probably would've exploded then and there.

A wave of shame washed over him at the thought. Verbal abuse was something he'd always been able to shrug off with ease, but Bakugo… had a way of worming under his skin. Having his conviction and commitment questioned by some vile scumbag who didn't even deserve to be at U.A. stung hard. Still, that was no excuse for almost blowing his gasket. He needed to be better.

"I'm cool with it, man. It's not like we needed the extra points," Sato proclaimed, an excited grin breaking out across his face. "Besides, I want Kirishima to make it to the next round too. I owe him an ass whooping for beating me in All Might's battle trial. Thrashing him in an arm wrestle wasn't enough to satisfy me."

"Huh? I thought your arm wrestle ended in a draw when the desk broke?" Midoriya asked, making Sato's ears redden.

"Whaaaat? Nah, man! The desk only broke because I slammed Kirishima's hand on it too hard!" he protested.

"Right…" Midoriya replied. "Anyway, Son, I don't mind that you gave Kacchan's team their headband back. They needed it; we didn't."

"I was a bit annoyed at first, but like Deku and Sato said, we didn't need it," Uraraka added, having regained her composure. "Besides, it's nice that you're looking out for our classmates."

Gohan felt a surge of warmth bubble up from within. "I appreciate it, guys. Really."

"Five minutes left!" Present Mic boomed. "Thus far, not a single soul has managed to steal the five million points from either Son or Mineta! Can our two frontrunners hold onto their lead? Or will they finally fall prey to their hunters at the final hurdle? Strap in, strap on, and get ready, ladies and gentlemen! The cavalry battle's conclusion is coming right up!"

Now that the clock was running down, the competitors seemed to kick their efforts up a notch. Some teams picked up speed as they desperately rushed their opponents, their gritted teeth and sweat-drenched faces a testament to their hard work, even in the face of defeat. Others stopped fleeing and moved to engage in direct conflict with their pursuers, their stony expressions reflecting their grim determination.

However, the most showstopping endeavour was achieved by none other than Todoroki himself. Gohan didn't see exactly what happened, but the literal wall of jagged ice encircling the corner of the battlefield, as well as the distinct absence of both Todoroki and Shoji's teams, told him all he needed to know. He wasn't sure who he wanted to win that bout, nor did he have a clue who the favourite was, but he was certain it would go down to the wire. Neither group was in for an easy time.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" a frustratingly familiar voice shrieked, quickly catching his attention.

Upon seeing Bakugo's team rampaging through the kerfuffle at the centre of the battlefield, their standard bearer screaming his head off like a lunatic, Gohan could only roll his eyes. Astoundingly enough, the volatile blond's vulgar attitude and reckless disregard for common decency looked to be intimidating a couple of his competitors, making their headbands easy targets for his team.

"G-guys! Enemies incoming!" Midoriya called out.

Gohan snapped to attention at his friend's warning, but relaxed when saw it was just the team whose headband they'd stolen just minutes prior heading their way. The smug blond who acted as their figurehead wore an arrogant smirk, but the demi-Saiyan had honed his observational skills enough that he could easily see past the mask.

He saw the way the lips quivered as they struggled to maintain a smile.

He picked up on the eye twitching out of sheer frustration.

He noticed the rivulets of sweat rolling down the forehead in droves, denoting an almost tangible nervousness.

The smug blond was worried.

Meanwhile, Sato was vocally expressing his displeasure at their opponent. "Why do we have to fight the wimpy blond guy again? I was hoping for another crack at the werewolf guy," he whined.

"What is it with you and werewolves?" Uraraka muttered.

"I have my reasons…" Sato trailed off ominously, his features hardening.

"O…kay," Uraraka replied, shooting Gohan a confused look.

"I'll explain later," he told her, receiving a nod in response.

"Don't let that blond guy touch you. That's how he steals Quirks," Midoriya warned.

Sato stroked his chin in thought. "So then what do we do? Run away or kick his ass?"

"Already thinking about running away? Just what I expected of the riff-raff from Class 1-A!" the smug blond taunted.

Sato snorted. "Are you retarded? You're the ones who ran away from us first!"

The smug blond's smirk faltered, while his brown-haired teammate chuckled. "They've already caught on to your schtick, Monoma," he remarked.

The smug blond now known as Monoma shook his head and readopted an arrogant grin. "It doesn't matter what you Class 1-A clowns think of me. All I need is one touch, and then both your powers and your points will be mine!"

Sato facepalmed in disbelief. "Who the hell monologues in real life? I think you've been watching too many movies, dude."

"Maybe he's just flustered?" Uraraka guessed.

"Whatever he is, I think he's suffered enough," Gohan suggested calmly. "Anyway, we should probably get a move on. We have no reason to fight, and I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather not get my Quirk stolen and used without my permission."

Midoriya paled at the thought, and Gohan could only imagine the kind of macabre images he was picturing. Fighting Monoma now just wasn't worth the risk, especially since they had literally nothing to gain from it.

Sato pursed his large lips. "Fair enough. Well, gang, let's move out!"

"Right!" Uraraka and Midoriya replied in tandem as the cavalry shifted into gear as took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Come back here, you cowards!" Monoma yelled at their retreating forms.

"Get another headband first! Then we'll talk!" Sato fired back.

As they ran further from the conflict, Gohan cast a glance at Monoma, and saw that the blond's team had turned around and charged back into the fracas at the centre of the battlefield. Another glance at the scoreboard showed that his own team was in the lead, with Team Mineta coming in second, and Team Bakugo the clear favourite for third – impressive, but unsurprising. Fourth place was far more hotly contested, and was alternating between Team Kendo and Team Shinso… whoever that was.

From here on out, it was a simple matter of running down the clock by trotting around the battlefield while Present Mic's colour commentary narrated the final moments of the cavalry battle. A couple of teams did entertain the thought of coming after them, but all it took to make them reconsider was Gohan flexing his hand in their direction. All in all, it was a rather anticlimactic way to end the event, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"It's the final countdown!" Present Mic sang, the crowd enthusiastically following along. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! TIME'S UP!"

Gohan hopped off Sato's back as Midoriya huffed a sigh of relief. "You okay there, bro?" the demi-Saiyan asked, patting his green-haired friend on the back.

"I'm-I'm good," Midoriya stammered. "Just glad it's over, you know?"

"Not me! I could've kept going all day!" Sato boasted, thumbing his chest.

Uraraka rolled her eyes. "That's because you'd have Son doing most of the work," she grumbled.

"Damn right I would!"

Gohan let out a chuckle and turned his attention to his fellow competitors, many of whom had collapsed on the ground and were panting heavily. The sight spoke volumes about how much effort they exerted, and reaffirmed just how cruel it was that almost two-thirds of them would be getting eliminated. It _almost_ made him feel bad that his team had such an easy ride in comparison.

"Alright, alright, alright! Let's take a look at our top four teams!" Present Mic called, pausing briefly for everyone to turn their attention to the holographic scoreboard. "In first place! Team Son! In second place, Team Mineta! In third place, Team Bakugo! In fourth place Team Shinso! Ladies and gentlemen, please give a r-"

"I believe a recount is in order!" a confident voice boomed across the battlefield.

Before anyone could voice their surprise at the sudden interruption, the circular wall of ice in the corner of the battlefield shattered as though smashed by a wrecking ball, revealing none other than a frowning Todoroki clutching a megaphone in one hand and something unidentifiable in the other. His team members were situated around him, grim expressions mirrored on each of their faces.

The crowd, the other competitors, and even Present Mic himself, let out a collective gasp – not at Todoroki's team, but at the grisly scene behind them.

Encased in thick ice right up to the waist was Shoji's hulking form, his Dupli-Arms frozen in place and looking like they had been pried apart by force. Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Mineta – their foreheads bare – were huddled together on his back, wide-eyed and unmoving save for their shivering bodies.

Todoroki held out his hand, revealing the five-million-point headband. "We pass."

* * *

 **AN: I would've liked to have had this posted yesterday, but I spent all day at a wedding and ended up drinking and eating way too much. I didn't get drunk or anything, but consuming three different kinds of wine, three different kinds of homemade fruit brandy, and two big ass cups of strong coffee throughout the day, in addition to some food I'm not used to eating, did not sit well with me, and the ensuing night was downright miserable. I'm still not feeling the best today, but fortunately it's not so bad as to prevent me from finishing off this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I realised partway through writing this chapter just how ill-equipped Gohan's team is for the cavalry battle. Individually, Deku, Sato and Uraraka are all plenty strong, but their skillsets aren't versatile enough for an event like this. Deku and Sato are straightforward brawlers who fight at close range, while Uraraka's gravity manipulation isn't that effective here. In canon, Deku and Uraraka had Tokoyami for range and defence, and Mei for versatility and support, so they weren't entirely helpless. In this version of events, they had Gohan. Good thing the next round consists of a series of one-on-one fights, eh?**

 **I also realised when reading/watching back the corresponding chapters/episodes just how rushed the canon cavalry battle was. Even if you assume a lot of it was left up to our interpretation, there were some really weird time jumps. The first 15 minutes went by at an okay pace (albeit with some weirdness) and covered Deku's altercations with Honenuki's team, Shoji's team and Bakugo. The next 14 minutes went by in what felt like an instant though, and seemed to imply that Bakugo spent all that time fighting Monoma, while Deku ran away from Todoroki. It was tough to wrap my head around, and made it harder to plan out the latter half of my cavalry battle. I had to try and make sure things didn't get repetitive, while also maintaining a realistic pace.** **In the end, I'm satisfied with how it turned out. If you have the time, please let me know what you thought.**

 **Now, before I end this, I'd like to give a few shout outs. First, to Fox McCloude, who went ahead and made a TV Tropes page for this fic. You, sir, are a legend, and you have my utmost gratitude. If anyone would like to go and add to it, please feel free to do so. Second, to the guest reviewer known as cestlavie, who as I write is going through and leaving almost essay-length reviews of every single chapter. If you make it this far without getting bored, know that I wholeheartedly appreciate your support.**

 **As for everyone whose who's left favourites, follows and reviews of their own, your support is also, as always, greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Line in the Sand

**The Symbol of Peace and Justice**

 **Chapter 15 – Line in the Sand**

A chill washed across the stadium, accompanied by a silence so quiet one would be able to hear the patter of a single raindrop. Then came the murmurs, starting from the crowd and spilling onto the battlefield, hushed whispers of concern abound.

"Well how about that, folks? It looks like Team Todoroki has eked out a victory at the last possible moment! We'll need to look over the footage to double-check everything's in order, but for now, Team Todoroki goes through to the final round in second place!" Present Mic declared, his statement spurring the crowd back to life. "Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted… ladies and gentlemen, let's have a round of applause for our sixteen finalists!"

As the spectators whistled and cheered in jubilation, all Gohan could focus on was the sad state Shoji's team was in. Fortunately, Yaoyorozu was on hand to set heaters around the frozen giant, while Iida was taking advantage of his height to lift Shoji's three teammates off his back and set them on the ground. Kaminari was off to the side, looking like he didn't know what to do with himself, and Todoroki was walking away from the scene.

Sato whistled. "Damn, that's rough."

"Poor Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Shoji… they were so close," Uraraka mumbled.

"Mineta too!" Midoriya interceded. "We can't forget about him!"

"Yeah, him too," Uraraka added, albeit unenthusiastically.

"We'll now have an hour's break for lunch, and then we'll continue with the rest of the afternoon's events!" Present Mic announced. "Hey, Eraser Head, let's go grab some food!"

"I'm going to sleep," Aizawa groused.

Sato clapped Gohan on the back. "Let's go eat. Knowing you, you must be famished after missing out on second breakfast and elevenses."

"In a minute," Gohan replied. "I'm going to help thaw out Shoji first."

"You're a good man, Son," Sato remarked, and with another pat on the back, he was off.

"Do you need me to come help?" Midoriya asked, his face a picture of concern.

Gohan smiled warmly. "Nah, bro, I'll be good. You just go and get some rest. You deserve it."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit, Son," Midoriya responded, taking off after Sato.

Uraraka, who still looked rather glum, gave him a light wave and faint smile before following suit.

Now that he was alone, Gohan broke out into a light jog, but his progress quickly came to a halt when he spotted Todoroki heading his way. Surprised, he stood his ground and waited for the ice user to come to him. "Todoroki," he greeted curtly.

"Son," Todoroki replied in kind, his heterochromic gaze unflinching as he locked eyes with Gohan. "I need to speak with you. Meet me in the tunnel by the faculty and student entrance. Don't make me wait too long."

Before Gohan could process this request, Todoroki took off. Now properly stunned, the demi-Saiyan remained rooted to the spot for a few seconds, until the rumbling of his stomach broke him out of his stupor. Frowning, he ignored his stomach's protests and set off towards Shoji. Food, as well as whatever Todoroki wanted to talk about, could wait.

When Yaoyorozu heard his approach, she flashed him a tired smile. "Hello, Son. Congratulations on finishing first. I knew it'd be you in the end."

Gohan noticed that her jacket was unbuttoned, but he only registered the sight of her bra-clad torso for a fleeting millisecond before looking her right in the eyes, his expression serious. "Thanks. How's Shoji?"

"Honestly, not good," Yaoyorozu replied, letting out a sigh. "Todoroki certainly didn't pull any punches this time. The heaters I've made will melt the ice eventually, but I don't know how long it will take. I did consider making a hammer and trying to break the ice myself, but I'm worried I'll mess up and… well… you know," she trailed off.

Gohan frowned. "It was pretty low of Todoroki to just walk away without undoing his handiwork. The cavalry battle's over."

"Th-that guy's m-m-messed up, Son! Ev-ven more than y-you!" Mineta screeched through chattering teeth.

The midget was then made to yelp when a long, whip-like tongue smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't talk to Gohan like that," Tsuyu scolded, sounding surprisingly sleepy. "He's the only reason you came so close to making it to the final round."

Gohan sent his froglike friend a grateful smile that masked his concerns about her. "Thanks, Tsuyu. Are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I'll be okay," Tsuyu admitted with a shrug. "Cold temperatures always make me sleepy, but I'll be back to normal soon."

"Alright," Gohan replied, relieved. He had no idea Tsuyu's physiology required her to hibernate. Just how would she make it through a dreadfully cold winter? In any case, now that his worries were assuaged, he turned back to Yaoyorozu. "Anyway, is it alright if I use my ki to melt the ice trapping Shoji? It should be really quick."

Yaoyorozu adopted a thoughtful expression. "As long as Shoji's okay with it. I'm sure he'd appreciate it though."

Gohan nodded his thanks and walked over to Shoji's frozen form. "Hey there, big guy. How you holding up?" he asked.

"I've been better," Shoji answered calmly, not a trace of discomfort in his tone.

Gohan winced. "Sorry. Stupid question. Just trying to break the ice… n-no pun intended!" His cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment, which was only magnified after a melodic giggle from Yaoyorozu and a dismissive snort from Mineta.

Fortunately, Shoji didn't seem to mind. "It's fine. And I'd appreciate the help. I trust you."

"Thank you," Gohan replied sincerely.

With permission now granted, he placed his left hand against the thick slab of ice encasing Shoji up to the waist and channelled a small amount of ki through his palm. His hand glowed an almost ethereal blue, and the chill that ran up to his wrist faded in an instant. Then, after a few seconds of contact, the ice started melting away, drawing a few stunned gasps from the onlookers.

Gohan shut them out and focused on his work, being extra careful not to discharge more ki than was necessary; he didn't want to accidentally burn Shoji. This was an exercise in patience, not speed.

After half a minute of this, the ice had melted enough for there to be a deep puddle of water at Shoji's feet, and another thirty seconds later, the hulking boy regained full use of his lower limbs. He then tried to take a step forward, but ended up toppling over.

Fortunately, Gohan was perfectly placed to catch him before he could faceplant on the wet, rubbery floor. "Whoa! Easy there!"

The demi-Saiyan felt Shoji grip his shoulders and pull himself up to a standing position, after which Yaoyorozu placed a thick woollen blanket across his broad back.

"Thank you," Shoji wheezed.

"Don't mention it," Gohan replied with a warm smile.

"You truly are a spark of light in the darkness that encompasses our world, Son," Tokoyami mused sagely. "I can only hope that some of our less-noble classmates learn from your example."

"W-wow, that's some high praise," Gohan remarked sheepishly, turning towards the birdlike boy and scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, Tokoyami. It means a lot."

Tokoyami nodded in response, then muttered a quiet "thanks" to Yaoyorozu, who draped a thick blanket across him much like she had Shoji. Upon further inspection, it appeared she had done to same to both Tsuyu and Mineta, the latter of which was enthusiastically rubbing his nose along the woollen fabric and… sniffing it? Had Todoroki's ice dulled his sense of smell or something?

Gohan blinked twice at the strange sight, before averting his gaze to one that was far easier on the eyes. "Anyway, what on Earth happened back there?" he asked Yaoyorozu, who was side-eyeing the perverted midget with furrowed brows.

However, it was Kaminari who answered first. "When Present Mic announced there was one minute left, Todoroki went apeshit and let out this huge wave of ice that completely trapped Shoj!" he exclaimed, emphasising his point with frantic gesturing.

"Prior to that, we were locked in a pretty even contest," Yaoyorozu elaborated sombrely, having shifted her attention away from Mineta. "Although they couldn't outrun us completely, nothing we were doing could get past their defences, and every time we got close enough to initiate combat, their team would combine their Quirks to hold us back."

"Even after Shoji got frozen, it still took Todoroki quite some effort to pry open Shoji's Dupli-Arm barrier," Iida praised, gently patting his defeated classmate on the back.

"All I had to do was hold out for just a few seconds longer," Shoji muttered.

"Please don't blame yourself, Shoji," Tokoyami cut in. "I'd argue you were the main reason our battle went down to the wire. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and I'm positive your exemplary performance won't go unnoticed."

"I agree!" Iida declared confidently.

"Me too," Yaoyorozu added.

"Fuck yeah, dude! You kicked ass!" Kaminari commended.

Even Tsuyu chimed in with some praise of her own, although it was slurred and unintelligible due to her drowsiness. Mineta had nothing to say, as he was still oddly enraptured by his blanket, so much so that he had stopped sniffing it, and was now rubbing it against his cheek with a look of absolute bliss.

Not wanting to dwell on the midget's weirdness any further, Gohan smiled warmly at his classmates. "I'll leave you guys to it then. I have some, ahh, business to take care of right now, so I guess I'll catch you all later?"

"Of course," Yaoyorozu replied, shooting him a bright smile.

After the others had given their own farewells – excluding Mineta, who was now tentatively licking his blanket – Gohan set off towards the location Todoroki had given him. He wasn't that keen on speaking to the ice user to begin with, but after hearing about his barbarism during the cavalry battle, his enthusiasm dipped even further.

A short walk later, he found Todoroki leaning against the wall at the specified destination, hands in his pockets and an emotionless expression etched on his face. Gohan situated himself on the opposite wall and crossed his arms. They were in a pretty secluded area, far away from the prying eyes and ears of their peers, who were using a different tunnel some ways down the path.

"You're late," Todoroki greeted, his demeanour as frosty as his Quirk.

Gohan's eye twitched. "You never specified a meeting time. Besides, I would've been here much sooner if I hadn't needed to unfreeze Shoji. You shouldn't have left him like that," he scolded.

"Yaoyorozu had it covered," Todoroki remarked uncaringly.

Gohan pursed his lips in annoyance, but bit back a protest. "You wanted to talk?"

"You're an enigma, Son, and the more I think about you, the more I find myself at a loss," Todoroki stated, much to Gohan's befuddlement.

"I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not sure what I'd be apologising for," he replied.

"I wouldn't want you to apologise. This is on me more than anything, since I'm the one who came up with my pledge in the first place," Todoroki continued.

"Pledge?" Gohan repeated, confused.

"Do you know what Quirk marriages are?" Todoroki queried.

"I'm aware of them," Gohan replied promptly.

In order to acclimatise himself to his new surroundings shortly after arriving here, he had read up on the entire history of Quirks and their evolution through the ages. One of the more twisted topics he delved into was Quirk marriages: a disgusting, archaic practice that had been largely phased out over time. Unfortunately, it was still prevalent among certain circles in the upper echelons of society.

Todoroki nodded. "Good. Then I'll spare you the details. I'm sure you're familiar with Endeavour, the number two hero... and my old man."

Gohan nodded. "I figured you were related based on your last name, but I didn't think you were his son. You don't have his fire powers." He'd never come across Endeavour himself as the Blur, but every now and then he'd overhead other heroes talking about how much they disliked the man's brutal way of handling matters. _'Like father, like son, huh?'_

"I do have them, I just refuse to use them," Todoroki corrected coldly, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. "Which brings me back to the pledge I was talking about."

Gohan blinked, his earlier confusion only magnified. _'Why would Todoroki refuse to use his father's power? And what connection does that have to-'_ His eyes then widened in shock as the pieces fell into place. "Then the Quirk marriage…"

"You catch on quick," Todoroki praised. "To give you some context, Endeavour has always wanted the fame and glory that came with being the very best, but he could never have it because All Might was around. So, he came up with another plan: to surpass All Might through his child. That's how I was born."

Gohan exhaled audibly and shook his head, his thoughts turning sombre. "It can't have been easy, having all that pressure heaped on you when you were just a kid."

Todoroki snorted. "That's putting it mildly. That old bastard made it clear from the very beginning that we were nothing more than tools to him. My mother was a spare womb that just happened to have a powerful Quirk; he never cared for her like a husband would his wife, and being trapped in a loveless marriage with that psychopath eventually drove her insane. My older siblings were failed experiments, and he never let them forget it. I was the weapon he'd use to beat All Might, and he's been drilling that into my head since I first awakened my Quirk."

Gohan's heart went out to Todoroki. His own childhood was the stuff of nightmares, but at least he had a loving family and caring friends to support him every step of the way. He could only hope Todoroki got some of that from his siblings.

"But I refuse to be a tool for that son of a bitch," Todoroki continued. "That's why I promised myself I'd rise to the top using only my right side… my mother's ice Quirk. I want to prove to him that I can be the best without his help."

"And that's why my presence bothers you so much," Gohan concluded.

"Exactly," Todoroki affirmed. "You're strong, Son. Unimaginably so. It didn't properly register until I saw you breeze through both the obstacle course and cavalry battle without even trying, but it's clear that with just my ice powers, I wouldn't stand a chance against you."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. He was at a loss for words. No one had ever confided in him like this before. "Look, man, I sympathise with you, and I'm grateful you trusted me enough to tell me… but why are you telling me this?" he asked, hoping he wasn't being insensitive.

"Like I said, I'm at a loss on what to do," Todoroki repeated. "I was hoping that talking to you would clear things up."

Gohan pursed his lips in deep concentration. He did have an opinion on the matter, but he knew he had to choose his next words carefully. "Well, if you want my advice, I think you should forget about what your dad wants and use your fire Quirk – not for him, but for _yourself_." When Todoroki's eyes narrowed, the demi-Saiyan held out his hands in a placating manner. "J-just hear me out! The hero business is no joke, Todoroki. People's lives are in your hands every single day. Could you live with yourself knowing an innocent person died on your watch because you purposely limited yourself to using half your power?"

Todoroki's glare softened, and his heterochromic eyes closed for a few seconds before reopening. He didn't speak, but his silence said it all.

"You can't half-ass being a hero, especially if you have the power to make a difference," Gohan continued softly. "People like you and me… people who have been blessed with extraordinary abilities… it's our responsibility to use our powers for good, whether we like them or not. Whether you think of that as a blessing or a curse, that's just the way it is, man."

"Then I'll train myself to be so strong I won't ever need to use my left side," Todoroki declared confidently, clenching his right fist for emphasis.

Gohan winced. That wasn't the response he was expecting. "Don't be selfish, Todoroki. There's more at stake here than just your pride. Even in the short term, you might be able to get by using half your power to begin with, but eventually people who are giving it their all every day will catch up to you and surpass you. Don't underestimate our classmates."

In a rare display of emotion, Todoroki's face morphed into an expression of offended disbelief. "Pride? _Pride_?! This isn't about something as petty as pride!" he spat, his closed fist trembling. "You have no idea what Endeavour did to me! How he tore apart my family! This isn't about pride, but about sending a message that I can be the best without being that bastard's tool!"

He then took a deep breath, his brows creasing in disgust. "As for our classmates?" A sardonic chuckle slipped from his lips. "They're all jokes. You're the only one I have to be wary of, and I'll beat you eventually. It might not be this year, or even while we're at school, but it'll happen in time. You're strong, Son, but you lack my conviction."

Gohan resisted the urge to groan. This guy was just like Bakugo, only more civil and nowhere near as much of an asshole. But, despite his more pleasant demeanour and genuinely understandable grievances, Todoroki was still in the wrong. "In that case, I wish you luck in the next round. I hope you got something out of this conversation," he stated, unwilling to press the issue further.

"I did actually," Todoroki admitted as he walked off. "You helped me realise that my path was the right one, so thanks for that."

Once Todoroki's retreating figure vanished from view, Gohan breathed out a sigh of relief. The ice user was a stubborn guy, and it was clear his mind couldn't be changed by mere words. Prolonging their discussion any further would've been an exercise in futility, and the demi-Saiyan had far more pressing matters to concern himself with.

Todoroki would just have to be proven wrong – and Gohan was confident he would be if he let things run their natural course. After all, he wasn't simply paying his peers lip service when he spoke of their potential.

The abrupt rumbling of his stomach tore Gohan away from his thoughts. Grimacing in mild irritation, he picked up the pace and speed walked down the corridors, following the directions pointing him towards the toilets. Along the way he passed a few students he vaguely recognised from the cavalry battle, who unsurprisingly shot him curious stares, but he paid them no heed.

A short while later he reached his destination, and after confirming that the disabled stall was empty, entered it and locked the door behind him. As much as he detested taking advantage of a toilet that wasn't meant for him, the disabled stall had its own personal sink, and he had a feeling he'd need the privacy.

Situating himself behind the sink and exhaling in resignation, he withdrew his left hand from his pocket and unclenched the fist. The gruesome sight that subsequently met his eyes made him want to gag, but he reigned in his disgust by thinking happy thoughts… like food, saving people, his first time reading The Lord of the Rings, the arcade, Street Fighter OSTs, Yaoyorozu's bare ches- he shook that last one from his head. Now wasn't the time.

After refocusing his thoughts on food, namely the time Doctor Shuzenji took him to an all-you-can-eat buffet for his tenth birthday, he pursed his lips in grim determination and turned the tap on at full blast. He'd _definitely_ made the right choice in opting to conceal himself from potential onlookers.

Whereas before his palm was laced with a grotesque combination of dirt, sweat and tiny tufts of purple hair, these contrasting elements had now blended together to form an unholy concoction that didn't look native to this planet. To make matters worse, it was lathered in an even thicker sheen of sweat that left his fingers glued together.

For a situation as dire as this, some solvent would've really come in handy, but such a material was well out of his reach. The only tools at his disposal were water, soap and his Saiyan strength… for all the good that would do.

Submerging his hand beneath the rushing water, he allowed himself a moment to relax as the cool sensation washed over his sticky skin. A few seconds of rinsing later, he shut off the sink and squirted a sizeable volume of liquid soap on his hand, then started scrubbing. Vigorously.

As he worked on removing the taint, his teeth gritting in exertion, he kept count of the numerous footsteps going in and out of the bathroom. A few did stop outside the disabled stall, no doubt wondering what was happening in there, but eventually they went on with their business, much to his relief.

After about two minutes of scrubbing he turned the sink back on, rinsed his hand for a second time, and brought it close to his face for an inspection. The skin was red from being rubbed so hard and most of it was unblemished, but his eagle eyes still managed to pick up on faint traces of purple here and there. Furthermore, while his fingers were no longer glued together, they just didn't feel… right. It was a strange, unnatural sensation, almost like they'd been dipped in a tar pit.

Before he could voice his frustration, a disgustingly loud splash came from the stall directly beside his own. Eyes widening in alarm, his left hand flew to pinch his nose, but it was too late; his Saiyan sense of smell had already allowed the sickening stench of fresh excrement to reach his unprepared nostrils.

"Now that's a shit worthy of a hero!" a giddy voice boasted proudly, its owner not caring that he wasn't alone in the toilet.

Gohan shut his eyes tight and allowed a grimace to settle on his face. He would've taken a deep breath, but seeing as that was highly inadvisable in this instance, he settled for clearing his mind instead. As revolting as his current circumstances were, he'd been through much worse. He could do this.

With memories of his previous triumphs spurring him on, he opened his eyes and got back to work. Despite his newfound drive though, the object of his ire remained at the forefront on his thoughts. "Damn you, Mineta, you little twerp…" he seethed under his breath.

* * *

Almost five minutes later, Gohan found himself walking into a packed cafeteria, a frustrated frown resting on his features. However, upon taking a whiff of the heavenly scent within, his eyes glazed over and his mind momentarily went blank.

The first divine aroma that assaulted his nostrils was that of bacon, its smoky goodness tickling his olfactory system in all the right places. It stood out among its peers like a king among lords, overwhelming his Saiyan senses to the point that he could practically picture the crackling of oil and sizzling of finely cut slices of delight.

Its competitors weren't to be outdone though, for narrowly trailing behind the bacon was the serene smell of barbecued meat. Producing a similarly smoky scent, it exuded a wispy fragrance that tantalisingly teased the aromatic herbs and spices that went into its concoction. It was almost enough to make Gohan's mouth water.

Next up was the exquisite combination of fried chicken and baked pastries, melding together like two estranged lovers. The greasy poultry radiated a strong, salty, but still very much pleasant scent; one powerful enough to elicit comforting mental images of biting through its crunchy exterior to taste the juicy goodness within.

The delectable smell of baked pastries, on the other hand, provided a different sort of comfort. It reminded Gohan of home… of coming back from long, gruelling training sessions with his father and Piccolo to find a scrumptious pie – usually apple – cooling on the windowsill. The whole scene was like something out of a picture book, and the memory was vivid enough to allow a drop of drool to form at the edge of the demi-Saiyan's lips.

Now truly lost in a blissful daze, Gohan's enhanced senses expanded further around the cafeteria and allowed him to recognise the other delicacies on display. First there was potato chips, then cookies, then chocolate, then cakes, then- his eyes shot open when something unwanted entered his field of focus.

His onyx orbs zeroing in on the sudden threat, Gohan immediately identified a small, unrecognisable projectile shooting towards his head at high speed. Furrowing his brows in both shock and fear for his peers' safety, the world around him slowed to a crawl and his right fist clenched until only his index finger was left pointing.

Then, with a swiftness untraceable to the human eye, he aimed his finger gun at the incoming object and sent forth an invisible, intensely concentrated kiai that completely disintegrated it. Paying no heed to the resultant breeze that rushed through the room, he traced the path of the bullet to a nearby table, and when he saw who was seated at it, the only thing he could do was mutter a curse under his breath.

As it turned out, the one responsible for his predicament was none other than Sato Rikido. The large-lipped boy had a jar of olives in his hand and was diligently devouring them with a fork. On the edge of his plate, right beside a gargantuan burger, was a small stack of olive pits.

Gohan's lip curled in disgust as the puzzle pieces slotted together, and the urge to facepalm was strong. However, he suppressed it and marched over to his best friend's table, ready to give the dumbass a piece of his mind.

Before he could voice his displeasure, however, his attention was diverted by a boisterous voice he knew all too well. "Well, if it isn't the man of the hour!" Kirishima greeted enthusiastically.

Gohan's eyes snapped to the redhead, who was sitting on one of the seats opposite Sato's and giving him a sharklike grin. This side of the table was also occupied by Shoji, Ashido and Tsuyu. A glance back at Sato showed that he wasn't alone either; he was seated beside Midoriya, who was next to Uraraka. On Sato's other side was an empty chair, but the plate in front of it brimming with food suggested that it too was occupied.

Turning back to Kirishima, Gohan raised a brow. "Man of the hour?"

"Man of the hour!" the redhead reaffirmed. "Take a seat, bro! We missed you!"

Gohan gave the table a more thorough scan, but the only seat not currently sat in was the vacant one beside Sato. "Is that one taken?" he asked.

"Yeah. By you," Sato answered, speaking up for the first time. He set down an empty jar of olives and smirked at the demi-Saiyan. "Now sit your ass down and dig in. The food's free. I even went to the liberty of filling up your plate."

Gohan felt a surge of appreciation for his best friend, but it quickly evaporated when he remembered the olive pit incident. "Gee that's awfully nice of you," he muttered, his voice dripping with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy!" Sato boasted, taking a long swig of soda from a plastic cup.

Gohan rolled his eyes and took a seat. He'd pay Sato back for his revolting behaviour later. Right now, sating his ravenous appetite was a far more pressing concern.

His demeanour brightened considerably when he surveyed the contents of his plate. There was a big bowl of rice, a fermented cucumber with two hardboiled eggs at its base, a beef burrito, a giant piece of fried fish, four pork chops, a quarter of a roast chicken, a slab of Caesar salad, egg rolls, a handful of potato wedges, and a whole apple pie.

"Gohan, you're drooling," Tsuyu observed.

The demi-Saiyan's cheeks flushed a vivid red, and he quickly wiped his mouth with his hand. "Th-thanks for telling me," he mumbled sheepishly.

The others, Shoji and Sato excluded, laughed at his predicament, which only served to embarrass him even further. Shoji remained silent, while Sato snorted like the pig he was. He even looked the part, gorging himself on his burger like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

The sight was enough to make his stomach rumble like a tractor, drawing another round of laughs, but his time Gohan paid them no need. Picking up his chopsticks, he mumbled a quiet "itadakimasu" and dove into his meal with the fervour of a starved Saiyan. Unsurprisingly, the sight of him inhaling his food like one of Thirteen's black holes elicited a few stunned stares from the surrounding tables, but at this point, he was too famished to care.

"Hey, did any of you guys feel a weird chill like two minutes ago?" Kirishima asked. "It came out of nowhere and then disappeared straight away."

"Ooh! I did!" Ashido answered. "You know that feeling when you're standing underneath an air conditioner and it suddenly comes on and the cool air hits you? That's what it felt like."

Kirishima looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "I know the feeling you're talking about, but I don't see an air conditioner up there, so it can't be that."

"Maybe it's someone's Quirk?" Midoriya suggested.

"That's also possible, but why would someone use their Quirk for something like that?" Ashido mused.

"Some people are just dicks," Kirishima replied. "Maybe some jealous asshole took a look at all the badassery on this table, got jealous, and decided to annoy us."

"Or maybe it's someone who got through to the next round and is trying to psych us out with mind games," Uraraka remarked.

Kirishima grinned. "That'd be even better! It'd show they're taking us seriously!"

"Damn straight!" Uraraka exclaimed, leaning forward to give the redhead a high five.

"You're pretty fired up about the sports festival, huh?" Ashido observed with a light smile, causing the brown-haired girl's cheeks to turn a darker hue of red.

"M-maybe just a bit…"

"Hey, I didn't say there was anything wrong with that!" Ashido continued placatingly. "I think it's great that you're so into this! Ooh, it'd be awesome if we faced off in the next round! Show everyone what us girls are made of!"

Uraraka beamed. "I'd like that."

"Speaking of which, you okay over there, Tsuyu?" Ashido asked, looking over at the frog girl. "You haven't said anything in a while."

Tsuyu shrugged. "I'm still a bit tired from being frozen, but I'll recover."

Ashido pouted and reached over to gently stroke Tsuyu's hand. "Someone as nice as you doesn't deserve this. If I come up against Todoroki in the next round, I'm going to beat his ass for being such a jerk!"

"Then you'd better get in line, 'cause I call dibs!" Kirishima proclaimed, clenching his fist. "I'm all for being competitive, but that guy took it too far!"

"Is that so? Well then _you'd_ better not drop out in the first round," Ashido teased.

"Oh, don't you worry about that! I'm gonna make it all the way to the final!" Kirishima declared.

"Where you'll promptly lose to Gohan, who won't even break a sweat," Tsuyu commented casually.

The egg Gohan was about to devour whole slipped from his grasp and rolled across his plate. "Huh? What? Did you need something?" he stammered, his eyes darting from one amused classmate to another. Having been so engrossed in his food, he was only half paying attention to his friends' conversation.

Ashido and Uraraka giggled. "Tsuyu reckons you're going to whoop Kirishima's ass in the final! Which is totally not going to happen, because I'm gonna reach the final instead!" the pink-skinned girl chirped.

Gohan gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Oh. Umm… well, I appreciate your confidence in me, Tsuyu, but anything can happen in a fight."

"True, but I'm still certain that you'll win," Tsuyu replied.

Kirishima, who had been rendered slack-jawed by the frog girl's burn, shook his head and let out a wry chuckle. "That was cold, Asui. You sure know how to cut a guy deep."

Tsuyu's protuberant eyes drooped ever so slightly. "That wasn't my intention. I was just being honest."

Kirishima waved off her apologies with a grin. "Hey, it's cool. I wasn't expecting to win the sports festival this year anyway. I'm still gonna give it my all though."

"We all are," Midoriya confessed, his green eyes blazing with an unflinching determination Gohan had seen numerous times throughout their training sessions.

Unsurprisingly, the others around the table projected a similar aura. Even Tsuyu and Shoji, who had been eliminated in the previous round, looked thoroughly motivated and keen to avenge their loss.

It made Gohan feel more than a bit guilty; no matter how strong they got, they'd never be able to hold a candle to his freakish Saiyan strength. Still, he was happy his friends weren't deterred. Stroking his chin in silent contemplation, he wondered if there was a way to allow his peers to have a proper crack at the sports festival. Perhaps next time the event came around, he could feign being sick so he wouldn't have to participate? He had faith that he could pull it off, but doing so without arousing the ever-paranoid Aizawa's suspicions might be problematic...

Gohan was broken from his musing by Uraraka's voice. "Son?"

"Hmm?" he inquired, turning to face the girl.

She poked her index fingers together. "I've been meaning to ask. What exactly is the deal between Sato and werewolves?"

Kirishima looked confused. "Huh."

Uraraka chuckled. "During the cavalry battle, Sato had this weird grudge against that furry guy from Class 1-B. I asked Son what his deal was, and he said he'd explain later."

"Heh, now you got me curious," Kirishima confessed.

"Me too! Let's hear it!" Ashido chimed in.

The next thing Gohan knew, six pairs of inquisitive eyes locked on to him, making him recoil slightly from the shock. Scratching the back of his head, he looked over at his best friend. "Is it alright with you if I tell the story?"

Sato simply shrugged and continued gobbling down his enormous burger, which on closer inspection looked to be filled with every ingredient imaginable. There was salami, ham, bacon, roast beef, chicken strips, tomato, lettuce, cheddar cheese, feta cheese, olives, cucumber, pickles, carrot strips, spinach and onion. As if that wasn't enough, the sesame seed bun smelled like it had been lathered in hummus and garlic sauce. Gohan resisted the urge to lick his lips. That burger looked good.

"Son?" Uraraka pressed.

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry," he apologised, turning back to his eager audience and feeling slightly embarrassed at having spaced out. "Anyway, have any of you seen the Twilight movies?"

From the silence and confused looks he received, he assumed that meant a resounding _no_. Before he could proceed with his story though, the corner of Ashido's lip twitched, and her hand slowly rose into the air. Gohan raised a curious eyebrow, only to receive with a bright blush in return.

Smiling lightly at the girl, he continued. "Alright. So, back in junior high, the girls in our year group went through a phase where they were obsessed with the Twilight films: these old American movies about vampires and werewolves."

"Shapeshifters, not werewolves," Sato corrected, his mouth bulging with food.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Right. That. Anyway, they were particularly obsessed with one of the were- shapeshifters – a super buff guy called Jacob. That annoyed Sato to no end, since it meant the girls were interested in Jacob instead of him… not that they were ever interested in him to begin with."

"Oi!" Sato protested, as a round of chuckles rang out across the table.

Gohan let out a chuckle of his own. "Sato didn't get what all the fuss was about, since Jacob wasn't as ripped as he was – his words, not mine – so he invited me for a sleepover one weekend and made us marathon all five Twilight movies."

Ashido reached over with a pout and patted Gohan on the hand. "You poor thing."

"That bad?" Kirishima asked with a raised brow.

"Worse," Gohan replied, his expression stony.

"And did you figure out what all the fuss was about?" Uraraka wondered.

"Nope!" Sato answered, setting down an empty plate and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Shit movies, filled with shit characters, with a shit story to top off the shit cake. The _only_ good thing in them was this big ass battle scene in the last movie, but it all turned out to be a dream. Who the hell pulls that kind of crap?"

"That is pretty low," Kirishima agreed with a frown.

"You bet your ass it is," Sato grumbled, looking disgusted at the mere memory. "Man, what a waste of a weekend that was."

"You have only yourself to blame, since you're the one who suggested you marathon the whole series," Tsuyu remarked, putting a finger to her chin. "You could've stopped at any time, but you chose to watch all five movies, I assume one after the other."

"We had seven pizza breaks in between, but yeah, I still haven't forgiven him for that," Gohan revealed, shooting his best friend a cheeky grin and receiving a raised middle finger in response. "Anyway, this was all just a phase. Eventually the girls got over both Jacob and the Twilight movies, and life went back to normal… meaning they went right back to ignoring Sato completely."

This drew another round of laughs, making Gohan feel pretty proud of himself. It also sated the vindictive side of him that only ever came out when he wanted to get back at Sato for one of his crappy pranks or vulgar jokes.

"I bet they didn't ignore you though, am I right? You damn stallion, you!" Kirishima teased, distracting Gohan from his jubilant thoughts and drawing a vibrant blush from the boy.

"N-not exactly!" he stammered, averting his gaze from Kirishima's sharklike grin and biting into his burrito.

Sato snorted, a devious smirk spreading across his large lips. "Ignore him? Bro, they didn't even know he existed!"

Midoriya looked surprised. "Son wasn't popular?"

"Son was the exact opposite of popular!" Sato exclaimed. "Not because he did anything bad, but because he actively went out of his way to avoid people."

"And what's wrong with that?" Ashido asked, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Sato was taken aback by the unexpected outburst. "W-well, nothing's wrong, it's just… funny!" He fiddled with the collar of his jacket and pointed a thumb at Gohan, who was shovelling rice into his mouth with chopsticks, trying to divert attention away from himself. "I mean, look at the guy! He could've landed any chick he wanted if he just tried talking to them, but he chose to spend his time outside of class sitting under a tree reading books!"

"I think it's quite admirable that Gohan chose to focus on his studies instead of chasing girls," Tsuyu commented, Ashido nodding in agreement.

"He read comic books," Sato deadpanned.

"Which may as well count as studying, since we live in a society full of heroes," Tsuyu amended.

Sato raised an eyebrow in the frog girl's direction. "You can't be serious, can you?"

"I can, and I am," Tsuyu replied casually.

Sato looked like he was about to say something else, but Kirishima beat him to it. "I like the way you think, Asui!" he bellowed. "Some of the most badass heroes of all time are comic book characters!"

The frog girl nodded sagely. "Yep. Also, call me Tsuyu."

"I-I get that! I like comic books too! Not as much as manga, but… bahh, forget it!" Sato spat, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You win this round, Son. One-on-one, you'd be toast, but I can't do shit when I'm outnumbered this badly."

Gohan snickered. "You know what else I win, Sato?" At the befuddled look he received, the demi-Saiyan smirked. "Our sparring matches."

"Oh snap!" Kirishima squealed, while Ashido and Uraraka burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, bro, but he got you good! It's so simple, yet so effective!"

A now flushing Sato huffed in disgust and muttered something under his breath, before whipping out his phone and furiously tapping away at it. Were Gohan to harbour a guess as to why, it'd be that Sato was searching up pranks or insults to use against him in retaliation. He had a penchant for that kind of pettiness, since he'd done it before to mixed results.

As the laughter of his friends died down, Gohan mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. He'd be the first to admit that using their difference in strength as a verbal jab was a low-hanging fruit, but sometimes those fruits were the ripest of the lot. Besides, his classmates seemed to get a kick out of it, and it wasn't like Sato didn't have it coming.

"Anyway, let's get back on track!" Kirishima sang giddily. "What about you, Shoji? Surely you were popular with the ladies, you big, sexy hunk of man meat?" he questioned, playfully punching the hulking boy in one of his muscular arms.

"I once made a girl cry by showing her my mouth," Shoji admitted nonchalantly, making everyone at the table drop what they were doing and stare at him in shock.

Kirishima chuckled nervously and backed off from the Dupli-Arm user. "W-well, at least you left an impression on her! That's something, right?"

Shoji shrugged. "Not really something to be proud of though, is it?"

The jubilant atmosphere around the table tapered off after that, its occupants choosing to engage in more muted conversations among one another. Gohan, on the other hand, saw fit to continue his meal. He did feel genuinely bad for Shoji though. No one deserved to be ostracised just because the genetic lottery decided to be an asshole to them. Hopefully in a school full of aspiring heroes, people would be more accepting of such quirks. Normal was overrated anyway.

Having scarfed down most of his lunch in record time, he was in the process of wolfing down every morsel of meat on a chicken drumstick, when a commotion in the centre of the cafeteria caught his attention. Curious, he followed his friends' gazes, and spotted a scowling Kendo Itsuka dragging a screeching Mineta by the ear.

"Assault! Assault! Help! She's assaulting me!" the midget whined, his pleas falling on deaf ears.

From what Gohan could gather, Mineta was being dragged away from the trio of Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Kaminari. Yaoyorozu looked thoroughly confused by the whole affair, while an infuriated Jiro berated a cowering Kaminari.

"What do you think happened there?" Kirishima wondered.

"Something perverted, no doubt," Tsuyu replied.

Whatever it was, Gohan didn't care. As far as he was concerned, the less he saw of Mineta, the better. Still, he couldn't help but allow a slight smirk to form at the sight of the little bastard being chastised. God knew he deserved it. With that pleasant thought in mind, he polished off the last of his drumstick and rose from his seat, plate in hand.

"Where are you off to?" Sato asked.

"To get seconds," Gohan answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

By the time lunch was done, Gohan ended up having three Saiyan-sized helpings. It had been a long, _long_ time since he had the chance to consume a colossal amount of food entirely for free, so he tried to make the absolute most out of the opportunity he'd been blessed with. Now, with everything said and done, he could confidently admit that his attempt had been a resounding success.

It was also the main reason he wore a bright smile as he followed his fellow competitors into the stadium, where Midnight was patiently waiting on the stage in the centre. Beside him walked his ever-faithful, ever-infuriating tagalong of a best friend, as well as Kirishima and Ashido, who were visibly pumped for the spectacle. Midoriya and Uraraka trailed a few metres behind them, the pair engaged in a hushed conversation that Gohan had no desire to intrude upon.

"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the final event of the day!" Present Mic boomed over the loudspeaker, much to the elation of the raucous crowd. "But before that, there's good news for those of you who didn't make it to the finals! Since this is still a sports festival at the end of the day, we've prepared a handful of recreational events for you to participate in! After that, the sixteen competitors from the four teams who passed the cavalry battle will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!"

"Knew it," Sato boasted, more to the people around him than himself.

"Just like last year, eh?" Kirishima commented, clenching his trembling fists excitedly. "Oh man, I'm already getting fired up! I'm gonna be standing on the same stage I watch on TV every year!"

"Which means you'll have to try extra hard not to embarrass yourself," Ashido teased, eliciting a chuckle from the redhead.

"Yes, yes, I know you guys are excited, but we still need to draw lots to determine the bracket," Midnight announced as the competitors came to a halt before her penetrating gaze. Once the students had stopped chatting and given her their full attention, she held out large yellow box with the word 'LOTS' written on the side. "As soon as the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational activities, and then the tournament. The sixteen finalists can choose whether to get in on the fun, or rest up and save their strength for the fights. Now, from the first place team-"

"Umm, excuse me! I'd like to withdraw!" Ojiro interrupted with a raised hand, causing a chorus of stunned gasps to ring out across the stadium.

"Ojiro, why?" Midoriya questioned.

"Are you really going to pass up the chance to show off in front of the pros?!" Iida added.

Ojiro lowered his hand, looking distinctly dejected. "The truth is, I don't remember anything from the cavalry battle until the last few seconds… I think it was because of that guy's Quirk. I know that this is a great chance that anyone would be lucky to get, and that it'd be foolish to throw it away… but I can't in good conscience bring myself to compete any further. All the other finalists got here by giving it their all, while I had to be carried to victory without even knowing what was going on."

"You're thinking too hard about this!" Hagakure protested. "As long as you try your best, it should be fine!"

"You don't understand!" Ojiro fired back with a cracked voice, wiping his eyes with his fingers. The poor guy sounded genuinely devastated. "I'm talking about my pride here! It may not mean much to you, but to me, it's everything!"

"Ojiro…" Hagakure whispered sadly. "I-I had no idea…"

Gohan remained silent as he watched the sombre moment with a frown. Having associated with martial artists his entire life, he knew exactly where his classmate was coming from. He didn't necessarily subscribe to the ideal that pride alone should be main factor dictating one's actions, but he understood it and respected it… to a degree. Besides, it wasn't like the sports festival was a matter of life or death.

"I'd like to withdraw for the same reason," the pudgy blue-haired boy from the same team announced, albeit in a far calmer manner. "Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the spirit of the sports festival if those who didn't do anything got to go through to the final round?"

"You guys are so manly! So freaking manly!" Kirishima wept, spilling actual tears.

Midnight's face took on a dark countenance that was a stark contract to her usual bubbly demeanour. "Youthful talk like that… tickles me in all the right ways! Shoda Nirengeki! Ojiro Mashirao! I hereby accept your withdrawals!" she declared, a beaming grin breaking out as she cracked her whip for emphasis.

The two boys breathed out sighs of relief, although Ojiro's was mixed in with choked sobs. Fortunately, he wasn't left to wallow in sorrow alone, as Hagakure was comfortingly rubbing his back with her invisible hand. That was awfully nice of her. Curious as to the whereabouts of their third teammate, Gohan's onyx eyes scanned the crowd of students for the distinctive pink hair of Hatsume Mei, and quickly found her towards the back. She wore a bright grin on her goggles-clad face, not looking at all bothered like her two resigned teammates.

He scratched the back of his head, not sure what he was expecting out of that girl. Still, he was interested in seeing what she was capable of. If her willingness to team up with him in the previous event was anything to go by, she had a lot of guts.

He was about to start searching for the final member of their team when Midnight cleared her throat, drawing his attention.

"With two spots left open, the fifth-placed team will have to decide amongst themselves who will fill in for Shoda and Ojiro!" she revealed.

However, Kendo was quick to speak up. "If that's the case, then rather than us, who barely did anything during the cavalry battle, it should be them," she suggested, pointing to Tetsutetsu's team, who were visibly caught off guard. "They fought to the very end and spent the entire cavalry battle near the top of the leaderboard. If anyone deserves to go through, it's these guys. Right, girls?"

A round of nods from her teammates solidified her decision.

Now _that_ did not come as surprise to Gohan. If there was one thing he learnt about Kendo, it was that she was a very fair and noble person. While he was a bit sad he wouldn't get to see her fight in the tournament, his respect for her rose tremendously.

"What the heck?! They're manly as hell too!" Kirishima blubbered beside him. "Damn it, I'm starting to feel demasculinised!"

"What does that mean?" Ashido asked.

"It means he's lost his balls!" Sato snickered.

Ashido blinked. "Huh. I didn't know he had any to begin with."

Sato burst into a fit of laughter, while Gohan stifled his. Even Kirishima let out a snort through his loud sobs. Ashido, meanwhile, looked pretty pleased with herself.

Back over with Midnight, Tetsutetsu and the vine-haired girl, Shiozaki, had been elected to take part in the final round. While Tetsutetsu's inclusion didn't surprise Gohan, he thought Honenuki would've gotten in instead of Shiozaki; that guy's Quirk was no joke. Then again, maybe Shiozaki had a secret weapon hidden up her sleeve?

"With that of the way, we can finally get back to standard proceedings!" Midnight announced with a crack of her whip. "Can I please get a member of the winning team, Team Son, to come up here and draw a number!"

Gohan locked eyes with each of his teammates and received nods from two of them; Sato simply flipped him the bird, which was subsequently met with an eye-roll. Ignoring the hushed whispers that sprung up around him, he strolled over to Midnight and reached into her box.

"Nervous?" she asked, her blue eyes glinting with mischief.

Gohan just smiled as he pulled out a ball and opened it up.

* * *

Once everyone had drawn lots, Midnight cracked her whip in the direction of the largest monitor in the stadium and sixteen names flashed onto the screen.

 _Bakugo Katsuki vs Iida Tenya_

 _Kaminari Denki vs Uraraka Ochako_

 _Yaoyorozu Momo vs Todoroki Shoto_

 _Midoriya Izuku vs Hatsume Mei_

 _Sato Rikido vs Kirishima Eijiro_

 _Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu vs Sero Hanta_

 _Shiozaki Ibara vs Ashido Mina_

 _Shinso Hitoshi vs Son Gohan_

* * *

 **AN: Well, I'm back. I'd hoped to have this posted much earlier, but the last few months have been an absolute mess, and I simply haven't had the motivation to write. As much as I love this story and want to see it through to the end, trying to sort out the mountain of shit in my personal life takes precedence over an unpaid hobby I do for fun in my spare time. I hope you guys understand. Like I said in the past, I don't plan on abandoning this fic until I complete it, since I've already put so much time and effort into it, and if for some reason I'm completely incapable of continuing it, I'll post a chapter update saying so.**

 **With that out of the way, let's move on. I know a lot of people were hoping to get straight to the fights, but I simply couldn't pass up the chance to show more of Gohan bonding with his friends. This fic's two main genres are Adventure and Friendship, and the intermission between the cavalry battle and 1v1 fights gave me the perfect setting for some slice of life. If you're big on action though, don't worry; the next few chapters are going to be full of it.**

 **Two parts of this chapter were based on true stories. The first was the Twilight thing, which actually happened to me back in high school. I decided to include it because it's exactly the kind of cringeworthy thing my version of Sato would do. The second was Sato's burger being as massive as it was, which I suppose could also count as a life hack.**

 **If you go to Subway and want to get the absolute most value for money, fill up your sub with as many salads as possible. You can even ask the server for extra salad if you want. It won't cost you anything extra, and the resulting sub will be far larger and more filling than if you just went with two or three of your favourite salads. I started doing this in university to save money on food, and still do it whenever I go to Subway, because why the hell not.**

 **Anyway, I've rambled enough. Be sure to leave your predictions on the outcomes of the fights if you'd like, as well as your thoughts on the chapter if you have the time. I'll give a shout out to anyone who can figure out exactly what I have planned. I'm fairly confident no one will, but it's still fun reading what people think might happen.**

 **Before I wrap this up, I'd like to give a huge thanks to everyone who's favourited, followed and reviewed this fic thus far. Your continuous support means the world to me. I'd also like to give a special thanks to HerooftheNorth on DeviantArt for their drawings of Gohan in various MHA-related scenarios, some of which are based on scenes from this story, and some of which are what-ifs. Your drawings are great, and I'm genuinely honoured that you like the story enough to do fanart for it.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
